Dead Weight
by Celestialfae
Summary: Some "harmless" teasing by Sebastian and his peers prods Ciel to Anorexia. He is later taken to a rehab clinic to be treated. Will he survive or succumb to his unhealthy obsession like others before him? No romance/yaoi. Sorry.
1. Stage 1: Negative Body Image

Dead Weight

A Kuroshitsuji fanfiction

By Celestialfae

Summary: Some "harmless teasing by Sebastian and fellow aristocrats about his weight prods Ciel to develop anorexia. He runs away soon after a series of malicious nightmares. Will our favorite dark butler find him before its too late?

Stage 1: Negative body image

The town of London in the year 1888 was a rather quaint exceptional city with your shops, bakeries, libraries, universities and mansions. Aside from that you had your typical towns people. They were separated by social class, wealth or lack of, and reputation. Two of these groups were the common folk and aristocrats. A commoner was only lucky if they ever got a chance to associate with aristocrats if you become nouveau riche which was less than twenty percent of the time or if the families were to marry one of their own off. To put it simply unless circumstances were in your favor, you were a nobody. One said aristocrat was none other than a 13-year old child who inherited his family's mansion and business at the ripe age of 12. Mysterious circumstances known by a select few had led him to owning up to said responsibility which had scarred him for life. The name of the earl in question was young Ciel Phantomhive, son of the recently deceased Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. The boy was a fine young man with a head of midnight blue hair, equally blue eyes with an eye-patch covering one, and pale skin.

One clear morning day in the illustrious Phantomhive Mansion, the earl slowly woke up on his king sized bed. He was contemplating whether he should get up from bed or stay there with the excuse that he was sick. His musings were interrupted by the arrival of everyone's favorite demonic butler, Sebastian Michaelis (Everyone scream XD… okay now shut up!). The handsome butler has dark short slightly unkempt hair, a typical butlers outfit comprised with white gloves that he used to hide his contract seal with him (AN: you know what Im talking about.) "Bocchan, time to awaken" the butler answered suavely as he entered the room with a roll in cart carrying his usual cargo. Ciel rolled to his side and stretched lazily and watched Sebastian with a pensive yet cautious gaze. Sebastian came over to attend his butler duties as he was preparing to dress Ciel, his arms were stopped. The Earl had gripped his servants wrist as he got up. "Actually Sebastian, I will be doing that myself you go do your other duties, okay?" Ciel asked with a look that left no room for question but his face held a bit of something Sebastian ever rarely saw: a smile. Sebastian arched a perfectly contoured eyebrow. Ciel only smiled when he was up to something. "alright then, I will be off then. And with that Sebastian left the room. Ciel sighed and sat there on his bed for a while and stared at the cart that held his breakfast and clothes he would be dressing in. He lifted the tray and saw it contained his usual breakfast along with a cake specially prepared. He studied at his breakfast with disgust at seeing how "fattening" it was, how it was mocking him with the notion if he ate, he would become huge. So he took the tray and threw it out his window (AN: He opened the window before that happened so he wouldn't get crumbs or splatters in his bedroom). With that he just settled on getting dressed. He picked up his clothes and walked on over to the mirror. As he fumbled getting his pants on he noticed it was quite tight around the middle. Sucking in his "gut" he finally managed to get on the difficult piece of clothing. Then he slipped on the rest of his garments and got his shoes on. Looking in the mirror he scrutinized his appearance. If you looked at him you would see a young reasonable plump teenage boy but to Ciel he saw a chubby looking "thing" with buttons on the verge of popping out. It never quite occurred to him to obsess over appearances unless it was for social gatherings or the sometimes unexpected visits from his albeit annoying but kind relatives. But the events from yesterday shook him to the core. Hands shaking he put them to his face. His one uncovered eye shed a single tear. He had not wanted Sebastian to dress him this morning and see his "disgusting fat filled body". His pride was overcome by shame and embarrassment at his so-called realization: "Im Fat".

I have read a lot of fics where the character develops eating disorders because of negative comments by peers or innocent "teasing" by friends or family. Common truth that words do hurt, so watch out what you say. This is my first fanfiction. It will be angsty and sure enough there will be more to come.

**Next chapter: This will be a flashback and the answer to what led Ciel to develop said problem.**


	2. Stage 2: Low Self-Esteem

[Type text]

Dead Weight

A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction

By Celestialfae

Stage 2: Low Self-Esteem (Part 1)

Also known as "Confrontation"

Ciel continued staring at his "repulsive" reflection in the mirror. It suddenly occurred to Ciel that he never thought about himself as far as outside appearances go. Sure he liked to look presentable when stepping out of his mansion. It was put into his mind that a child of the Phantomhive Family must be perfect in every way in the eyes of his peers and kinsmen. Knowing that his butler would become impatient with him he hurried to his own private bathroom and sprung some water into his face not bothering to dry off. Although he was rather hesitant due to the events that occurred the last two days, he certainly was in no rush.

_Flashback _

The day began like any other for Ciel as Sebastian helped him get ready for the day. As the dark butler was trying his clothes on he found that his shirt had tightened around Ciel's midsection. Sebastian eyebrows knitted together as if scrutinizing thought. "My my bocchan you appear to have gained some weight, must be all the sweets you're eating." Ciel popped his head up looking wide eyed at Sebastian. How dare he? Simply cuz he was a demon didn't give him right to insult him as he wished especially about his weight. "Perhaps its time I start serving you things that don't make you so fat" Sebastian replied with a teasing smile though to Ciel it looked antagonistic like. Not letting it affect him, Ciel simply "hmphed" and told Sebastian to continue what hes doing. Finally getting his clothes on, he then proceeded to the dining hall where he would be served breakfast. Sebastian then rolled in with a tray of his usual breakfast( AN: just go with me people, I do not know what rich people eat for breakfast). Some scones, pieces of small toast, and a serving of his favorite tea with a fist sized cake. As Ciel was about to dig in, his butler piped up again; "Ah bocchan I almost forgot I have formally received an invite to you. Ciel looked up and studied the small piece of intricately written parchment. It was an written invite from the famous opera singer, Lady Irene Diaz(1). He distinctly remembered her at a party the previous year. She had been generally a well rounded woman and quite pretty also. He had to reprimand her for acting so out of turn when she slapped a man for groping her even though that said man deserved it. She later apologized and thanked Sebastian for dealing with the "insolent jerk" as she had so dubbed him. Last he recalled she was in a steady relationship with a Grimsby Keane. "So young master since this is a formal occasion, you certainly must look sharp for the occasion and cannot stuff yourself with sweets in the meantime as you have gained quite a bit of weight. I am even quite considering ordering you a larger size. Well I will leave you to your breakfast and be off to attend to my errands, the butler stated with a condescending wave. Ciel watched his butler leave. It wasn't until he stared down at his breakfast that he noticed a tear fall from his face. Normally Ciel would have slapped Sebastian for insolence but hearing him go on about his weight gain, was a big blow to his fragile pride.

He then stared down at his stomach where he noticed a slight bulge. Then at the food prepared before him. "_My, my bocchan you appear to have gained some weight_…" the butlers voice reigned mockingly in his mind. Shaking his head he decided to leave out the cake and eat the rest of the stuff. If the sweets were what made him gain weight then he would have to cut back, even though he hated the thought of it(2). But if he wanted to look presentable he would have to sacrifice. (Later that night…)

It was time for the gala where Irene would be giving an announcement. Ciel was dressed in a stylish black petticoat with gold trimmings on the end and grey pants with stockings. He sat next to Sebastian in a horse-drawn carriage. Although he was a little angry at him for earlier comments, he remembered that he was also in a contract with him. Finally arriving, Sebastian helped the earl out of the carriage and into the mansion. The inside was filled to the brim with decorations, streamers and all the glitz and glamour (AN: use your imagination). Guest from all over filled the large room. The only things Ciel saw missing was the guest of honor. As he walked he heard the excited wail of his very own cousin, Elizabeth (3). "Ciel! Hey Ciel! Over here." He looked over to where Elizabeth was frantically waving with extra exuberance. Rolling his eyes he decided to except the inevitable and placate her. "Hello, Elizabeth how are you this fine evening?, he asked patronizingly. Oh, just wonderful, hey you got an invitation too right? I mean by Irene Diaz, the famous opera singer of all people" Elizabeth swooned at the last statement. "Elizabeth, don't pester _Ciel_ so much you'll pester the guest and me" spat the older brother at the mention of Ciel's name. Edward Midford (4) always held Ciel in a sort of contempt as he blamed him for making his "precious sister" worry so much all the time. A year previous he had belittled Ciel saying he was not worthy of owning the Phantomhive name and that he was nothing more than a scared little boy hiding behind his butler. That had earned the arrogant blighter a slap on the face by his mother and had been scolded harshly by his father. Though Ciel was good at keeping stoic, those words really hit close to home but decided not to let that bully deride him in any way. "Hello, Edward I trust you are enjoying the party as I am" Ciel countered back with his one eye challenging him to make some snide comment as he always did when alone. "Well, little cousin, I trust that being the queens watchdog is exhausting work, by the way you look rather portly", he smugly replied. Before Ciel could say another thing, Francis Midford appeared beside Edward giving off a warning glance as if saying "_I swear if you mess up this merger, I will disown you,". _ Edward gulped and quieted down but glared at Ciel and walked away. "Im sorry Ciel, Edward was way out of line but do not provoke him so, he is just a tad overprotective of me. _Overprotective my ass, he is just pissed he is not the one engaged to you. _"Bocchan, there you are," stated Sebastian appearing beside him. Hello Lady Elizabeth and Lady Francis how are you this fine evening?" said Sebastian as he bowed before the two. "Quite alright, though it is a constant job keeping my precocious son in line. Another is keeping my daughter from killing Ciel before the wedding day. "Ah yes, madame you know how children are. Though I am amazed Ciel was able to catch up with you seeing is how he has become sort of _plump, _he pointed out as he emphasized the word. Ciel paled slightly. "Plump you say" his aunt asked with a raised eyebrow. Ciel felt like a deer caught in the headlights. How could Sebastian humiliate him like this?

_(Flashback ends)…_

Ciel sat in his office with his head in his hands. It was one thing to critique him on his dress shirts being too tight, but it another to do that in front of his aunt and cousin of all things. That smug bastard of cousin didn't help things much. It was no secret he held albeit more than brotherly feelings for Elizabeth. He reminded Ciel of that every time he saw him. However, he could not help but feel betrayed by his own butler. The rest of the gala was an event he would never forget indeed.

**Next Chapter:** Part 2 of Ciels flashback will come to fruition. What is the announcement Irene as in store for us? Edward and Ciel face off in another epic family clash. Meanwhile Ciel faces scrutiny from his peers about his weight gain. Sebastian makes another heartless jab and Ciel gets angry. Please review and be nice. It's my first story.

Volume 9, Chapter 39 of the manga. Where it was implied she took a potion to keep her- self looking youthful. Lead to many speculating she was a vampire. More on her next chapter.

I can never imagine Ciel willingly giving up his sweets. They are his favorite thingTT.

Whether you hate or love her, she certainly knows how to go for what she wants. But she is still annoying in a sense.

For those of you who are curious, Edward is the older brother of Elizabeth. He is deathly jealous of Ciel to the point of snapping when Elizabeth focuses her attention on him. I just wanted to bring out his "bastardly" personality to light.

[Type text] Page 5


	3. Stage 2 Part 2: Emotional Decline

Dead Weight

By Celestialfae

Stage 2 Part 2: Emotional Decline

Hello to you people who so generously reviewed to this story. I am sorry I didn't update other chapters as I am still new to fanfiction and how to update chapters but thank goodness GestpenstKAF showed me how. He is a good friend to have outside and inside fanfiction. Well enjoy and make a shoutout for Ciel. Just to let you guys know it will go downhill for him as the chapters continue. This chapter will explain what led to Ciel the way he is now.

Also I have noticed some of you are displeased by the way I have portrayed Sebastian in this. Of course, I am following the mang/anime somewhat. His duty is mainly for the sake of the contract and makes it clear he is making no emotional attachment to Ciel. But never fret this is not a Sebastian-basher. I just love him so much D.

Warnings: some language, botching of the English language, thoughts of poor body image, bad language.

Ciel was just finishing up the rest of his documents. It was merely to pass the time. It helped him ward off the events of yesterday. Sebastian had not helped in the slightest. Although at first the party had gone off to a great start, it took a turn for the worst in his opinion.

Flashback…

Ciel felt like a deer in the headlights. His own butler had just jabbed at his "weight-gain". His aunt and Elizabeth stared at him. Frances studied him as it was a custom for her to do. Putting a hand to her chin and "hmming" she looked at Ciel up and down. Finally she spoke.

"(**1**) Great Scott, you're right Mr. Michaelis, this boy certainly has put on a few pounds. Any more he wont be able to fit into his own fathers tuxedo come the wedding day" she exclaimed. Ciel stared at her. _You bitch. _Elizabeth put a hand over her mouth shocked at her mother's crass outburst.

"Mother, shouldn't we be glad that Ciel is eating and not half-starved like when we found him?". Ciel smiled. 

Good old Elizabeth, always needing to be prim and proper even when in most inappropriate times. As grateful as he was to Elizabeth, it was against his manly pride to have a woman defend his honor. Before he could respond to his aunt's comment, a loud _ding_ was heard across the ballroom. Everyone turned to the source. Standing at the front podium where the musicians sat, sat the guest of honors, Grimsby Keane and Irene Diaz. Grimsby Keane stood at the front holding a champagne bottle. That ding was the clanging of a spoon against the glass. Irene Diaz stood next to him holding his arm. She looked as lovely as ever. She was dressed in green-colored chiffon dress that hung off the shoulder and a gold sash around her arms. Her golden hair up with a few strands hanging elegantly against the frame of her face. Finally Grimsby spoke.

"Attention everyone, may I have your attention please?" he asked motioning the crowd. I would like to thank you all for attending this gala. But I did not bring you all here just to drink champagne or flirt with all the pretty ones". This earned a laugh from some who were not so haughty or thought it below them to do such "lowly" things. A moment of silence between fell over the crowd. Then he smiled and took the lady's hand. "I am here to announce that several months from now, Irene and I are to be wed". A large chorus of applause echoed throughout the room with a few wolf whistles. As soon as it started it all went back to mingling with one another. 

Ciel clapped too of course. He was very happy for the new couple. Ciel simply sat at one of the tables situated near the door. **(2**) He was sipping some strawberry cordial when a gruff cough was heard from behind him. He turned around to call off the blaggard who dared disturb his peace. Much to his dismay Edward took the seat next to him. He had a smug look on his face.

"What do you want you reputable bastard?" the 12 year old retorted not really feeling the mood to deal with his insufferable cousin. The young man across him picked up his champagne bottle offered to him by some butlers and drank from it. 

Having fun aren't we young earl? Edward piped up. 

What do you want? Asked Ciel. Edward smirked. "I was just walking around then I heard something that can do a major blow to your pretty little reputation. Ciel raised his finely arched eyebrow at his cousin. 

"Seems as though everyone in this place has noticed you gained some pounds and no I am not talking about money, my little one", he replied haughtily.

If Ciel had been drinking just now, it would have sputtered all over the table. But unfortunately for him that did not seem to be the case. 

"What" he whispered. 

"Apparently my mother doesn't keep quiet about certain things you included", Edward remarked nonchalantly. 

How dare she? The nerve of that woman, I don't care if she is family if I ever see her again, I will tell her off a thing or to. Telling his headstrong overbearing aunt was all he could do as it was improper for an English nobleman to strike a woman regardless of their caste. Remembering his quarry he hung his head his bangs covering his face.

"Get out of my sight, Ciel gritted out in a warning matter. 

Edward quirked an eyebrow. "I SAID GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Ciel suddenly screamed with a manic look on his face. Everyone turned to where the source of the disturbance was. His bastard cousin smirked again then shrugged his shoulders. 

"Alright, I'll go then. So long Cousin, I do _enjoy _these chats of ours, if none at all", he replied sarcastically and gave an antagonistic wave. 

Ciel's body shook. "Im getting some air, then proceeded to the balcony outside. As he walked he heard the whispers of his aristocratic peers. All around him he could feel eyes and hear critical whispers on him. (**3**) Not wanting to face the people in the room he ran for the balcony covering his ears and closing his eyes blindly running.

"My goodness imagine the earl Phantomhive being pudgy!, exclaimed one woman. Not fitting for one going to inherit his families company one day".

_Hmph!Eating all those sweets can do that to you. Disgraceful_, scoffed one man.

"_Poor Girl being married to a chubby Cyclops_ (Don't kill me for thrashing poor Ciels confidence. This is just part of the story); replied a teenage girl pityingly as she mourned for Elizabeth having to marry that "thing".

"_Really like he wasn't spoiled enough_", grimaced another man.

It wall too much for Ciel to handle. He then opened his eyes without realizing he was outside on the balcony. Breathing heavily, he dropped to his knees when he noticed a tear fall on his pants. Putting a hand to his face he realized he was crying. His first thought was to suck it up and come back inside, but remembered the point of him coming out here was to escape the scrutiny. He sniffled remembering all those petty remarks. Throwing all pride to the wind he brought his knees under his chin and cried in his arms, something he had rarely done since escaping that place. 

"I know I promised I wouldn't cry in front of anyone ever again, but having someone tell you your imperfections to your face hurts", he sniffled. First Sebastian, then his aunt, then Edward, then all of London. Oh his father would be disappointed in him if he were to see right now crying over something so trivial."Next Elizabeth is gonna start moaning about I need to eat less fattening products", he spat bitterly. He then stood up and wiped his tears away. He hung his head back and allowed himself to enjoy this one ounce of stars above looked beautiful tonight.

Suddenly a shadow appeared before him. He stopped looking at above and stared at the person walking. It was his butler. He did not look particularly happy, in fact he looked miffed. 

"Bocchan, what happened in there? You yelled at young master Edward then you acted in an ungraceful manner by plowing through hundreds of people then nearly ran over an elderly woman by pushing her, then if that weren't enough you nearly broke the glass balcony doors by slamming them" Sebastian remarked as he stared at the young earl with a calculating look. 

Ciel sighed. He expected he would face some scolding sooner or later. "Putting that aside, I think I am ready to leave now. I am quite tired and have some very important documents to fill out, Ciel replied with a dismissive wave. Sebastian stared at him shocked his young masters dismissivness at the recent incidents. He resisted the urge to take that child by the ear and give him a very nasty scolding.

"Alright, but no sweets for you tonight, I had enough trouble getting you into your dress robes tonight and keeping you from acting up. The cake I served you yesterday must have been the "problem". Well let us depart then and do try not to knock anyone else over. Surely you have not become portly or mentally slow as well", he said in a honeysweet-cyanide type way. Ciel's impassive face dropped into a shocked, hurt one. The comments from his peers seemed like cold water in the face compared to Sebastian's words that felt like a knife in the heart.

Flashback ends

Ciel shook in anger at the memory. He couldn't even write down anything properly without the risk of spilling ink. Last night he had arrived back at the manor and rushed into the house up to his room. He was so hurt and angry by what Sebastian said. It was by the far the worst party he attended since Alastor Chambers kidnapped him when he was in his female costume. The servants did not dare approach him for fear of getting blown up at. When they asked what the matter was, Sebastian simply shrugged and told them to finish their chores. (Figure it out Sebastian, you stupid bastard ). Ciel growled then threw the pen at the floor.

"Gah! That demon, talking about me in a (**4**) devil-may-care attitude while brutalizing me in front of my aunt and Elizabeth like I-I-I wasn't even there, he sadly quivered. He walked over to the long person- length mirror (wow sure are lots of mirrors in this place), and stared at his reflection once again.

"It's bad enough my own butler criticizes me but now every higher up in London society is thinking I am a fat slob. He scoffed.

" I guess even now Elizabeth is going to start lecturing me on sweets and how I should cut back, do some productive exercises, eat less and…"

(Ding! Cue candle above Ciel's heads since lightbulbs are in short demand during this time).

"That is it. (**5**) I will become thin again so no one can call me repulsive in the eyes of The Ton."

Looking in the mirror again he thought "easier said than done". Like all plans, there are drawbacks, aren't they?

**Damn some people don't know when to shut up do they? Not you guys but the aristocrats, Edward especially. Anyways, so there you have it. Ciel's resolve but will it work? Sebastian is so cold to him. That is how it usually starts, poor body-image then the decline of confidence. This is an issue that affects me as well because it happens to a lot of girls and boys too. Some are even desperate enough to look what people define as beautiful that they will starve themselves.**

**(1)I often hear British people saying this to the alternative. I am sorry if offend some people by botching up the English language.**

**(2)Gotta love Redwall! One of my favorite children's series. In the Redwall Series: Mattimeo, Mattimeo and his friends drink strawberry cordial which is a type of wine or fruits juice I think.**

**(3)Have you ever watched anime shows where the character covers his ears and eyes as he/she blindly runs without bumping into anything?**

**(4)Devil-May-Care: carefree manner of speaking, contempt. Sebastian is talking about Ciel gaining weight like its of no real importance.**

**(5)The Ton is used to define the upper society of London society.**

**Next Chapter: Ciel's ordeal has only just begun. See just how far he is willing to go for **_**physical **_**perfection?**


	4. The drive to be thin

**Happy holidays, everyone. I am so thankful to everyone that reviewed and those who sympathize with the plight of our main character. My beta GespenstKAF had just moved back into town. I will not tell you who he is, confidentiality. Someone mentioned in one review that being chubby was a sign of great wealth and knowledge. However appearances also mattered and there was a certain standard of how one presented themselves in society and general. In Ciel's case, he is desperate to win the favors of his peers that he is willing to attempt drastic measures. Like most men and women do today.**

**Ciel's ordeal is only just beginning.**

Stage 3: The Drive To Be Thin

* * *

><p>The Phantomhive Manor once again started its day like every other. The servants clumsily tended to their chores. Sebastian however couldn't help but feel there was something amiss within the place. Thinking nothing of it, he set to prepare his master's breakfast while taking a few new liberties. His new breakfast consisted of: green tea, three squares of strawberry scones, wheat toasts, and a pear. After all Ciel "needed" to cut down on sweets anyway. Finishing the task the carried his silver tray up to the earl's bedroom.<p>

He knocked on the door.

"Bocchan, I have your breakfast prepared so do get up", the butler replied in his usual propriety.

He opened it and his eyes widened at a rare sight, well rare for him anyway. The Earl was already dressed and just sitting on the bed. (**1**)He had his arms crossed and peered at Sebastian with the usual contempt.

"Well I have to say, you sure do not waste your sweet time getting here", Ciel said condescendingly to him. It just felt good getting the one up on Sebastian.

"With all due respect my young earl, I was busy putting together your breakfast. You may note I had to make changes to your morning diet. As I said, you could use something healthy. Sugary items simply well not do for your present weight".

Ciel winced. Once again he was outdone by his own butler. Then again the dark one always did know to stay one step ahead of him.

"Now that you are here, you may have noticed I am already dressed as there is no need to so yourself, I am not a child", he defended haughtily with a smirk. Sebastian didn't respond but set the tray on the beau next to the bed.

"In any case, there is your breakfast. On another note, our old friends from India: **(2**) Prince Soma and his assistant Agni are making their trip up here. In the meantime, find a way to slim down, or else I may have to recommend clothes in a _bigger_ size", the butler said emphasizing the last part. Ciel was flabbergasted. First Sebastian comes in with a miniscule excuse of a breakfast, then he threatens me with large man clothes.

"Bocchan, you listening?", Ciel was brought out of his shock.

"Sure Sebastian, I was just thinking about how lovely it was to have old friends over". Sebastian noted that Ciel's voice sounded strained.

"Alright then, eat your breakfast. I will alert the servants of their new tasks. (**3**) Let's hope Mey-Rin or Finny don't break anything or Bardoroy doesn't burn stuff", he laughed.

Ciel nodded his head. Then just like that, Sebastian took off.

Ciel sighed. He then went over to stare at his new "breakfast". Talk about adding insult to injury. Did Sebastian think so little of him, that he needed to dictate what he ate as well? He picked up the tray and set it carefully on the bed so not to spill the tea.

"Okay so what shall I eat first?", Ciel inquired. His fingers went to grab the scones. They looked pretty scrumptious. He then stopped remembering that he wasn't to indulge.

"What am I doing? I am supposed to be finding ways to not eat like a pig. Maybe just a couple bites of the pear and tea, I can finish the rest later as a snack", he told himself.

He picked up the pear, glanced at it daring the small thing to put "calories" in his body. He slowly chewed on the fruit savoring the taste of it. He ate the rest of it excluding the core. He then went to drink the Green Tea set for him. He slowly sipped it.

"Cough,Cough,sputter".

This tea had next to no flavor at all. Then again he supposed that was because it was due to the lack of sugar he was used to having in the black teas. After the last drop was gone he set it back down. He stared at the rest of his plate. He grimaced at the scones and toasts. He could imagine the little treats walking on imaginary legs mocking him.

"_Fat! Fat! Fat! Fat! Fatty Fatty! Fat! Fat_!" They sang in his mind. Ciel smashed his fist down on his tray. The force of his fist caused the tray to flop upside-down on the floor.

Ciel breathed heavily.

"Get a hold of yourself! You get yourself worked up, you'll get an asthma attack before the contract is fulfilled" he demanded rather than told himself. Ciel was not willing to die before his revenge was complete. He picked up his wooden cane and hurried on down to overlook the servant's progress.

Tomorrow came quickly like a flash. Two figures walked up to the front entrance of the mansion. One had long dark purple hair tied up in a gold-clip ponytail with some whisp that hung gracefully around a dark caramel skin, golden eyes, and a royal Indian garb from the 19th century and (**6**) bindi. Another man accompanied him. He had dark skin like the latters, white hair worn in a turban with two braids adorned with beads, grey-blue eyes, and wore a green shirt with a yellow sash over the left shoulder. As expected Prince Soma and Agni had come to the mansion like they said they would.

Prince Soma had a smile on his face. Not thinking twice he just barreled through the front door.

"Hello young Ciel my dear friend, how are you today?" the Prince yelled excitedly. (**4**) Agni followed after carrying three bags. He was huffing and looked rather harried.

"Prince 'hah' don't 'hah' come barging in 'hah' without the Phantomhive's 'hah' permission". Soma just laughed.

"Nonsense, Ciel and me are friends, I highly doubt he will mind us dropping in", he replied indifferently. A cough was sounded from a figure who was just walking down the stairs, his cane in tow.

"True Soma, we _are _friends, business partners, and on good terms with eachother, and I did say you could come over when you felt it was important. However…Ciel's voice suddenly took on a dangerous edge; "Ever barge into my house without _my_ permission again, it will take all my willpower not to throw you in a bag and toss it in the ocean".

Before Soma could say respond to that, Agni whipped over and put a hand over his mouth.

"Of course, young earl, it won't happen again. _We _will make sure to practice household etiquette." Agni gave Soma a glance that said "don't test me". Soma sweat dropped and decided it was best to relent than face irreparable consequences.

Ciel rolled his eyes then led the two to the library. He told Agni not to worry as Sebastian would handle the bags.

They entered the library. The three sat down around the cedar table.

"My dear Ciel, it has been way too long, how do you feel?", Agni replied suddenly.

"_You mean like a bloated vicar. _I feel just fine thank you very much", Ciel said smiling brightly though it did not reach his eye.

"You know, I have to say there is not a day that Prince Soma does not talk about you and Sebastian. You helped us both in so many ways" Agni said proudly. (**5**) Prince Soma looked away blushing and twirled his hair.

"I came to discuss with you about how I can expand my business in Bengal, and possibly over to Bangladesh." Ciel closed his eye and shook his head in an agreeing matter.

"Quite so, Prince, and I suppose you came here to ask for my advice on said matters. I am curious however as to why you have not done such sooner. Surely the approval of your subjects would been enough to push you to proceed with intended actions.

(I am not too sure about how laws and business deals in India works. So I am just gonna go with the flow here)

"That would be alright but the law states I need the consent of a neighboring business to do so before then", Soma explained.

"So what I am hearing from _you_ that you need my help bringing your own business to fuller heights" Ciel demanded, his one eye quirked upward. Soma's lips pursed. This was not going the way he had intended. Agni decided it was his time to intervene.

"Perhaps, it would be best if we were to discuss this at dinner time". Soma nodded his head.

"Indeed, maybe some food will help us to think better. In the meantime I think I shall explore the inside of the mansion and if I'm lucky, I may get to see Mey-Rin" the Prince replied and left Agni walking near.

Ciel stayed where he was. Dinner was going to prove a dilemma for him. How was he going to face his guests at dinner without making himself so stout?

* * *

><p>It was now dinner time. Ciel paced back and forth in his office. He could go down there and just walk in like nothing was bothering him. But that would mean facing scrutiny from Sebastian or his guests about how he had put on weight in the short time since he saw them. Even though Sebastian was his butler, he still held immense influence over everyone who met him. He could turn women's heads, get respect from gentlemen, even scum, and make animals fear him.<p>

Compared to Sebastian, Ciel was a "simpering puppy dog: all bark and no bite". (**7**) At least that's what Henry Barrymore called him.

"Bah, I will not let that demon get to me, after a Phantomhive never backs down from anything even in the midst of harsh criticism", Ciel declared.

He picked up his cane and went straight down to the dining hall where he would dine with guests. Ciel walked in with a feigned confidence and sat at the farthest end of the table. Soma and Agni sat in the chairs closest to him. Soma sat on the left and Agni sat on the right. Sebastian came in followed by Mey-Rin(much to Soma's happiness), Finny, and Bardoroy. They all carried moving trays filled with different dishes. They went to proceed serve them to their guest and master. The food included boneless-skinless chicken, multi-colored grapes, mashed potatoes, smoked salmon, mutton, tossed salad with tongs, and a glass of wine in the center of the table.

Soma and Agni eyes widened happily. They couldn't wait to dig in to the scrumptious smorgasbord of delicious food. Ciel of course kept himself in check. Sebastian shifted into the room carrying a covered chrome tray, no doubt meant for the Earl.

"Ahh, Bocchan I prepared another special plate for you. After all, we cant have you stuffing yourself silly, Sebastian commented. Ciel only glared at him.

Not noticing this, the two guests proceeded to fill their plates with their hearts content. Most assuredly they had banquets that were more festive and grand than this but this food was a rarity in their country. Ciel stared at them enviously. He opened up his tray and much to his chagrin was some sickly looking green soup, wheat crackers, celery sticks, and a glass of mineral water. Ciel stared at the other's plates enviously. They sure were lucky to be having something so delicious to eat and not worry about gaining weight.

"You know Prince, I got to say, you sure know how to pack it all in", Agni said to Soma who was chewing on the smoked salmon. Soma nearly choked as he cleared his throat. Ciel spun his head to Agni who had just spoken.

"A-A-Agni, lets not bring the subject of my e-e-eating habits to the t-table", Soma stuttered embarrassedly.

"No need to be ashamed, my Prince. You are blessed with a high metabolism. You never seem to gain a pound. When you were younger, you were so tiny it was believed you wouldn't grow past six feet", Agni stated assuredly. Ciel stared at Soma who was scratching at his cheek. This was obviously a sensitive subject for him. He knew the feeling quite well.

"So Agni, you and Soma never have a problem with managing healthy bodies. So what special technique do you use to keep a constant body mass?" Ciel asked with a false cheeriness. He only used that voice when he was undercover or to get what he wanted from people. Right now, he needed tips on how to lose some "inches".

Agni quirked an eyebrow but still answered him.

"Well, I see to it the Prince has a steady schedule always. One of the things on the schedule is practicing Banshay (**8**); with me. Then there are times he likes to rock climb; very good for toning his muscles. A strict vegetarian diet also helps. You see, the Goddess Kali only prohibits from eating meat, fish, and fowl so to keep the body pure", Agni explained proudly as if teaching a student. Ciel didn't care too much about their god's but the exercise tips were helpful enough.

"By the way, Ciel why is it you asked about such things", Soma inquired curiously. While he was glad he could talk to Ciel like an old friend, he was certain there was another reason why Ciel wanted to know about his personal activities. Ciel went to answer but was yet again interrupted by Sebastian had to yet again ruin the moment.

"As you see, young Prince, Ciel has put on few pounds and wishes to use the advice Agni gave him to rid of them".

Agni and Soma glanced at Sebastian then at Ciel. They were the same looks his aunt and cousin gave him at the gala. Ciel glared at the insolent butler.

"On the contrary, _Sebastian_, I am merely following the advice of a fellow business partner" he retorted waspishly. In the event you forgot, I am the one in charge of handling business matters. You are just there to accompany me".

"I am however in charge of your wellbeing, that including managing your weight", Sebastian stated gazing in a authoritative manner".

Soma and Agni could tell a row was about to erupt between the two so they hurriedly made an excuse and left the room. Better not to get to involved.

* * *

><p>Ciel stood few inches from Sebastian. His fists were clenched and his visible eye had a fire inside the retina. He had quite enough of his butler's abuse.<p>

"You-Are-Such-An-Asshole!" he growled.

"Not only did you upfront me in front of my own remaining family members, but in front of every noble man and woman at the gala. Now you humiliating me in front of our guests. If it weren't for the bloody contract I would have fired you a long time ago!"

Sebastian stiffened his posture. It was ever so rare that Ciel thought to strike him and verbally berate him, but to have Ciel yell at him was totally different. He did not know what to make of the master's demeanor.

"I beg your pardon, bocchan, but I was only telling the truth. If you took the time to think about cutting down the sweets and actually exercise, we would not be having this conversation right now, " he barked indifferently.

Ciel continued to glare at his butler with a fiery gaze. If looks could kill, Sebastian would have been ash in seconds. Suddenly he started hacking and coughing and held his chest. His rant had triggered another one his asthma attacks.

"Sebastian, he wheezed, get the inhaler". Sebastian nodded and went to go retrieve the device. (**9**) God it was so painful. He started panicking. To his relief Sebastian handed him the tiny device. He put it into his mouth, pressed the lever and inhaled the medicine inside.

"Forgive me, bocchan I did not mean to upset you so much. I merely meant you had to adopt healthier diet so you would not have such a problem like this one" Sebastian said apologetically. He rubbed circles on his master's back to help him ease his breathing.

"Save 'hah' your apologies for 'hah' someone else. They will not take back the "humiliation" you caused me to feel in front of my peers" he rejoined finally getting his breathing under control.

"I'm going to turn in early. Do not follow. I don't want to have to deal with you right now. I fear that I may do something I will very much regret".

He took his cane and ran up the stairs not caring who he knocked over. Sebastian could only watch the young earl as he ran back to his bed chamber. Sebastian felt rather guilty. He knew he had a lot to atone for.

"I truly am sorry, my bocchan, he whispered more to himself. He could only hope that he did not start a series of events that would make Ciel careen down a self-destructive slope. Unknown to Sebastian, it was too late to stop the vile seeds of doubt inside his young master's mind.

* * *

><p>In another room, behind the wall in the dining room, was a peephole that looked straight into the place. Looking through that hole was none other than Agni. He had just finished watching the conversation, no, chaos that just took place in the room. Agni was tempted to run back in the room and punch Sebastian. He was even more tempted to offer some assistance when he saw that Ciel was starting to get an asthma attack but saw that it was diffused by Sebastian.<p>

"Great Kali, you think Ciel would have caned him for that (A/N: He doesn't know that Sebastian is a demon nor about the contract). He would have at least punched him", Agni whispered. Soma just stayed quiet.

Agni fearing something was wrong turned to Soma. "Your majesty?" he said concerned.

"How could Sebastian just say things like that so easily?" Soma whispered in a cracked voice. Agni stared at the state his prince was in. Agni knew where this was going. Soma had gone through a similar problem in his youth.

"Don't worry my prince, I am sure it is just a simple misunderstanding. It will blow over by tomorrow. Then we can go back to discussing about the business endorsements", he assured giving off a fake smile. Agni knew it was a pat but if he could convince Soma it would be alright, then he wouldn't have to null over trouble with Ciel.

There will be more on that later; Now on to Ciel…

* * *

><p>A young twelve year old boy lied face down on his stomach on his king-sized bed. He then turned over on his side facing the door. Ciel knew he had acted inappropriately for an Earl, but there were feelings he had to get out in the open. Sebastian pushed him too far.<p>

"Well at least I did accomplish something out of this, I got some useful advice from a foreign source about how I can help myself with losing weight", he reasoned with himself.

He closed his eyes.

"Elizabeth had some good advice too, when I asked her one time".

Flashback…

_It was another one of his cousins "oh-so-joyous" visits. Elizabeth and Ciel were sitting down in the library playing some cards. Most likely poker. Ciel placed a card on the table while Elizabeth placed another. _

"_Oh Ciel, you know it is a real treat when we can just sit down together and talk like we used to", Elizabeth exclaimed cheerfully. Ciel simply 'hned' (Just like Deidara, un)._

_Elizabeth pouted. Okay new ice breaker. _

"_So Ciel, my brother was just buggering me the other day about me coming here, yet again, he is just so overprotective of me, always saying you are not good for me, and that I could use someone better as he calls it", Elizabeth rambled._

"_Che' was his only reply. Of course Edward would want someone better for his sister: someone that wasn't him._

"_Well, I am sure Edward only wants your wellbeing. You are his family after all," Ciel ensured her. And then some, Ciel replied in his mind._

"_I suppose you're right, though I wish he would stop being so rude to you. It really is not right how he treats you. He is going to be your brother-in-law soon after all". Elizabeth was not aware that her brother's treatment of Ciel were due to his unspoken feelings for her. Suddenly Elizabeth's stomach growled. A blush erupted on her face._

"_Oh how embarrassing! I suppose I should have eaten those scones like daddy suggested but mother is so adamant about having me on a strict diet plan that she is edgy about some of the food I eat, so I only had rose tea and toast", she rambled sporadically. Ciel glanced at his cousin. _

"_Well while dear aunty", he bated sarcastically, which went unnoticed by Elizabeth, "is in the back scrutinizing the affairs of the mansion, I will have Sebastian some lunch for us". Little did he know that was a decision that would later come to haunt him._

"_You know Ciel, if you cut down on the amount of sweets you put into your body, you would be able to fit into your father's clothes. Also I find keeping track of what you consume, is helpful as well", Elizabeth instructed to him._

_Ciel told her he would 'consider' it. No way in hell was he giving up his beloved treats. He would later be proven wrong._

Flashback Ends…

Ciel sat upright from his position. He would have to think Agni and Elizabeth later. Right now he had a diet plan to work out. He would prove everyone wrong. He would be thin again. He would be excepted back into The Ton, and he would finally have an excuse to smear Edward's and Sebastian's noses into the mud.

"Tomorrow and from now on, Ciel Phantomhive will be called "fat" by anyone ever again", he shouted excitedly and flopped his head back down and set off to dream of himself: perfect and thin.

**There you go folks. The beginning of the path so many others foolishly follow just for the sake of being "perfect". Sebastian just had to run his mouth off didn't he? The 'hah' thing I used is often used in fictions to signify heavy breathing during sex scenes. But in this case it is heavy breathing or someone attempting to control their breathing. If I offend some of you with the religious refences I apologize. Kali is the chief deity in Hinduism. At least I think Soma and Agni are Hindu. I read somewhere that Agni was Brahma caste.**

**(1) Normally in the anime/manga Sebastian's duty is helping Ciel get dressed first thing in the morning. But Ciel wants to let Sebastian know who is boss still.**

**(2) Introducing our oh-so-gorgeous friends from India: Prince Soma and Agni. Both are soooooooo hoooooottttDDDDDD.**

**(3) A running joke is that Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bardoroy often mess up with whatever they do. I hear people often pronounce her name Mey-Rin or Mey-Lin depending on which they prefer.**

**(4) Poor Agni he gets stuck carrying the Princ's luggage. Some of which I believe carry his formal robes and treasures. So jealous.**

**(5) My sister notes that I have habit of twirling my hair when I'm stressed or nervous. Too bad it has damaged my hair greatly T_T.**

**(6) The little diamond thing Indian people wear on their forehead. Mostly associated with royalty/marriages.**

**(7)He was that tyrant mayor of Houndsworth from Episode 7. He commented on Ciel being a "puppy dog". He abused the story of the Devil Dog to keep the townspeople in check. He got what he deserved at the hands of Pluto.**

**(8) A Burmese type of martial arts. Sort of like fencing, it requires the use of long swords and quick stamina. **

**(9) People with Asthma will experience sharp pains in their chest from airway constrictions. My oldest sister Jennifer has to have an inhaler ready in the event of that. Though I haven't seen her have problems in some time. Not sure if its a family thing or not.**

**Next Chapter: Ciel is on a quest to make himself thinner. He throws himself into rigorous activities and arranges a meal plan that will "fit" him.**


	5. Beginning of something worse

**Hello again, my faithful readers. I am here with yet another chapter. This story will not be beta-ed as I do pretty well with checking the grammar in this story. **

**Up to this point I have been labeling chapters as "stages". They will now be called "steps" because they will be explaining the symptoms that Ciel will be experiencing in the downhill into anorexia/bulimia. While the story is fictional, the issue is not and can be deadly if not treated. Unfortunately for some, help comes too late.**

**Disclaimer: I am not held responsible for triggering any thoughts of anorexia, bulimia, or any other eating disorder. **

**Warnings: bad language, slight homophobic slur, poor body image, angst, and purging.**

**Stage 4: Beginning of Something Less**

**Step 1: Strenuous Exercise and Purging**

* * *

><p>"Shling". The sharp sling of foil swords clanged and clashed one another as two fencers faced off. (<strong>1<strong>)The two opponents partook in the epic sport of fencing. Both had their typical fencer's uniform on, faces concealed and all. The challenger lunged at his rival leaning as he did, while the opponent merely dodged. The challenger then did what fencers refer to a "balestra" meaning sudden leap in French. Sword in tow under his arm, he aimed for his target, when it happened…a firm "touché" was sounded throughout the building. The point of the foil sword struck against the latter.

The teacher clapped his hands twice signifying the end of the sport.

"Very good, my students, you did well once again as usual. Though I could say your footwork could use some improving, right Collin?", the teacher inquired to one of the two.

Both students took off their helmets, revealing who they were. One was our very own Earl Phantomhive, with his eye-patch on. The other revealed a young boy; approximately same age as Ciel, with cropped brown hair, reddish-brown eyes, pale skin, and slim figure, though not as thin as he. Both glanced at their teachers in revered silence.

"You are quite right, teacher. Although, you got to admit, Ciel did catch me quite off guard with that last move. I am amazed he can see through that helmet what with that eye-patch he sports so often", the boy known as Collin gestured to the latter . He was curious to see how Ciel could get away with such while he had to make sure he was free of any appendages that would hinder his concentration.

"Ciel has his own reasons, Collin. It is not your duty to find them out but to find ways to work on your foot work. (**2**) You are a member of the McCrullin family. My parents granted me the honor of being your fencing coach", the teacher explained pointedly. Collin could only sigh. Of course Ciel _would_ be recieve special treatment; Ciel's family was hell of a lot richer than his family. The Phantomhive's were granted a special place in high society due to their "old money" standing. Collin felt envy toward his rival. (**3)**His family only recently became rich because his uncle happened to stumble upon an underground cave with copper in its veins. This led to a copper mining franchise. They then sold the farm and moved into the mansion which they now called their home.

"I will do my best to try harder, sir", Collin bowed politely to his teacher. Then he walked off to the changing quarters to change out of his fencing outfit. Ciel thanked the teacher and did the same. His butler would pick him up later. He wiped his brow, mentally applauding himself for such a flawless performance. The sweat he perspired through his body was proof that he had indeed worked his core muscles ragged.

As he was changing he heard a blasé cough. He turned around to see his rival glancing at him with an undignified expression.

"I have to say Phantomhive, once again, you have bested me", the brunette stated rather than asked.

"You did well too, McCrullin, now if you will excuse me, I need to change so do please turn around, I would hate for people to think you're a (**4**) dandy", the Earl remarked teasingly. Collin blushed as he glared at the snide little bastard.

"Whatever, there is nothing I nor anyone else, would want to see on you", the boy retorted as he turned around his back facing him. Ciel stiffened. He only hoped the other boy did not see the love handles on his body. God he would die from the utter humiliation.

* * *

><p>The servants of the Phantomhive Mansion did not expect to experience much except for if it concerned the Earl and Sebastian. But then again, the Earl had plenty of surprises up his sleeve. Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bardoroy were especially intrigued to find their Earl…running?<p>

Yes, running, quite fast too. Ciel was garbed in a plain white T-shirt, gray sweatpants, and brown tie-up shoes (not his dress shoes). His face was furrowed, his breathing even as he jogged around the entire perimeter of the mansion. His eye-patch was on his covered eye. The three servants excluding Sebastian all watched in apprehension, Mey-Rin especially.

"Oh young master, if you keep this up, you'll kill yourself", she recalled telling him. All Ciel did was tell her to have his inhalor ready if anything should happen. Ciel had gone around the mansion say five times, and he showed no signs of stopping.

"I-I-I will go get the master some water with lemon", Finny piped. Bard was equally concerned. He had seen the horrors of war long enough to see what happens when men push themselves too far to the point of excruciating pain. After all he used to be a soldier.

"Mey-Rin, you and I both know that the master is ambitious and all but he keeps going about this all day he could injure himself or worse…"

"I know Bard but he did request we be there for him. Anyone who was _foolish_ enough, would ask to do this alone. And master is no fool", the cherry-haired maidservant replied to her comrade. Bard was not convinced. Ciel had been acting strange since he got back from the gala weeks previous.

Ciel rounded the corner for the sixth time, he was jogging now and sweat was pouring down his flushed, red face. He slowed down momentarily and stopped by Mey-Rin.

"Inhalor 'hah' please, he pleaded. Mey-Rin nodded and handed the device over to him. Finny appeared with an ice cold pitcher of water with a glass cup handy. He handed it to Ciel who merely replied thanks as he hurriedly gulped the entire glass. Now was the time to break it to the stubborn Earl.

"Young master, now that you have stopped, I feel I must be frank with you on a certain _issue"_, Mey-Rin stated not taking her eyes off the young lad. Ciel glanced up at her getting his breathing under control.

"Me, Finny, and Bardoroy, and Sebastian have all noticed your behavior. You have been eating less, throwing yourself into a strenuous work-out routine, and even refusing desserts. Is there something peculiar you find about that?", Mey-Rin inquired. Ciel tensed up. Could Mey-Rin really be catching on to his weight-loss plan? He only had to play dumb with her.

"As a matter of fact, it just so happens I needed a lifestyle change. The part about me cutting back on sweets, is actually good for me. Too much can make a person lazy and stubby. Everyone in my family has had to make sacrifices to bring this company where it needs to go, right? So adopting a new diet is a sign of maturing. Only an immature child would sit on his ass all day and eat fatty foods all day, even sugary to greasy dessert items", Ciel replied confidently to his maidservant.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have about six more laps to go, then I will jump rope". Not giving the other servants time to react he sped off again. Mey-Rin sighed. Ciel really did not know what he was getting himself into.

* * *

><p>After having completed his jump-roping; Ciel then set off toward his bath chamber. He pulled out a metal device. It was a personalized weighing scale that told where his weight stood and all that. It used the English-styled number conversions as opposed to its American counterpart. Ciel never thought he would have use for it because it matter little to him. But now was time for the moment of truth. Surely he should have lost some weight.<p>

He set the device down and stepped on it. He watched the blurred black and white letters buzz as the needle pinpointed his exact body mass. He looked down nervously as he read. The needle pointed to (**5**) 50.8 kg. Last time he checked he was at 54 kg. He was after all 5 feet 2 inches.

"Damn, it was not nearly enough", Ciel yelled stomping from the thing and plopping down next to the bathtub as he breathed deeply to quell his frustration.

"There must be some new way I can shed more pounds". He sat there for some time contemplating.

"Boy, Elizabeth sure has it easy. Of course she's a woman; it is much easier for her to keep such a perfect figure. Then again, men do let themselves go at some point", he replied laughing at the irony of it all. (**6**) He remembered reading an article about horse jockeys that would swallow tapeworm eggs to help them lose weight. By theory, the tapeworms would mature and swallow whatever food dropped into the stomach. However they would have a rather gruesome parasite living inside their bodies. Ciel scrunched in face in disgust. He would never degrade himself to swallowing tapeworm eggs. Having the covenant seal on his eye was a parasite on itself.

He sat up and stretched himself. He sniffed for a moment and shuddered as he realized just how sweaty he really was. He needed a bath big time. The Earl was tempted to call Sebastian to prepare his bath for him, but stopped himself. He could do it himself. He did not need his butler to come in here just to mock him on his "failures". (A/N: I am going to pretend that he has running water and a working toilet, cuz the thought of a chamber pot is just gross to me).

"I will show that butler of mine, I can indeed make myself thinner. Heck I may even become thinner than him" he boasted to himself. (A/N: You already are Ciel "-"). Plus I hear steamy hot water is good for the body, he added as an afterthought. So he proceeded to fill up the tub and bathe himself.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was just on his way to his master's bedroom with a pair of finely pressed clothes when he happened upon the sound of running water.<p>

"How strange, if I had not known better, I say bocchan was taking a bath. And without my assistance of all things", he thought to himself. He silently opened the door and set the clothes on the king-sized mattress. The dark-haired butler turned his eyes to the bathroom-chamber and saw steam blowing through the slit in the bathroom door.

(Sorry, fangirls, no Sebastian being a perv and peeping on Ciel. Maybe next story ]

Normally, Sebastian would assist Ciel during his bath time, but from the sound of things, Ciel did not appear to need his help. He could hear the master sigh in bliss as he nestled himself in the warm waters. Sebastian felt rather sad. Being a demon he was not allowed to make attachments or have compassion toward his "prey". He would not admit to anyone but he thought of Ciel as sort of a friend; a younger brother even.

"The least I can do is hand him his bath robe when it comes time for him", he replied to himself. He was quite hurt Ciel was avoiding him. Almost as if he was afraid of him. What he had said that day couldn't have affected him so badly. He then shook his head stubbornly.

"No get those thoughts out of your head this instant, Ciel is only a ploy in the contract, no more", Sebastian convinced himself. He breathed in deeply.

"Ah well, at least I can be there for him when he commands". Sebastian picked up the white cotton bathrobe and walked on over to the bath chamber. He opened his master's bathroom door slightly to look inside. Ciel looked pensive and content laying his head against the linoleum rim of the bathtub. His head was wet; proof that he had indeed dunked his head underwater. His eye-patch was off revealing both of his closed eyes.

He set the robe on the towl rack next to a white towel. His workout clothes were scattered on the floor. Sebastian shook his head. Indeed, never a dull day working for Ciel Phantomhive. He picked up the clothes and used his magic to transport them to a hamper (Hey if it works). Ciel "hmmmed" as he turned his head. He opened up his eyes. They widened and Ciel sat straight up splashing loads of water onto the floor.

"Gah, Sebastian you prat, how dare you come in here without my consent, of all things", the child shrieked. Sebastian just stood there indifferently not looking at Ciel. It was no surprise that he would react that way; who wouldn't?

"I am merely setting your bathrobe for you when you get done taking your bath", Sebastian retorted.

"Well, I was _enjoying_ my bath, before you skulked your way in here, like a depraved cobra", Ciel snapped; a blush present on his face as he covered himself. He was too tired to add any bubbles so he settled for just shampoo.

"Well, whatever, just leave it there, then get out! I prefer to have privacy if you don't mind", Ciel snapped again harshly. Sebastian nodded then walked out shutting the door behind him. Ciel huffed. That was more eventful than he wanted it to be. He eased back to his previous position and rested against the bath tub edges.

Some time later...

The doors of the bath opened letting out steam. Ciel who was dressed in his bathrobe and stretched his arms. Aside from Sebastian's unexpected visit, the bath felt so good for his aching muscles, and made him a lot cleaner. He walked over to his bed where he noticed the clothes that Sebastian had neatly placed for him. Ciel felt terrible for being so rude to Sebastian. The dark one meant no harm when he happened upon him bathing. He knew he was acting rather petty for being still angry at Sebastian because he brought up the manner of his weight.

That was not to say he forgave Sebastian. No he was still pissed at him. Right now was the time to get dressed. Ciel checked his pocket-watch and saw that it was a quarter half past four. In about two more hours, it would be dinner time. He had been on his new diet for two weeks now and he was nowhere near his intended weight loss goal.

"Perhaps, I could have Sebastian assemble a simple tossed salad with filtered water and a lemon wedge. That would definitely suffice for tonight".

* * *

><p>Two hours later…<p>

It was now time for supper. The servants dashed back and forth as they hurried to complete their chores. Ciel had sent word from Finny to Sebastian to prepare him a salad and spring water. He would not be coming to the table as he had documents to fill out. Sebastian prepared a tray for the master's erm…food; A bowl of crisp romaine salad and crutons, a glass of spring water with a lemon wedge and dressing.

He tottered off to his master's office when he spotted Mey-Rin out of the corner of his eye. She was currently carrying a large vase albeit awkwardly and looked like she was about to drop it.

"W-W-Whoa!" she stuttered and wailed as she careened toward the floor. Expecting to hit the floor she shut her bespectacled eyes, preparing to hear a "crash" when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked up and blushed as she saw her crush staring at her with a calculating gaze.

"S-S-Sebastian, oh thank you. I thought I was going to break something like I usually do, heh heh" she giggled nervously still holding the vase like a lifeline.

"Good thing I caught you because I have a favor I need of you", he responded to the clumsy maid. Mey-Rin nodded and adjusted herself on her feet. She stood there in excitedly as she waited for the handsome butler to speak again (A/N; Aint it the same with all our crushes).

"Would you take this tray up to master Ciel? I would so gladly take that vase you're holding off your hands" Sebastian told her with a charming smile. Mey-Rin felt like she could explode. Sebastian brought out all kinds of emotions from her. She handed him the vase and exchanged it for the tray she was now holding.

"Very well, Sebastian, I will do that right away. You won't be disappointed" she prattled giddily. She then rushed off to her required destination. Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. He would never get that girl; but it sure was amusing to see her blush and fidget.

* * *

><p>The scribbling of an ink-marked pen on papers broke the silence of the office where a young man sat. His eye was focused on the numerous papers on his desks. Some of which he had to rack his brain to understand exactly what many of these were supposed to be representing. One document included request for another business merger from a novice company. The earl had to admit many of them were amateur at best, but did not sport the skills to make it further into the business world.<p>

"How ridiculous it all is, I say. Half of these so-called franchises don't even know a merger from a contract. Where did they learn their "skills", snake-oil salesman?", he laughed sarcastically. He was interrupted by the knocking of a door.

"Come in, but act quickly I have no time to deal with meager screw-ups right now", he stated thinking it was Sebastian. He did not expect to see Mey-Rin walk into the room. She brought the tray meant for him.

"Good afternoon, sir, how are you?" she asked with her typical subservient honorifics.

"I am just fine thank you very much. Thank you especially for bringing me my dinner. I am perplexed, however, that Sebastian asked you of all people to do such a task", Ciel implored her.

"It really is no trouble at all for me. It just so happens I was handling a large expensive vase which would have broke had Sebastian not humbly provided his assistance in exchange I hand you your dinner". Ciel smiled and nodded.

"That is just like Sebastian, always _has_ to do things flawlessly. He wouldn't be a good butler if he didn't, now would he?".

"You are quite right. But somethings off about your tray", her face took on a look of deliberation, her brow was quirked. "Your tray was abnormally light even for a dish tray". Ciel just stared coyly at her.

"I will have you know Mey-Rin there is nothing off about how my tray is prepared, in fact whether I have more or less is none of your concern. Plus pretty stupid thing of you to ask. Did your trays not feel light when you served me and my relatives their tea? Or when guest arrive, did you not have trays that carried nothing but endives or any other d'oeuvre?" Ciel inquired her patronizingly. His eye dared her to say "anything else".

"O-o-o-of course not, sir", she whispered. She only bowed and left to complete her other chores. Ciel sighed. Once again he had snapped at another one of his house workers. He needed to stop doing that or else everyone would become suspicious. It's like they were all plotting against him, like they wanted him to stay fat. He rolled his chair and stared at his _dinner._

"Now which one do I try first?" , he asked gesturing to the tray. (**7**) Eating salad and drinking water was definitely a healthier choice as opposed to eating red meat, and sugary substances. He took the salad topping and poured it all over the salad. He picked up his fork and dug into the bowl of leafy greens. He did not care at the moment for couting calories, he was hungry. The salad had a crisp and fresh taste to it. The dressing and crutons just added more flavor. Ciel then picked up the glass of water and guzzled it all down. He set the glass down and heaved a sigh after having completed his meal (A/N: wow, a whole lot of sighing going on here).

Upon doing so however he was overcome with regret. He had adopted alternatives to sugary substances but it was not enough to shed the calories off him.

"_There must be something I have thought of but could not bring myself to do it",_ Ciel closed his eyes and put cupped his hands underneath his chin. He stayed in that pose for about forty seconds. His visible eye opened as he came to a wretched decision. It worked for a lot of women. Why can it not work for him? Like parishioners who seek to relieve themselves of their sins, he could relieve his body of the unsightly fat that plagued his body…he would purge himself.

It was so easy. He would partake in lots of food then he would purge himself soon after. That way his body would have no time to absorb any unneeded calories. He would just have to be sneaky about it.

* * *

><p>Nighttime loomed over the Phantomhive Mansion. All the servants excluding Sebastian had already gone off to bed. He had no need for sleep. But that is another story. The one that remained awake had a plan. He laid in bed and bided his time. He searched his pocket watch and saw that it was past midnight. Better do it now.<p>

He silently lifted his sheets off him and tip-toed to his bath-chamber. He turned on the lamp that which lit the room. Ciel stared at the toilet, stood over it, and hesitated.

"I can't believe I'm really considering this", he thought to himself. He turned his head to the oval mirror above the sink. His reflection watched him from afar, he could see his stomach through his thin pajamas.

"No, if I ever hope to achieve my weight-loss goal, measures must be taken".

He really was determined and he was not going to let anything or anyone stop him. He kneeled and placed his head over the commode; took two fingers and placed them in the far back of his throat as he could. For the first several seconds, nothing happened. He pushed his fingers farther and gagged as he felt himself regurgitate. Every bit of food he had consumed earlier spewed out of him. He coughed as he threw up the last bit of whatever was in his stomach. Don't forget to flush obviously. His eyes watered as he huffed getting his breathing under control. It sure took a lot out of him but he did it regardless. Ciel balanced himself as he stood up. The Earl went over to the sink and cupped his hands as he filled them with water to rid of the awful taste.

He paced back to his bed and pulled the covers over him. He slowly shut his eyes.

"It is only until I reach the 100-pound mark. Just couple more weeks of this and I will have become thin again", he whispered to himself. Unknown to the sleeping Earl, a pair of worried, shocked, and sad brown eyes glimpsed at him through his window from atop a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go people. Ciel's downward spiral into his eating disorder. I would like to explain this chapter for those who are confused. Anorexics will feel the need to exercise constantly to avoid unwanted "calories" from settling in. They may get defensive when confronted about it. They will even feel self-conscious about people seeing them exposed because they are afraid of being scrutinized by their peers. While it does not always lead to bulimia, there is a chance the one affected may want to get rid of their excess body weight by throwing it back up.<strong>

**1. Forgive me people if I messed with explaining the art of fencing to you. I looked up on Wikipedia. Less violent form of sword-fighting. Here are the terms:**

**a. Foil- duded edged thin sword.**

**b. Balestra-"sudden leap". Describing when two opposing players lean in for the "kill"**

**c. Touché-only plausible when the duded edge touches the chest.**

**2. Introducing my O.C., Collin McCrullin. He is the self-proclaimed rival to Ciel Phantomhive. His relatives are the proud owner of a copper mining operation in lower part of Britain. He is not as rich as Ciel nor is he well accepted by his upper crust peers because of his "new money" stature, and is under pressure from his parents to excel in just about anything. No surprise he holds both resentment and mutual respect for the young Earl.**

**3.** "**Veins" are a term to describe crystallized material imbedded in rocky structures. Found in caves, the California Gold Rush took off from the exploration of these veins.**

**4. Dandy is another word for "gay".**

**5. 112 lbs. in English weight/mass system.**

**6.I looked on the internet and found this story. It was actually in the 1930's but for the sake of keeping with the story plot, we will say it's a recent article. It's true women in the 1900's would swallow worm eggs to help them lose weight.**

**to popular belief, eating salad and water doesn't count as a zero calorie food items. Romaine lettuce however has more nutrients than any other lettuce brand combined. Croutons are just bread items. Eating breaded items actually pertains as starch and calories.**

**Next Chapter: The second stage of the eating disorder. Finny tries to reason with Ciel to make him "see sense". Ciel does not take it well and becomes snappish and crass with his servants, including Sebastian.**


	6. Stage 3: Mood Swings

**I want to wish everyone hear a Happy New Year. Even though some may not agree that 2011 was a good year. It had its up and downs but what year doesn't. As for me, what ever pains come up, my family and I move on and don't let it bother us. Thank you my reviewers for checking this story out and giving out much needed advice and tips on the subject matter of this tale. **

**It really does not take a scientist to figure out the warning signs. In this case, Finny for all his short comings, is very perceptive on certain things when it needs to be. Enjoy the story and give your support to Ciel.**

**Stage 5: Mood Swings**

**Step 2: Depression and Desperation**

* * *

><p>There were certain subjects that one had to go about carefully when it cames to working for Ciel Phantomhive. Now Ciel was by no means abusive but he did have a quick temper and sharp tongue to add to his sardonic wit. In spite of his haughty attitude, the young Earl did care for his family and the servants that worked for him. Finny paced back and forth in the halls. How would he voice his concerns? (<strong>1<strong>) He had noticed the Earl's strange behavior the past weeks; the strenuous exercise via; running, jump-roping, the frequent "bathroom breaks", including the unexpected lack of desserts in his diet.

Finnian was not the only one to notice the change. Mey-Rin and Bard saw it as well. So far , only the crimson-haired maid confronted him about it. Finny decided he would spy on Ciel that night. It was shocking to say the least. He could only watch his master hang his head over the toilet to spew his insides. It was heartbreaking that the Earl would cause himself much suffering. The same Earl who saved him from his prison and gave him a job working as a gardener. He was also thankful to Sebastian. Looking back, he was pretty sure he looked like a skeleton, with his bald head and thin body. Now the tables have reversed.

Since Ciel began his "diet" he looked so much thinner. Ciel had always been thin however it seems it wasn't good enough. Plus the fact that Ciel had become even more hostile toward Sebastian. Finny closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Alright, I will go and set it straight with Ciel. I don't care if I get fired as a result. This must be done", the usually gentle strongman stated.

* * *

><p>Finny approached the doors of his master's office. He twiddled his fingers. If he went in too soon, Ciel would reprimand him for trying to rip the doors of its hinges and interrupting him during his work. Finny clenched his fists. This might turn rather ugly but he <em>had<em> to try. He leisurely walked in front of the cherry-wood doors and shakily knocked on them.

"Knock" "Knock" "Knock" An irrated voice responded

"Who dares interrupt me while I am in the process of filling out important documents? If it is Sebastian, whatever you have to say, say it then get out!" Finny flinched. He gulped.

"Um, actually it is me, Finnian, master. I would like to h-h-have a w-w-w-word with you if you would hear it", Finny spoke nervously.

"Oh, well come in then", Ciel responded from behind the door. Finny wiped his brow with the back of his hand and crept the doorknobs open. He shut the doors behind him, softly of course. The room had an aura of gloom and obscurity. It was rather dark for Ciel had the curtains drawn. The only light available were set inside candelabras on top of small wooden desks. However that did little to subdue the gardener's anxiety. His eyes locked onto his intended objective. In front of him was Ciel signing papers with a fine-quill pen.

"_He is so focused. I should not disturb him. No, I came here to talk some sense into the stubborn brat_", Finny thought. He would never name Ciel a brat out loud.

Finnian walked over to the desk and took a good look at his master. Even in such limited light it was plain to see. **(2**) For one, Ciel's face was gaunter, his skin was paler. His hair that had once been soft and shiny to the touch was now ashy and dry. This certainly wasn't _his_ master. Ciel stared intently at Ciel ceasing his work.

"Yes, Finnian, can I help you?", he inquired his fidgety servant. Finnian pursed his lips.

"Young master, I know you don't like being disturbed when handling important documents or discussing matters with Sebastian but hear me out". Ciel just glanced at him placing his head over his fingers. Finnian may have been a bit of an idiot and sort of a klutz in the kitchen and garden, but he knew exactly when to bite his tongue. Finny frown at Ciel preparing himself for what was to come.

"Young Earl Phantomhive, forgive me for being presumptuous but I cannot idly stand by while you teeter on the verge of self-destruction".

Ciel quirked his visible brow. What was Finny chatter on about? Finny sighed. Apparently he would have to break it up to him…brutally.

"I know what you are doing at night my lords. Quite frankly, it bothers me a ton, my lord," he stated sarcastically causing Ciel to stiffen his posture.

"And it is not just me who notices. Sebastian, Mey-Rin, Bardroy, heck even **(3**) Tanaka-sama have grown suspicious. They don't know about the purging and thank god they don't because if they did, they would not only talk you out of it, they would place you head first into a rehabilitation clinic". Finny stared at Ciel sadly. Ciel stiffened in his chair. He was so careful but now it seems even Finny decided to be nosy. Ciel glared at Finnian.

"I am not aware of what possessed you to develop the gall to pry into my private business and lecture me on them, but I think it wise for you to _drop it _and pay more attention to your tasks like you are supposed to_", _Ciel snarled fixing a stony glare on his unyielding gardner.

"No, sir Phantomhive, I don't think I will", Finnian countered plopping his palms on the desk giving Ciel his own intimidating glare. Both youths stared the other down, neither backing down. In the back of Ciel's mind, if Finny wanted to he could knock him down on his ass and beat him horribly.

Finnian suddenly slammed his fist down on the desk breaking it in half.

"God blast it, Ciel. Have you looked at yourself lately? When was the last time you weighed yourself. By the way how much do you weight?", he yelped at him.

Ciel sighed. (**4**) I weigh an approximate 47 kilos, why?" _I'm actually 45 kg. at this point. _Finny's face turned back to its original color relieved.

"Alright, master I suppose that is a reasonable weight for one your size", Ciel glared at that statement, "but if it gets to be any lower, I will be forced to resort to drastic measures". Ciel glared at him again and crossed his arms.

"Finnian, remember your place. I will forgive you for coming here and breaking my desk in half with your super-strength. However I will not be so lenient the next time you come in here unannounced. In all actuality 47 kilograms is a fine weight for my height. If I weigh more or less is up to me. You may go now and try not to break the door on your way out".

Finny stood there with his fist shaking. He gritted his teeth. He turned away from the Earl not knowing what would happen if he stayed. He feared he might do something he may later well regret. "As you wish, my lord, he stated sarcastically. With that he slammed the door without having broken them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Inner conflict: Ciel's subconscious vs. his brain. Two separate entities in his troubled mind)<strong>

Ciel sighed as he glimpsed at the remains of his cherry-wood desks and the papers scattered all across the carpet. Guess this meant he would have Sebastian or Tanaka order a new desk for him, preferably one that could withstand Finny's wrath. For now, he would finish his paperwork at the dining room table. He had avoided the room for weeks but now it seemed inevitable, thanks to Finny. He sat in his armchair fighting an internal battle within himself; his brain and his subconscious.

"_These buffoons are just jealous because we are thinner than they are. They want us to get fat again so they can spout another tawdry joke at us. Beside Sebastian did say we need to lose weight so that is what we are doing. Now they want us to gain weight. Make up your blasted minds already!_

His brain had other ideas:

_How do you think you are fooling, Ciel? Finny is right. You continue anymore and you will drop dead before the contract is over. You are no closer to finding your families killer. How exactly is losing weight going to help?_

"Well it would enable me to run faster and train better. Plus if I do find those bastards I could catch up to them. Plus (**5**) Nina Hopkins could fit me into any new clothing she makes for me", he persuaded himself.

"_Pfft"That crazy lady measured you last time and she never once said anything about you being fat. She told you that you looked thinner from the last time she saw you. You were so content and proud of the way you were so what changed, I wonder?" his brain scoffed. _

Ciel had nothing to respond with. His brain had a point. He never put consideration on his weight before the gala. Nina told him he was thin. Alistair had called his feminine form "little robin". It would encompass the conversation with Sebastian that had brought him to becoming a little more self-conscious in the first place. It was also the onslaught of his fellow noblemen/noblewomen. It was not that he did not receive some from them anyway. It was just a mortal blow to his tattered ego.

"Is it really wrong that I be more health conscious? Not just for myself but to ensure my families good image. The Phantomhive men have always been slim, handsome, straight-laced, proper human beings adored by all. My father was slim, I will too", he exclaimed putting a fist to his chest.

His subconscious piped up again after staying silent.

"_That is absolutely right. If you didn't weigh so much to begin with, Sebastian would not have brutalized you and you would have avoided humiliation at the gala by your pretentious braggart of a cousin and every noble. Am I correct?" he smirked._

This time his brain had no rebuttle. He knew now that Ciel was beyond reason.

"I told Finnian that I was approximately 47 kilos. I will stop when I reach the 40 kilogram mark. I mean that won't be too much, will it? (A/N: Oh, Ciel you have no idea "shakes head"). Now to pick up these papers and get them done". So he got off his seat and gathered up all the papers on the floor.

* * *

><p>Finny was pissed. His master was so freaking daft. How could he do such a revolting thing to himself? Finnian didn't get angry often but when he did, it was best to clear the way.<p>

"I need to hurry out of the mansion before I smash something or _someone_ in my wake", he huffed and rushed outside the large mansion.

Finny finally reached his favorite spot in the whole manor: the garden. It had been his favorite relaxation spot since Ciel had given it to him to take care of. It gave him a sense of purpose and never in a day did it make him feel like a caged animal. The March winds blew around him. However, the peace and cool feel of the winds could not simmer down his anger at the earlier events that transpired.

"If master thinks I am just going to lie down and allow him to continue this atrocity, he is sorely mistaken. What's next dieting pills?" he asked sarcastically to no one in particular.

"I would suspect so if nothing else", a voice replied unexpectedly startling Finny. He saw it was Bard. He was pulling a wheelbarrow that held fertilizer bags and an axe.

"Geez-Louis, Bard you scared me nearly half to death!" he exclaimed patting his chest to calm his rapidly beating heart. Bardroy grinned waving his free hand.

"Sorry Finny, I tried to find you earlier but you weren't anywhere to be found so I decided to take over your work quota for you before getting onto my task. By the way where were you that was more important?"

Finny sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets. This was a secret that could absolutely "not" get out in the open.

"It is Master Phantomhive. Have you _seen_ him lately? He is practically a walking corpse! To make matters worse, he is skipping lots of meals and treats it like it's no big deal!" Bard quirked his brows and grinned at his friend's spectacle.

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit, Finny? He could be under a lot of stress what with business deals and what not. Young lads like him go through transitions between weight loss and weight gain. When I was a soldier, my men and I would go for days without food. Although, some of the food would make us sick in the end", he pondered as an afterthought. Finny felt the anger that had simmered down begin to manifest again.

"Bard, this is not the time for any of your army brat stories! Our master is being very very stupid. And I am not talking about intelligence, it is about his physical welfare!", he yelled fist shaking, and teeth gritted. Bardroy was surprised at Finny's change in demeanor. Then again lots of changes were taking place that never done so before. Ciel's new diet, Mey-Rin's clumsiness; wait that was normal, the dining room table layed empty, now Finny. He stared at his shorter comrade. (**6**) This was not the Finny he had come to know and respect. Something changed him.

"Okay, Finny if not stress and puberty then what do you think it is?", Bard inquired slightly frustrated.

"As if you can miss the symptoms; First, his hair has become dry and dull, second his skin is pallid, thirdly, his fingernails are brittle. I probably am foolish for telling you this but last week I saw him…" Finny lips quivered and glanced up at Bardroy. Bard was shocked at the new sight; Finny was crying. Not the "I stubbed my toe kind of tears" or "I am a lost child, can you help me get home" kind. These tears were that of someone who saw something terrible or traumatizing.

"I saw young master…purging! There, you happy now?" Finny cried out angrily.

He then put his hands over his sobbing. Bard's eyes bulge nearly out of their sockets. Sweet, trustworthy, happy Finny who could never break down from anything no matter how difficult was standing in front of him bawling. He wanted to go over there and give him a reassuring hug (A/N: I know how you feel. But I wouldn't stop with the hug. I would pick him up, tuck him in bed, and read him a nice bedtime story ). Bardroy was struck still with the new revelation. Ciel was bulimic? It was not possible. Sure it was difficult getting him to eat anything now a days but now this?

"Have you told anyone else about this? Sebastian or Tanaka maybe?" he inquired his still sobbing friend. Finny stopped for a moment glancing at Bard with red eyes.

"N-N-N-No, just you. Mey-Rin is not aware about the purging and is probably best she doesn't. I want to keep this a low profile as much as possible". By now Finny had wiped both his eyes dried though his eyes remained red and puffy.

"Keep what on low profile as much as possible, might I assume", a suave voice inquired. Both men jumped and turned around to face the source of the voice. It was Sebastian with his arms crossed and his brows fixed upwards.

"U-U-Uh, you know, the uh, well that is to say uh" they stuttered simultaneously. Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Never mind. Just finish your tasks. I am in no mood for any nonsense. Now go you two", he replied putting edge into this words. Both blondes nodded and ran off to their respective work stations. Sebastian shook his head. It was pretty pointless since he would probably have to step in and fix things as usual. It was nerve wracking dealing with humans. They were inferior to demons. Yet, that is not the reason he was irritated. Now demons have the uncanny ability to sense changes in their environment or anything otherworldly. Sebastian had begun to take notice of changes happening in the mansion. For one the servants were fidgety; more so than usual. Tanaka was ignorant of it all, and his bocchan. Ciel was a real cause for concern. He had noticed the abnormal changes in his master.

Ciel had isolated himself in his office throwing himself into paperwork. He would order food personally from him then tell him to get out. Sebastian was unnerved to say the least. His master was usually content to have him around now it seemed he couldn't stand seeing him. He knew Ciel could be hostile but not like this. The dark butler scratched the back of his head.

"Perhaps what I said the night of the gala must have perturbed him. Alas listen to me, I should not feel any remorse for what I said being a demon and all. I should not feel any remorse for if say the _wrong_ thing or not. Is it not I who taught Ciel how to be a proper Earl? He should know what to expect in situations where it requires him to be strong mentally and emotionally".

Sebastian stared up at the evening sky. The clouds were so much like his bocchan; light, innocent, shifting wherever the winds may carry them. And fragile. All it took was a tiny change like a gust, or a strong wind current and they could disappear forever thus giving way to new clouds. Unfortunately humans weren't replaceable like that. That boy had been through so much and if pushed too hard, he could break apart. The butler sighed. If something happened to his young maste, he didn't know what he or anyone else would do.

"Bocchan, do regain your senses before they fail on you", Sebastian exhaled.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had gone back inside the mansion to attend to things in the library. He was currently carrying a bucket with some dusting rags and oil for the furniture. He set out to clear the books from the columns when he noticed a person in the corner of his peripheral. He swiftly spun around.<p>

"Ahh, bocchan I did not notice you there. When did you get here?", he asked perplexed to see his master in the library and not in his office.

"Finnian broke yet another one of my desks so I had to move here and finish my work. Is that a problem?", the Earl inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"No, bocchan it is not. However, I do not believe it would be wise for you to stick around for when I start dusting the book columns. The dust might badly affect your allergies".

Ciel said nothing and went back to his duties. Sebastian frowned. Once again, he ignores him. He was super careful not to let any dust fly into the air as he dusted and cleared the book shelves whilst taking occasional glances at the young Earl. In the midst of cleaning one of the many shelves, he noticed a book set on the table where the stacks of paper sat. Quietly, he glided down and picked up the book and read the cover: "Useful Tips For Effective Dieting Techniques: A guide to achieving perfection ". Sebastian scoffed in silent disgust. How did this filth get into _their _library? Probably from when Ciel went to the city library with Elizabeth. Suddenly the book was snatched from his hands. Ciel glared at him holding the book to his chest.

"I advise you to keep your nose out of my personal affairs and focus on your dusting", he snapped.

"Forgive me bocchan but this **is** a library and since **I** am the one cleaning it, it is my duty to take note of **every book** that makes its way into your families library", he emphasized pointedly. Ciel glared at him unable to argue with said logic.

"Just as soon as I finish the rest of these papers here, I will need you to purchase a new desk for my office, maybe a much stronger one" he ordered not taking his eyes of his papers.

"I will gladly get on that this later but now the library demands my attention", Sebastian insisted dusting as he did. _The library is not the only thing that demands your attention, thought Ciel coarsely._

Both continued to finish their tasks in quiet. A scribble here and there on paper signified Ciel was hurriedly finishing up the last of his documents.

"There and done, he exclaimed slamming the fine quill pen on the table. He stretched himself and slouched slightly. "It took forever but it was worth it, but despite Sebastian's intrusion there was no fuss", he thought.

"Would you like to me to get those for you and file them, bocchan? So you can hurry on over to the dining table for dinner?", asked Sebastian looking over his shoulder. Ciel stiffened and shook. Had Sebastian found out? He would just have to play coy for the time being.

"No thank you, I will do that myself. You just continue what you are doing", he replied waving his hand behind him picking up the documents and his book on the way.

"As you wish bocchan," Sebastian whispered and continued with his work. If one looked closely, you would see a hint of sadness in their depths.

* * *

><p>Ciel scurried out of the library taking his book with him. He halted and laid his back against the wall breathing hard.<p>

"That was too bloody close. Next time I won't be so fortunate. These servants of mine are getting so nosy telling me what I am doing is wrong. What is so wrong about being fit and attractive? It is getting too dangerous sneaking about like this. Now what am I to do about dinner? I know I cannot avoid the dining room forever."

Ciel headed to his bath chamber. A bath would be nice. Not wasting time he went inside his personalized bathroom, prepared his bath, stripped off his clothes, and settled himself into the calming waters. He laid there for several seconds then went to go wash himself. After he was done, he tied a towel around his waist and stopped to look inside the large mirror. He was slightly horrified but impressed. Ciel's stomach was sucked in, some ribs were poking out, his skin was pale and blotchy, his hair was no longer shiny despite the water that dripped from it, and his eyes (A/N: He took off the patch) had dark circles under them, they looked bloodshot even. He continued staring at his reflection. Then his mouth formed a twisted deranged smile.

"Absolutely perfect, Ciel. Just a few more and you'll look amazing. On the other hand, I probably should lay off the purging for a while. It really is a pain in the ass to puke my guts out every night. Plus it is starting to burn my throat. Still there must be an alternative".

The Earl crossed his arms and stood there thinking. At that moment, he suddenly recalled something from an earlier "business transaction". (**7**) Damian may have been an idiot but he sure did know how to acquire some "good stuff" as he called it. He opened up the cabinets above the sink and pulled out a bottle. The label read "Diet pills". He never had a use for them thinking he could turn them over to the police but was soon forgotten. So they pretty much stayed there. He stared at his reflection and frowned. If that is what it took then so be it. Without thinking he opened the bottle, took two pills and plopped them in his mouth. He swallowed them. This could do for now. He would still eat food and still avoid unwanted calories. As he put on new clothes he made a declaration.

"The Phantomhive name will not be brought to shame because I cannot manage my weight properly. No, Ciel Phantomhive will be thin. And he will surpass the expectations of The Ton and what is expected of men in my generation. Just you wait London, the Earl will not let you drag him down!

* * *

><p><strong>So now Ciel is popping pills. It just gets worse, doesn't it? I know Finny acted OOC but who could blame him? The whole discussion about demons has long been debated amongst the centuries. I just wanted to put a little input on Sebastian's character. As for the book, I couldn't think of a better title. Yes they have diet pills even back then, though they were more primitive in comparison. Not to mentions complications. Sit tight and see what happens next.<strong>

**Footnotes:**

**(1) One of few warning signs of anorexia. Those trips to the bathroom are meant for puking.**

**(2) More symptoms: gaunt facial features, blotchy skin, dry brittle hair, mood swings, dark under-eye circles.**

**(3) It occurred to me I have not at all mentioned Tanaka-san. Former head butler now taking back seat to Sebastian. Alas proof of how looks play out in society.**

**(4) In U.S. metrics: approx. 103 lbs. Ciel actually weights 101 lbs.**

**(5) Nina Hopkins is the eccentric tailor lady who refers to Sebastian as "Mr. Stiff". Featured in Vol. 8 of manga.**

**(6) Finny is a little OC. Who can blame him? What would you feel if you saw someone destroying themselves like that?**

**(7) Damian is the scam artist from Episode 1 who was smuggling illegal drugs and tried to embezzle money from Ciel for a non-existent company.**

**Next Chapter: Ciel's disorder progresses intensely. Sebastian becomes frustrated. A dinner with the Earl's family prompts a breakdown.**


	7. Stage 4: Denial

**Thus far this has been one of the few great angst stories I have ever written. It is going differently than I planned but what can you say it's a fanfiction. I got an interesting review from someone who had started reading this and said: Funny story. Are we just so morbid and demented that we can read about something so tragic and say it's "funny" or "romantic" or "classic"? I think I have botched up facts of anorexia and twisted them. This was an idea I came up with one day and decided it would be a great story.**

**Warnings: Graphic descriptions of anorexia, vomiting, bad language, and an OC Sebastian.**

* * *

><p>Stage 6: Too Far<p>

Step 3: Denial

It appeared things were returning to normal at the Phantomhive Estate. Ciel no longer sat in his office for hours anymore. He sat at the dinner table. Although, he still stuck to his diet of non-fattening foods and water in place of desserts and tea. His weight appeared normal once again. He now weighed (**1**)49 kilograms. Of course he had Sebastian watching him when he last weighed himself. His weight gain was due to a meal of Roast Beef, tomato soup, and bread that Sebastian forced him to eat, lest it stuffed down his throat. His new instinct told him to puke it all out but he promised himself he wouldn't do it anymore. Plus stuffing coins in his pockets helped the illusion of regaining weight. He had swallowed two diet pills before then. Ciel was currently walking through his garden voicing his contemplations to no one in particular.

"Damn Sebastian, making me consume all that _junk_ in body. There is too many calories in the roast beef, no nutritional value in the bread, and the soup had a slight pinch of sugar I'm sure," he grumbled kicking a stone out of the way.

"Dratted oaf. Well, at least I have these" he gestured to the bottle of pills in the inner coat of his pocket. He quickly tucked the pills inside his petticoat in case one of his servants via Sebastian saw him. They would take it away then chastise him for not being "healthy enough". It started with two a day every couple hours, turned to three, then four for effect. (**2) **Unfortunately, they came with side effects: he felt nauseated all the time, headaches came easily, stomach aches, sometimes he would become depressed. He did not know why it just happened.

"Whatever these pills are doing to me should be good enough for me and everyone. I am eating again and not puking. They should be happy, right? That can be discussed later first off to my fencing lessons then my physics review (A/N: whatever lessons Earls do).

* * *

><p>Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard scurried all over the mansion getting things into place. The master's relatives were coming over for a family dinner. They all were so happy that their master finally regained his "senses". He looked slightly happier even. This was a cause for celebration amongst them indeed. Sebastian remained indifferent. Right now he was busy arranging furniture for tonight's banquet when an annoying voice called to him.<p>

"SEBBY-!" a flamboyant voice cried out. Sebastian grimaced knowing already who it was. It was Grell Sutcliffe making yet another unwanted presence.

"My beloved, why torture yourself serving that pompous, spoiled brat when you could live freely with say…me?" he inquired giving a toothy smile. He of course meant it to be charming but it did not work on him.

"As I told you before and I told you many times after that, as they say "no chance in hell", he stated. It took Sebastian's willpower not to throw the annoying redhead out the window. Grell did a melodramatic face fall.

"Now if you are done here I am busy and need to prepare for the Earl's family dinner. So I really am in no mood for your nonsense. Now get out, you know where the door is", he gestured not sparing Grell a glance. Grell slumped his shoulders and made his way out.

"By the way, what exactly are you doing here? (**3**) You normally don't show up besides to make passes at me or you suspect a possible death approaching".

"Oh, Sebby, there is going to be a death alright. In fact I do say so if nothing is done", the shinigami stated ominously. Sebastian stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head.

"Whatever you have to say, spill it", he commanded. Grell reached a hand inside his coat pocket and pulled out a leather book and flipped a couple pages stopping at the one he was searching for. He turned it around to where it faced Sebastian. Sebastian reluctantly took it eyes traveling over it. He choked on spit when he happened upon a particular passage:

_Ciel Phantomhive, Age: 12, Cause of proposed death: untreated anorexia followed by an overdosing on diet pills._

Sebastian glanced at the one passage. His body shook. Grell stared at the butler with fear. If Sebastian got pissed, it would be the last thing he saw.  
>"Grell, he snarled, if this is a ploy to get to me, you better leave the room…" Grell shook his hands defensively.<p>

"It isn't I swear. I was just as shocked as you are. I wouldn't be showing you if it wasn't important. Despite feelings of animosity toward the kid, no body deserves to go down that way".

Sebastian still seething handed the book back to Grell. Before he could say anything, the room began to shake and rumble. A loud howl broke the silence. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "_Oh goody, first this idiot now that dog is here". _Jumping and howling against the windows was large wolf/dog creature. His jumping caused the place to rumble. It was Pluto. His wolf form dissipated to reveal a young man approximately 25 years with white shaggy hair, rouge-brown eyes, and wore some ridiculous looking outfit. He sifted through the glass and stood on the carpet.

"Sebastian, Sebastian, I'm glad I found you",(**4**) the dog-man exclaimed. Sebastian had his arms crossed. What now? The dog-man ran up to Sebastian and stopped just an inch away from the butler not paying any heed to the shinigami.

"I am here on less than pleasant business. I just had a terrible premonition; it's about Ciel good sir. The path he is taking right now can only lead to eventual death if he does not stop. My best advice is to get him into the best rehab clinic in London that money can buy and don't skimp out. Oh and one more thing. His pills you will find in his left inner coat pocket", Pluto explained before evaporating in a white mist. Grell saw the butler's face become more enraged and thought it best to also take his leave.

Sebastian threw the vase he had previous taken care of.

"Ciel, I am going to wring your scrawny neck when I catch you", he vowed.

(Uh-Oh! Ciel better kiss ass because Sebastian is about to kick ass)

* * *

><p>Today's fencing lessons went well as usual. In spite of confrontation from McCrullin, he felt proud of himself. Ciel's teacher complimented the Earl about his thinner physique and improved agility. Next were his physics lessons. Despite receiving the majority of his schooling at the mansion, he also took outside schooling. It was a snap for him, nothing to it really.<p>

He stood outside a brick building waiting for Tanaka to pick him up by carriage. He deeply relished the fresh evening air. He remembered what was to take place tonight. His relatives were coming over for dinner. He had been dreading it for a long time. He had gotten over the events of the gala but could not shake off the harsh comments of his aunt and cousin and peers.

"_By Joe, you are right, he has gotten quite fat"_

"_Seems as though everyone has noticed you have gained some pounds and I'm not talking money wise"_

"_Imagine the young earl being pudgy"_

"_Not fitting for one taking over his families company_"

Now he would have to be in the same room with them. And be served high-fattening meals that would hinder his goals. Finally his carriage home arrived. He was relieved to find Tanaka and not Sebastian waiting for him inside. However, something in Tanaka's eyes seemed off.

"Ahhhh, young master, tonight is the family dinner. We must get you ready. Oh by the way, Sebastian insisted you come see him when you get home. He would not tell me what exactly but I feel it is something awful", the elder replied in a hoarse voice. Ciel gulped having an idea of what it already was. It cast a foreboding feeling around him.

The carriage rolled its way past the iron bars leading up the estate. Ciel could feel his sporadic heartbeat through his clothing. He could see the gates closing behind him blocking any means of escape. He mentally bemoaned himself.

He was somewhat reluctant to get out of the carriage but his feet had minds of its own. Tanaka motioned him inside and told him Sebastian would be in his bedroom waiting for him. Ciel gulped for the fourth time but put on a brave face. He took his time wanting to avoid the inevitable. He sucked in air and opened his door completely forgetting what he was there for.

"A bath sure would be nice", he said preparing to strip himself. A hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hello, _bocchan_, I do believe there is something we must discuss, a voice affirmed casually.

"Sebastian, oh yes, I trust the preparations are ready for tonight. My family can only eat from the best china around", the earl said casually.

"Actually master, that is not what I wanted to discuss with you. It concerns you for a matter of fact". Ciel flinched when he felt Sebastian gripped his shoulder hard. Ciel flipped over to face his butler slapping his hand away.

"If you are not busy breaking my shoulder, you could make yourself useful and complete the rest of the preparations" the earl snapped. "Now if you don't mind I have a bath to get to". Sebastian shook his head.

"You think you are so clever don't you? Pretty good but not good enough", he whispered. Suddenly Ciel was caught by surprise, figuratively and literally, by the back of his coat. Sebastian shuffled his hand inside. He struggled with the protesting youth (A/N: Once again I say no yaoi in this story) and grabbed something hard and pulled it out.

The room became silent. Sebastian gasped as he lifted up the object. Pluto and Grell had been telling the truth. A mixture of emotions ranging from shock to anger overtook him.

"Ciel, .these?" Sebastian inquired rhetorically. Ciel was struck speechless. He was a deer caugh in the headlights. Sebastian stared at Ciel alarm on his features.

"These are from the drug stock we confiscated from that scam artists, aren't they?", Ciel dumbly nodded. Sebastian breathed in heavily only to momentarily let go and walk a few paces away. Then Sebastian snapped.

"(**5**) God dammit, Ciel!" he yelled throwing the bottle straight at the floor. Ciel jumped back scared. His butler spun back around to face his charge.

"Are you freaking daft you imbecile? These are dangerous. How long have you had these. I was sure we had handed all of the drugs to the police. Do you know what these do to you?" Sebastian screamed. Ciel stood flat against the wall. Sebastian's eyes shown an angry red hue.

"Of course I do, they help curb appetites and prevent calories from converting into fat", Ciel answered coyly. Sebastian cracked his fist in anger at his master.

"Yes, but did you know about the side-effects of these pills? They have also been known to cause an array of health problems such as nausea, dizziness, infertility/sterility, cramps, hair loss, heart attack, bloating, even death. These aren't good for you. Don't be a fool, bocchan", Sebastian retorted as if explaining to the kid to not play with scizzors. Ciel's mouth gaped open.

"You, You, you, fucking hypocritical son-of-a-bitch, you're the reason I am doing this in the first place! You humiliate me in front of everyone in the gala, you call me fat, you tell me I should lose some weight and not eat any desserts. Now you are here telling me what I am doing is bad. How dare you! How freaking dare you!"

Sebastian stood astonished at his master's outburst. His master held his arms around his self struggling not to cry. Ciel's body convulsed. Then the Earl ran into his bath chamber locking it. Sebastian feet planted themselves into the carpet. He knew that he had gone too far. He should have been subtle when confronting the human. Now Ciel was afraid of him. He slapped a hand on his forehead when he remembered the pills. He hastily picked them up in case the earl got any ideas.

* * *

><p>Ciel sat against the walls of the bathroom with his knees under his chin. His body shook as he continued sobbing. All the repressed emotions he kept inside were coming out. He made sure not to slip up like at the gala. That was a <em>mistake<em> that would not be repeated.

"Sebastian, you son-of-a-bitch", he sobbed. He pounded on the tile floor. He wiped his tears and gazed into the mirror. He stared at his reflection. All the "fat" he sought to lose had come back. Tears dripped down his face in waterfalls.

He turned his head to the toilet.

"I know I promised myself I would never do this again. But it's the only way to go since pills aren't enough".

He spurted toward the toilet put his head over the rim, placed two fingers into his throat to incite his gagging reflex. Like déjà-vu, the sound of coughing, retching and vomiting could be heard inside the bathroom. Ciel did this a few more times until he could feel no more. He looked into the swill multi-colored regurgitation. Something was off. (**6)**There was black thick liquid with a slight hint of blood with it. Ciel pressed the flush button to rid of the mess. He held his aching abdomen and shakily headed over to the sink. (**7**) Then he took a toothbrush put some baking soda on it and brushed furiously to riddance of the awful taste. When he was finished he spit out the foamy suds down the drain.

Ciel glanced at the mirror. Surely it was nothing, the black liquid.

"Oh well, gotta get ready for the dinner tonight.

* * *

><p>The members of the Middleford Family arrived at the Phantomhive Estated like they had promised. Each member was led regally out of the carriage by Sebastian into the mansion. All of them indifference save for Elizabeth who was all giddy with excitement. This was her fiancé's house. What could be better than having a dinner with her beloved cousin? She only hoped her brother wouldn't stir up trouble.<p>

"Now everyone, when we step inside I expect nothing but good behavior from all of you. That includes you Edward" Francis said sternly hooking her stern gaze on her arrogant son.

"No need to fear mother, you can expect absolute decency from me", he smiled falsely though it did not reach his eyes. Francis smiled.

"Very good. Remember that Ciel is your sister's fiancé and your cousin. I will not allow you to ruin this union between our families and nor the chance to expand our companies further, understand" she stated putting more edge into her already threatening voice.

"Yes, mother" Edward replied wisely. No more was said amongst them as they entered the familiar mansion. Tanaka was at the top of the stairs.

"Greeting Middleford Family, I trust your travel was pleasant", he stated in polite greeting.

"Oh yes if I do say so myself. I just couldn't get here fast enough what with my wife dragging me by the ear ho ho ho ho ho" , Mr. Middleford laughed cheerfully. Mrs. Middleford and Edward didn't share his humor.

"In all else, you will enjoy your stay here. The courses are to die for this night" Tanaka smiled back. Francis once again put in another of her two cents.

"I trust these courses won't cause my daughter's waist to expand. She is after all on a strict diet I put up for her. It simply will not do for a lady of her standing unable to fit into any of her dresses". This time it was Sebastian who answered.

"Rest assured madam, the full meal course you indulge in tonight will be anything but overfill your stomachs. Tonight's meals are part of Master Ciel's pro-health diet. But enough of that allow me and Tanaka to escort you to the dining hall.

The family of aristocrats all entered the dining hall. They admired the state of the dining hall silently. Everyone got into their respective places; parents on one side, siblings on the other. Ciel would sit at the very end next to them. Sebastian opened the door.

"The Earl will be right down, it is just taking him a while to" Sebastian stated. _And I think I know what is keeping him, _the butler thought dismally. He was just about to go upstairs to fetch Ciel when he heard the sound of footsteps walking down the stairs. Sebastian sighed. Just when he had Ciel figured out, he surprised even him.

He bowed down before the dinner guests and opened one of the doors to let the head of the house in. "May I now present Ciel Phantomhive". Ciel stepped in, cane in tow. Everyone was amazed by his appearance. He wore a tight-looking beige petticoat that hugged his waists, black pants, black socks, and polished shoes. He wore a white eye-patch in place of his black one. The Middleford's didn't know what to make of Ciel's new look. Ciel smirked. This was the type of impression he was hoping for.

"Good evening my dear family. I do trust the meals we are to enjoy are to your liking", Ciel said regally. He took his seat at the head of the table. Edward who normally had something snide to say was struck speechless. Elizabeth was also quiet. Ciel was…different in perhaps a good or maybe bad way.

"C-C-C-C-Ciel? Uh if I may impose, you seem well, um thinner" she stumbled trying to put her perspective into words. Ciel smiled at his enamored cousin.

"I accept your compliment, Lizzy. That advice you gave me has really helped. I have not touched a single dessert or cake in over a month". Sebastian scoffed in disgust. Ciel was truly milking it.

"Ahhh, bochan it is not you was also the advice of our good friends from India and other _changes_ to your routine that enabled you to reach your weight-loss goals", Sebastian commented smugly. Ciel glared at him.

"Yeeeessssss. Perhaps let's talk less and actually get onto starting our dinner", he snapped.

Sebastian sneered but stayed silent. The other servants entered the room with trays holding tonight's dinner. All the trays were placed in front of their respective plates. First course: a simple tossed salad with a side of vinaigrette, no croutons or anything. The adults were served wine while the children were served whatever they asked for; Elizabeth asked for rose tea, Edward asked for warm milk, and Ciel simply ordered water. The meal was eaten in silence. Though it was apparent they were not all that pleased. The second course meal held promise. (**8**) It was a skim-milk cheese soufflé with belma toast. Elizabeth resisted the urge to drool over the exquisite smell. Even Edward was impressed but kept his stoic façade. Their parents were smiled at how flawless it looked but kept quiet. It was a soufflé after all, any loud sounds could cause it to cave in. Ciel stared at the dish not knowing if he should fake feeling nauseous or to take just a little bit and then excuse himself for a "bathroom break". But Sebastian would then catch onto this plot and stop him. Everyone proceeded to bite into their meal.

"Well, I have to say cousin once again you are living up to your father's good name in terms of service", Edward praised taking another bite of his meal. Ciel was shocked. He would have thought Edward would have something spiteful to say as usual.

"Edward is here tonight to make amends for his rude behavior the past couple times you and him had to be face to face, right Eddy", Francis smiled in a sugar-coated way . Edward blushed and shuddered. She only used his name in short context when she was berating him or would threaten to give him a good wallop. It was just another way she kept her children in line.

"Why yes, mother. In fact I have also come here to apologize for the shameful way I acted at the gala. I do hope that our next conversation will be more _enjoyable_".

"Agreed cousin, now let us cease talking or else all my servant's hard work will go to waste", he replied mutually. _Apologize? Yeah right you were practically laughing your ass off in your chair. Then again, you will do anything to make me look bad in front of your __**precious**__ sister._

Elizabeth smiled at the for once friendly exchange between her two beloved people. Like they say; blissfully ignorant. Sebastian and the others weren't fooled. They were aware the long term animosity. Leon looked at his relatives and smiled.

"I have to say Ciel, this soufflé is divine. It has a slightly creamier texture and a really crisp top layer. The one responsible for cooking this must have taken liberties when preparing this", he complimented. Ciel smiled proudly.

"That is because I had the chef take the recipe from a heart-healthy cookbook. It does taste creamier because I used skim milk in place of regular milk and had used quarter the amount of ingredients required to make it less fattening."

All excluding Ciel, Elizabeth, Mr. and Mrs. Middleford rolled their eyes. They could all tell Ciel was full of crap. (Listen to me speak XD).

The final course was rolled in. Most likely they were expecting a multi-layered chocolate cake; Ciel' favorite. The tray was revealed to be a dish commonly known as (**9**)Turkish Delight. This was a popular dessert often served with evening tea. This was most unheard of. At least, according to the dinner guest anyway. Elizabeth bit into the powdered treat.

"Mmmm, this is delicious Ciel. It had been too long since I had Turkish Delight. Mother has kept me on such a strict diet that I cannot indulge in sweets as often as you do", she exclaimed. It was like Christmas to her.

"Actually, Lizzie I have been on a diet of my own. See I have not touched a single dessert item in over a month. Your advice combined with my allies encouraged me to downplay what I eat and to prevent overindulgence".

Edward was stifling with anger. He could not forgo this charade of his any longer.

"SLAM" The sound of a fist hitting the table grabbed everyone's attention.

"Edward, what in god's name is wrong with you", Francis exclaimed angrily.

"What is wrong? What is wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong", he gritted his teeth.

"That you are all just sitting here laughing conversing like a group of bafoons unaware of what's really going on here! I know _I_ am not the only one who sees it!"

"Eddy, you promised", Elizabeth whispered.

"Sorry, Elizabeth but I cannot hold my disgust of this travesty inside much longer. The matter I am discussing is my very own cousin, Ciel Phantomhive". The whole room was silent. They all turned to Ciel. The Earl felt like a deer in the headlights. A foreboding feeling wafted over him.

"Even you all can't be so daft to not notice that this is just a ploy. Ciel is here is just trying to show off how "skinny" he is. That's the reason for the whole dieting bullshit. He is hoping to improve the public's image of himself. Can you get any more pathetic than that?"

"EDWARD MIDDLEFORD!" It was Leon who yelped. He stared at his son with such intensity. Now Leon was normally the patient and laid back one of the family. Now it seemed the man had reached his limits. It was then and there that Edward knew he had gone too far.

There was a sound of a chair skidding on carpet. Ciel now stood up. He held a hand over his mouth. His pale face was now stark white. He looked as though he was about to vomit. Then without warning that is exactly what happened. Ciel clutched his stomach as he let out all the contents of his stomach on the floor. Everything he had consumed was now being released. He coughed and retched a few more times.

"Ciel", Everyone yelled simultaneously.

Ciel continued clutching his stomach painfully. It hurt so much. The stench was just so vile. The Earl felt as if he could pass out any time. Sebastian wasted no time in picking up his Earl. He turned to the other servants.

"You there, get the guest to the library and clean up this…_putrescence_ while you're at it. I will go get Ciel a doctor". Sebastian scrunched his face in disgust. The stench of the vomit was so disgusting, hell's sewers couldn't compete. Like that without stepping on it, he quickly rushed Ciel to his bedroom and phoned for the doctor.

* * *

><p>Mey-Rin led the Middleford Family to the library as ordered. She felt sorry for Bard and Finny since they had to clean up the vomit spilled on the floor. She wouldn't wish that on her worst enemies. Elizabeth was hysterical. She struggled to break out of the maid's clutches wanting to be with Ciel. After some reassuring, Elizabeth calmed down a bit with tears still running down her cheek. Francis and Leon walked ahead with grim expressions. Edward wisely stayed behind. He dreaded what was to occur once he was left alone with his parents and sister. His dread increased once he reached the library and face his angry family.<p>

His mother Francis was the first to speak.

"Well young man, what do you have to say for yourself? And don't say I am sorry because it will not do _anyone_ a thing of good", she snapped at him. His father was the next to speak.

"I do not know what happened in that room that possessed you to do such a despicable thing, but it was certainly a shameful way to act. You disgust me, Edward", he spat. Edward flinched. Elizabeth still had tears running down her face. She hung her head and walked over to her elder sibling.

"SMACK".

Edward stood flabbergasted rubbing his bruised cheek. His sweet sister glanced at her elder sibling with hatred and betrayal deep in her jade orbs.

"Why are you trying so hard to sabotage the relationship I have with Ciel? You know I am engaged to him. Yet here you are trying to ruin a merger between our families that would otherwise bring our family companies up to great heights. Why?" she inquired sobbing into her hands.

Edward looked down at his devastated sister.

"Lizzie, I.." he whispred preparing to put a hand on her shoulder. It was smacked away by Elizabeth. The slap on the face was nothing compared to the hurt he felt in his heart.

"No, don't call me that. You have no right to call me that. Never again. You lost that right when you so callously brutalized Ciel in the middle of a friendly little dinner. Oh, Eddy, I. .YOU!" she screamed at him. She yelled the last part a couple times before sobbing into her hands and sat in one of the armchairs. Edward stood there dumbstruck. He had always wanted to make his sister happy and to never make her cry. But now he was doing the opposite.

Edward was interrupted by a stern feminine cough. He prepared himself for quite a long rant.

"Now Edward, normally in said situations I would disown you". Edward stared at her shocked. But Francis continued. "However, since you are my heir, I cannot do such a thing. You are still going to be punished. I believe this is for the best we do not see each other for some time. You are going to complete your schooling at (**10**) Kingston. If in that time you have not changed your tune, I would hate to think of the repercussions, do you understand?"

Edward stiffly nodded.

"Yes Madam. Very much understood.

"Really, because that stunt in the dining hall proved otherwise" Leon retorted. Edward glared at that response.

"No more of that. The doctor will be here any time to check on our nephew. Standing around squabbling isn't helping. We can only hope he pulls through alright" Francis exclaimed frantically.

Elizabeth's sobs had turned into slight hiccups over her cousin's misfortune_. Please make it out okay, Ciel._

* * *

><p>The door to Ciel's bedroom exploded open. A frayed butler held the now unconscious Phantomhive heir in his arms. Thinking fast, Sebastian gently placed Ciel on his bed then straight over to phone the doctor. Common sense told him that it would take at least half an hour to get here, but this was his master's life on the line. He paced back and forth in the room until a realization hit him.<p>

"I know what I must do know. I can't allow him to heal all the way or else it will turn suspicious. All I can do for now is ease his pain a bit". Sebastian conjured up his powers transferring it to his left hand so it glowed red. He laid his hand on his master's prone form. Ciel's screams were strangled but did not awake. Sebastian remained where he was pouring all his power into his master's body.

"Master, whatever you die don't you die on me just yet. We had a deal remember? Only I can kill you when the contract is over. So don't cheat on our deal. I will find your soul and make you suffer if you do", he said nearly screaming.

He knew Ciel could not hear him but damn it all to hell if he just gave up like this. Demons didn't show fear, sadness, or any emotion that could construe as weakness. Yet why did it hurt so much to see the young Earl like this? He felt something wet manifest on his eye down his cheek. He wiped at his face. A tear? It couldn't be. It couldn't be for the fact his powers weren't effective enough. What could it be then?

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs to Ciel's bedroom. Sebastian quickly regained his stoic composure. It was a team of doctors. They carried with the all sorts of medical instruments and a stretcher.

"We got the news as soon as we heard what happened", one physician, supposedly head doctor inquired Sebastian.

"Ciel vomited violently and out with it came some black type of liquid and blood with it" he replied with concern in his voice. The doctor paled.

"Black liquid you say? Was it thick or running?" Sebastian furrowed his brows not knowing what he was getting at.

"It was little of both, why?" The head doctor shook his head sadly and stared at the butler.

"I will tell you later but right now, Mr. Phantomhive needs to be taken to a hospital for treatment immediately before..." the physician gave a worried glance at Sebastian. Sebastian could tell it wasn't good news.

"…before, his internal organs shut down completely…"

Sebastian did something that no one expected him to do in a million years, for a demon anyway. He fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't see that coming now did you? I know I probably made Sebastian OC. There you have the next to final stage of Ciel's anorexia. Will Ciel pull through alright or will he be damaged beyond repair. We can only hope and prayer. I bet you were expecting Eddy to get his ass spanked, or whatever Francis can do. I have a feeling he wont go popping off any time soon, know what I mean?<strong>

**(1) 108 lbs.**

**(2)While diet pills are affected, they come with an array of side-effects. Even death if taken carelessly.**

**(3)Shinigamis are death gods and normally appear when someone is dying or close to death. Grell loves to show up if Sebastian is present. Ah love him.**

**Pluto doesn't have any speaking parts in both manga/anime. So I gave him a voice.**

**(4)I couldn't find anything else for him to say, hell-wise.**

**(5)Black bile in the vomit. Not a good thing even for healthy people.**

**(6)Toothpaste hadn't been invented yet so people used baking soda instead.**

**(7)Belma toast is a crispy thin version of regular toast. Often served with cheese soufflé.**

**(8) Ever watch The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. You can guess what I am talking about.**

**(9)One of the best colleges in London.**

**Next Chapter: The hospital struggles to save Ciel's life. We learn firsthand the extent of the damage done to Ciel because of his eating disorder. Stay tuned to learn what happens to Ciel afterwards. **


	8. Stage 5: Organ Failure

**I am grateful to those who reviewed my last chapter. I am betting none of you saw that coming; Sebastian fainting and Ciel being sent to the hospital. Of course, the reminder of what would happen gave that away. Yeah, Sebastian acted O.C. in that one. Remember, he is a demon and does not make attachments to his prey. Sad but true. But perhaps in a future story, there will be some romance there. No yaoi in this story though. although, there will be vague mentions of homosexuality. I will not reveal when but it will be later on. Stay tuned. Ciel will not die he is just messed up right now.**

**Famous people with eating disorders: Alanis Morrisette, Paula Abdul, Terry Chiavao, Fiona Apple, Kate Beckinstale, Dennis Quaid, Elton John, Imogen Bailey, Lilly Allen, Kelly Clarkson, and many more.**

**Stage 7: Damage Report**

**Step 4: Organ Failure**

* * *

><p>A swirling vortex of clouds and smoke hovered in the air like a murky sea. At least that is what it looked like. From the inner reaches came an adolescent young boy who blindly yet carefully treaded through the seemingly thick and endless atmosphere. He turned several corners. Suddenly from out of nowhere, a suave voice replied.<p>

"Such a disappointment, I say"

Ciel gasped. He stiffened his posture in shock. It was a male's voice. He whipped his head left and right trying to catch a glimpse of the man in question. He could find nothing.

"To think I wasted all that time serving this pathetic whelp only to have him but out of the contract before it even started".

Ciel gulped. He knew the voice was referring to him. To have someone think you're weak was one thing. It was another to have them say it to your face. Ciel bucked up the courage to summon the source of the voice.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" he commanded. The voice answered.

"My, my, my you think of all the time we spent together you would recognize my voice", the voice mocked.

"Well, I beg your pardon _sir_ but you have yet to notice, I am in a fog" Ciel quipped hotly.

"Very well then since it is taking your tiny human brain a long time to figure it out, I shall reveal myself to you. Brace yourself" the voice mocked sarcastically.

He frowned at the jab made at the insult but held his tongue. In spite of his nervousness, he narrowed his eyes. All was quiet for a few seconds. Suddenly as expected, _he_ appeared. Although it was not how Ciel expected; a tornado of fire and smoke broke through the darkness. Ciel put a hand over his face to shield him from the intense heat and light. (**1**)Like fish out of water, crows flew out of the flaming vortex. Something manifested within the fiery walls. Ciel gasped when he recognized the phantom. The figure stepped through the flames without concern of touching them. It was his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Something seemed off about his aura. His expression was haughty. He stared at Ciel with a glance of contempt and disgust. It unnerved the Earl veritably.

"S-S-S-Sebastian?" Ciel inquired.

"Who else would it be, _bocchan?_" he replied. Coming from Sebastian's lips, the term was meant to be endearing. But now it dripped from his tongue like bile. Sebastian shook his head ashamedly.

"You humans have always been such weak creatures. All it takes is one little tragedy or accident and they all break down like that. Heck they even shed a tear when someone insults them!" Sebastian clicked his fingers to prove his point.

"And you are the worst of them all". Ciel flinched. He hung his head not wanting to see the disappointed glare of his butler. The glare directed at him was better than any scathing words thrown from the dark one's mouth. Especially like this:

"I have been thinking. In fact I have been thinking of it a long while since I met you. Know what your soul is not worthy of the contract. You are much too weak-willed even for human standards. Not spiteful enough for demon standards. Maybe it was best I should have left you to rot in that hole of yours. Perhaps I should have picked a thin young girl. At least she would show more promise. (A/N: Damn Sebastian, why not give him a paper cut and pour lemon juice on it while you're at it "note sarcasm")"

Ciel's tears rolled down his cherubic face. He knew deep down Sebastian resented taking him from that hell hole he was forced into. He even admitted that he wished for someone thinner. A hand was placed on his shoulder. Ciel looked up. The demon glanced at him emotionlessly before shutting his eyes.

"I am sorry that you could not fulfill your revenge. So long bocchan" he whispered before turning into his true form. A scream was all that could be heard in the darkness.

* * *

><p>The young Earl thrashed violently screaming bloody murder. Eight people in white coats immediately rushed to the bed trying to calm the hysterical, half-awake young Earl. The head physician, Dr. Reinhart didn't hesitate. If they couldn't get Ciel calmed down, his situation could get worse than it already was. Not to mention the lawsuit that would take place.<p>

"(**2**) The young Earl is going to need about 10 milligrams of anesthesia" he ordered his troop.

While half of them were holding Ciel to his bed, the other doctors set to preparing the dosage. They picked up the needle and injected it into the ultra venous device. At first, it didn't seem to take effect. Then relief set in on the whole room when Ciel's screams quieted down to nothing. Everyone in the room sighed wiping their brows. This was truly nerve wracking. Unfortunately, the ordeal with the Earl was far from over. He motioned his fellow doctors out so he could personally examine the unconscious lad.

It was an understatement to say the doctor was appalled by what he saw. The boy…well he couldn't even call it a boy. He practically looked like a corpse. His skin was blotchy and stark white, his hair was dry and lifeless, his ribs and collarbone were more pronounced, his lips were highly chapped. Above all else, he was very malnourished. The only thing keeping this boy alive was a life support system dripping nutrients into his veins and a facemask over his mouth to assist his shallow breathing. He had his work cut out for him as far as this went. He could only imagine the long, tumultuous road to recovery the lad would endure.

Outside in the waiting room, several individuals all waited anxiously for news on the Earl. There was a mix of emotions both from Ciel's family and staff members. The females clasped their hands tightly in silent prayer whilst the males all stared off into space, tapping their knees. (**3**)They sat down in rather uncomfortable wooden chairs all the while thinking: when had it gone wrong? Only Sebastian was standing the whole time in spite of his harried state. He certainly was not the same butler he so gallantly portrayed himself to be. His uniform was messy and his hair was unkempt. His eyes were shadowed by his ebony bangs. He felt…numb. If any of his demonic peers were to see him now, they would never let him live it down for the rest of his erm, existence.

Everyone's next train of thought was interrupted by the clicking of shoes approaching. All eyes focused on the man in the room. It was the physician. By the look on his face, he did not have good news. The doctor breathed deeply before he spoke .

"Are any of you the respective family and acquaintances of the patient, Ciel Phantomhive?"

They nodded with pursed lips, excluding Sebastian who was still out of it.

"As a doctor, I have been trained to keep an indifferent but sympathetic approach to my job and my patients. I know it is never an easy thing to tell a person when their friend, acquaintance, or family that something is wrong or that their loved one is going to possibly die". Everyone flinched at the last word.

"We tested his blood for internal damage via, possible organ failure. It is plausible that his intestines became infected from the lack of nutrients entering his body and the overdosing on diet pills".

He paused giving the respective party time to digest the information. However, no amount of scientific information could prepare them for what was said next.

"Ciel has diagnosed with a condition known as Anorexia Nervosa and Bulimia". The women and Finny all broke down into tears. The men's faces went pale. Sebastian choked. How could he let his master sink so low?

"My staff and I did a thorough diagnosis. His overall weight came down to (**4**) 41.3 kilos and his skin was covered with white body powder, probably to hide the state of his abnormally pale and blotchy pigment…

"Wait a minute. I was there to overlook the master when he stepped onto the scale and last time I looked he was an approximate 48 kilos. I am sure of it" Sebastian suddenly exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"In cases like these, victims of this type of disorder will try to mask their lack of body mass by stuffing weights into their pockets, Mr. Michaelis. The way the ribs were sticking out implies that it had been going on for over a month about now".

Sebastian gritted his teeth and shook his fist turning his head to the floor. _Son of a bitch! How fucking stupid could I be to not see this as well? As the Earl's butler it is my sworn duty to see that nothing dangerous befalls him_. Elizabeth who still had tears in her eyes noticed that Sebastian was fighting an internal battle.

"D-d-d-don't blame yourself, Sebastian. Its m-my fault that Ciel is the way he is now. I convinced him that he should start this diet and eat less. I am so sorry everyone. Forgive me!" She sobbed into her hands once again. Francis put a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look.

"We are all to blame for Ciel's current state. All there is to do now is get him some help and make sure news of this does not reach the press. Imagine the shame and scandal this would cause both our families!" Francis moaned exaggeratedly (A/N: Way to ruin the moment). The smiles that were taking place turned to frowns. Leave it to Francis to turn a tender family moment into a political strife. The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know nothing of political matters but she is quite right. Ciel is definitely going to need some serious help and fast. (**5**) Of course by law, I will need family consent before I enact any type of medical action. My advice would be to check him into a top-quality rehabilitation clinic. He will be watched over by the best doctors in the country. With luck, he may yet kick this unhealthy habit of his permanently. Aside that, master Phantomhive will need to attend serious psychiatric evaluation by a top notch counselor.

* * *

><p>The doctor had left minutes after explaining to them Ciel's condition and what they should do about it. Sebastian beckoned his assistant staff into another part of the hallway to leave the aristocrats to their thoughts while he would discuss with the others.<p>

Sebastian was the first to break the ice.

"I am sure you all understand the severity of the Earl's situation right about now?" he inquired.

"And whose fault exactly do you think that is? For a butler you sure are stupid to not notice first hand" Finny retorted sarcastically; albeit hostile. Sebastian flinched internally. He knew he deserved worse but he wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

"Anyways, you all know that Ciel is in that room fighting for his life and sanity. Now we could bring him home and pretend that none of this was happening. On the other hand, doing so would encourage the Earl to continue his self-destructive path. The doctor said that we should do what is best for the master's wellbeing. Now his family is in the other room talking about the same issue. We should do the same".

And so Sebastian and the mansion staff put their heads together (not literally) on what was best for Ciel. It would be a long shot. Ciel would definitely object and proclaim denial. He might even try to run away. But this was for his good. If nothing was done soon, his vital organs would shut down and ultimately kill him, excluding asthmas symptoms. They all nodded once a decision was made.

"So it is settled then. Now it is our duty to notify his relatives and hope they agree as well" Sebastian stated.

The morning after…

Ciel groggily opened his eyes. The only sound present in the room was steady beeping. From where, he didn't know. He groaned sitting himself up when he felt something restrain his upper arms. His eyes widened and looked to both sides. He found his arms strapped to a bed. (**6**) Panic overcame him. Ciel muttered incoherent phrases to no one.

"W-W-What's happening? How did I get here? Last thing I remember is Edward, the dinner, losing my lunch, and then I end up here".

A door clicked open and a bespectacled man in a white coat entered. Ciel stared at him unsure of what to make of the stranger.

"Good morning Ciel how are you today? You gave everyone quite a scare last night. The way you were screaming, we all thought we were going to lose you", the man stated relieved.

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Dr. Reinhart, the head physician of this hospital and in charge of restoring your health. However, your full recovery will be entirely up to you" he explained to Ciel with a sympathetic gaze. Ciel glanced at the doctor with a calculating stare.

"Not to be rude, doctor but I would have no complaints about my hospital room accommodations if I weren't strapped down by my arms" he said icily. Dr. Reinhart chuckled.

"I am sorry for that Mr. Phantomhive but we were forced to take drastic measures should you try to harm yourself and attempt to pull out the ultra venous wires embedded into your arms and risk bleeding".

Ciel turned his head away shamefaced. He knew he was here because he had been reckless and non-discreet.

"Fret not, young one. Your relatives and mansion staff all came to a decision for what will happen to you. But I think it best that you hear it from their mouths. Would that be alright for you?"

Ciel didn't reply. Instead his eyes focused on the window next to his room. He couldn't see through it as it was covered by plain white drapes. The humiliation he was feeling prevented him from looking directly at the doctor.

"I will take your silence as a yes. I will send in your relatives as only family members can see you at the moment. Friends and acquaintances can wait". With that Dr. Reinhart exited the room to alert his relatives he was awake. Ciel was not aware of the doctor leaving until he heard the shrill excited squeals of his cousin, Elizabeth.

"Ciel, oh Ciel; thank goodness your awake. You had me scared. I truly am sorry for Edward. He was really naughty but do not worry. Mom and dad are sending him away to "straighten" out as they say it. Anyways, I am so happy you are alright. Or as alright as anyone would be after going through something like that…" Elizabeth ranted at a rate that Ciel could not comprehend. Before she could say something else, she was stopped (A/N: fortunately) by her parents.

"Elizabeth, you need to calm down. Ciel is fine. The last thing he needs is someone talking his ear off. Now sit down and give your cousin some air" she ordered her daughter calmly yet sternly. Elizabeth blushed and did as she was told. Francis gave a nod of approval.

"Good morning, dear how are you today?" she asked Ciel. Ciel shrugged.

"(**7**) Besides the occasional asthma attacks I am quite fine. Thank you for your concern" he said mirth present in his eyes. Francis frowned slightly at the indifference in his tone. Leon stifled a laugh behind his hand.

"Now aunt and uncle, I might be young and filled with all sorts of drugs but that does not mean I am incoherent enough to understand you are not merely here on a friendly visit or to see I am one-hundred percent. I am not one to be taken for a fool even from my own family. Tell me truthfully. The doctor says you have news for me. What is it?"

His blue eyes honed on them daring them to tell a lie. Francis gulped. It was like staring at Vincent. He too hated it when people played him for a fool and made it known when he did not approve of something. Francis sighed knowing there was no way of avoiding the topic. Better to get it out of the way then deal with the repercussions later. It was Leon who spoke first.

"My dear nephew there is no easier way of saying this. You have shown time after time the maturity most adults wished their children have. Yet you have faced hardships that no one should ever have to face especially one of your status", Ciel flinched inwardly being reminded of the hell experienced years prior, " what I mean to say is _everyone_ believes it best for you to seek professional help". Francis rolled her eyes at her husband's stalling.

"What my husband is saying is that as soon as you check out of the hospital you are to go straight to a top of the line Rehabilitation Clinic to cure you of your anorexia", she said with finality. No room for arguments. Ciel's eyes bugged out. He sat upright somehow managing to get his restraints loosened.

"Are-You-Serious-Aunty? You cannot honestly expect that I be checked out into an (**8**) idiot house? I would be the laughing stock of the entire whole of London society!"

"(**9**) Don't you understand, Ciel. If you don't get help soon, you're organs will shut down for good. You will have to be confined to bed rest, have a feeding tube stuck down your throat and end up in a vegetated state. Is that what you want? Well, is it?

Ciel was flabbergasted. His aunt was strict with him for sure. But not often did she raise her voice at him in anger.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, aunty. You are right. I am being foolish aren't I? You said everyone has agree to send me to the clinic. Does that include my servants?. He asked in spite of knowing the answer.

"Yes, including the servants" reiterating Ciel's last statement. Ciel slumped onto his pillow. To think things couldn't be any worse. Francis could tell her nephew needed some alone time and beckoned her family to follow her out of the room.

"We will come by some other time. In the meantime get better, for everyone's sake". Ciel was left in the room all alone again. Without warning, Ciel started sobbing.

It really wasn't fair!

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was really hard to write. It was hard emotionally and mentally. One because I had to go back and forth for any grammar mistakes and contemplating how the scenes would play out and another was due to my lack of knowledge of medical terms. The emotional onset was because I could sympathize with Ciel very much. First his family dies, then he undergoes slavery and torture and who knows what. Now he feels like a total failure for not accomplishing his goals the way he wants to. I can understand whole heartedly. <strong>

**I applaud myself for giving the doctor a name. It is quite a relief to find doctors who are sympathetic and not money grubbing, indifferent jerks. At least this one isn't. I know the characters in this fiction are OC but when extenuating circumstances happen, people tend to change. Update soon, no one is going to die.**

**Footnotes:**

**(1) Imagine in the first episode, when Sebastian appears before Ciel.**

**(2) I might be wrong about the amount of anathesia required for patients. Please notify my mistakes.**

**(3) 19****th**** century hospitals were pretty average and primitive compared to today's hospital. So hard wooden chairs were all that there was to sit on.**

**(4) 92 lbs. His clothes hid the fact.**

**(5) In most states, certain laws require doctors to seek the consent of a patients family before enacting any type of treatment or medication.**

**(6) This is an allusion to the fear people have about mental institutions or any hospital in general. I myself have fears of being strapped to a table and being lobotomized.**

**(7) Just a tension breaker I inserted for your pleasure and relief (grins).**

**(8) Another term for mental institutions or the Nut House.**

**(9) The Terri Chiavao Case. She was found to be diagnosed with bulimia. She was kept alive through a machine and a feeding tube.**


	9. Crossroads to my hell

**Phew, I finally was able to complete the next two chapters for "Ruby Claims The Sapphire" and focus more on this story. I love this story so much that I feel really guilty when I neglect updating it in favor of my other two. Now on to more pressing matters: we are now going to look into Ciel's recovery. It will be a long road ahead of him. I also said there would be no yaoi, however I did not say there would be no implications of homosexuality. I feel really bad for putting Ciel through such torture right now but it must go on. Sebastian was albeit O.C. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Stage 8: Crossroads to my hell**

**Recovery Part 1**

* * *

><p>If there was one word to describe the predicament he was in, it would be utter humiliation. Ciel had just been released from the hospital three hours ago yet it seemed as if it were yesterday. Now he was at first instant being transported to a "rehabilitation clinic". The carriage bumped along the cobblestone roads of Great Britain. Ciel gripped his coat against his unnaturally skinny frame to keep out the cold. A suitcase filled with his clothes and medicine rested between him and the passenger next to him. He did not dare spare a glance at his ashamed raven butler who was fighting the urge to talk his ear off about how stupid <em>he<em> was for doing this to himself.

_Great, now Sebastian thinks me a great buffoon. I knew I should have hid those pills more carefully, maybe under the mattress or perhaps in my office desk. Damn that demon for being so sharp. (__**1**__) Now here I am going to some prison where doctors will force me to eat a ton of garbage they call food and make me fat again so they can throw me back to the sharks to be chewed up and spit out till there is nothing left._

Sebastian glanced out the window. It had taken a majority of his self will to not blow up while packing his master's belongings. It was Ciel's fault for trying to throw his life away all in the name of being thin. He now had to wait much longer to claim his prey's soul and wait for the damn kid to get his brains unscrambled. In truth, he was much angrier with himself since he was at fault for prodding his bocchan into such a current predicament.

Neither passenger spoke to one another for the next few hours. It was shame and pride keeping them from communication. It would be long road ahead. All anyone could hope for was things working out for the best.

* * *

><p>(AN: I am hopelessly unknowledgeable about Great Britain and its landscape. I only know much from movies, commentators and stories from my sister who took a trip there over two years ago)

Ciel felt something shake his body. Annoyed, he swiped his hand to rid of the disturbance. It wasn't until he heard a gruff "bocchan, it is time to wake up. Your destination is fast approaching". He blearily opened his eye (he is still wearing his eye-patch) and looked out the window. He groaned upon realizing the building in the far distance was indeed where he would be spending his time; recovering. (**2**) It was a large four-story building that could be mistaken for a distorted stone mansion surrounded by large metal fence with spikes. The front windows were barred: to prevent escape, the windows were slightly dirty and grated so no one could see through them or out them. In short, it was unbelievable this was a recovery clinic. (**3**) The Great Britain Rehabilitation Clinic was certainly no different than a mental hospital.

The horse-drawn carriage skid to a stop as it reached the entrance way. Tanaka, who had been in charge of driving the buggy pulled the reigns signaling the horses to stop. He stepped off the carriage before walking up to the stone gates. Two men in white lab coats approached the other side.

"Halt. State your name and purpose. We do not take kindly to solicitors. If you do not have an appointment or you are simply here to sell merchandise, I suggest you take that buggy of yours and turn the other way" one of the men stated crossly. Tanaka scrunched his nose. _Pompous windbags_.

"It just so happens, that the person in that carriage do have an appointment. In fact, I was just here to deliver him for treatment as prescribed by a Dr. Reinhart", he replied pulling out a parchment delivering to the man on the other side. The rude man scrutinized it checking for any forgeries. He turned to his companion who nodded stiffly. He got out a black key with a hole on top and unlocked the gate. Tanaka came back to the buggy and signaled his horses to gallop forward.

The carriage approached the cobblestone path leading to the front door of the clinic. He pulled the reigns once again. This time he did not get off. The buggy door opened. Sebastian poked his head out watching out for potential threats. Finding none, he stepped from the vehicle and carried his master's luggage. He stood to the side waiting for Ciel to make his reluctant appearance. A few seconds later, the young lad shakily emerged and stepped on to the ground. He was aided by Sebastian who was right away ready to catch him if he fell. Ciel after all was still weak from the hospital. The blue-eyed lad glanced at Tanaka who was remorseful of his master's unfair circumstances.

"Bocchan, if I may give some words of advice…" he inquired Ciel who dumbly nodded "the doctors here are said to be top notch. They are here not to hold you prison, but to aid you on your way to recovery. Listen to any helpful advice they give you. Unfortunately because this is a hospital I am not eligible to visit or tend to you. I can only come to you if your relatives are present. I am not merely saying this because of the contract; my only desire is the full restoration of your physical wellbeing".

_Bullshit_, was Ciel's response. He knew that is he said that out loud he would get harshly berated by the elder. The young heir felt despair as he was led inside the great building followed by Tanaka and two unsympathetic brutes. The door was opened to reveal a long white corridor. It was filled with men in lab coats rushing to and fro to their designated rooms and nurses carrying clip boards following their superiors. But Ciel's attention was to the floor.

"Ahh, good afternoon, Mr. Phantomhive I see we meet again" a familiar voice called to him. Ciel shot his head up. It was Dr. Reinhart wearing his usual pair of specs and lab coat. Sebastian who was just as confused inquired the man as to what he was doing here.

"Oh yes, well Mr. Michaelis it just so happens that I am a head physician here also. (**4**) I come over to inspect that the patients here are well treated and not exploited" he said this mainly to the two hulks standing a few feet behind the butler. Now if you will follow me I shall introduce you to the head of this fine institution. He will explain the regulations and activities of this place".

* * *

><p>Dr. Reinhart led the group up several flights of stairs. They had to stop a couple times due to Ciel's asthma. Thankfully, Sebastian had not neglected to pack his inhaler. They came upon a wooden door. There was a large plaque that had the words "Dr. Nathaniel Zephyr" inscribed in large black letters. Dr. Reinhart ushered Sebastian and Ciel to step back a little. He knocked two times.<p>

"Pardon me, Dr. Zephyr but the new patient has arrive and would like to speak with you".

"Come in" was the curt reply. He nodded to Ciel to follow him inside. Ciel gulped. He could imagine countless possibilities as to what the man looked like. Would he be unpleasant like Henry Baltimore, no smile and a rude was of speaking, would he be crude and perverse like the Viscount, or condescending like Sebastian? He would have to see for himself. The doctor ushered Ciel to enter. It was not as large as his but it was just as presentable. There were book cases filled with all sorts of books, piles of scrolls, and pictures of pictures of past caretakers and doctors. He turned to a desk and a chair facing away from them. Reinhart stepped up precariously. He coughed to get the person's attention.

"Dr. Zephyr?" he inquired. The chair spun around to reveal a man in his early forties with brown tied up hair, bangs swept to the side, a tweed grey suit. His face was stern yet his grey eyes showed slight mirth. He leaned over the desk to get a glimpse at the other person next to him.

"Ahhh yes, Dr. Reinhart this is the patient you were telling me about, eh?" he replied with a cockney accent. Ciel could feel as the guy scrutinized his smaller than normal frame.

"Last letter that you wrote to me, he was diagnosed with Anorexia Nervosa and Bulimia, was it?"

"Unfortunately, yes; apparently he had this problem dating back to over a month. From what his personal butler told me, it started with cutting his food into smaller portions then it progressed into eating less than normal. He began to consume diet pills in an attempt to "aid the cause". That is possibly where the black bile transpired".

"Black bile, you say?" the doctor asked flabbergasted. Dr. Reinhart nodded. He had told Zephyr about the Anorexia but never had it manifested into black bile.

"That was exactly my reaction when I heard it. And by the description they were contraband diet pills as well". Ciel clenched his fist. He hated how the doctor's spoke of him like he was had _committed_ a crime. He had interrogated several suspects in his time as an Earl, but to have the tables turned on you was a whole different matter. Like being on the wrong end of a telescope. Dr. Zephyr turned his gaze toward the young aristocrat.

"I do beg your pardon, young Phantomhive. This must to be rather unpleasant for you and your family. However, your problem could have been prevented had you put more consideration toward your own health and turned in those pills to the authorities" he scolded the lad. Ciel bit his lips unable to find a proper rebuttal. The doctor was right but he didn't like it.

"I am not saying such to criticize you. I am speaking to you as a responsible adult would to a child. I am going to discuss with you how the recovery process shall work. You may want to sit down for this". Ciel did just that.

"The remainder of your stay here will depend entirely on whether you make any recognizable progress or not. For most, it will take weeks, or months, even years if so be it. You will be monitored regularly by our staff. Meals will be personally given to you by trained nurses. You are expected to consume at least a portion if not all. We will also be keeping watch for symptoms of purging. Our top doctors will be weighing you. Your medical files state that the last you weighed at (**5**) 39 kilos. That is awfully low for someone of your age group. No, that is not acceptable. Do not fret, young sir. We are not here to hinder but to help you".

Dr. Reinhart nodded at Ciel sadly.

"I am truly sorry that we could not meet personally under better circumstances, but this was the best and only option. Do think well on this, young Phantomhive. If not for you then for your family and servants?" he said hopefully. Ciel hung his feeling guilty. He knew that he was being rather selfish by not getting the help he needs and expect people to be "okay" with his unhealthy habits. The last thing he needed was another harsh lecture from his aunt. He ultimately came to the most difficult choice he would ever make as an Earl: let someone else temporarily run the show.

"Alright then Dr. Zephyr, I shall comply with the set regulations of your institution. And do my best not to be a burden during my stay here" he stated in an uncharacteristic show of submissiveness. Dr. Zephyr looked pleased with said answer. He sat upright from his desk.

"That settles it. Let us begin your journey to recovery by bringing your things up to your new home for the next few weeks or months. (**6**) Oh I almost forgot, you will need to sign a waiver stipulating that you are under the care and jurisdiction of the staff at this clinic and your time of leaving will be up to my jurisdiction meaning that when I have decided you are well enough is when you can go home. And not worry about the state of your mansion, your relatives will be tending to matters there". He got out a printed piece of parchment and quill pen and handed them to Ciel. All he had to do was sign the dotted line. Ciel carefully skimmed the contents of the parchment checking to see if there were any loopholes. Finding none, he picked up the pen and dipped it in the ink tray and carefully yet eloquently signed his name. Then he placed the pen back down.

"Now that all the complicated paper work is done, let us proceed to your room" Dr. Zephyr noted. Ciel and Dr. Reinhart led by Zephyr exited the room. Standing outside was none other than Sebastian who looked as if he would rather be out cat scouting (A/N: Tee-hee, cat scouting). He followed after his master.

* * *

><p>The room was...well he couldn't exactly call it a room. It was small square box, with a singular barred window. A square rectangular bed standing on a metal frame with a basic box-spring mattress and plain white sheets stood in a corner perpendicular to the window. There was no dressing beau, just a closet with a couple of metal hangers. There was no walk-in bathroom.<p>

"There is no need to worry, our nurses change the sheets often to prevent contamination. Normally, we would give access to walk in bathrooms but in attempted suicides and bulimia such as yours, we block access to such unless escorted. As for the barred windows, we have sadly had cases where patients would usually make an escape attempt only to fall to their deaths, or hang themselves from the window sills. Also is the case where patients diagnosed with mental health problems, for some reason jump out the windows. And yet, it was also a matter of staff negligence. So just recently, those bars were installed to prevent future tragedies like those mentioned".

Ciel paled and clutched his petticoat tighter. It felt chilly in the room. Dr. Zephyr stared sympathetic at the child.

"I do apologize for the slight draft, Mr. Phantomhive. (**7**) I will fetch a nurse to warm up a coal pan right away". Dr. Reinhart, I will be leaving you in charge of helping Ciel get comfortable in his temporary room. Don't disappoint me", he ordered the younger doctor before leaving to find a nurse. Dr. Reinhart sighed. Sebastian walked into the room and placed his master's luggage next to the bed. He proceeds to unpack when he was stopped by a gloved hand.

"Don't worry about it Sebastian. You go on back to the mansion and make sure that aunty doesn't get too cocky with her authority and also that Lizzy doesn't try to decorate the whole house pink" he replied with a smile. Sebastian was about to protest but was stopped by his master's stern gaze. The butler closed his eyes and nodded reluctantly.

"Alrigh, my master if that is your wish, I shall comply".

Sebastian got up and bowed to Ciel for what would be the last time for at least several weeks, er months. He walked out of the room leaving his master alone. Looking out the window, Ciel could only watch helplessly as two of his most faithful servants drove the buggy back to jolly old England. Without warning, he ran straight for his bed and sobbed into the mattress. He had just signed off everything he knew to endure this _punishment_. What would his parents think of him?

He was bumped from his crying stupor (?) when he heard the clicking of heels approaching his room. He composed himself standing straight up preparing for the person. It was a young woman in her late 20's with bright red hair, green hair and freckles on her olive face. She was dressed in a white nurse outfit and white heels. She carried in her hand a metal pan that was steaming in several places.

"Oh hello, you must be the new arrival. I am sorry if this is abrupt I was ordered by Dr. Zephyr and Reinhart to prepare a coal pan so here" she answered blushing as she did so. Ciel stepped aside to allow her to do her tasks; placing the coal pan inside the mattress.

"Oh, where are my matters? I should introduce myself. Not because it is protocol but because it is common courtesy. I am Clarice, one of the nurses assigned to tend to all the patients needs" she said gesturing a hand to Ciel. Ciel stared at it unsure. Normally he shook hands with fellow business associates or his relatives. Clarice lost her smile knowing she was possibly making Ciel a little uncomfortable.

"That is alright if you don't shake my hand. I would likely be a little unnerved if some stranger came up to me expecting to shake their hand. Anyway, if you ever feel you need to talk to someone come to me and I will see what I can do. I have other things to do. Nice talking to you" she said.

The nurse smiled when she finally got a response even if it was delayed.

"It's Ciel.

* * *

><p>Ciel's P.O.V.<p>

I sat on my new bed. Oh who am I kidding? This couldn't even pass for a bed. It was a lumpy mesh box filled with sheep's wool and metal coils. The pillows were flat and the sheets smelled like expired beer. "Sigh" perhaps if I explore a bit, I just might convince Dr. Zephyr that there is someone at this place _worse_ off than I am. Now what it is that people do here aside from getting ordered around by a couple of people in lab coats?

Oh well, it is still early morning (approximately 10 o' clock). I begin to tip-toe over to the door leading to outside. Suddenly, my ankles give way and the air got knocked out from my chest as I collapse to the floor.

"Cough" "Cough" "Cough"

I panic as I struggle to breathe. Where is that damn inhaler? Oh there is it on top of the luggage. I waste no time in jumping over there to grab the inhaler and breathe in. I transition between exhaling and inhaling. My heartbeat slowly steadies into its regular rhythm. It takes me a while to realize that I was shaking. Not necessarily from the lack of heat in the room; rather the logic that if my ailment didn't kill me first, my asthma would. It was day one of my stay here and already I hated it. Yet, that was just the beginning of my troubles.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Phantomhive, you poor damned little fool. Your hell erm, recovery has only just started. As if no one knew already: I abhor mental institutions. Oh yes, they all look pristine on the surface, but look inside and it prints a different picture. I know that this is a rehabilitation clinic but it is still just as grim. Not all clouds emit a silver lining. As I said previously, Ciel has a rough road ahead of him. The rehabilitation clinic has its own secrets yet to be revealed; good and bad.<strong>

**(1) Typical cynicism of a person suffering from an eating disorder. This is also interpreted in Ciel's P.O.V.**

**(2) A reference to the movie " The Secret Garden" minus the barbed wire fence.**

**(3) I couldn't think of a better name. I sort of got the inspiration from the movie "SuckerPunch".**

**(4) A rather sad that reigns true to this day. In every hospital, there are those who see patients as "cash cows" or "casualties" only meant to die so they can collect benefits. Some people are just too cruel.**

**(5) 88 lbs.**

**(6) Head doctors/physicians will often require you to sign a form stating that you are under the responsibility of the doctors or that they cannot take any immediate action unless given permission from the family. These can also include liability waivers. **

**(7) This was mostly seen in the rooms of the wealthy. Servants would fill a metal two lidded pan with hot coals and place it somewhere in the recipient's mattress. I guess that would be the duties of the nurses.**

**Next Chapter: Ciel explores his new "home" and meet some new people on the way. Ciel also discovers that the people in this place may not be what they seem.**


	10. Displeasure to make

**Allow me to take this time to apologize for the temporary deletion of my story "Ruby Claims The Sapphire". My beta GespenstKAF noticed an error with my naming of a character and had to fix it. But I messed up so I had to delete everything and start over. But do not fret your reviews will not have suffered in vain. I appreciate all who bother to review. It means a lot to me. Good news, I am allowed to take college courses again, yay me! **

**On another note, It might take me a tad longer to update my stories because I will be so focused on my schooling. It is important that I don't get distracted because that is what caused my downfall to begin with. But that will not happen again, because I am now wiser and less prone to distractions since I have more important goals to reach like achieving a 4-year transfer or achieving a career in Environmental Studies. It wont be easy I know. **

**Last time we left off, Ciel was reluctantly dropped off by Sebastian. Now all there is to do is see if Ciel will come out with his sanity in tact or he will improve his condition. Read to find outl**

**Stage 9: Displeasure to make your acquaintance**

**Recover Part 2**

* * *

><p>Ciel P.O.V.<p>

Just as soon as my breathing has calmed down, I prop my arms under my head on the rather scratchy uncomfortable bed I have been forced to sleep on. How long since I met Clarice? She was eccentric and weird. Not quite like Mey-Rin but close to it. I feel something run down my cheek and I go to swipe it off. I put my hand to my face to realize it was a tear. Dammnit. Laying here thinking about that troublesome maid is causing me to get all sappy. Can't let that happen, can we? Who am I talking to now? It must be an effect of being trapped in a mental hospital.

I lie on the bed for some time. Finally, I come to the decision of touring the hospital and see what goes on. Surely, the doctors won't mind if I take a _little walk? _I tip-toe to the door and peek through the cracks; there is no one coming. I smile to myself as I quietly yet enthusiastically turn the knob and walk wherever my feet drag me. I went down in various corridors and hallways taking in everything this place had to offer. (**1**) A blood-curdling scream startles me and I duck into the nearest dip in the wall. A group of doctors rushed a guy strapped to a gurney through the hallways into a room. I was lucky that I wasn't run over. If I had to guess, the man screaming was probably suffering a freak nightmare. Who knows? I'm not a doctor. Putting that aside I slip out from the wall and make my down further.

The hospital was certainly different from the mansion that's for sure. The walls were a plain white, the floors a black-and-white checkered design, and the doors were a standard grey color with names written on them. My peripheral hones in on a flash of light coming from down the corner at the end of the candle-lit hall. I strode over to it before skidding to a halt. It would be unseemly as heir to the Phantomhive family fortune to just jump in their like a vagabond. I breathe deeply taking into consideration I have to watch my asthma and not over-exert myself. I turn my head around the corner and think that maybe I should go back to my room now.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

Ciel's eyes twitched at the scene playing before him, a rather bad play if you ask him. (**2**)This "idiot house" was worst than he had imagined it to be. There were two people each at a table playing board games of some kind. A middle-aged man with his eyes crossed pointed whizzed his finger in the air making buzzing sounds. One person was in a corner muttering incoherent sentences, one girl was on all fours running in circles like a dog chasing its tail, one man was counting plastic beans, sometimes placing them in a cup only to dump them out later, one guy was rubbing his left hand over his bandaged arm. The bandages appeared to need some changing. Over at the walls were lined up white plastic chairs. There were several people in their early to late teens scribbling on some sketch pads (?) with pencils not paying any heed to their surroundings. These "nut jobs" were his companions for the next couple months!

Ciel was partially relieved he wasn't the only teen in this place. Or at least not the only _sane_ one. He straightened his petticoat (A/N: He is still wearing his petticoat at this point) and slowly approached the people in the room. He was about to utter a "hello" when a blur rushed in front of him. It was the same girl who was making dog noises. Ciel was finally able to get a look at her; she adorned a heart-shaped face, long sleek black hair that reached mid-back, fair skin, and doe-brown eyes. (**3**) She was dressed in a simple white hospital dress. She put her hands up to her chin like a dog begging for food. She started talking to the Earl in a rapid fashion.

"Hi I'm Fifi. Do you like dogs? I like dogs! I look young but I'm actually quite older see I was taken in by wolves because my human parents left me on the streets but that is alright because I have accepted that I am a dog. I am here because I was captured and placed in this cage where I can be "re-educated" into human society then I will be free to return to my brethren so…

"FIFI THAT"S ENOUGH!" , a voice yelled out of the blue. Ciel and Fifi turned to see who had bellowed. It was a man in his late teens to twenties with shaggy tangerine hair and green eyes dressed in a white hospital frock and pants glared down at the frightened young girl. He was medium built but not totally muscular. Fifi whimpered under the man's burning gaze. The person sauntered to the girl ignoring Ciel.

"Honestly, what am I to do with you? The fact you think you're a dog is bad enough, even worse is that you must re-iterate it to everyone that comes your way and slobber all over the place…"

"Now wait just a minute good sir. This young lady has not done nothing wrong. You talking down to her like she is a common house slave does not give you right…" Ciel put in. The guy rounded and Ciel and screamed at him.

"Stay out of this you little twerp! Just because you are all dressed up in some snazzy little suit you pilfered out of the trash and cleaned it up to look good, you think you're the boss of everyone and butt into things that are none of your busines. This little wench here has been an outmost pain the neck since she got here. How I talk to her is none of your business. So do yourself a favor and go back to whatever orphanage you came from".

Ciel froze. No one, not even adult or children his age had ever talked to him in that way. Not even Sebastian had gone up in his face and spit in his face. His small shook, his eye threatened to spill tears, and his fist flat against his side. "Fifi" whimpered behind him. A hand was placed on the angry man's shoulder. He snapped his head to the direction only to shrink from his normal size. It was person in his late twenties. He was a tad shorter than the tangerine haired man. He had fair skin, shoulder-length wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and a broad build.

"Samuel, you seriously need to calm the hell down or else the doctors will come in here to sedate you. Is that what you want? (**4**) To be put in the hole for several months like last time when you attacked a harmless visitor without provocation?"

The tangerine-haired one known as Samuel got a look akin to fear on his face at the mention of "the hole". He stepped back a ways from the brunette who glanced at him emotionlessly. Samuel twisted his death glare at the two frightened children before leaving the room. The brunette gave a reassuring smile to the two youngsters. He went over to Fifi and patted her head calming her down. She stuck her tongue out happily.

"I really am sorry for Samuel here. He has some anger management issues ranging from his childhood. Don't let his temper affect you. Just stay away from him and you will do just fine. Oh, and _Fiona, _put your tongue back in your mouth. You are drooling all over your new clean frock" he stated gently to the dog-girl. Fiona slipped her tongue back in nearly spitting on Ciel. Ciel cringed in slight disgust wiping saliva off his coat. He walked away from the weird girl over to the brunette.

"You look new. Are you a new patient or are you here to visit someone?" the brunette asked curiously to the blue-haired Earl. Ciel hung his head covering his eyes in shame. If he told this no-body who he really was, then he would probably get mocked by this no-body for  
>"falling so low and being forced to mingle with commoners" and all that balderdash. Then again, there was a slim chance that a lot of these people didn't even know who he was. He would take a chance and hope his family's reputation stay out of hot water.<p>

"Actually, I am new to this place. The name is Ciel by the way. I was brought here against my will because my folks back home believe I _have_ an eating disorder that has gone out of control. So I am here until some doctor says I am cured and I can go back and resume my normal life" Ciel stated opening one eye to see if the stranger bought his bluff. The brunette didn't give any indications that told otherwise.

"I feel for you little one. I never did tell you my name apparently. I am Marcus Arburough from the western countryside of England. In the event you are asking I am in here because of an addiction that I shall reveal in due time. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ciel… forgive me for asking but you wouldn't happen to be Ciel Phantomhive of the Phantomhive Family Estate would you?" he inquired. Ciel winced.

W-w-well I uh...NO! No. That is a totally different Ciel. I mean surely the Ciel Phantomhive wouldn't dare be seen hanging around a mental hospital of all things, now would he, he he he?" he chuckled nervously. Marcus laughed softly.

"I suppose you are right. I mean these spoiled brats always walk around like they own the place, the only reason they would come here is just so they can sniff down at everyone and talk about how misfortunate everyone is" he scowled disdainfully. "Ciel Phantomhive is no different. He is what thirteen years old and already managing his own company? The little twerp even had to add insult to injury by pointing out how poor everyone is by having his butler trolling behind him. Cant do anything by himself. Even brush his teeth. Poor guy, waiting hand and foot for that ungrateful…" Marcus's rant was cut off.

"Put a sock in it, Marcus. Has it ever occurred to mention your little beef about rich people to someone who actually cares?" a sarcastic voice droned. Marcus and Ciel snapped their heads in the direction. It was a young female in her late teens with long blonde hair and blue eyes laying her head down on one of the tables. She was dressed in a long white hospital frock that reached her ankles and a plain button down jacket and white slip-ons. From a distance she seemed like your typical blonde-haired, fair skinned, blue-eyed female. Except her skin had a pale-peach hue to it and black bags under her eyes. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Ciel allow me to introduce you to this piece of work here, meet Sonya. (**5**)She is in the process of being cured for her chronic insomnia. That means she either sleeps too much or sleeps to little. No one is really sure why though. She refuses to talk about it with anyone even her closest friends. Speaking of which, I still have to introduce you to everyone."

"Oh, uh-no thanks I was just about to leave anyway. See the master of this place-"

"Nonsense, what better way to know this place than by getting you acquainted with the people inside. I mean if you are already going to hell anyway why not have some fun while you're at it" Marcus chuckled at the inside joke. Of course, Ciel wasn't laughing. He paled when the world "hell" came up. Marucs pulled at his arm and began introducing him to everyone present. He pulled Ciel up to a couple of tables.

"The two guys playing chess; Rodger and Nixon. Poor fellows are the unfortunate victims of OCD and a slight bit of schizophrenia. No one is quite sure how these two became friends but they did so. These two souls didn't have the best start in life. Then again, who does now a days?" he scoffed bitterly to himself. He gestured to another table to where Sonya except she was now surrounded by four other girls. Like Sonya they were in their late teens and had lean tall builds and reasonable sized breast (A/N: Like Ciel wouldn't notice? Tee-hee). Their gowns were torn in strange patterns which resulted in them look like a shirt and skirt combo. Each of the girls had chestnut brown, blonde sleek or wavy, cropped red, and finally black hair covering one of her eyes.

"The girls you see are named: Chelsea, Rita, Igraine, Andromeda, and Susie. These ladies call themselves _**La Dominica's**_. And yes they do in fact act and work together like a gang would. But don't let their tough demeanor fool you. They are just as messed up Sonya and more" he explained. One of the girls, Andromeda pulled her cropped red hair behind her ear before turning over to Marcus and giving him the finger. (**6**) Marcus flinched as if burned. He gave his own version of the bird. Vulgar girl, thought Ciel with disdain. Marcus gestured sadly to another table.

"Over at that table is a boy named Cain; his story is albeit sadder than most here" Marcus shut his eyes as if trying to block out a very painful memory. (**9**) "He was born with a defect of the brain and left here by his scum-of-the-earth parents for not being the perfect child that they wanted. And then if that wasn't bad enough, they have not once attempted to try to visit him or send him a letter. They are still alive you know. He has a brother you know. But knowing them, that boy is unaware that he even has a brother, or maybe he does and is too ashamed. Poor kid has been here a long time but we all love him dearly. He is such a sweet boy. Those people don't know what they are missing out on".

Ciel hung his head in morose. How awful is it must be, to having been abandoned by the very people who gave life to you then to just callously discard you because of something as petty as a birth defect? His stomach lurched at the thought of maybe having something similar happen to him. Would his own remaining family desert him when it got to be too much? Would his servants abandon him and tell him the hell with it? What of Sebastian? The butler was like a father figure to him even if he never voiced it out loud. Surely Elizabeth could reach deep into her pink-ribbon patented heart to accept him despite all his short-comings. He hoped. Elizabeth was one tenacious woman when she wanted to be.

"Ciel, oi Ciel you listening little man?" a concerned voice asked. Ciel propped his head up and glared.  
>"Don't call me little man or you will regret it" he growled at the teen. Marcus shook his head laughing. Ciel was certainly an interesting character. He introduced Ciel over to the people holding sketch pads, then to a group of people who coincidentally suffering troubles with eating disorders. There was even one girl who had bandages wrapped around her pale arm; a cutting victim apparently. It was all so much to take in. He was never much one for socializing. Most people said hi, others told him to "fuck off" or something akin to it most didn't even pay him notice as they were all to fixed up in their own issues. This was all a bit much to drink in. As if things couldn't get any worse, his stomach growled. <em>Oh god not now of all times<em>.

"By Joe! Is it nearing supper time already? It must be since your stomach is telling us so. It would be lovely if you met everyone but as you see they are not present for the time being. Anyways, I think its supper time for everybody. You might want to make a trip back to your room before one of the doctors or nurses notices you are missing. If they catch you outside your room without jurisdiction, you will be confined to your room until further notice. Alright and I will see you later".

Ciel wiped his brow of the sweat that had gathered on his brow. He thanked whatever higher being out there for allowing him to escape the horde of nut jobs he was forced to co-mingle with for the remainder of his stay. However, the amount of stress put on him from his stay here would be pushed to the limit when the time came for his newest struggle; eating food and holding it down.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel Zephyr was in his office going over Ciel Phantomhive's documents. His eyebrows scrunched together in contemplation. In all years he ran this clinic, did he experience a patient quite like Ciel's. He recalled their meeting in his head. Ciel seemed serious when he told him that he wished to get better and would do his best not to cause any more problems for his family and house servants. Then again his tone or matter of speech sounded albeit pat to him. A lot of his more desperate clients have used the same type of excuse in order to be released early. (<strong>7<strong>) Only to fall back into remission soon after. He had made that mistake once about seven years ago with a young girl who had paranoia and it almost cost him the credibility of the hospital and his career. The scandal was soon forgotten with the whole "Jack The Ripper" case. He took that time to fix his shattered reputation and do more to help his clients get the help they so needed. So be it, if those meant keepings extra watch on them a.k.a. being an outright pain in the ass. Ku Ku Ku Ku. (A/N: Oh if only the Undertaker were around. XD)

Meanwhile…

In another part of the clinic, someone had different plans for the newest addition to the clinic. He sure as hell had no concern for the affairs of the patients nor did he care if they were to just drop dead. He was out for bigger fish. (**8**) At one point Dennis Revini was a great and kind physician/doctor who fell on hard times when the clinic he worked for had closed down because of multiple health violations and a great number of botched medical practices. He applied for a job at another clinic and had much more luck at this one than the previous. Not to mention that he had been paid handsomely for his work as well. It was during this time that he found money to be more important than the welfare of the patient.

The once good-natured doctor became greedy and diluted. He would only do work for higher paying clients or if the family of less wealthier families could back the money from its original cost then he would do it. In most cases, he would demand despicable things from them; even sex. If in the mod, he wouldn't even help the patient at all. That all stopped one day when a fellow colleague and worker notified the London Police about his deeds and had him arrested for abusing his status to extort families of victims for money and causing the "accidental" deaths of his patients during surgery. He was sentenced to jail for a minimum of twenty years; a slap on the wrist. However, the cruel doctor was in no mood for spending twenty damn years in the slammer. No his plans were not finished yet. With careful planning and simple-minded guards he managed to slip out of the jail unnoticed. Then he disappeared into the night not to be seen again until six years later.

He had escaped to a hovel in upper England. He lived amongst several brigands who shared in his disgusting philosophies and greed. They went by a "survival of the fittest mindset"; grab whatever they can and put it to use. Yep they were a depraved group of individuals. One night when the man had saved up enough pounds, he decided was now the time to put his six-year plan to fruition. He rented a room at a cheap hotel and started work on his new I.D.; a young physician/psychiatrist named Paris Archibald. Without his beard he was now a man in his mid-thirties with a clean-shaven face, slick ash-brown hair, reddish brown eyes and a pale complexion. No one not even his bands of thieves recognized him. That is precisely what he was hoping for. Without looking back he set out to finish where he left off; strike it rich as a doctor. He applied for work at a clinic. It was a high paying hospital too with high paying clients, and not a site of society's wretches anywhere.

Then one day, an opportunity arose in the form of a young man in his late 20's named Dr. Nathaniel Zephyr. He offered "Paris" a spot in the Great Britain Rehabilitation on the condition he move to the countryside and work as a part-time physician to the patients there. He was even offered higher pay upon arriving. With high hopes and a greedy heart he shook the hand of the young doctor and set out to pack for the long trip over there. Upon arriving at his destination, he was met with great disappointment when he discovered it was not just a rehabilitation clinic but an "idiot house" at that. He grimaced when he saw firsthand what he would be forced to deal with for the next few years. He saw insomniacs, drug-addict, nymphomaniacs, people in straight-jackets screaming for god-knows-what, and everything else. These people didn't belong to a clinic. They should be moved to a mental hospital. Was this not the best hospital in the country? He confronted the doctor about this. Zephyr told him his duty as a doctor/physician was to see to the welfare of the patients. Paris would have scoffed at him had he not remembered the great wage he was to receive his labors.

A decade had passed, his feelings had not changed. He was a respectable physician to many of the nurses and doctors at the hospital yet to some he was nothing more than a greedy, rotten, man who was only out to benefit himself. Unfortunately, they could not prove nor catch him in his heinous acts so they kept it to themselves. He was after all the second head next to Reinhart. Paris Archibald did his job well enough, for the _right_ price. He would stifle money from the families of these patients for as long as said being wasn't on the verge of getting better. A golden opportunity came in the form of Ciel Phantomhive. This boy came from a filthy rich background and was in the right shape to be exploited. He would use whatever tactics he had up his sleeve to make sure he stayed and ensured him lots of money. The man let out a crazed laugh as he thought of the horrible things he was yet to do.

* * *

><p>Clarice rolled a tray over to her new patient's rooms. She smiled when she remembered the obstinate yet shy gaze of the young man she would be tending to. She knocked on the door waiting for the right answer. A "come in" was sounded. She opened the thick metal door and entered the Earl's room. Ciel was facing his head to the barred windows.<p>

"It's time to eat, young one. Doctor Nathaniel Zephyr assigned me to be the ones to hand you your meals and see that you don't plan to relieve yourself soon after" she told him softly. Ciel rolled his eyes. He was hoping they would forget. Now this bothersome woman was here forcing him to eat. He reluctantly sat himself into an upright position and went over to pick up the tray of whatever he was being served. It was tomato soup with thick rolls on the side, and a glass of cold milk. His lips went into a straight line. Clarice leaned forward.

"You better eat it because I am not leaving until you consume every last bite or drop. I have a funnel and I'm not afraid to use it" she threatened. Ciel sweat dropped. Women sure could be frightening creatures when they wished to be. Even Sebastian had told him such. With a shaking hand he dipped his spoon into the hot liquid, blew on it lightly and sipped it up. A shiver went up his spine as the creamy liquid trickled down his throat. He took and slowly ate the rest of his meal. All that was left was two loaves of bread and a half-empty/full cup of milk. He held his stomach with a pained expression. This was the first time in a while that he had something decent to eat.

"I see you only ate a quarter of what was given to you but that will do for now I suppose. Well it is still early in the day. Is there anything you want me to bring? Like papers to write on, puzzles, or some board game to entertain yourself with?" she asked. Ciel's mouth twitched up into a half smirk.

"Could I have some alone time please? I am a tad tired and wish to be left alone. I am still experiencing jet lag from earlier" he pleaded laying his head back on the pillow. Clarice studied the Ciel for a few seconds.  
>"A-A-Alright, if you insist, but if you need anything at all just press on the white beeper next to your bed. I will be there in a jiffy. Don't do anything stupid while I'm away okay? She said jokingly. The clicking of heels quieted down as she disappeared.<p>

Ciel opened one eye. He sat up before rushing over to the bathroom that was connected to his room. He checked the inner surroundings of his bathroom; no mirror, only lit by a few fading light-bulbs, and a white porcelain toilet. Just great he couldn't see himself. He threw himself on to the bed and screamed out all his frustration into the pillow. This place was going to suck. He knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>I get that many of you suspect Ciel is behaving like an ungrateful spoiled brat. It stems from having everything handed to him on a silver platter from the time he was born and raised in an isolated, prim and proper outset where he does not come into contact with people save for his parents, other aristocrats, their children and his cousin, Elizabeth. The inspiration for the inner workings of the Mental Hospital were from books and movies like Shutter Island, One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest, It's kind of a funny story, Girl Interrupted, SuckerPunch, ect. Ciel meets the other residents of GBRC (Great Britain Rehabilitation Clinic) where he meets a multitude of wacky and hostile characters. Their stories will be explained in later chapters. The La Dominca's (Of the Lord) or you could call them the "Female Lords". If I offend someone I apologize but do note it is a fanfiction and it is not meant to be literally correct. Now it would not be a story without a villain working his despicable deeds now would he? I was originally going to feature Nathaniel Zephyr as the main villain but then he would be in charge of the hospital if he was. Dennis is based off of people who exploit or abuse others for their own twisted ends not caring who gets hurt in the end. Just like animal abusers and corrupt child-caregivers. <strong>

**(1) Ciel is about to be run over before he quickly stuffs himself into a corner of the hallway and how do they miss him?**

**(2) Watch "It's kind of a funny story". You will get an idea what its like.**

**(3) Sometimes though not always hospitals will provide patients with an outfit to where aside from their other clothes. Do they wash them I do not know.**

**(4) Solitary confinement**

**(5) There are three forms of insomnia known by doctors. Most insomnia cases are brought on by cases of stress, depression, changes in sleeping environment. They are: transient, acute, and chronic. Chronic Insomnia is by far the more extreme version of sleep depravation. Regardless, it can have far reaching consequences to a person's health.**

(**6**) "**The bird" or "the middle finger"**

**(7) Sometimes if none at all, patients who claimed to be cured will return to practing habits they picked up when developing their disorder via: anorexia, cutting, bulimia, passive aggressiveness, ect.**

**(8) Nemesis Game, a slightly disturbing thriller mystery movie/novel.**

**(9) This is based on my opinion on parents who abandon their children because of something they can't control. Every life is precious no matter who he/she is. Simply because a person is disabled does not give anyone the right to just drop them off somewhere when they prove an inconvenience to the family or parent or become a "waste of space". It gives me comfort to know that God is watching out for those unfortunate souls and will have a place waiting for them in heaven. It just goes to show you what happens when you don't give someone a chance. They just might surprise you. I'm not saying that you should date them or take them into your home, I am saying that you should never write off someone just before you know them.**

**Next Chapter: Ciel is tempted to fall back into old habits. Archibald uses that to his advantage. Clarice interferes. We hear more about Samuel. And what is the deal with a moving shadow? Stay frosty and review. **


	11. Old Habits Die Hard

**I am back my faithful "Kuroshitsuji" fans. I have finally finished that pain-staking long chapter of my other fic "Ruby Claims The Sapphire". I know many of you are looking forward to what happens next to our main protagonist, Ciel Phantomhive. I have plotted down every aspect of this story and will hope it catches the reader's attention. I also hope to raise awareness about Anorexia and the damage it does to people both young and old. I know many of you are tired of hearing this; but people anorexia is a real problem. It rings true for aspiring models as well. It makes me so mad to hear about modeling agencies prod young teens to be anorexic all for the sake of maintaining an image. You think with all the deaths from the deadly disorder, they would know better**_**. But no.**_

**The characters for this story will be made up as a I write. If you noticed last chapter there was a guy named Dennis Reveni. If you write his name backwards it spells as: "I never sinned". Isn't it ironic that his name doesn't at all match with his persona?**

**Yippee! For the 2012 London Summer Olympics!XD. So excited!**

**I have no team in particular I want to root for. Cool introduction they had on television. I thought it was so creative what they did. You really got to hand it to those people for putting all that effort into making those sorts of displays.**

**Now without further adieu, I present thee the long awaited next chapter.**

**Warnings: language, mentions of death (not our protagonist), and disturbing content.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and its plots elements do not belong to me. That is the role of the author and Funimation.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Old Habits Die Hard<p>

Recovery Part 3

* * *

><p>Characters that will appear in this story:<p>

Ciel Phantomhive: Protagonist of the story. He was forced into a rehabilitation clinic against his will because of Anorexia/Bulimia Nervosa.

Appearance: We all know what he looks like.

Fiona/Fifi: young girl who was indoctrinated to believe she was a dog. She is quite friendly and energetic which often gets her into trouble with other inmates. Looks up to Marcus as an older brother as he protects her from less friendly clinic occuptants.

Appearance: young girl; age 11; heart-shaped face, long sleek black hair that goes mid-back, doe eyes, often seen wearing white hospital frock.

Samuel: One of the rehab clinics main older occupants; late 20's. He has severe anger management issues (will be explained in later chapters). He shows contempt toward the other occupants and comes off as a bit of a bully. Has a slight rivalry with Marcus and has an intense fear of being put into solitary.

Appearance: Shaggy tangerine hair, green eyes, freckles, seen wearing matching frock and pants.

Marcus Arborough: one of the older occupants; age 20. He is a rather friendly and sympathetic person to everyone at the clinic. However this masks a borderline dark secret he keeps only to himself via he was sent here because of an addiction (will be revealed in time). Is like an older brother to "Fifi" who he sees as an older sister. Has a bit of a love-hate relationship with Sonya.

Appearance: fair skin, shoulder length wavy brunette hair, blue eyes, and a broad build.

_La Dominica's_

Sonya: The official leader of the La Dominica's and a tough nut to crack. She is rather sarcastic and will not hesitate to get her point across despite the consequences. Her insomnia originated from a traumatic experience. Has a love-hate relationship with Marcus and hints to having a slight crush on him.

Appearance: late teens, long blonde hair over one eye, blue eyes, peach-colored skin, bags under her eyes. Like most of her group she wears her outfit in a skirt and shirt combo; like a female gangster.

Chelsea: Second-in-command of group. Her mild-mannered and her "look before you leap" is a stark contrast to Sonya's straight shooter persona. Her reason for being at the center is to help "cure" her of a light schizophrenia. But is there more to it than that?

Appearance: late teens, chestnut brown hair (tied up with a widow's peak), hazel eyes, fair skin, hospital frock in similar style.

Rita: Another member. Along with her group, they have bound together to prevent themselves from being singled out by those who would take advantage of them. Rita's however is slightly more frail than the others because of her unwillingness to hold down food and is constantly paranoid she is "fat".

Appearance: tall and gaunt, sleek blonde hair, slate-grey eyes, wears frock with the sleeves ripped off.

Igraine: A tough girl who is distrustful of others around her including her own friends. She is especially suspicious of Dennis (for obvious reasons). She is often shown wearing bandages around her wrist due to attempted suicide. It could be due to the loss of her own brother; the only person she truly trusted. This has also made her pessimistic. She is often mistaken as Rita's twin which she has made no move to deny.

Appearance: wavy blonde hair, olive skin, tall, hospital frock down in combo: shirt is long-sleeved crop top, shirt is knee-length.

Andromeda: a quiet woman she is as mysterious as the place she inhabits. She is Sonya's self-proclaimed "eyes and ears" Intel. She is mostly calm and collected though has a habit of exploding at inopportune times. Years of abuse by parental figures had caused her to develop split personas as a defense mechanism. With the help of friends and counseling she may well be on her road to recovery.

Appearance: light skin, cropped red hair swept to the side, brown eyes, nicely built, hospital frock is short-sleeved with a zip up neckline, and billows like a dress.

Susie: the last and final member. She is relatively normal woman with seemingly nothing wrong about her; save that she is mute. With her mid-length raven hair she is the embodiment of loveliness. Where Andromeda is charged with Intel, she is tasked with seducing the orderly's when the girls need to perform their acts of mischief. Her means of communication is sign language.

Appearance: olive-skin, cat-like black eyes, mid-length black hair with a side braid, hospital frock is short-sleeved, v-neck, thigh length dress.

Others:

Paris Archibald/Dennis Revini: prime villain of the story. He is clean-shaven with ash brown hair, reddish-brown eyes, and a tweed suit.

Clarice: Pretty nurse who tends to the patients. She is compassionate with a stubborn streak. She has bright red hair, freckles, and green eyes in a nurse outfit. She is in her late 20's.

Nathaniel Zephyr: Head of The Great Britain Rehabilitaion Clinic. He is shrewd yet good-natured. He is very mindful of the attendants needs and does what he can to improve their condition. He had a habit of being rather annoying and always in people's business.

There will be more but you must read to find out.

* * *

><p>The light of the full moon shone brightly on the the facility. The surrounding countryside was quiet; not a sound out there. An ordinary person would be appreciative of the quiet. Unfortunately, the word "happy" did not describe the young boy lying down. Sleep did not come to Ciel Phantomhive. After the frustration with having no accessible mirrors, he headed off to bed. The only times he got up was to relieve himself. As much as he tried, he just could not bring himself to shut his eyes. (AN: Don't I know the feeling?) "Just bloody fan-fucking-tastic, first I am told about my anorexia, now all I need is someone to say I am an insomniac" he ground out sarcastically.

He crossed his arms and switched his sleeping position. He stayed that way for several seconds before returning to his laying on his side. Months ago, he would have Sebastian prepare a cup of warm milk with mint leaves before bed time. Now he had to settle for letting the night quiet lull him to sleep. Although, he knew it was not the quiet that kept him awake. It was that he had failed. Failed in allowing that red-haired nurse to force him to eat, failed for not following through in the bathroom when he had the chance, failed in getting caught up in this whole mess. All else he failed. It was unspeakable. A Phantomhive _never_ fails. Hot tears stung his eyes. His reflected back to his family and acquaintances in London. There was little doubt that his servants; save for Sebastian and Tanaka, were making quiet a mess trying to maintain the well-being of the mansion. His family was most likely warding off the tabloids and making up countless stories of his whereabouts. He even thought about that tawdry fellow at the school; Collin was it? A smirk came to his lips as he imagined the brown haired lad trying to match-up to him and claim how superior he was to him. He laid his head on the pillow as his mind's eyes summoned up two more familiar faces; Prince Soma and his assistant Agni. They had left shortly after they had settled their business transactions. What were they doing as of right now? He was not too sure but he swore that Soma who was normally fearful of the black butler, had become cross and even uttered a few curses under his breath. Ciel had of course berated the violet-haired prince despite inwardly agreeing with him. His mind danced about as more people came to mind. Fiona or "Fifi" was an interesting young girl. He became morose as he thought to the girls earlier statement.

_Hi I'm Fifi. Do you like dogs? I like dogs! I look young but I'm actually quite older see I was taken in by wolves because my human parents left me on the streets but that is alright because I have accepted that I am a dog. I am here because I was captured and placed in this cage where I can be "re-educated" into human society then I will be free to return to my brethren so…_

Ciel frowned. It brought a chill to his spine. How anyone could just dump their own flesh and blood on the street and not think anything of her? He had been fortunate to be born unto loving and supportive parents who gave him every luxury and comfort; all out of unconditional love. Is that what the orphans down at the slums had to go through? (**1**) He recalled that undercover mission at the circus. A girl called Freckles or "Doll" had told him that once upon a time she and the other performers had been orphans in an area known as "the gutter". Badly mistreated and forced to fend for them selves when by a stroke of luck an angel named Baron Kelvin who turned out to be none other than an old pervert. The look of betrayal on her sweet face when he revealed his true self would forever haunt him to this day. Was it possible that karma finally decided to pay him a visit? Give him his just desserts for playing with a young woman's heart? He exhaled loudly. It was justifiable for him to say he was only carrying out the queen's orders. (Read Volume 6 of the manga and you will see what I mean). And speaking of which; was the queen aware of his whereabouts?

"Ugh all these questions are making me dizzy? And there is no reason I should wake up with under-eye circles. Perhaps tomorrow night, I can find the answer to my own questions". Finally his wearied being consented to the lure of sleep.

* * *

><p>The English countryside was covered in a brilliant misty haze in the early hours of the morning. (<strong>2<strong>) It was almost like a dream. Everything was quiet all around except for the occasional wisp of wind blowing through the fields and the chirping of birds and the bustling activities of nearby farm lands. The clinic was also alive with activity. Nurses and Doctors alike reluctantly pulled themselves out of their comfortable beds to take to their regular duties. The lower levels contained doors that held inside the patients to whom they were charged with. One such boy was in the process of rustling himself out of a deep sleep. Finally with much effort he willed both his eyes to open. He sat himself upright by his wobbly arms. He blearily looked out his window to see that it was quite early in the morning (around 8) to be exact.

He groaned for it was nowhere near light outside. The latest he had overslept was half past nine. That was only on his days off and even Sebastian never allowed him to be so idle. When he began his quest to lose weight, he made it a point to get himself prepared for the day's events and dress himself quick before Sebastian saw his ever thinning form. As he became thinner, it became more of a _mission_ to make sure no one else caught on. However, luck wasn't on his side and he was stuck between a rock and a hard place (A/N: Refer to earlier chapters). With that, the short lad trudged sluggishly toward the closet where his "uniform" hung; white hospital shirt and pants with slippers. Generally, he would scoff at dressing in such plain rags but he remembered he was supposed to remain unanimous. Until the doctors deemed him fit; mentally and physically; these would be his clothes. He quickly slipped on the pieces of clothing and sat down on the bed. He suddenly recalled his eye-patch and fastened it over his cursed eye. He waited for whoever came to check on him. Expectedly the click-click-clacking of leather shoes was the very sound Ciel was waiting for. He straightened out his hair with his fingers and sat straight. He breathed in shortly as the brass door knob turned. In place of a giddy red-haired woman in a nurse's outfit, the door opened to reveal a man roughly the age of the clinic head with ash-brown hair in a grey tweed suit. His face slighted mirth yet his eyes produced different. Ciel stiffened. The man smiled.

"My dear lad, I pray you do not mind me intruding on you this quiet morning. I am Dr. Paris Archibald, one of the top physicians in charge at the clinic. It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Ciel Phantomhive". Ciel's eyes widened. His body went frigid. The man could tell the boy was uncomfortable and assured him. "Now now, there is no need for fear. I am well informed of your background by a Mr. Nathaniel Zephyr and the state of your condition. And as such I am willing to help you in any way I can. _Until you no longer serve any use to me", _he added to himself. Ciel was apprehensive. He looked rather familiar but where had he seen him before? He shook his head.

"You are probably thinking what am I doing here when I could be somewhere else? Well as I told you before, I am one of the top physicians working at this here clinic. I was hand-picked by Dr. Zephyr with various other doctors and nurses to tend to the health and well-being of all the patients as well as getting to the bottom of the causes of said problems and how they can be dealt with in a positive manner" he explained to the hesitant lad.

"Positive, you say? How is keeping us locked up in a loony bin, making us do stuff we don't want to do, and forcing us to relay our problems to strangers in white suits…positive?" Ciel retorted crossing his arms. Paris scrunched his brow. _You tell me. _Paris quickly returned back to a smile. "Young sir, this place is a beacon of hope for many who have nowhere to go and no one else to turn to for help. If not for us, the only alternative would be a mental hospital and god knows "no one" wants to go there. Imagine the shame it bring upon your family if that were to happen" Paris stated sympathetically. Ciel unfurled his knees in shock. He stared straight at the stoic man. This person had the audacity to mention his family just to prod him into being a "good boy". The man was slowly starting to remind Ciel of his eldest cousin, Edward. Paris seeing the teens reaction cursed himself. "Ahh but listen to me rattle on. I am meant to help you and not hinder you. And I can do just that. I can make it so you can stay a constant weight and not get fat" he said to him. Ciel's head perked up. "R-r-r-eally? How?" he asked the doc eagerly. Paris grinned. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a golden watch with an attachable chain. His eyes bugged out.

"I will tell you later, mi boy. But Great Scotts look at the time. I have places to be and I am not allowed to socialize with the patients unless granted permission or during and before visiting hours. Cheerio and try not to exasperate the nurses!" he greeted before rushing out the door. The door closed loudly. Ciel curled his knees up to his chest. However he was happy. The guy seemed shady enough but he did say he could help him. On the surface the, Ciel was nervous. On the inside however he was giddy and thrilled. What wonders did Paris Archibald have in store for him? Walking down the assorted corridors, Paris Archibald quickened his pace. He smirked at the knowledge that he had gained the boys confidence and could now go on to step 2 of his plan/s. He approached a steel door with a singular slot. Looking around both ways to see that no one had followed him, he banged on it. Footsteps were heard on the other side. The slot opened to reveal blood-shot eyes. The slot closed and the door opened. A burly man in a white lab-coat with messed up hair and a burly expression scrutinized Paris. This same guy was one of the men who accosted Ciel and his servants when they first reached the clinic.

"About bloody time you got here, Paris. We were thinking you were never going to show up. Do you know that Dr. Zephyr has been on our ass about holding up our duties and not "roughing" up the patients here, as he puts it? There was another guy sitting down at a wooden table smoking a cob-pipe.

"Keep your pants on, Douglas" he addressed one guy briskly "I told you I had things to do before our meeting, now didn't I? he asked belittlingly. Douglas pulled himself back a little. He may have been built big but Paris was a well adept fighter. Paris wasted no time in shoving past the man and into the room. "Travis, I don't particularly mind you smoking in the premise but I can't quite say the same if the boss were to catch you". Travis in question grumbled at being forced away from his favorite relaxation time. He continued bitching under his breath and took his legs off the table and down on the floor. Paris ignored it and turned his attention toward the wall with his hands behind his back (**A/N: My dad used to do the same thing whenever we would bug him about smoking).**

"Are you referring to the new kid? I knew you were an extortionist bastard but a pedophile as well? You are blood hell fucked up in the head" Travis piped up. Paris rolled his eyes scooting back to his previous position. "Perish the thought, my friends. I am only doing what I can before I completely reel the brat in" he said making a pinky gesture. The two thugs smiled deviously to one another and listened to whatever "Paris" had to say.

* * *

><p>Ciel was a bit surprised with himself. He was actually enjoying Clarice's visit. She was witty and charming in personality and in style. Her uniform was that of a standard white nurse's outfit (AN: not the slutty kind) with long white sleeves and a red cross and the chest pockets with a bonnet on top. (**3**) Her red hair was not the coffee red Mey-Rin but had a slight sunset-orange tinge to it. They talked about various things while of course eating breakfast; a croissant with cream-cheese, a glass of milk, and a bowl of blue-berries. Of course he had no way of disposing of them or hiding them thanks to the watchful eye of the nurse before him. In Ciel's mind these "healthy" endives added to a total of about maybe 200 calories, too many in his opinion.

"Now young man, I will not have you spitting on all my hard work because of a little thing called "calories". You need the extra nourishment otherwise", Clarice grinned causing Ciel to shiver "I will notify Dr. Zephyr and he will have you put through probation. That means you will not eat, sleep, wash, or even use the bathroom without someone someone's jurisdiction. _Yes Mr. Phantomhive_, I am the mean-old-nurse who is out to make you eat until you're healthy" she dawled. Ciel glared at her.

"Stop that" he deadpanned. The woman giggled as she took a blueberry and plopped it into her mouth. Ciel was worse than a five year old who wouldn't eat his/her vegetables. The boy was a strange one she concurred. Especially with that mysterious eye-patch he always wore. She shook it off thinking nothing of it. These kids and their crazy fashions.

"I understand why the hospital staff has to keep an eye on me but why must you do it. Don't you have other attendees to work with like say other anorexia patients?" he asked her. Clarice nodded. "I do but Dr. Zephyr insisted that I be the one to give you your meals and be sure you do nothing foolish" she insisted. Ciel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Clarice would most like swat him for that. A thought crossed his mind.

"Say Clarice I hope you do not find me impertinent for saying this but, I think I could benefit more under someone else's watch like perhaps Dr. Paris Archibald. He might have some…"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The woman screamed suddenly. Ciel jumped backwards onto his bed at the nurses 180-degree personality change. Clarice was shaking, her eyes were glazed, her face was slightly red and breath was ragged. In all his twelve years did he ever think he would experience something so frightening since the time his aunt tried to kill him. "P-P-Please for me. Do not seek advice from Paris Archibald. He is a terrible, awful, despicable being and a disgrace of a doctor. The guy is only bad luck! Why he is the reason so many of the patients here are in the state that they are! Clarice grabbed Ciel's shoulders roughly and shook him. "Just promise me you will not take anything that man gives you. Or you may end up the same! PROMISE ME!

Ciel nodded demurely. Clarice's features softened. She hung her head. Her voice returned to its soft nature. "I'm sorry Ciel. I just don't want to lose you or anyone else to that man's….manipulation". Ciel sighed. Dr. Archibald was a troubling subject for her obviously. He decided to humor the woman.

"You know Clarice, I am getting kind of bored staying in my room all morning and since my breakfast is finished, I would like to meet up with my…er…friends…yes friends. I was lucky to run into Fiona and Marcus. They were so nice to show me the place and help me get acquainted with everyone else. So can I leave?" he pleaded with her. Clarice stared at him unsure. Her woman's tuition told her the lad's speech sounded glib. However, she didn't wish to keep the boy any longer than needed.

"Alright, go on your way then. And be careful", she whispered the last part to herself. She could not let another child's life be destroyed for that _man's_ sick pleasure.

Flashback:

It had been two weeks since Clarice had begun working at the Great Britain Rehabilitation Clinic. A pretty young woman of 23, compassionate and stubborn to boot, it had been her dream since she was a little girl to help those who could not help themselves **(A/N: Awww aint that sweet. Eyes go big**). Her first tasks assigned by Dr. Nathaniel Zephyr to look after the well-being of a young girl who suffered an ever growing problem among young girls: not just in the poor or richer districts; anorexia. The girl's name was Annabelle. She was your typical blond-hair blue eyed girl barely reaching the tender age of 14. The girl was quiet sweet and shy. Looking at her you could find nothing wrong with her save for one; she refused to recover and gain weight. 

At first, Clarice related it with stubbornness. Then one night…. 

It was late. Clarice was tending to her duties. She was rolling dinner to Annabelle's room. She was so happy with the progress she was making with Annabelle. She stopped when she heard rushed voices coming from down the corridor. The nurse quirked a brow and quietly rolled the cart slowly down the hall so to not wake the other patients. She had reached the door where the girl resided. It was open just a crack allowing light to shine through. Clarice pushed the cart toward the wall and left it to investigate. 

Clarice crept up to the crack and looked inside. It was some shady guy talking with Annabelle. Her thoughts were ceased when she heard him speak.

"My dearest, Annabelle. Look at you today. You are as stout as a one month old-pig" he declared to her. Clarice gritted her teeth. _What did he say? _

"You're wrong. Clarice says its normal to be at least (**4**) 48 kilos. For me to be a real woman, I must be healthy not skinny, you lugubrious dolt" she defended. The ashen-haired man laughed at the "silly" girl. 

"It's alright…if you want to be compared to a baby hippo". Annabelle gasped. She put her hands to her ever growing "paunch". Her voice was ragged. A…hi-hip-hippo. Me? Unshed tears filled her eyes. The sadistic man grinned at the poor child's expense. "Yes, Yes. Indeed. You want to show those biddies back home whose prettier don't you? _You son of a bitch. _Annabelle forced a demented smile. 

"I am sure I can benefit from the advice of a corrupt man consumed by greed" she laughed sarcastically. The man's face contorted into a sneer and reared his hand back as if to strike her. Clarice then decided enough was enough. The door slammed open. Eyes darted to the figure standing at the frame. 

"Begging your pardon, sir but it is time for the girls nightly meal. So it's prudent that you must leave and let me do my work. You should do the same Dr….she wavered her words not knowing the man's.

"Archibald….Dr. Paris Archibald" the man announced straightening his petticoat. He stood up from the bed and took the nurse's hand in his and kissed it (Everyone say…ewwwwwwww DX). Clarice grimaced. She ushered the good man out and sent him on his way. Then she remembered her cart.

Weeks passed….

She should have seen it. And now she was too late. She had continued seeing Annabelle and checking up on her "progress". It was all an effort to stop any seeds that Archibald tried to plant inside her head. But no matter what she tried, he was three steps ahead. It became all to real on that day in 1895 (remember the anime itself is set in 1899 or so forth). She had gone off to see the girl once again only to find her room empty. The bed was neatly made but there was no sign of the girl. Strange. Maybe she went off into the recreation room?

Oh if only that had been true. She toured the corridors looking all over. Finally she found her sitting down on a plastic chair. Clarice went up to greet her when the unthinkable happened. Annabelle clutched her chest painfully and crashed onto the floor before black liquid spewed out of her. She gagged and wheezed. She turned to Clarice and held out her hand. She gasped out

"Hel-Help me" she begged. HELP! SOMEONE! ANYBODY! There is a girl who needs help! Clarice screamed out. Out of nowhere a white flurry of physicians hoisted the girl onto a stroller and into the operating center of the clinic to try and save the poor girl. It seemed like years to the distraught red head who sat impatiently outside the operating room. As a young girl, she remembered her mother telling her that in times such as these it was imperative to pray for the best. She could only hope her mother was right. She clasped her hands tightly. Her mind willed for the girl in there to make it out alright. At this point, Nathaniel Zephyr came out of his office to see how the patient was faring. He sat down next to the nurse.

"Clarice. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to Annabelle. You are a good nurse and could not possibly foresee this" he consoled her. Clarice blew her nose into her tissue and stared at Zephyr with tear-stained eyes. 

"But, but, but, she will be okay, wont she?" The doctor opened his mouth to answer her but changed at the last second. His face became somber. "I…cannot..say". Clarice's faith fell. 

The doors finally opened. The two physicians stood up. Their faces were stark white with worry. Finally the first doctor approached the two. He spoke.

"We did all we could, Dr. Zephyr. We attempted to pump fluids into her system and resuscitate her through a breathing tube and get her heartbeat under control. But it wasn't enough. We attempted an intravenous injection condensed. Unfortunately, her body was already so fragile that it rejected the medication. I…am…sorry…to…say...as of 11:36 p.m. this night, that Annabelle Sitter did not survive".

With that, the dam burst open.

The funeral was a very sad and lonely event for Clarice. It was not totally extravagant since Annabelle came from a not so wealthy family. Nathaniel Zephyr spoke not a word to anyone. The failure of saving the young girl's life lied heavy on his broken heart. She was a sweet young girl who had her whole life ahead of her. Now it was cruelly cut off because he was too blind to stop it. Clarice was no different. The poor woman was beside herself. She had been with the girl for a few weeks and had already established a sort of mother-daughter-sister bond that few could put into words. The family of the girl had been quick to point fingers. They even went far as to sue the hospital and its workers. (**5**) Not surprisingly the clinic head took full responsibility and ensured the family death benefits. The one figure who showed no remorse was none other than _that guy_.

The sadness succumbing Clarice quickly changed to anger. It was days afterward, she reported her blame toward the true culprit…Paris Archibald. She had told Zephyr of the conversation that went on weeks previous. Needless to say he was furious. He summoned up Paris Archibald up to his office. Much to Clarice's chagrin, the bastard got off with eight months probation and required to have someone with him when he went to see patients. A slap on the wrist if you asked her. She had begged Mr. Zephyr time and again to fire him but to no avail. He said there was no substantial evidence Paris had anything to do with the girl's death. Clarice vowed vengeance.

"Heed my words Paris Archibald. You will pay for what you did to Annabelle**!"**

Flashback Ends

* * *

><p>Ciel's looked like a zombie. He had somehow been roped into playing a nauseating (in his opinion) game of go-fish with Roger and Nixon and a few others. It was so laughable the way these people held their cards and fumbled terribly to keep them hidden. Anymore of this, and he would bust. Marcus was sitting at one of the tables laughing at his expense. Ciel not surprisingly gave him the bird. He sat there trying to conjure up a plan to excuse himself without hurting his "playmates" feelings. He thought of an excuse.<p>

"I hate to cut our little session short gentlemen, but I really need to stretch my legs. And plus…Dr. Zephyr has requested I see him A.S.A.P." he lied before stretching himself dramatically. He opened one eye to see if anyone caught his bluff. No one gave any indication they did so the young earl took that time to get up from the table. Roger and Nixon looked a bit disappointed but smiled understandingly. Marcus didn't look all pleased with the boy's actions but said nothing. His focus was on keeping tabs on Fiona who was busy rolling a ball between her "paws". Ciel shook his head. If it wasn't for her human appearance, she could almost be Pluto's sister. The cobalt-eyed child made off in the opposite direction of the room. It didn't take him long to reach the hallways. He never got to fully explore the building since he was still getting settled was "forced" into meeting people he would never imagine being in the same room with. He traveled down the flight of stairs.

Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted a figure flash past him toward another hall. Curious he followed the person. He crept round a corner to see who the person was. Lo and behold, it was same foul-mouthed girl he was reluctantly introduced to along with the rest of her posse. She appeared to be alone. She walked inside her-room? Ciel cocked his head. What could that girl be up to? He went up to her door and arched his feet to try to look inside. He never got the chance for he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his shirt into the wall (A/N: Ouch!) He clenched his eyes shut in pain.

"What do you think you are doing, Pervert?!" a voice snarled. Ciel cracked open an eye to glimpse at a young woman with wavy blonde hair glare hatefully at him. She was with the same group that the other blonde was with.

"Well? Have nothing to say. I suggest you go back the way you came and go bother some other defenseless girl you little creep!" Ciel shuddered. He knew women could be fearsome when they wanted to but this woman looked like she could do him a world of hurt.

"Igraine, what is going on out there" an exasperated voice called out from beyond the hall. The two people flipped their head to the source of the voice. A teen with chestnut brown hair in a ribbon appeared. She had her hands on her full hips. Before Ciel could reply, the girl holding him spoke. "This cretin here thought he could catch an eye-full of our leader and get away with it" she accused. The brunette woman looked at Ciel. She shook her head. "I think you are jumping to conclusions Igraine. Why does he not look familiar to you?" she asked. Igraine leered at Ciel. She studied him. Then it occurred to her.

"Now that you mention it Chelsea, isn't he the new kid we heard the doc talking about?" she addressed her. She nodded. "Now if you would please put him down" she pleaded. Igraine shot Ciel a dirty look before reluctantly dropping him. He landed with an "OOF" and rubbed his behind. At that second three more girls followed after Chelsea. Ciel already knew who they were: Andromeda, Susie, and Rita. His cousin Elizabeth was by no means plain, but these women were drop-dead gorgeous despite their odd pattern of speech and their uncouth body language. "Hey Chels, what go on up in this joint? And why is Igraine manhandling some kid?" Andromeda asked. Chelsea turned to her group member. "It's only a young boy who I guess was trying to find his way through the place and had the misfortune of stepping in the path of Hurricane Igraine" she joked. The blonde snorted at the comment at her and laid her back against the wall near the door. Rita noticed the boy standing adjacent to her. "Yo, who's the kid?" Rita asked. The girls all turned their eyes on him. Susie, the black haired woman stepped over to assist him from the floor. Ciel politely grasped the offered hand. "Hey some of us are trying to sleep here" a voice droned. All eyes turned to the direction of the voice. It was Sonya sluggishly making her way out of the room. Her hair was a little messed up as she was lying on a pillow just now. She still had the apparent under-eye circles. Yet, they did nothing for her complexion. Ciel stood up trying to make himself invisible. If Igraine told her about his "stunt", he was more than sure he would escape with more than a few bruises. Now Chelsea he had no problem with, the other members were a different matter.

"Well? Anyone going to answer me or am I going to have to crack a few skulls?" she barked out. The members of the La Dominicas stayed silent until someone finally answered. As Ciel feared it was Igraine. "Well, leader I was just taking my usual rounds and inspecting suspicious behavior when…she pointed to Ciel…I "caught" this impudent rat here attempting to peep on you. I thought I could teach him a lesson before Chelsea here stopped me. I apologize for disrupting your rest, leader but I felt it was best to teach him a lesson. And with that creep Paris lurking about, all the women around here are on edge. And its not just him" she answered cryptically.

"Enough, Igraine. You did the right thing" she assured him. She leered at Ciel. The boy looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She smirked at him and wagered a finger at him. "Hey kid come on over here". Ciel stiffened. Now what? Would he get beaten up? His ribs were barely healed up properly. But he knew if he didn't it would be worse. He trotted over to her. Sonya gazed at him like he was a piece of meat. "You look new around here. Werent you with Marcus the other day?" she inquired him. Ciel only gulped and nodded meekly. God, his relatives would berate him for allowing himself to be so intimidated. "Well, now that is settled. I am sure that Marcus already gave you a brief intro so there is no need to tell you who we are. On the other hand, you are the new kid so its only important you know who we are". The blonde female placed an arm around Ciel's shoulders as she introduced each member of the **La Dominicas**.

(If you want to know who they are you will have to go to the very beginning to get a detailed explanation)

The La Dominicas led Ciel toward a door back of the clinic. When it opened, he was nearly rendered blind by the sudden brightness coming from the outside. He lifted a hand to cover his visible eye. He stepped outside to find himself on a grassy plain. His mouth opened up in surprise. The area was completely gorgeous. It could easily be mistaken for (**6**) Kensington Garden except it was a tad smaller. The exterior of the clinic was fenced in; barbed wire and all. There were rectangular tables outside with white chairs where people could play board games or just discuss anything in general. Next to the chairs was a tiny garden filled up with the most gorgeous array of trees and flowers, a running fountain, a stone pathway heading into bushes surrounding the fence, and a basketball court (A/N: I am sure they played some variation of it). The Earl had never seen anything like it. Even his home's gardens didn't compete. A hand landed on his shoulder causing him to jump a bit. He spun around to berate the person only to find a thin blonde woman staring crookedly at him.

"Sorry…giggles…Ciel, I just couldn't help myself" she giggled once again clutching her sides. She laughed so hard, a "crack" was heard causing her to nearly crumble. Ciel flinched at the sickening sound.

"RITA!

Igraine was the first to rush over and assist her. Rita gripped her arms. "Its fine Rita" she assured the concerned blonde. The other girls shook their heads unconvinced. Andromeda was the next to speak "You got to be _more_ careful Rita, the last time you stretched yourself too far, the doctors had to strap you to a gurney for three weeks. Susie here was devastated thinking she lost you". She pointed to Susie who decided the grass was more interesting. Unsure as to why the girl wasn't speaking to her friends defense, quickly changed the subject.

"So um…this is a nice..er…place you got here. Didn't know the clinic even had a backyard" he uttered. Sonya nodded. "Yeah, we call it The Back Alley. This is a recent addition so the recovering patients can have a place outside of their bedrooms to relax and meditate outside of their bedrooms. And possibly find the underlying cause of their conditions…at least that is what Dr. Zephyr meant it to be. But in every which way, the place is a still a prison no matter how you look at it". Sonya shook her head. Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Yeah, patients can only have access to the Back Alley, if they exhibit signs of good behavior" she replied mockingly mimicking the jurors' orders". Ciel snickered behind his hands. Sonya noticed and decided to egg the child on. She winked to her teammates. Rita winked at Ciel. "But most important thing to know is to not get caught". The group grinned mischievously. They continued.

"So what we mean by good behavior means…

"No breaking stuff", "No sneaking off after dark", "No heckling the orderlies", and "No Sex"

…

"0.0"

Ciel was absolutely mortified. Forget what he said earlier. These girls were absolutely-GAH! Ciel took off screaming not bothering to say good-bye. The girls all laughed their heads off save for Susie who could only chortle quietly. Igraine wiped a tear from her eye. "Man that was too good. Although, I think we may have scarred him a bit" she stated thoughfully. Said woman turned to her cohort. "Look on the bright side, it should make him think twice before peeping on innocent young women while they sleep" she suggested. They nodded before Andromeda grinned. "Who here is innocent?" she asked. All the girls looked at one another before laughing once again. The laughing session ended briefly as the leader gathered the group around for planning another round of mischief. Sonya then dismissed them. Then they went to their respective rooms. A conflict was brewing in two young maidens. Rita and Susie seemed to be the only ones who actually noticed the young man that graced their prescence in the alley. Ciel was a tad too thin for a boy his age; even thinner than she. His hospital smock hung off his body. Rita could relate all together. Opposed to her, his face retained some color. Most likely explanation could be all the food the damn hospital was forcing him to eat. The first few weeks of her stay here, she found a discreet way to purge herself of that abominable garbage and mask it from the physicians. She was pleased to know she was not alone in this. And if things turned out right in her favor, she could have him realize that too. She would have to wait for later on.

* * *

><p>Ciel continued screaming as he ran toward the sanctity of his bedroom. Never in his life had he ever met such annoying, perverse, brutish females to have ever existed. Not including his aunt. His limited stamina caught up with him so he slowed down his speed. He sucked in and out to calm his breathing. He did not have his inhaler with him so it would be bad if were to have an attack. His breathing eventually calmed down so the earl was free to walk again. He would have to make for the Recreation Room to where Marcus was or he hoped he was. The one person he desperately hoped to never see was that red haired Neanderthal called Samuel. After yesterday, he dreaded the thought of getting spotted by him and face his wrath. The man was nothing more than an animal. Ciel maintained his musings when a dark shape sped past him. The lad turned around to face the object but found nothing.<p>

"(**7**) Strange? The lights are still on, so there is no possible way that anyone could cast a shadow. Plus there are no staff present so I would someone rushing past me or giving me leave to move. Plus this place is relatively normal if you do not mention the whack-jobs living there. He turned his head to the right to face with a door that was jointly opened a tad. He could not find any labels on the door so he was not sure what he would find beyond the metal contraption. He opened it wider and saw….himself? In actuality "himself" was actually a reflection in a large mirror. He flipped the light switch on. The whole room was filled with old rusty mirrors and cracked ones as well. He stepped further into the room and looked about. Above him was a rectangular window. Ciel remembered seeing a blank spot above his sink where a mirror should have been. In the far back he saw a really large mirror. It was not one of those trick mirrors (like in theme parks that make you look distorted) and was able to see his whole appearance since before his admittance into the hospital.

He saw himself for how he truly _looked_ and not how the nurse saw him. Some would see a too scrawny child. But Ciel saw something more atrocious. His chin had doubled, his stomach protruded out of his smock, his legs were thick tree-trunks and his hands were dainty stubs. Ciel could feel tears coming to his eyes. He shook his head vigorously.

"No. No No no no no no no" he cried out over and over again. Tears came from his eyes. He knew that stuff was **poison. **Poison that didn't kill you but still made you look ugly. NO! He smashed the mirror cracking it into thousands of pieces. He ran far away from the room not bothering to shut the door behind him. He ran far far away from the offending object and away from his shame. He raced all the way back to his room not paying heed to the people he bumped into. He did not come out of his room for the rest of the day.

(**8**) It was a few hours later back at the room Ciel had unintentionally discovered. The hallway was quiet as was the "mirror room" as one so justifiably name it. Nothing out of the ordinary took place. There were no people roaming either. The moon shined brightly through the windows giving the place a sort of eerie glow. A mysterious shadow manifested itself outside of the door. It sifted through without having to turn the knob. Once inside, the shape formed itself into a faceless black mass and searched the area. It stopped when something-or should I say a pile of broken shiny shards gathered its attention. The mass lingered over the pieces for several seconds A low growl reverberated from it. Someone had disturbed his "home". The culprit would not go unpunished. For now, he needed to rebuild his portal. It stretched out his hand over the scattered shards. Like magic, the shards were sucked into a tornado until it faded. Where glass pieces layed scattered formed a now clear-as-day large mirror. Satisfied with its work, the shape gently set the object against the wall then in a shot forward into it like an arrow. The mirror shined a bright blue then dimmed down. Two snake-like eyes leered out of it then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Clarice had visited once again. But Ciel wasn't in the mood for talking. His encounter in that room was heavy on his mind. However, ever the persistent one she prodded.<p>

"Ciel, are you alright. Marcus told me you left but never came back. Is everything alright?" she asked sympathetically. She reached out a hand to touch him but was halted by Ciel who slapped it away. The red hair caressed the hand that had been so viciously assaulted. If only she knew the reason. Ciel stared at her emotionlessly. The nurse said nothing; to his delight. Clarice hoisted herself.

"Its okay if you don't want to talk now…but still it is never a good thing to hold back your feelings. Believe me on this" she suggested gently. Ciel would confide in her when he was ready. She hoped it had nothing to do with _that place or man._ She dismissed Ciel a good night setting down a bowl of tomato soup with dried toast and a glass of milk. The emaciated noblemen scoffed. _Patronizing happy-go-lucky wench. Though she does make a g- what, she had a good point? No way. The only one I can depend upon is me and me alone. No one tells me otherwise._ He continued sitting there convincing himself his life was his own. A sigh passed his lips. He was about to turn in when a knock interrupted him.

"What now?" he sighed. He opened his door to greet his late night visitor. Rita stood at his door frame. Ciel scampered back in alarm. "Rita what are you doing here? If people catch you here, we would both be in a mass of trouble, you silly girl" he stated. His darted outside his frame checking to see the coast was clear. Without blinking, he pulled the skinny blond in before closing the door. Rita coughed to get his attention. "How are you doing, kid? I hope Sonya didn't scare you too much. Sorry about that. But really she is a nice girl once you get to know her. All of us in the La Dominicas are like that but we don't mean any harm by it" she explained. Ciel thought back to earlier in the Back Alley. He cringed but quickly brushed it off. He was not quite in the mood for any mischief or half-hearted humor right now. Before he could stop himself, his mouth seemed to run off with his head.

"Look Rita, I know you did not come here for a friendly visit or to make light of your friends antics. Say what it is you want then say your piece and get out" he commanded briskly. Rita's normally passive face morphed into a glare. Then without warning…

SMACK!

Rita had back-handed him?! Ciel's head was jerked in the direction Rita had slapped him. He stared wide-eyed at the woman. Damn, for someone so frail-looking she sure had a mean right-hook. Other hand grabbed the front of his shirt up an inch away from her face.

"Look here brat" she snarled "I do not know what sort of pampered, snot nosed, spoiled environment you came from or what damned up-bringing raised you to think you could disrespect others but it don't work like that here. This is not your mansion. I am aware you have issues in your life but guess what? SO DOES EVERYONE ELSE! I am not your enemy Ciel. Now sit down on that bed and let me talk!"

Ciel scurried out of the angry woman's arms and onto the bed in an Indian-styled pose. He did not move for fear or arousing her anger once more. Rita became morose. "Sorry for that Ciel, I just tend to let my emotions get the best of me at times. But aye me. I am supposed to do something here". Ciel raised a brow. Was this woman bipolar? She noticed the woman reach inside her shirt for something. Right then, a rattle of sorts was thrown his way. He caught it. His eyes widened. "Rita..are these…what I think they are" he breathed out. Rita slowly nodded not glancing at the boy.

"Believe it or not, you and I are the same. We both were forced here against our will because our so-called companions thought we had a problem" she forced out bitterly. Ciel raised his arm to deny but Rita continued. "Don't try to deny it, plus all that food on the table speaks for itself. You are afraid of getting fat again. And that is why I am here. These fixer-uppers are a fail safe solution. You mix these into any food and liquid and the enzymes prevent any calories from setting in. It's all fool proof" she cried out happily. She zipped over and gave him a hug. She let him go and raced over to the door to give one last word of advice.

"If I were you, I would put that in a safe place. I forgot to tell you; the doctors and nurses like to give surprise inspections ever so often. If they find that, Dr. Zephyr will place you under probation and you might find your sentence here to be longer than you wish it to be. And we all don't want that to happen".

"_"

Rita waved the lad good-bye and left him to his thoughts. Ciel was left alone in that room. He glanced at the white bottle that lied comfortably on his lap like a newborn baby. Time stood still, it was just him and those pills. He gingerly held them at an arms length. Sweat gathered on his brow. _Should I do it? No, I promised my family I would attempt to get better. But, I don't want to go back to that time…back when I was fat. Sebastian told me I was. And he is usually right about everything. Hell even that dratted Edward said I was "gaining pounds" not in my account but in my person. Still, its not wise to bite the hand that feeds you. _Ciel stared at the pills for a few more seconds. The mirror entered his thoughts. He placed the pills under his pillow. He would take them tomorrow. After all what the nurse didn't know, wouldn't hurt her? Right?

* * *

><p><strong>The story is finally complete. This chapter took longer than I would have expected. Things back home have been just so hectic, I had to cope. Rest assure my fans, I will do what I can to bring your favorite characters to discussion and keep you posted on how they are doing in this story. I will continue writing but also note once again I will be attending school in the fall so it will be difficult.<strong>

**As you read this, you will start to delve deeper into the darker aspects of being at a rehabilitation clinic. Contrary to popular belief, rehab is far different from an asylum. Asylum merely refers as a facility that can be used for a variety of means. For the most part, an asylum served as a last resort for those who could not function properly in normal society. Sadly, in the latter parts of the last four centuries, these souls were subjected to the most despicable acts of torture and abuse; sometimes even sexual. People with disorders such as epilepsy, autism (I refuse to use the "r" word), Downs Syndrome, deafness. It wasn't until the late 1800's that doctors became more aware of said disorders and thought up ways to treat them. Unfortunately, certain individuals still refer to those people in an unkind ways. Whoever says otherwise, I feel sorry for you.**

**You think I was being unfair when I had Rita slap Ciel? Too bad. I stand by when I said Ciel may have had a lot of hard things going on but that does not excuse him for behaving like a spoiled little brat. If he were my son or nephew, I wouldn't let him get away with such behavior. Will Ciel use the diet pills? You will have to just wait and see next chapter.**

**Footnotes:**

**(1) Kuroshitsuji manga Volume 6 Chapter 24. He and Sebastian go undercover at a circus.**

**(2) I just absolutely love the fog. When you walk or drive through it, its like you are inside of a dream. Very romantic.**

**(3) I changed her name to Mey-Rin and not Mey-Lin simply because I cant stand the English dub for some reason. Am I betraying my own dialect?**

**(4) About 106 lb.**

**(5) I suppose in the event of patients death, most hospitals are required to pay for death benefits as respect to the family.**

**(6) Possibly the largest and most beautiful garden in all of England. My sister went there last year. It might be owned by the royal family.**

**(7) Notice how in hospitals that the lights are so bright that you barely cast a shadow? **

**(8) This is relevant to what happened to my brother in law long ago. His family bought a mirror that was revealed to be haunted. They got rid of it.**

**Next Chapter: The mirror reveals its secret to Ciel. Paris may not be the only villain present. Ciel is tempted to turn to diet pills for comfort. **


	12. Call Me Anna

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me nor will any of the main characters. If they did, I would make Ciel into a girl and marry Sebastian. However, they do not nor does Sebastian. However, sole property of the manga and its anime do belong to Yana Toboso. Ja Ne.**

**Another note, I am sorry for the long delay. Now sit down and enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 12: Call me "Anna"**

()

**Summary: The mirror reveals its secrets to Ciel. Paris may not be the only villain present. Ciel is tempted to turn to diet pills for comfort.**

Four weeks had passed since Ciel was forcibly dropped off at the clinic. It was another usual day; Clarice would roll in with a tray of food, she would force him to eat, leave, and then he would go off to visit his friends in the Rec Room. Of course, he made doubly sure not to allow any of the nurses or doctors find out his pill stash nor to eat the entire plate. He couldn't hide it under his sheets or his pillow. They are exactly the first place anyone would look (A/N: you have seen those movies where rehab patients will hide their stash where they believe the doctors will not look. But they do). The Phantomhive heir stuck to the one place no one would look, in a hole behind the toilet. It was pure genius if he dare say so. He had not used them yet. There was no real need to. Plus, it was not as if any of the doctors or nurses was force feeding him.

Still, he stuck to Rita's advice even if it was drastic. He was still somewhat haunted by the last time he had consumed said pills; intense stomach pains, spitting up black liquid, hell a near death heart attack should have been enough of a deterrent.

"Tch, those pills were long expired before that. Not only that, I just wasn't careful enough" he reasoned to himself. The precocious Earl crossed his arms defiantly and headed over to where his friends are. Or more importantly, the few he could actually stand. In the weeks he had been here, his aversion to people had dwindled a bit. **(1)** It was not so much his tragic past but it was how most people acted toward him because of his name. Consequentially, it was difficult for him to trust a lot of people. Once he reached his destination, he met eyes with Marcus and Fifi who all too happily gestured him over. However, he avoided eye contact with Rita. He did not know what to make of her.

()

Paris paced back and forth. His two cohorts stayed rooted to their seats not liking the way this was going. Paris was a monster no one wished to anger. And as he continued to pace, his face grew angrier. Finally, he spoke…or should I say yelled.

"And then that bitch Clarice goes off and tells the warden not to let me within five feet of the brat! If it weren't for her meddling, I would have been making millions right now!" he screamed out and clenched his fist. Travis and Douglas shook their heads in agreement. Paris or Dennis as he was truly named continued ranting. He swore she was such a blood-hound what with her coincidentally being in the same vicinity as him. Thanks to her, he was unable to go anywhere near the Phantomhive brat or manipulate him. Travis finally summoned the courage to try to placate his harried boss.

"Y-You know if you want, me and Doug here could teach her a lesson, if you get my drift" he drawled suggestively. Travis smirked inwardly. Clarice wasn't all that unattractive to look at and her body was anything but average. He often found himself heavy between the sheets wondering what it'd be like to taste her. He felt himself going hard at the thought.

"Not that I don't appreciate the offer, Travis" Dennis began caustically "but I must pass off on that offer. **(2)** She may be a nurse but she is also granted protection by the old warden in and out of the hospital. Besides, you must not underestimate her, she might be a woman but she is by no means weak. Remember a few years ago, the last man who tried to force himself on to her?" he inquired to them. Travis and Douglas shivered involuntarily at the memory. "Let us just say, she was not the one who ended up with something sharp between her legs" he stated adding more to the claim.

"And that goes for you two. Perish the thought, I will do away with her when the time is right, but for now our focus must be on the plot at hand" he declared powerfully. As I said before, Ciel Phantomhive is unstable both mentally and physically. Now it is known that the hospital receives money for every patient that attends. More importantly, this clinic is reputed to house members of very wealthy families. The more time they spend here, the more the families will need to pay more to keep them here" he explained. All three men smirked once the implication of what was said set in.

"So if we continue to convince him that he is indeed obese, then he will remain here and we can keep raking in the vast fortune. It is just too perfect!"

Horrific cackling could be heard all through the clinic. To anyone outside, the hospital could be mistaken for being haunted by demons.

()

"Ugh" was the reply of the blue-haired Earl as he watched the insanity around him. Fiona or "Fifi" was hopping up and down begging people to throw her something to play with, Marcus was arguing with Sonya about something trivial with the latter ordering him "shut it". He slumped further into his chair. How had an innocent rendezvous to meet his friends turn into the craziness before him? Oh, the irony. Who the heck looks for normalcy in a mental hospital? His one eye spotted Roger and Nixon (remember from chapter 10) playing a game of checkers. They were quirky albeit but they were good natured folks.

As a matter of fact, they all were if you didn't count the select few. The La Dominica's were alright to be around most days. Sonya, Susie, and Chelsea were okay but the others were as close to un-ladylike as you could go. In fact they were all shrewd and mischievous to boot. Still, Ciel couldn't help but wonder how they ended up in this place to begin with? And then, there was Samuel. He was leaning against the wall with a deceitfully bored expression upon his face. It was bone chilling to watch. From what he learned from Marcus, Samuel was an anger-management case. There were times he even attempted to kill some of the doctors during one of his many fits. Fortunately, the lad only had the displeasure of meeting him only once but it did not quell his fears. People like Samuel were cobras; silent and passive until they strike. Suddenly, Samuel's green eyes met Ciel's blue one. Samuel's expression became cross. Ciel did not need anyone to translate what it meant. It was a "this is your death" look. Ciel immediately whipped his head to the side. He knew Samuel wouldn't dare to go near him since Marcus was nearby. It was amazing how Marcus could calm down the red head with just a few words. One of those words included "solitary". Why…he did not know.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a high pitched yelp.

THWACK!

Ciel's back connected with hard flooring and felt weight on his chest. His vision cleared enough for him to make out the shape of a black-haired girl in white frock sitting on top of her. She smiled down at him. Between the dizziness and the sudden weight, he began to feel constricted. Thankfully though, it was not enough for him to have an asthma attack.

"Fifi, get off of Ciel!" a voice laughed. Marcus grabbed the back of Fiona's shirt and pulled her off of the assaulted boy. He held out his hand to help Ciel up. Ciel eagerly took it and stood up. His head suddenly dizzy and nearly fell again but was stopped by Marcus.

"Sorry about that mate, Fifi got a little too excited as usual. Hope she didn't do too much damage to ya?" he laughed. Ciel finally gathered his wits about him and stood up. He waved his hand. "Nah, I'm good. She didn't cause my asthma to act up, so no worries" he replied. Marcus stared at him as if to see if he was lying or not. Fiona hung her head and twiddled her fingers in an apologetic gesture. The Earl gave the girl a small smile and patted her head in reprieve. In response, "Fifi" bounced up and down joyfully.

"Weeeee! Ciel forgive Fifi for acting so wild. Makes me want to wiggle my tail….if I still had a tail but still me so happy I want to jump in joy!" Fiona sang and wiggled in the spot she was standing (A/N: Remember, that she has only begun to be rehabilitated into human society so her manner of speech is rather infantile).

Of course, Marcus had something to say in the matter. Ciel shook his head at the elder's expense. He shifted his head and caught eye/s with hazel eyes. Chelsea had her knees tucked against and appeared to be staring straight at Ciel or rather through her. His brow arched in confusion. Ciel had not given much thought to any of the women in the self-established all female gang. He had only heard some things about them. Well, more like he only needed to look at them to see what they were about. Sonya was an insomniac, Igraine was someone he would rather not run into again, Susie was mute, Andromeda was shrewd, Chelsea was mild-mannered, and Rita was an anorexic like him. It was strange that Chelsea was here when there was absolutely _nothing_ wrong with her…or so it seemed. He ripped his gaze away from Chelsea. Having enough of the commotion around him, he decided on making his way to the gardens. He was halfway down the stairs leading to the gardens when all of sudden, a black flash whizzed past him. His steps skid to a halt.

Ciel whipped his head to the side. What in God's name was that, he thought aloud. He slowly looked behind him. It wasn't there. Curiosity overrode logic thus the Earl chose to investigate. He made his way back up the stairs and followed the pull down the many hallways. He slowly examined the details of the places he walked. A sudden realization caused him halt. This familiar stretch of room happened to be the same hallway where the La Dominica's rooms were. Four doors from there was the self-dubbed "Mirror Room". Ciel had not thought to go there for at least a week and a half. **(3) **He couldn't go to any of their rooms since they were all at the Recreation Room with everyone else and thus it is forbidden to be inside your room without doctor's consent. He strolled over to the large metal door and pushed it open.

()

Chelsea was sitting down with her posse doing whatever. It was sort of boring just doing nothing in this place but what could she do? She was no mindless broad, mind you, but still whatever Sonya said was law. Right now, Sonya had her head down on the table in sleep. The rest of her group was doing who-knows-what. Chelsea brought her legs up to her chest as much as she could. She knew that everyone had their own problems and that it was for them to end it. Still, she just could not hold off that she should try to put in her own two cents (ideas or thoughts). All too often, she got yelled at or was harshly rebuffed because of it. Combined with that mindset and her unique condition (*), is what drew her to the girls in the first place. She recalled how it was before she arrived here. Her enhanced senses enabled her ability to catch on to things people failed to take notice of. As a result, she was subjected to countless torment and ridicule by her peers. To make matters worse, she was finally dubbed as "insane" or any name akin to it. At one of the former hospitals which she resided at, she was diagnosed with "schizophrenia". Chelsea continued reflecting on the past, she was alerted to the absent presence in the room. Chelsea knew the moment she laid eyes on Ciel, there was something about his aura. The lad was strange if she dare say so. He would always sport a black eye-patch over one of his blue eyes. He was very, very, very thin. Hell, even more so than Rita.

No matter how she tried, she could never convince Rita to curb her dangerous behavior. The two got into several fights because of it. Chelsea tried to reach an intervention with the other girls but they all told her to back off and allow things to run their course. Chelsea was despondent after that. How could she just Rita to continue to destroy herself? It was only a matter of time, before she would finally drop dead. Looking back to Ciel, he was currently sitting on of the many chairs and tables. It was rather funny when she saw the little girl "Fifi" jump on the inattentive lad and see him crash on the floor. Luckily, he had not hit his head too hard. That would be bad if he did. Luckily, he was able to stand up without any signs of apparent brain damage. He then headed off from the room. She smiled upon seeing the boy was unharmed from the activity. Ciel wondered away from the hyper-active child only to meet her eyes unexpectedly. For a short while, neither broke eye contact with one another. She could tell Ciel was thinking along the same lines as her; she was looking into his soul. Just before she could figure the younger out, he immediately broke gazes with her and quickly left the room. It was amazing no one dared to stop him. Still, it got her to thinking. Her mode of thought was interrupted when a sudden _jolt_ hit her being.

Chelsea's eyes widened and gasped quietly. She was not in the mood to be inquired by her friends or any of the doctors. She rubbed her hands together. Then, she whispered into Andromeda's ear. "Say um Andromeda, I forgot something in my room so I will be back later" she told the red head not giving her a chance to speak. She left the room and trotted after Ciel. **(4)** She knew all too well what the _jolt_ meant. It was a definite sign that there was something other worldly and unnatural lurking within the place. And whatever it was, it had less than noble intentions. (A/N: Rest assured dear readers, it is not Sebastian I am referring to). Chelsea slowly followed tip-toed down the hall. Ciel had long left this part of the building. She sped up her footing and turned a corner just as Ciel was stepping down the first couple steps down the insanely long staircase.

"Phew, he is only going down to the gardens" she whispered to herself. All too quickly after she had said that, the jolt came back again. Without warning, a black shape hit her full force knocking her back several feet. She held her head in pain on the floor. She adjusted her vision and made a small squeak. Ciel was coming back up the stairs and she needed to hurry out of sight, lest she be accused of spying! Thinking fast she made a bee line over to one of the empty rooms before clicking it shut. Chelsea put her hand over her heart while calming her erratic breathing. That was too damn close. Had she only been a second late, she would have been caught and would have to answer a very angry boy's questions. Once her breathing was returned its normal patterns, she slowly opened the lever. She tip-toed outside and was dismayed to find he was no longer in sight. The brunette female however had no intention of just letting that pass. Nor was she willing to allow the lad to get involved with anything dangerous or life-threatening. With that resolve in mind, she drove into her senses and willed them to lead her to Ciel.

She sauntered back to the spot where she was attacked. Just then, it led her down a hallway with various doors. The force pulled to a door with a metal knob. She knew that room all too well. It was what many of the inhabitants at the clinic referred to as "The Mirror Room". At one point it had been just a spare bedroom but overtime it became a storage room for broken or cracked mirrors. Most of the doctors believed they were one of the sole causes for "triggers" in patient's. She was about to turn the knob and enter before a low growl passed her lips. If it wasn't the dick of all spades, himself; Dr. Paris Archibald (A/N: just a funny nickname I made up for him). Luckily, the man had not noticed her as he was focused on a clipboard in his hand. If there was one guy, she couldn't stand, it was him. That guy was the devil incarnate. Like, the rest of her group she couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. she forced herself to retreat back to her friends. She made a silent vow to investigate later.

()

Ciel quietly shut the door behind him. He removed his eye-patch so to get a better perception of the area. And since there was no one around, he need not worry about frightening anyone about his cursed eye. The last time he entered this room was over two weeks ago. That had been right after Rita had given him "little helpers" unquote. He spotted a familiar object. It was the only mirror in the room that was in perfect shape. No cracks, no chips, and no broken shards surrounding it. He stepped forward until he was about 3 inches from it. There, he observed himself. He was not dirty thanks to the insistence of Clarice and the good old doctor (note the sarcasm). It did not satisfy him, though. **(5)** He ran his hands over his physique and began to scrutinize his body. First, he lifted up his shirt to reveal his slightly sucked in stomach and the slight indents of ribs. They were not so pronounced any more due to all the forced eating sessions he endured. His face was still gaunt and had dark circles beneath his eyes from malnourishment. His legs no longer looked like twigs. Any person or doctor would say he was steadily looking better than previous. And yet, the blue-eyed adolescent begged to differ.

In his eyes, was an uglier, warped, overweight version of the person he was. His face held ounces of fat upon its features, with a second chin. His stomach poured out over his pant waist. His arms and legs were these huge stumps. Needless to say, he was positively repulsive. And fat. Without warning, tears began to run down from both his eyes like streams upon his cheek. He fell down to his knees and let the tears continue to run. No sound came from his lips. How could he have allowed himself to become "fat" again? Once, he was finished letting out the tears, he wiped them away. He stood up straight from his position on the floor. He unfurled his fingers and very slowly turned back to the mirror in question. His eyes burned into his reflection daring it to change. A toothy grin crossed his lips.

"Looking glass upon the wall, who in this whole room is the most wretched and pathetic looking of them all" he retorted to the inanimate object. Suddenly….

"Well, not to put any reflection on you but I would say it is not me that's for sure" a voice answered. Ciel yelped stumbling backward. He patted the spot over his heart. What was that? Surely, he was the only one is this room correct? Then where did the voice come from? All of a sudden, the reflective surface of the mirror became a swirl of blue, black and smoky pigments that danced about like storm clouds. The swill dissipated to reveal glowing white cat-like eyes. A quiet gasp passed the young earl's lips. The eyes faded and its place was the figure of a…girl?

Ciel rubbed his eyes. He was practically looking at a female version of himself, though very different. The girl appeared to be near the same age as him, had pale, fair, and unblemished skin, her hair was down to her mid back in waves, same dark eyes as him and was dressed in a plain gray sleeveless dress that ended where her knees are. But what truly caught Ciel's attention and ire was that the female possessed a super thin figure. The girl closed her eyes and waved at him.

"Why hello there and what do I owe the pleasure" she replied. The blue-eyed teen stood open-mouthed not sure what to make of this…whatever. Before he knew, words spilled out of his mouth.

"I-I-if you don't mind me asking…what matter of person would you be?" he asked taking another step back. The girl winked flirtingly at him before putting a strand of hair behind her ear. This unnerved Ciel greatly.

"Well my dear, I can assure you that I am no "mirror spirit", she stated in a "duh" voice. "Although, I can only say that I am not exactly human either", she replied. Ciel narrowed his eyes, not in anger but confusion. Clearly, he was not going to get any answers from this girl by asking general questions.

"Not to be rude or caustic, but us British like the idea of punctuality and propriety. In general terms, it is quite rude to address someone without giving an exact name first" he stated in his normally direct voice he often used when interrogating suspects. The girl crossed her arms and smirked at him. "Very well, since you are that eager to find out…you can call me "Anna". No last name as you can guess…_Ciel Phantomhive"_, she dawled letting the name roll over her tongue. The young aristocrat's eyes bulged out of their sockets. Oh no, how did she find out? Does anyone else know? "H-h-how did you….?"

"Anna" wrapped her thin arms around her tiny frame and shook with raucous laughter. She continued this for several seconds before calming down. She sighed wiping a stray tear from her eyes. _Sigh._ "No need to fret, dear one. I know just about everyone and everything in this place. I knew all about you the moment you stepped into this place over a week ago. All I had to do was absorb some your essence and long story short, the pieces just came together". The sapphire-haired boy breathed in silent reprieve. Yet, it would seem Anna had more to say. "You can also be comforted in the fact that none of your friends know your last name, or else it would be a major headache on your part, if I guess correctly?" she inquired. A hesitant nod was the only reply. If any one of his new fri..er…acquaintances were to discover who he really was, he didn't know what he would do or how he would explain himself. Yet, Ciel was not interested in discussing names. He glanced at Anna and her utterly perfect form; no fat, and no excess skin. It made him brim up with envy. He had to find out her secret and use it to his advantage.

"Anna…I am just impressed with how thin you are. What is your secret?" he asked the girl. Anna examined her nails with an expression of mock boredom. She then placed her head on her hand, not looking at him answered. "I trust this has something to do with what you saw earlier, am I correct?" she replied. A nod was all she received. Anna skid herself to face Ciel and gave him the answer to his question. A smirk graced her lips.

"Well as you already know, this mirror you stand before is a looking glass that shows you how you _truly_ are and not how you or others see you. You still listening?

"_"

"As you have already figured, the main goal of the physicians in this place is to cure you of whatever problem people claim you to have. **(6)** HA! Those are just lies to hide the fact they are obviously jealous of _you"_ she purred to him. "I have been around the block and I know all the tricks they use to make people like you go back to having a healthy weight; stuff you with tons of food, stuff the food with calorie inducers, and make you talk about the reasons for you doing this in the first place". Ciel gulped involuntarily. Anna hit the nail on the head. The girl in the mirror had looked into his being and knew all of his faults, insecurities, and even his resolve. Anna then put her hands behind her head and leaned back against an invisible wall.

"I believe there is a way for you to continue losing weight yet still somehow convince your peers back home that you are _recovering_" she stated using air quotes. She then opened one of hers and gestured her finger to him. Ciel confused if not apprehensive did so until he was eye length with her (excluding the mirror).

"**(7)** Okay, what I say to you is very imperative and must not be said to anyone else…only you. You still have those orange pills that Rita girl gave you?" she inquired directly. A nod. "While they do help, they will only help so much. Each morning before the nurse rolls in each of your meals, take two to three of those little puppies and crush them until they look like powder. Save that powder onto a small piece of paper or jar. Then, when the nurses go to serve you your food, sprinkle that stuff onto your food or mix into the liquid of your choice. Then, between those bites, take a drink then. The enzymes in the pills will combat the effects of the fattening agents. You may feel a tad squeamish but that is normal. If you are lucky, you may throw up afterwards. However, that is rare. And since the doctors and nurses are vigilant like hawks, they will catch on quickly. That proves to be a big downfall; they do it in the open where people can see. This brings us on to step two. Eventually, they will be checking progress on your weight gain. If they see you are not at a certain weight requirement or are either below or above the marginal weight, they will get suspicious and make you have an escort with you at all times, and god knows you would like your freedom. Here is what I suggest" she then reached behind her and pulled out a novel-sized brown satchel and sifted the object through the transparent material and dropped the bag into his awaiting hands. Ciel glanced at the satchel in his hand in blatant confusion. He was about to ask how it was supposed to help him when he heard a sound like grinding rocks. He looked down at it again, and opened up the flap. His eyes widened.

"Confused are we? I am quite surprised you don't recognize the sound of money as you have been surrounded by it all your life" she said in a near condescending manner. Ciel glared at her impertinence. He pulled out a handful of the coins. He stared at the shiny articles in abject fondness. "I can tell what you are thinking but those unfortunately (for you) those aren't to be used for material purposes. You put them in your slippers or pockets so it adds to the illusion that you have gained pounds". Ciel pouted at the disappointing aspect of not using the money like he wanted but found delight. His smile fell when he remembered an important detail.

"But Anna, don't they often do pat-downs or check for things such as these? And the minute they find it, it will yet another couple of months I will be forced to spend here" he ranted nervously. Anna crossed her arms and shook her head giving a light snicker. "Oh but this is no ordinary satchel…this particular satchel is _enchanted_. First place it around your waist using the adjustable belt and buckle" she directed to him. Once Ciel had done so, he stood there awaiting the next set of directions. "Now that it is well adjusted you grip on to the bag and whisper the phrase that will make it invisible; "_Recedo_". Ciel breathed in deeply and closed his eyes.

"_Recedo_ (dissapear/vanish)", he whispered. He slowly opened his eyes. Anna disappeared briefly back into its original screen. He gasped at seeing the now missing satchel around his waist. Not turning away from the mirror, he brought his left hand down to see if it truly had disappeared. He knew it was there even though he couldn't see it. The image of Anna returned. "Now Ciel when you want make the bag visible, say _Revert out os_ (Return to sight) and the bag will go back to being visible". Ciel shifted his eyes back and forth but did as he was told. Within seconds, the brown sack appeared once again. Ciel undid the belt around his waist and made it back into a long strap. Ciel placed the satchel strap around his neck and chest like a sort of man-bag (A/N: LOL). He bowed before Anna in a respectful way.

"Thank you, Anna. Thank you for everything. I will not forget this nor will I let you down. Oh look outside, is it that dark out already. Must have been in here longer than I realized. I gotta go before the doctors come looking for me and scold me for surrounding myself with broken glass" he replied frantically. Somehow, he managed to slam the door shut without something shattering.

Anna waved him goodbye and crossed her arms. Her face then morphed into a demonic sneer.

"Oh yes, go on. Go on then about your merry ways. While you _still_ can. Then, I will have you where I want you" she said in a rather ominous demeanor. With evil laughter, the mirror became blank once again.

()

As expected, Clarice rolled in the dinner tray prepared by her. Of course, there was a bit of reluctance from the youngster. This time however, Ciel had a plan. With careful precision, he sprinkled the bit of pills onto his dinner and some into his drink which happened to be condensed milk. He slowly bit into his meal while taking drinks in-between until it was almost gone, save for the bit of food left. No matter, she thought to herself, he still had time. She stayed with him a few minutes just to see he wasn't trying to purge out. Ciel began to complain he was quite tired and asked her to leave the room so he could sleep. Clarice looked unsure but nodded. She was then ushered out of the room with her tray and cart in tow. Once the nurse left the room, he gripped his pained stomach and groaned. He resisted the urge to throw up since he was just not in the mood.

"Well, hah "Anna did say there would be side-effects". A few seconds later, the pain vanished leaving a panting Ciel. But alas he smiled, for he knew that the pills were actually working and in time he would see some improvement. Within seconds, he fell asleep in a dreamless sleep.

()

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: We will be taking a break from Ciel to fill you in on the current activities of our favorite butler and the servants at the Phantomhive Mansion. Also, will be our beloved Prince Soma and Agni and how it fits in with our protagonist.<strong>

**Finally, the chapter is done. I apologize for the long delay. College really took a huge bite out of my time, so I couldn't find the time to write anything but hopefully, this will satisfy you greatly. So Ciel has decided to take his weight-loss to the next level, and not in the good way. I am not feeling so sure about this Anna person. I know a handful of you are curious on what be going on with our favorite dark butler and the other people back home. How are they faring? Once again, I apologize for the long delay**.

Footnotes:

**(1) We all remember the episode where it tells about him being forced into slavery after the death of his parents. It is left to the imagination what went on during that time. A typical fact is people will only want to be around you for the fact you have money or just want to reap in the benefits of being associated with your family name.**

**(2) Dennis acknowledges that he can only go as far as his status will allow him. He also knows in spite of Clarice being a woman, she can hold her own and cannot be touched since the warden, Nathaniel has her under protection from any such threats.**

**(3) I am not 100% true or not, but some cases require that patients seek permission before heading back to their rooms or be escorted wherever they go. If I am wrong, please tell me.**

**(4) A little hint to what Chelsea's condition is. For a psychic or clairvoyant, they are more sensitive to the supernatural world and are constantly on the lookout for weird sensations that pass through their being. In Chelsea's case, the jolt can be construed as a sign of a negative presence or spirit.**

**(5) The discerning difference between what a normal healthy person sees and what an anorexic see.**

**(6) ****People with eating disorders will often fool themselves or convince themselves into thinking that people calling them out on their issue are "jealous" or are trying to make them "fat" again.**

**(7) A handful of the tricks, patients with eating disorders (Bulimia/Anorexia Nervosa, binge eating, ect.) will use to appear that they are "recovering". These are often done by closet anorexics and open anorexics and bulimics.**


	13. Juxtaposition of Follies

**I have another chapter completed for those who have been so patient and supportive with my updates. As a fellow writer on this site, I can sympathize dearly with you and dealing with pushy, even rude reviewers or critics including writer's block. Fret not; you are not alone in this. On another note, I am recently been axed out of college for a low G.P.A. However, there is a silver lining in this cloud of infamy; I now can do the things I have planned to do but couldn't because I was too busy with college. **

**Another note, thank you once again for the reviews I have received for the previous chapter. I say next to camping, driving, and working, this is proving to be the highlight of my day. **

**Sad news today: My grandpa died last night on May 3, 2013. Not the best way to start the new month. May he rest in peace forever and ever.**

**Juxtaposition: An act or instance of placing close together; compare and contrast. In this chapter, we will be taking a momentary break from Ciel to focus on other characters. How are they handling the situation with Ciel? For the term, it will mainly concern the differences between Sebastian's and Soma's feelings on the situation**.

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and its main characters do not belong to me. It is the sole property of authoress Yana Toboso. The only aspects that do belong to me however are the characters and their backgrounds for which I included myself.**

**Warning: O.C. Characters, bastarly Sebastian, mentions of anorexia, and a surplus of drama.**

**Chapter 13: Juxtaposition of Follies**

* * *

><p>The entire month and a half since Ciel's commitment, the atmosphere surrounding the Phantomhive Mansion had changed exponentially. Not to say it wall sunshine and smiles to begin with, it felt more…foreboding. No news on Ciel and his condition had made it out to the London public; courtesy of the Earl's only existing relatives: the Middleford's. Now the mansion in question was currently taken under wing by a certain dark haired butler named Sebastian Michaelis. Yet, even that was not enough to cease the contention that abounded the place. Now an ignorant individual would say it was because the Earl was not present. However, the more likely reason was because said butler was making things super difficult for the other servants.<p>

(In the mansion)

The past month and a half had been overwhelming for the residents at the mansion. More so was it for Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardoroy while Tanaka only remained ignorant and jovial. The three excluding Tanaka had been bearing the brunt of Sebastian's temperament. He was no longer was lenient when mistakes were made, big or small. Instead, any folly was punished with a harsh lecture or mental and physical abuse. Why just last week, Mey-Rin was clumsily carrying a stack of plates in her arms failing to carry them safely to the kitchen when she tripped over a snag in the carpet. The fall resulted in the very expensive china plates to break into a million shards. The few that didn't break fully had several cracks in them, thank god. Much to the coffee haired maid's dismay, Sebastian was right there on the scene. Before she could beg for pardon, the butler proceeded to scold her harshly about her clumsiness causing the poor girl to break into a sobbing fit. Finnian who thought to confront him called the man a "pale-faced bastard" and "tyrant asshole", which granted him a harsh smack with the back of Sebastian's gloved hand. Finnian's defiant gaze met with Sebastian's impassive yet dangerous gaze. **(1)** The dark-haired one retorted to the younger about being grateful for the life he was given and that it is Ciel who is keeping him here and not on the streets. He then left leaving an angry, humiliated, and devastated gardener. He had failed to defend his friend's honor. Bardroy since he was slightly older than Mey-Rin and Finny, was able to handle the butlers assaults, claiming he had dealt with bigger bastards on the battlefield. One day, he was busy prepping dinner since the Middlefords made periodic visits to the mansion just to keep face. Naturally, the pyromaniac decided to "speed things up" with a flame-thrower that nearly burned the kitchen to a crisp and almost destroying the dinner in the process. Sebastian normally would have berated him in his ever so emotionless way. He did the opposite. Just as Bardroy doused the last of the flames with a fire extinguisher, he suddenly found himself pinned against the wall. No he was not held up by anyone; rather to his horror, sharp knives surrounded him. The ex-soldier's eyes bulged from their sockets. Sebastian just literally tried to seriously kill or maim him.

"You…You…You fucking mad?!" he sputtered breaking out of his shock. "You bloody almost killed me! When young master Ciel finds out about this…"

"You mean when he finds out how you and your comrade's idiotic incompetency's nearly destroyed the mansion more than once and how you haphazardly destroyed his relatives dinner in the process?" the butler retorted staring at him with one eye; challenging him to speak. Bardroy could only glare and grit his teeth at the sarcastic jerk. The butler smirked. The blonde chef had nothing to say in his defense. Sebastian rolled his eyes and removed the knives surrounding the blonde with apt precision. Bardroy was then sent off by the butler claiming he had to fix the Middleford's dinner. Needless to say, Sebastian was not one to cross paths with. A certain red-haired shinigami learned that lesson the hard way.

_Sebastian was up on the high ladder washing up the last of the big windows in the main hall. It was the only thing distracting him from his increasingly bad mood; due to the stress of managing a large mansion and keeping tabs with incompetent employees not including Tanaka all in lieu of his absent master. Just as he was de-streaking the last of the glass window panes, an obnoxious, over-exuberant voice called out to him. _

"_Sebastian! Yoo-hoo!" The cat call came from none other than the red-haired nuisance himself; Grell Sutcliffe. The red-head in question was running up to him really fast in an animated fashion, hearts fluttering around him and appearing to float on air. _

"_Just great" the demon groaned inwardly. Sebastian veered to face Grell with deadpanned eyes. Just before Grell reached the ladder, he accidentally knocked over the extendable mop into the window that Sebastian happened to be washing causing it to shatter. The next instant, the death reaper was thrown out the very same window._

When William T. Spears interrogated the butler about the incident, his only response was a blasé shrug. **(2)** The Management Supervisor left it at that as he was in no mood to discuss things with the "fiend". Not that he ever wanted to in the first place. No further contact was made between the demon and shinigami. The rest of the month involved the mansion dealing with periodic mood-swings of the butler, the efforts by the other servants to avoid incurring his wrath, and visits by the Middleford's. That is if it was still standing by the time Ciel returned.

* * *

><p>The nighttime fog hung over the mansion like a thick blanket. It was barely a quarter to ten though still late enough for the outside air to produce any form of condensation. All daytime activities came to a halt as the servants chose to turn in early. Sebastian on the other hand chose this time to do last minute cleaning. There was no need for sleep as the butler didn't require it. Sebastian sighed as he carefully dusted the fine china. It was certainly strange not having the young master bark orders every few minutes. He certainly was not used to the quiet as he would often occupy himself with tending to the Ciel's every whim. However, with that stunt the young master pulled, everything was now mixed up. It made him very angry that not only had he not caught up on it sooner but that the Earl had inadvertently tried to kill himself and end their contract. And damn it all, no pun intended, if he were to be robbed of such a soul. Imagine if he were to devour a soul from a sickly person? Like eating diseased livestock and not knowing it. The very thought made the demon's stomach turn.<p>

He thought back to the other servants. In the past, he had held back his harsh words and cruel demeanor on orders by the Earl saying it was better to catch more bees with honey than with vinegar. Pish-posh! He always said what was on his mind and never feared of how it affected others. Ciel included. Yet, upon seeing the adolescent's prone emaciated form on that hospital bed, a confusion of emotions ran through him. Just as his refined mind processed what they were, his sharp elf-like ears perked up at the sound of horses. Strange? There was no reason for a carriage to be rolling on the cobblestone streets of London this time of night unless someone had a good reason? And from the sound of it, said carriage was steadily approaching the mansion. He laid down the tea kettle on the counter and went to investigate.

He ventured over to the iron gates just as the suspected buggy screeched to a halt. The footman opened the doors of the buggy to escort a figure to the outside. It was hard to tell who it was because the face of the figure was concealed by the red bonnet atop her head. Sebastian was about to interrogate until he saw exactly who the woman was.

"Lady Elizabeth, the butler greeted, 'what may I ask are you doing here so late an hour"? Elizabeth reached into her ornamented satchel and handed the coachmen and footmen a couple coins to pay them for the troubles. She turned to Sebastian with a somber expression. "Good evening, Sebastian. I am terribly sorry for coming here unannounced but you see…I had to come here. There are things…things I just need to get out. If you will allow me?" she stated in a small voice with her hands clasped. Sebastian unlocked the iron gates to allow the blonde haired woman in. Once they were safely inside the mansion, the butler offered to take the lady's coat or purse but was politely declined. The older man stated that he would make her some tea to warm her while she waited in the library. When the tea was finished he handed it her. Elizabeth gave a small smile and took it with shaky hands. It was in the light of the fire that he could clearly see her up close. Her face looked gaunt, her eyes slightly sunken in, and her hair wasn't held up in their usual pigtails, though she still had that cowlick thing (A/N: Think Ino Yamanaka from Naruto).

"Pardon me, Lady Elizabeth for noticing that you appear rather…thin, more so than usual?" Sebastian commented more than asked, trying to choose his words wisely. Elizabeth stared at him with morose jade eyes. She sighed sadly. "I guess that..with Ciel…I figured…if I were to looked…half starved…they would put us together. After all..we..we are to be married once we come of age. Oh, it chills me to the bone when I think of all the riff-raff he is forced to mingle with in that place". Sebastian fought the urge to roll his eyes. Seriously now, even at a time like this she was still a major drama queen. Rather than critiquing her on her foolishness, he chose a more subtle method.

"Elizabeth, he began in a deceptively gentle voice "I do not believe what you are doing is wise or healthy. Also, master Ciel would be quite horrified to learn his betrothed to be was not taking proper care of herself. **(3)** At the rate you keep on going, you won't be able to have any children when you get older. Not to mention, you won't be able to fit into your wedding dress". The blonde haired woman's eyes widened as the realization of what was just told to her sank in. Elizabeth shadowed her face in shame.

"Oh, Sebastian, I have been a true fool. All this time, I was feeling depressed over Ciel that I have neglected to remember why he was at that place in the first place. As his fiancé, I need to be strong, for both of us. Wasting away to nothing certainly won't do. Thank you, Sebastian for making me see the error of my ways", she replied gratefully. "It is no problem at all, young maiden. I wouldn't be a butler of the Phantomhive household if I didn't know how to provide comfort to guest. Plus, if the bocchan were here, he would berate me non-stop about why his own cousin looked such a sorry sight". With that Elizabeth drank the last drop from her tea cup before setting it down on the tiny plate. Sebastian placed the cup on the serving tray for later pick-up. Then a thought came to his mind.

"By the way, how goes your brother Edward? I have not seen much of him since he went off to college", the butler said. Elizabeth gripped the arms of the chairs tightly and grimaced. Of all the subjects she wanted to converse with the man, that was the one exception. Sigh. "Edward's still away at Kingston tending to his studies. Personally, I think it is just an excuse to avoid mother. You know how she can be. I mean, father or Mr. Middleford as you know him, is still miffed about the incident from the last month and he barely talks about Edward anymore. I on the other hand, do write to him occasionally, to let him know what is happening back home. I have only received a few letters from him; asking to make amends with me. I am debating whether I should. What do you think I should do, Sebastian?"

Sebastian's back was turned to her, his arms akimbo. What could he say to her about her family problems? Nothing. It wasn't his place to begin with. Still, the elder was bound by his master to tend to his family regardless of his protests. But he knew that if he wanted to avoid a pounding headache from the shrill cries of the Middleford child, he had to be quick to answer her or there would be a flashflood real soon. An idea struck his brain.

"Well, if were in your position, young miss, I would wait a while to write back to your dear brother. Instead, use your spare time to write a letter to Ciel instead. It has after all been a while since any of us have last heard from him. And since bocchan is not going to take the initiative to write to us anytime soon, that would be the more plausible option right now. The servants and I will get started on that first thing tomorrow evening. I will come by your house tomorrow to pick up any letter you may have for him and deliver it to the postman so he can mail it straight to the clinic". Elizabeth's face beamed gleefully. "You would do that?" she exclaimed happily with unshed tears of joy. Sebastian gave a catlike grin.

"Am I one hell of a butler?" he asked. Elizabeth shot up and spun around, joyfully chuckling as she did so. She stopped with her hair somehow still in place. She then hugged the butler in her infamous vice-like hugs. If Sebastian wanted to get her off, he didn't show it. Thankfully, she let him go.

"Thank you so much for the talk, Sebastian. It is because of you that I can go through this ordeal with renewed hope and vigor. Ciel will see that I too can be strong and confident in body and mind. I shall sleep heartily knowing my words to him will assist him in this harrowing ordeal. And once he gets out of that god forsaken place, I shall reward him with a party to congratulate him! She waved the butler with a night greeting and rushed back to her buggy. And so Sebastian was once again left to tend to his duties.

* * *

><p>In Bengal, India…<p>

The hot sun shone over the glistening walls of the palace. In the vast expanse of the tropical desert, some would say it was a great jewel to behold. To a traveler, it could almost be mistaken for a mirage. To those who lived inside the palace, it was considered no less than a blessing to be among such luxuries. All that was missing was the sole ruler of place itself: Prince Soma. The prince was currently being sought out by his faithful servant, Agni. He was not a happy individual right now. All morning he had been trailing up and down the large palace trying to spot the young _kshatriya_. He inquired every servant but each time, the lead would turn up empty. He growled in frustration. He swore that guy was going to be the death of him someday. However, he sort of knew the reason the prince had made himself scarce.

It had been last month that a letter from Tanaka stating that Ciel was sent to the Great Britain Rehabilitation Clinic to undergo treatment for his eating disorder. When the two Indian's gotten hold of the letter, needless to say Soma didn't take the news too well. Agni too had taken the news pretty hard but none so much as Soma. **(4)**To help exercise their grief, they turned to prayer and meditation in the name of their chieftain goddess, Kali. Still, it did not cease the pain that was felt for the young noble. These days following Ciel's "imprisonment", Soma would spend his days confined to his room. Agni groaned when he remembered the last time, the noble had done something like this.

It was a little after Meena had left. Of course, Soma was in low spirits upon finding out she was "kidnapped". However, to all including Agni knew that was not the case. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on her that she was a two-faced bitch who was only concerned about upping her social status. **(5)** It would be difficult for her in Indian society for her to do so because of the fact she was servant caste. He would know since he himself had been born of Brahman caste. If escaping her pitiful existence; as she had bluntly told, meant marrying a wealthy outsider, so be it. It made the white haired man's blood boil whenever he thought of all the times that woman brought his master grief. She was also the reason Soma had nearly teetered on the verge of self destruction.

_Flashback 5 years ago…_

_Agni was all sorts of worried. For nearly a whole month, he had begun noticing the significant changes about his master. No longer did he reach for the food that was set out during supper time. Nor did he gobble it up like a starving dog. Instead, he would just take several bits of fruit and a goblet of milk. He would also spend his days, sitting in a meditative pose without a shirt on, under the shade of a tree in hot humid weather. He would do it to the point where he sweated profusely until he collapsed from the heat. It was those times Agni would gather him up and get the prince inside to rest. The behavior itself wasn't bad in itself. It was the consequences that came with it. _

_The day the prince finally collapsed as a result was enough to take several decades of his life away. He was making his rounds at the palace, checking to see all was as it should be when out of the corner of his eye, he finally found him.. He was not alone as he was busy conversing with the maid servant, Meena. Agni sneered to himself. He had never truly liked the girl personally. Around the prince she would act all cheerful, kind, and sweet, almost motherly with the child. Behind his back, she would scrunch her nose up in disgust like she had just inhaled sewage. Her deceit and mean-spirited nature went a step further by mocking him alongside some of the servants. Agni had caught wind of it and threatened to turn them over to the King for insulting a member of the royal family. Fear of execution overrode their cockiness and dared to never insult the prince ever again and also was made the mission (on their part) to avoid Meena like the plague because they wished to keep their jobs and their heads. _

_Back to the present, the she-devil and Soma had gone their separate ways. Agni coyly approached the younger his hands behind his back. He saluted him._

"_Good afternoon, my prince. And how are things faring for you?" he asked. Soma returned the greeting. "Very good actually, I was just on my way to my studies", he replied mutually. "Meena is so great. She gives really great advice and knows just the __**right **__thing to say always". Agni resisted the urge to vomit. The right things to say. What a joke! _

"_Well…be off on your way then and be careful" he commanded gently to him. Soma nodded. Agni barely made it seven steps before he heard a…THUMP! Agni turned around and to his horror the prince had collapsed face-first on the floor with his arms on either side. PRINCE SOMA! Wasting no time, the former Brahman scooped the prince up to take him to the palace infirmary. It was hours before the physician even allowed him to see Soma. It was for the first time he actually got to take a good look at the prince's physique. __**(6)**__ It shocked him to no end. How could he have missed it? For instance; his skin was several shades lighter, his ribs were more pronounced, his face was tad gaunter, dark circles under his eyes, and his skin was quite dry. Above all, he was way too undernourished for someone of his age. At least his hair remained unfazed. Yet as Agni ran his fingers through it, it felt like straw. He heard the bed shuffle; the prince was beginning to stir._

_Soma's golden eyes fluttered open. A groan slipped past his cracked lips. How long had he been out? Telling by how dark it was, it must have been night time. He turned his head to the right to meet a pair of angry blue eyes. Soma lifted himself from the bed and looked himself head to toe and realized he was in nothing but his pants. His eyes widened upon realizing his secret was out._

_What were you thinking young prince? Don't you know you could have killed yourself? Why would you do such an awful thing to yourself? I know it's your duty as the prince to be perfect and what not, but that is no reason to…" he stopped mid rant when the prince suddenly buried his face into his hands and began to sob uncontrollably. Agni's anger faded into worry. After a few seconds, Soma straightened his posture and faced his confidant._

"_I..I…I-I just-thought…if I was p-p-p-perfect…perhaps…just ma-maybe…my mother and father both w-would love me and even…want me around too" he broken down once again. Tears ran down his face like streams. At this, Agni felt sorry for he now knew the root of his problems and his desire to be surrounded by people. He was really just a child after all. Soma continued. "So I asked Meena for some tips. Sigh. She said the secret for getting people to n-n-notice and like you even was if you lost as much weight as possible!" Soma opened his one eye to see what the man's reaction would be. Agni spoke but didn't look up at him. "That…is probably the most foolish thing I have ever heard" he retorted plainly. The prince hitched up his breath. Agni lifted up his hand. Soma clenched his eyes shut expecting to be struck. Instead, he felt the hand on his bare shoulder. He slowly opened them to see Agni staring at him with eyes of concern not anger. What was this?_

"_If you truly wish to perfect your body's physique, I will gladly help you. But first, I want to see you eating your fill at dinner time. I am not saying you should stuff yourself but I still want to see you in a healthier state. I know many exercise that do the body real good. Perhaps that can work for you. I have seen it work for others". Soma clasped his hands letting the offer sink into his mind. He faced Agni and nodded. He had ultimately complied. _

_Flashback ends…_

Agni had been so relieved to see the prince grow from a skinny adolescent to a well built adult. It was the least he could do for the royal since he had saved his life from utter annihilation. Despite the problems that concerned Meena, it had not stopped Soma from recovering completely. Agni shook his head. Even dead, that Mara (devil) still had an impact on their lives. Getting back to the matter at hand, he resolved to check the prince's bed chamber. If there was one place he could be, that was it. He reached the gold plated doors when he heard a frightened scream. Agni needn't ask twice who the scream belonged to. He thrust both doors open and ran inside. Soma had been sleeping soundly when he had been struck by a horrendous dream. Or was it a vision? Whatever it was, it was enough to make him break out in a screaming fit.

"Prince! Prince! What is it? What has disturbed you so?" Agni asked frantically coming to the frazzled prince's side. Soma's eyes were widened, his face was sweaty and flushed, and he was shaking. "Agni. I just had a terrifying vision. It was Ciel. He-he-he was inside a cell and he was conversing with a mirror spirit of some kind. I-I-I'm not sure what it was per say, but I could sense it was evil!" Agni's eyes widened. Dammit. He too had sensed something was wrong. It didn't take a psychic to tell you when something was amiss overseas. And it had _everything_ to do with the Earl.

"Well what do you say, your majesty? Should we write a letter to Sebas- NO! Absolutely not!" the violet haired man yelled. "It will be a cold day in Bengal before I set foot near that…that…fiend ever again. He is the reason that poor child is even in that wretched place". Soma knew he was probably being a little childish but he needed to rant about something. Agni rolled his eyes. "I know, but Sebastian happens to be the only link we have to the Earl. Besides, even if we were to venture to the clinic, there is no way they would allow _savages_ like us to enter"

0_0

"Their words not mine" Agni retorted when he saw the appalled look on the royal's face at the word: savages. Soma breathed heavily. Agni was right. The only they would even be allowed to see Ciel was through connections on the other side. "Alright Agni you win. When and how fast can we make the journey back?" he inquired.

Agni stood up. "It can't be tomorrow as you have that appointment with the trade agreements with the neighboring countries. We will have to make our return trip to England next by the end of the month. Perhaps seeing old faces will aid in renewing the health of our dear Earl". They both nodded to one another in agreement. Yet it was so clear from the looks on their faces that it would not be an easy journey.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed that chapter as I did writing it. This is pretty heavy stuff, I tell you what. Getting into the characters head and figuring what they are all about is the trickiest thing about being an authorauthoress. Elizabeth and Soma are real drama fantasist arent' they? What was exhibited here was something called sympathy symptoms. Also, Elizabeth's feelings toward the residents at mental clinics is actually not too uncommon for someone of the time. **

**I read that in the mid 19****th**** century, that children who were born disabled or deformed would either be disowned or thrown into isolation. Sad really. This happened in America also. Did you guys like how I depicted Meena? A real bitch isn't she? Well, I wanted to portray her that way. She got what she deserved in the end. Isnt it funny in horror movies, that it's the sluts who die first? **

**I know I made Sebastian act really O.C. what with him being super harsh with the servants then turning nice guy around Elizabeth. Well, tell me what you think and I will return with a new chapter for everyone's enjoyment.**

**Chapter Footnotes:**

**This is not far from the truth actually. In a way Sebastian pretty much saved their lives and is the reason they even got employed at the mansion in the first place. Finnian from being experimented on (Chapter 44, page 31), Bardroy from a war wound (Chapter 33, page 33), Mey-Rin; a former sniper turned maid servant after she was caught sneaking around the mansion (Chapter 23, page 15)**

**William T. Spears occupation as a shinigami.**

**One of the many consequences of eating disorders like Bulimia and Anorexia Nervosa**

**Kali is the chief goddess for some of the people in India next to Buddhism.**

**In India, people are often divided based on their caste; Brahmanas-scholars, priest, philosophers (via monks), kshatriyas- warrior caste, vaishyas- merchants and farmers, shudras-lowest caste including peasants and menial laborers. Excluded from this are pariahs and chandalas-most degraded and discriminated against. Getting touched by one meant you were octrasized for life.**

**Anyone seeing a pattern, here?**

**Next Chapter: We now turn our attentions to the other residents of the clinic and see flashbacks of how they ended up there. What was it that caused them to be the way they are today? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	14. How we got here

**Summer is finally here. My favorite time of the year! On another note, I have recently been axed from school and I am telling you, I am quite miffed with myself. I had my life planned out and it all goes down the drain because of a stupid thing called math. I still live in my parent's house, I don't have a job yet because of different reasons, and I have no car to drive. I apologize if I am ranting random nonsense but I have nowhere else to rant to. Above all else, I feel a bit like a failure in my own adult life.**

**In this story, each character faces their own sense of failure or tragedy because of different experiences they face. Ciel felt he had to be the perfect Phantomhive heir. He felt as if he had failed to copy his deceased father's image by starving himself too much. Clarice failed to stop a patient from destroying herself and an evil man for planting his dark influence. Will history be doomed to repeat itself? Time will tell. In the meantime, I think I shall go back in time and discover why the patients are in the position they are in now and there reason for being there.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me. The contents of the manga and anime belong to creator Yana Toboso.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: How we got here<p>

_**The Great London Rehabilitation Clinic **_was a place full of diverse and unique individuals from all walks of life. Although, that is not to say that was necessarily a good thing. Each patients had all been brought here because of their sad and unusual predicaments; drug addictions, cutting, anorexia, mental issues, and a whole array of issues. All too often, these sad individuals never fully recover or are stuck with said diagnosis for the rest of their lives. In spite of the best treatments available, it's not enough to cure the underlying reason.

()

Marcus Arborough: Drugs and Destitution (Age 16)

A lone figure stalked the late night streets of **(1)** White Chapel around 11 p.m. Every step he makes on those cobblestone roadways takes him closer to his destination. The light of the full moon shines on him revealing his features: shoulder length wavy brunette hair, blue eyes, fair skin, decked out in semi-tattered rags. He finally reaches a large brick building that had previously served as an old time factory. He touches the side of the building and feels for his objective; a loose red brick containing various contents; a pipe, a metal lighter, and a fine powdery substance. His body shudders from the lack of it in his system.

As he lights the substance in the pipe, he puts it to his lips and inhales. Oh, how he missed the delicious taste that left him feeling happily lethargic and problem free. At least, that is what he convinced himself. He had been doing this pretty much since he was at least 13, three years running. Every inhale he took made him think of what brought him to this state. It was that damn family's fault. _Their_ fault his family lost everything. Their fault his father nearly took his own life; that his mother had to prostitute herself just to provide. _Their_ fault, he was forced to resort to drugs for comfort. Sure enough, he would find a way to get them back down to the last child. A sigh of ecstasy passed his lips as he took one last inhale of the beautiful drug. Once done, he put all contents back in the slot and walked away. He muttered a bunch of curses underneath his breath at the unfairness of his situation and other inaudible curses at society. He had not taken ten steps before he began feeling lightheaded and collapsed onto the cobblestone pavement throwing up the contents in his stomach.

When he finally came to, he was lying on a soft bed and surrounded by white walls.  
>"Where am I?" he asked himself. He sat himself upward. The doors to his room opened to reveal a middle aged brunette man in a tweed suit. His features were serious yet friendly. He spoke to the confused youth. "Good morning Marcus, I hope you rested well. I am Dr. Nathaniel Zephyr, the one in charge of your case". Marcus froze. <em>Con-di-tion<em>? What did he mean? The doctor's face saddened as he explained.

"You are very lucky to be alive, I tell you. **(2) **However, your toxicology reports showed there was a highly addictive substance in your bloodstream. We couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was precisely but it was enough to cause extensive damage to your internal organs. At this rate, you will seriously damage not only just your liver but your other organs as well. Now due to patient/doctor privacy, I cannot notify anyone that isn't family of your condition. That is if you wish it so?" he asked the younger brunette. Marcus shook his head. The doctor continued. You show obvious signs of addiction, which can be dealt with positively. Here is what I suggest". The next statement words spoken would ultimately seal his fate.

"Aside from being your case manager, I am also the sole proprietor and dean of one of the best rehab clinics in the country. You will receive full treatment by our accomplished staff, clean bedding, plenty to eat, and everything necessary for your full recovery. It won't exactly be 5-star but it's the best I can recommend. Also, you will get periodic visits from your family if you desire. What do you say, son?" Marcus blue eyes calculated the man in front of him. Normally he could pinpoint on a individuals true nature by studying their movements. He was disappointed to find nothing. What Dr. Zephyr was offering was the greater difference between a dingy old cellar in the city jail and a nice clean building providing him with a chance to finally get his life together. That included getting his revenge on those rich S-O-B's. He stared at the man before giving him his answer.

After a few grueling hours of tearful goodbyes (courtesty of his mother), angry confrontation (by his father and police), and a grueling amount of paperwork, he rode his way to the place that would serve as a home for the next few years.

* * *

><p>Fiona "Fifi": Dog Days are over (Age 9)

On a cold January day, cold winds rack the landscape drowning out the sounds of strange howling. If one were to look closer, they would come upon an abandoned dirt road and a grey bundle of cloth screaming. The misfortunate bundle was in fact a less than a month old baby girl thoughtlessly abandoned by her selfish mother. The wind continued rushing to and fro raining onto the helpless tyke. It seemed like hours and nothing in this world served to save the poor one from the clutches of death. Until that is…

A black horse sped swiftly upon the dirt road. The rider was a muscular built man with a gentlemen suit on. He was less than appealing, a balding head, grey sideburns on each side of his face, his face scrunched up unpleasantly and a riding crop in his fist. As his steed rounded a corner, the man suddenly found himself thrown forward several feet into the squishy mud. A cry of indignation left his large lips. Great his perfectly neat suit was all dirty. Next to him was his riding crop. As he got up to beat the stupid animal for the crime, a shrill cry met his ear. He snorted in frustration. He would deal with that animal later after he dealt with the annoying creature making that sound. He narrowed in on the source until he found it; a bundle of grey blankets. And something was moving inside it. He nudged the blanket with his foot irking another shrill cry from it. Finally having enough he picked it up like a pack of luggage causing the top of the blanket to move revealing a tuft of black…hair? The man removed more layers showing a small baby with a heart-shaped face, tufts of black hair upon her head, and a mouth with no teeth. The baby's crying dwindled to whimpers upon feeling the presence holding her. She opened her eyelids to reveal brown doe eyes.

The man scrunched his face into disgust. First he is covered in mud, now he finds some brat that no one cared to take her life. He was a man who hated many things, and children were at the top of the list. The only thing brats were good for were chores and doing labor that no one cared to do. He had plenty of the wretched urchins working in his home. His first instinct was to get up and walk away and leave the brat to its fate. Before he could even put the bundle down, he thought of an idea; an awful idea. He smirked at the now sleeping child in his arms. He could actually use this girl for his own purposes. (A/N: He knows it's a girl because he checked). **(3)** He tucked the baby under his arm and up onto his horse. He already had himself a horse. Why not a dog as well?

Several years later…

The doors to the mansion burst open as several police officers hauled a large burly man by his arms outside.

"Gah! Unhand me at once you imbeciles! You know who you are dealing with?!" He snarled struggling against the five men. A brunette man in a tweed suit stepped before him.

"Mr. Augustus Fursee, you are being placed under arrest for the crimes of which you stand accused", he informed the belligerent brute. Mr. Fursee as he was called spat out. "Crimes? What crimes? I have committed no crimes? Besides you have no real proof" he taunted. Just before the other could retort, they were brought out their musings by several barks and yelps. The burly brute paled as all eyes turned to a figure holding two buckets on each arm. The figure was a young girl aged about 10 or so, a tattered purple dress, long matted black hair, dirty pale skin, and brown doe eyes. Before the tweed suited man could greet her, the girl suddenly took on animalistic behavior; she dropped the buckets and got on all fours before sprinting at the men. A feral growl dribbled past her lips as she jumped up to bite at the man who was threatening her _master/father_. The girl didn't make it far before she was snatched up by the back of her shirt.

The brunette had to lean back to avoid being scratched up by her _claws and teeth_. His brown eyes spot a blue collar and metal tag around her neck. On it was the name "_Fifi_". He handed the young girl to one of the police men to return his attention back to the deplorable creature.

"No crimes, eh? Well, I don't know about you but I can tell she did not come from out of nowhere as she obviously came from your house and is obviously defensive of you, though I cannot fathom why" he spoke disdainfully. Mr. Fursee bit his lips. He knew there was no way out of this. With a defeated sigh he acquiesced to defeat and ceased his struggling. Needless to say, all the police officers were relieved. This man was a beast. They loaded the man in the back of the carriage; handcuffed and restrained at last.

The chief officer turned back to the little girl who was still restrained by another one of the officers. He approached the misfortunate girl and could tell she had been through by the amount of scars on the exposed parts of her body; courtesy of a blunt object. He knelt down in front of the girl to pat her head. The growl that passed her lips turned into whimpers. Whoever this strange person was, he was certainly different from her master. Much different. She looked up at the man with unsure fearful eyes. The officer smiled fondly at the little girl.

"Don't worry little one. You don't have to suffer because of that wretched monster anymore. Now let's see about finding you a new place because you definitely ain't living here no more" he assured her. The next day, she was taken to a hospital where she received a bath, various medical examinations by professional doctors, and ultimately sent to undergo speech therapy. As it was plain to see, she had little skills in speech on account. They later learned she had undergone a sort of indoctrination into a dog by Fursee, and was taught to only respond in growls and barks. The next building she was transferred to would serve as the basic for her rehabilitation into society. But then the question stirred, how can years of damage be undone? Time would tell.

* * *

><p>Samuel: Closet Blowouts (Age 22)<p>

Here he was again. Inside of his closet for fatally injuring a man in a roadside brawl. There were few witnesses around to know what actually happened. The few that did only said it was all a misunderstanding; another case of two people bumping into one another by accident and getting into an argument over who did what. Others say it was completely unprovoked and that he should be locked up like the animal he was. The tangerine haired teenager was huddled up in the darkness of the closet trying to block out the ever fearful darkness. The horrid, suffocating, darkness. Yet, it was the only remedy that his parents could think of to quell his explosive tempers. **(4)** No one knew what caused it but it ranged from a multitude of symptoms ranging from aggressive behavior, verbal outburst, and other violent behavior that automatically switched on at other times inappropriate situations.

The only available doctors who would actually tend to him, charged exuberant prices or did not do their diagnosis properly. It was fortunate his parents were able to evade any charges by police on the grounds that their son was mentally ill and was prone to outburst such as these. However, that excuse could only go so far. Now here Samuel sat, quivering inside his padded-cell room until he calmed down enough to be let out. Finally after what seemed like years, he was allowed to taste light again and bolted for it. He wrapped his arm around the pleated skirt of a middle-aged woman.

"Don't, he wept bitterly, ever put me in that awful place again". The woman looked sadly at her son. How she despised doing this to her only child. "I promise" is what she said each time. Sadly enough, the process would begin all over again. But what else could she do? No medication out there existed that could help with his tempers. Her husband suggested they kick him out as he was tired of having to continuously bail him out when his son got like this. It would end with his wife tearfully begging him not to throw out her only son. Then her husband would relent. She helped her son get into bed.

Oh, there were times she wished he would stay asleep. The only time she didn't have to fear for him. She wished so badly for a day when she wouldn't have to dread taking her son into the outside world and not fear him hurting himself or others. How she wished her husband wouldn't be so callous toward their son. Most of all to her utter shame, that she and her husband wouldn't have the shame of having a mentally unfit child. The next day, she sobbed deep into her husband's chest as she watched her only child struggle as he was placed inside a wooden grey carriage with bars situated on the windows. On each side of the buggy was the marked logo _Great Britain Rehabilitation Clinic. _Earlier, she had the unpleasant duty of explaining that he would be going away for a while and receives treatment for his ailment or else be placed in the nearest British prison. Her husband added the last part in himself. Of course, Samuel had a few choice words (or curses) to say for that matter.

Samuel looked through the bars and gave his parents one last devastated, betrayed, angry look before turning away in disgust. The buggy rolled away taking the boy to his destination. Three months later, he received a letter from both his parents telling him they would be making an annual visit to him. unfortunately, that visit never came. The carriage that had been transporting his parents had unexpectedly toppled off a steep hill leaving none alive.

* * *

><p><strong><em>La Dominica's<em>**

Sonya: Sleepless Nightmares (Age 14)

A line of two to three story buildings lined prostrate in a middle class neighborhood. It appeared to be your typical neighborhood, plain colors, symmetrical white picket fences surrounding a grass covered yard, and a lamppost in front. On the far end of the apartment complexes was a lovely Victorian-style house. Yet all was not as it seemed. For the recipients of this quaint little abode withheld some very dark secrets.

It is late at night. There is no moon or stars to blanket the night sky, leaving the world below bare and vulnerable to whatever vices the heavens pelted it with. That is what the girl huddled in bed feels like. She should be asleep but it does not come to her. Her blue eyes are wide open and slightly bloodshot, and have circles under them from the many sleepless nights she occasionally experienced. Once upon a time, sleep had come to her quite easily. Back when things were much simpler and happy. Back when she had parents and siblings who were always to there to chase away all the monsters in her life. Those days were sadly long gone. The pubescent girl knew that if she fell too deep into sleep, she would be vulnerable to the nightmare that accompanied her.

What nightmare? Nothing more than a pair of wandering hands, brandy soaked kisses, cigarette smoke permeating off her clothes, and if unlucky, the unwanted smell of foreign fluids covering her and the sheets. Who and what was the phantom that tormented her so day and night? Why, it was none other than her only remaining known relative; her merchant uncle. He was a part of the trades and goods department and had made quite a fortune. **(5)** To the outside world, he was good natured, friendly, and a devoted family man. But to his now 14-year old niece, it was a completely different account. For the most part, he was good to her and was a tad more loving than what is considered appropriate of the time. When he would get drunk, that's when it all went down. The same incident almost every other night since she was 11.

"_No more"_ she vowed tucking the metal object in her hand. Too long had she endured the night perversions that left her fatigued through the day. All she needed to do was wait. Right on cue, the door to her bedroom opened. She prepared herself to appear as if she was fully asleep. She resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose at the pungent stench of whiskey fumigating the air. She could feel her heart beating loudly in her ears. Footsteps crept slowly toward the bed frame. It becomes unbearable to breathe while pretending to remain asleep.

"Sonya, her uncle's slurred voice calls out. "Sonya…you are so be-beautiful 'hic', so lovely, 'hic'. The urge to vomit is pushed down when she feels a calloused hand to rub up and down the side of her body. (A/N: She is sleeping on her side with her legs tucked against her) Alas, the hand reaching for the hem of her nightgown proves to be the final straw.

NO!

Her uncle gripped the side of his face in pain where his niece sliced him with the knife in her hand. His glare falters when he sees the ever unassuming posture of his hysterical niece; posture is hunched over, eyes are dilated into slits, her hair is a mess atop her head, her mouth was clenched tightly, and her skin all clammy and pale. The man begins to shiver as his niece…no this demon begins to march up to him. He jumps off the bed narrowly avoiding the knife aimed for his chest. The resulting string on his sliced face sobers him enough to know what is wrong. And what he should be afraid of.

"St-st-stay a-a-away from me, you _MONSTER!" _he sputters fearfully holding his arms up to defend himself.

"Monster?" She laughs cryptically, oh the wretched irony. How funny you can say such a thing…That you can deny which of us is the real monster, you pig!" she snarls lifting the dagger above her head. The man screamed and turned around to make a run for it and get help. To his horror and dismay, he trips over the shag carpet beneath the bed. He lands flat against the ground. Just as he shifts his body around to face her, his eyes widen in horror as blood and pain center on his chest.

DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

She leaned over the man huffing and puffing. Her hair is hung over her face. After not moving for a while, she stands up dropping the bloody knife as she did so. She steps away from the prone body of her now deceased uncle. A numb expression passes over her face. It's finally over! She steps out of her former home. She looks upon the starless night with a grim smile upon her face. The long nightmare is over. She is finally free. When she steps out however, her whole world became dark.

Her court session is long and harrowing. The jury is at a standstill of whether her crime was of preempted homicide or self defense. The young blonde happily replies that she is sorry that she had not killed the pedophilic asshole much sooner. After much deliberation, it is configured that is was a sleep deprived psychosis on her part. She was later transported to the nearest mental institution to receive treatment for her prolonged sexual abuse by a relative. Also there, she would meet mutual friends, rivals, and perhaps a love interest. None can say her stay there would be a boring uneventful one.

* * *

><p>Chelsea: Can you see what I see? (Age 15)<p>

A young brunette woman sped down the streets with her head hung trying to evade the cold, judgmental stares directed at her. She was carrying a woven basket filled with several pieces of bread, and other items for her family's meals. She quickened her pace but the cruel words still found their way to her ears:

"Look if it isn't _Ghost Girl_? What she doing trotting around _our_ perfect little town?" a couple of teens snickered. It took all the girls willpower not to tell them to buzz off. She knew from experience, it would only provoke them.

"Can you believe we have that nutcase parading around? As for me I wouldn't have the cheek to even show my face in public" another woman gossiped to her friends.

"Her parents must be so ashamed of her. I mean I would too if my child spouted out delusions day in and day out? She actually believes that she can see spirits", was the commotion from a group of people.

"The girl must be demon possessed if she claims she can spot spirits", one random churchgoer muttered snidely.

It was all too much for the young girl to bear. She bolted straightaway from the town square being careful not to spill her groceries. Finally she reached the hovel that housed her and her parents. The one place she felt safe and accepted by her parents. Didn't they? After all, they did raise and comfort and feed her for pretty much her whole life. But then, why did it all seem one-sided? Were they perhaps ashamed of her as well? It hurt her to think of her own flesh and blood despising her like everyone. Her ponytail whipped back and forth furiously as she shook away the dark misconceptions.

She opened the door letting the people inside know she was home. As she walked into the living room, she was met by her parents and a strange man in a white pea coat.

"Mother...Father,…what is going on? Who is this man" she sputtered out. Whatever was happening, she was sure she wasn't going to like it. Her parents and the mystery man turned to face her. Her parents had glum expressions on their faces while the man smiled at her.

"Chelsea', her mother began, 'I would like to introduce you to our guest, Dr. Nathaniel Zephyr" she gestured to the man on the other chair. The said person stood straight up and greeted her.

"It is an honor to meet you young lady. Your parents have been telling me a great deal about you including your _troubles_" he stretched uneasily. Chelsea narrowed her eyes but shook his hand regardless. He then reached for his seat and pulled up a clipboard.

"Now if I am to understand, that you began having strange visions starting from when you were 10 years old I presume? He asked dotting over the papers with a pen. Chelsea gritted her teeth. Just what was this git playing at? The man continued.

**(6)** "It also says here you had your first series of outburst at inopportune times between church, school, and any other times you would go to get things in your local village", he said jotting down some other notes with it. Chelsea glared daggers at the man and clenched his fist nearly drawing blood.

Dr. Zephyr looked sadly at her. This couldn't have been easy for her. "Eye witness reports also have seen you speaking in various tongues for no reason and scratch at your body as if a thousand spiders were nipping at your flesh" he informed her causing the younger to blush.

"Tha...that was one time. I had just gotten back from school and didn't get enough to eat at lunch… and…" she said no more and hung her head in shame. Nathaniel shook his head in understanding. "In that instance, you're parents and I have a solution that might help you with your…problem" he said deciding not to use schizophrenia.

Chelsea gulped. "And what help would that be, doctor?" she asked. The man turned from her to stare at her parents. If anyone could tell her, it should be _them_. "Mom…dad? She croaked. At this point tears were brimming on the edge of her lids.

Her mother was the first to stand up. She twiddled her fingers trying to find the words that would affect her only child's life. "Chelsea…your father and I were talking. We…we believe it is best if you went away for a while. Not permanently. Just long enough to get you treated and…

"Treated! Is that what this little meeting was about? You putting me in some damn psyche ward? Are you daft? I should have known. You two _are_ ashamed of me! All this time I thought the love you-

"CHELSEA! THAT IS ENOUGH" Her father spoke finally. He stood several feet higher than his daughter. Everyone in the room jumped. His face was red. His teeth were clenched. He stared at his daughter causing her to flinch and step back.

"Listen here, daughter….too long have I prolonged the sense of denial that nothing was wrong with you. Day after day, I have to make excuses to my fellow workers and neighbors of why you do the things you do. I was lucky to have even gotten a good paying job as a result of your habits. But do listen well when I tell you….should you refuse the offer the good doctor is providing you…forget that you even have a home to go back to!"

SIR! DEAR! Don't do this papa!", were the simultaneous cries.

But it was too late as the man walked up the stairs and into one of the spare rooms and slammed the door. Dr. Zephyr shook his head appalled of how callously the man handled his only child's disability. Chelsea's mother sniffed pitifully fully ashamed of her husband's actions. Chelsea well you can guess what. With great reluctance she walked up to the doctor and uttered those four fateful words: Where do I sign?

* * *

><p>Rita: Beauty is skin deep (Age 15)<p>

A young woman aged 15 years of age dabbed her eyes with tissue. She sniffled and sobbed clutching the sides of the toilet. She put two fingers into her throat and gagged releasing all the contents from her stomach. Once finished, she wiped her mouth with a tissue and shakily stood up. She walked over to the mirror and was sickened by what she saw. To another person, they saw a young girl with a pale, gaunt face, slightly sunken eyes, hair all over her face, a thin bony body. Her reflection spoke differently (A/N: Sound familiar?). She saw a pudgy round face adorned with a double chin, blotchy complexion, and puffy over grown lips. Over all, it screamed "ugly" to her. She began to sob again. Why did she put herself through this torture? And all for some stupid boy. Why didn't she listen to her sisters?

A few months earlier…

A grand ball was being held at the local Country Club outside of **(7)** Dartmoor. An auction would also be taking place that night drawing all the different bluebloods and socialites from here to after. The carriage halted onto the textile road in front of the large building. One by one the coachman helped each and every member of the Marinette Family to step out of the ornamented buggy. The Marinettes accompanied their three daughters; Cordelia, Blanch, and Rita up the porcelain steps. The youngest sibling, Rita had on a purple sleeveless chiffon dress that billowed on the ground with matching heels and detachable dark purple gloves and sleek blond hair that had been styled and curled and tied up in a matching purple ribbon. Like her sister Cordelia she inherited her mother's platinum blonde hair while Blanch the middle child inherited her father's russet colored hair(A/N: I am not going to bother with describing the other sisters so just imagine them being in extravagant looking gowns).

Once they reached the inside, the family dissipated (excluding her parents who went to attend the auction) and participated in the events. However, Rita had a more pressing goal in mind. She took out her small compact to inspect her face for any imperfections needing to be fixed. She smiled at herself. Her complexion was covered in a light powder, her lips were tinted pink, and her eyes lined with kohl. **(8) **Of course, she made sure to avoid the lead-based make-up that seemed to be all the rage these days. As conceited as that sounds, she had that sort of natural beauty so many women only wished they could obtain. Enough of that, she needed to focus on the goal at hand. And the reason was him: Calvin Dulcett (dull-_chet)_. He was all she obsessed over these days. She failed to understand why her sisters spoke ill of him or speak his name with disdain. Rita swooned picturing his looks: an angular chin, fair complexion, green eyes, dark wavy shoulder-length hair, and a black gentlemen suit. She opened her eyes just as the object of her affections passed her. It took her some time to find him again amongst the large crowd and expensive artifacts. As wealthy as her family was, they couldn't possibly pay enough to replace them.

She beamed wildly upon finding him near the balcony. She sped up toward him with enthusiasm but faltered when she saw he was with three other girls all about his age. Each of the girls had blonde, brunette, and red hair respectively. She clasped her hands with hope that once he was done talking with them, he would take notice of her. She listened to all those fillies prance and parade around him. Calvin looked bored. Rita felt reprieve at the thought that he showed no interest in them. Until her name came up.

"So Calvin dear, I noticed that Marinette girl was hanging on to your arm quite tightly. What was her name again? Rachel? Romilda? Rinata?"

"Its Rita!" she wanted to call out. But didn't. She wished no embarrassment on her part.

"You talking about Rita?" the red head asked. They turned their attention toward her. "Why yes, that is her name. Rita Marinette happens to be the youngest daughter of Darius and Nicolette Marinette. What about her?" the brunette scoffed. _You bitch!_

The red girl turned to her companions. "Well, as I mentioned. She seems to have a thing for our dear Calvin. I mean why not, a pretty girl like her could have any man she wanted. Her sisters too. But alas, she has eyes only for our Calvin", she stated airily. The other two nodded in agreement. Rita felt joy at hearing that statement. Seeing Calving nod increased her joy tenfold.

"You are right she is quite pretty, I admit. Although, her stomach and waist size could be smaller" sneered the blonde female. Rita gasped unconsciously clutching her stomach. The blonde female began again. I mean you could put a corset on that girl and she'd still look like a bloated cod compared to her siblings". Everyone laughed. Calvin too? Suddenly Calvin placed his hand around the blonde and brunette.

"Do not fret my lovelies. You never need fret. No way would I ever think to look twice at that pleated cow" he replied arrogantly. A round of obnoxious laughter followed. He then led the three girls away on each arm. Rita only stood there, devastated and numb.

Present time…

That moment onward was a tragic turning point for the young blond. She swore that from that day she would do whatever it takes to become thin and beautiful. Maybe then, she would win her love. She now tried every trick in the book: purging, minimizing portions, skipping meals, strenuous exercise (via dancing), and ultimately diet pills. It all worked for a while, the _bulge _hanging off her had vanished and she was now a size 26 waist size. Her previous weight had been 52 kilos (115lbs.) now gone down to 42 kilos (93 lbs.), less than normal for a girl her age. She left the bathroom composed and poised as she walked down. Then one day, the unthinkable happened. She was sitting in the living room with her sisters sewing; when she suddenly clutched her pained stomach and purged uncontrollably, combined with blood. The last thing Rita heard before passing out was the terrified screams of her family.

She awoke inside of a hospital with a clean frock to cover her pale, bony body. A series of test and diagnosis by doctors and nurses all but led to a grim conclusion. It was heartbreaking for the young blond to see her mother cry when the doctor gave her family the bad news. The continuous purging and deprivation of nutrients resulted in her diagnosed with Anorexia Nervosa and Bulimia. There were three plausible solutions that could be used to deal with the problem; either force feed her, monitor her daily, or have her sent to the nearest clinic possible. Her parents were against the idea of forcing her into anything as they trusted things to run their course. So together the four reasoned to have her receive treatment for they could not bear to see their beloved relative suffer so.

A month into her treatment, she compiled a mental list of the things she liked and despised about the place. In the midst of her stay, she managed to establish friendships with girls who were much like her. She would also find people who she didn't like, doctors included. Yet, the events of that fateful night prevented her from making a full recovery. It also kept her from back in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>Igraine: My Tourniquet (Age 15)<p>

A dark alleyway in London could be used for a number of things. Some were used for evading cops, illegal activities, or a dumpsite filled with objects homeless people could use to build temporary shelters. For a young woman, it was the perfect spot to end it all.

Igraine slid down the brick wall as she cried. The make-shift shelter she was under prevented the elements from touching her. It also provided a great cover for what she was about to do. She reached into her satchel and smiled when she grasped what she was looking for; a pocket knife. Pulling down one of the sleeves of her dress, one could see the numerous scars and cuts that littered her formerly smooth skin. She turned to her other arm to see if there were any available places for her to mark her last message. She found it and placed the sharp end of the knife into it.

She sung a woeful melody (A/N: Imagine Evanescence's: My Tourniquet) before sliced for the last time. She thought back to her early childhood. Her brother, Orrin and she ran away from home at a young age to escape their alcoholic father and prostitute mother. With no other living relatives, they had no other options but to seek a living on the streets no matter the cost. While it was not ideal, at least they had one another to comfort each other through the cold, unforgiving nights. Orrin was her world, her anchor, her angel. Unfortunately, not even an angel could have stopped the tragedy that struck the two youngsters.

_Two years ago…_

_One night, the two decided it was a perfect night to walk around the park and away from the shelter. While there, Orrin separated from his sister for just a moment. He would be getting them ice cream with the money he had pick-pocketed. While he did that, she would go near the lake and pick some flowers. In her distraction, she failed to see a hand come over her mouth. His hand muffled her screams. He then threw her onto the ground and attempted to have his way with her. She screamed loudly for her brother, fighting off her attacker at the same time. Just when she thought it was over, her attacker was thrown off of her. Relief combined with horror washed over her as she saw Orrin enact a barrage of fist and kicks onto her would-be rapist. Never did they see the knife that imbedded itself into her brother's chest. Orrin coughed out a bit of blood. Just then, he recovered enough to turn the weapon on the brute and end the sorry excuse of a human life. Unfortunately, the wound inflicted by the same weapon ended Orrin's life. Thus, leaving the young 13 year old to mourn her only brother._

She sobbed more as she continued slicing her skin with the very same knife that ended her brother's life. Blood seeped down her arm in trickles. Satisfaction clouded her mind. This was it, the euphoria of dying. She would get to see her brother again. Normally when she had done this ritual, she would bandage it soon after. But tonight, was not to be. Her olive skin began to turn pale as her life's blood left her body. "I'm coming Brother. We'll be together again soon", was the last thing she whispered.

When she had finally awakened, a red haired nurse had informed her she had been in a coma for about 4 months from the resulted blood loss. To Igraine's horror, the hospital also served as a psyche ward although the nurse had used "rehabilitation clinic". She stared down at both her arms and found both in clean bandages and her tattered grey dress replaced with a white frock. She hung her head in shame.

FUCK!

She hit the bed with her bandaged fist. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be saved. She was supposed to died and join her deceased brother. Whoever was responsible for this would pay. She finished screaming out her frustrations. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. The nurse was gripping a towel in her hands like a lifeline. Igraine stared at her lap in shame.

"Sorry" she uttered. The nurse nodded clarifying it was alright. She told Igraine she had other duties and would return with the dean to let him know she was awake and could begin her road to recovery. Right before the nurse touched the door, Rita called out to her.

"Wait before you go, what is your name? Mine is Igraine" she said.

The nurse smiled. "How lovely. By the way, my name is Clarice. And I hope you enjoy your stay here". Clarice disappeared behind the double sided door.

* * *

><p>Andromeda *: Innocence thy name is Madness (Age 14)<p>

(The * symbol states that it isn't her real name)

When the police found her, she was standing over the bodies of her foster guardians (via her aunt and uncle) with a bloodied baseball bat. Her eyes had a deranged, cloudy look and a crooked smile. It took some examining by both doctors and police to put two and two together. While they were cleaning her up, they noticed the multiple lacerations, scars, bruises, and various signs of heinous abuse. Upon further investigation, they learned the young girl had lost her parents and younger sisters when she was about 7. Afterwards, she was placed into the shoddy foster system where she would suffer various forms of abuse by her grandparents, then her aunt and uncle. To the dismay of the one interviewing her, the abuse resulted beyond a damaged psyche.

The day Nathaniel Zephyr met her; he realized there was more than what met the human eye. More than he wished to.

Nathaniel Zephyr interview with Andromeda*:

He walks into the cell that is holding the young female who had her legs tucked against her. Her red shoulder length hair is hung over her face. He smiles at the young girl. He then sits on the chair next to her. She flinches. Then he speaks to her.

"Hello Andromeda*, he speaks with a gentle voice, I am Dr. Nathaniel Zephyr. And I am here as a sort of case worker. See, the constables are at a standstill of where they should put you, a correctional facility for females or the first mental hospital they can find. I am making it my duty to make sure that does not happen and you go to a place where you can get certified help".

For a while the girl remains responsive before she finally responds. At times she is violent. Other times she switches from an array of different moods; seductive and charming, cheerful, timid, fearful, back to hostile, then normal. Few times, the doctor had to fight her off if only to prevent any damage to himself. Finally, diagnosis showed she suffered from **(9) **Dissociative Personality Disorder from the resulted abuse. In the process, he learned the names of her personalities:

Cora: the violent, war bound persona

Tessa: the seductress

Amber: The fearful, timid child

Rhonda: the brainy, analytical persona

Trina: the lesbian

Finally, Andromeda: her "normal" passive persona

A week later, Andromeda* was transferred to receive daily treatment and therapy. She would then form an unlikely friendship with a group of young females. She would also serve as a source of grief and mischief for the residents.

* * *

><p>Susie: Silent to the bone (Age 16)<p>

"You have a most beautiful daughter, Sir Heinrich" a woman complimented to the girl's father noticing the young girl's beauty. And a beauty she was; long raven hair with a long side braid, olive skin that could be mistaken for caramel and cat shaped brown eyes. The father beamed with pride as people continued complimenting his young daughter's beauty.

"Not too surprised. After all she is a spitting image of your late wife, Arina. God rest her soul" another person complimented. Heinrich smiled wider beneath his dark beard and stared into his daughter's face proudly. Susie smiled back. She separated from her father to go retrieve some more refreshments for their guest. Heinrich's smile faded as he watched his daughter go. He flinched when he caught wind of a recent conversation topic.

"That young Susie will make someone a happy husband someday. She is good natured, industrious, polite, though she never says a word when other speak to her. I guess she only speaks for her father, I'm afraid". Heinrich sighed. It was sadly very true.

See, to the outside world Susie was a perfectly normal girl. Unfortunately, she had one flaw that disabled her ability to communicate properly with everyone. She was completely mute to everyone but him. It was an issue that caused a lot of problems for them both in the past.

It started sometime after his wife's death. **(10)** All of a sudden, Susie would often freeze up when surrounded by peers her age or others. Strangely enough, she had little problem speaking clearly to him. He never reported the issue with doctors for fear they would want to commit her. So he resorted to an alternative method of communication, sign language. Weeks later while reading the daily paper; he spotted a section mentioning a specialist that dealt with people who were dealing with different disabilities.

It was a while to convince his only daughter to go and see the man. Heinrich's first impression of Nathaniel Zephyr was one of concern. Would this pinstripe clad man take his daughter's feelings into consideration? Or would he automatically pin his daughter as a basket case and dismiss her completely? In actuality, Zephyr was actually sympathetic, compassionate, and a very good listener. He too was a user of sign language and was able to get on with Susie (A/N: not in that way perverts). An ever greater joy was that Susie was actually taking a liking to this stranger, another man none the less. After the session, he and the doctor met in person to discuss Susie's disorder.

It was much to the older man's chagrin; the doctor recommended sending Susie to live at his clinic to help manage her speech impediment. In time she would be able to strike up a decent conversation with…anyone besides her father. It was great reassurance by the doctor that her stay would be a quick and temporary settlement. When the time came for her to leave, he gave her long words of encouragement and love. He also told her he would write to her often.

"Farewell my daughter, and know I shall always love you", were the final words he would speak to his daughter for a long time.

{}

Indeed, the people of the clinic had their tales to tell. For those who were willing to share their experiences, could only pray for a bit of constellation from it. Only ever did few find that one particular friend to share in that pain they faced and hope to not get taken advantage of in the end. A wishful thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>There you all have it. A back to back look on the people mentioned in this chapter. Everyone else will serve as a minor characters. Some of you might have noticed a recurring pattern; a majority of the patients wake up in a hospital bed and learn they have been diagnosed and committed for various reasons. The person to come into the picture is none other than our favorite doctor, Nathaniel Zephyr. The drug Marcus is addicted to is not crystal meth, just to clear up any confusion, though it is just as deadly. If you can figure with Fifi, she was just an innocent girl brought up by an evil man to believe she was a dog. Samuel's anger problems are explainable enough. Sonya's constant sexual abuse by her only family member caused her to lash out…in a most violent way. Like most clairvoyants, they face all sorts of persecution and discrimination often by peers and often times family members. Like most parents, Chelsea's father is having difficulties accepting his daughter's ability out of fear of how it will affect his family's already shattered perception by the villagers. In previous chapters, Rita found herself a friend in Ciel for the fact she sees a bit of herself in him. Opposed to Ciel, she faced rejection from the man she loved or was about to profess to. When I write about Igraine, I think to Evanescence's song: My tourniquet. She herself wishes more than anything to end her pain and be free of it. Andromeda's character is reminiscent of the movie "Sybil", a story about girl who had multiple personality disorder from a result of abuse by her mentally deranged mother. The asterisk (*) depicts that she goes by a different name rather than her 'real' one. Unlike the other patients save for Rita, she appears to have a great relationship with her family or remaining relative. This was quite a long chapter if you exclude chapter notes or references. That is all I have to say for now.**

**Another note: if any of your names match the persona's mentioned, I deeply apologize for any offense given.**

**Chapter Footnotes:**

**(1) An area in Eastern London. Formerly a place where society's trash would gather. Also known as the site of the infamous Jack The Ripper murders.**

**(2) Series of test and study of chemicals on living substances. In this case, a basic blood and urine test to detect drugs in a person's system.**

**(3) A sad but not too uncommon case. Often times, some adults will adopt children for impure reasons via slave labor.**

**(4) Symptoms of Intermittent Explosive Disorder. No joke I looked this up.**

**(5) Don't they all at first?**

**(6) Signs of schizophrenia. Or is it an attack from the supernatural?**

**(7) A country province in England.**

**(8) Early 19th century make-up often contained various toxins including; zinc, iodine, mercury, and acids. Use of said cosmetics usually caused deformities or birth defects.**

**(9) Dissociative Personality Disorder: also known as multiple personality disorder, identified by the recurring shift in an individuals persona and behavior causing the person to develop memory impairments.**

**(10) Selective Mutism: a psychiatric disorder where a person who is normally capable of speech is unable to speak in given situations or specific people. Often mistaken as Social Anxiety Disorder. Symptoms range from shyness, inability to retain eye contact, moodiness, sleeping problems, sensitivity, difficulty to express emotions, etc.**

**Next Chapter: A push from both Anna and Paris drive Ciel to delve deeper into his deadly obsession. Later on, Ciel has a frightening encounter with a patient that causes him to take a frightening trip down memory lane.**


	15. Just another push

**Once again, I just want to take this time to thank all of you for being patient with me. It means a lot to me that there are so many people who have faith in me as a writer. I am overjoyed each time I receive a text from people who favorite my stories or place me in their favorite author's page. I hope you all have had a great summer and enjoyed it to the very last. Just remember that school is just as important. **

**I would also like to inform people that I just celebrated my 24****th**** birthday this week on September 23****rd****. That means I have been on this site for more than a couple. It gives me plenty of time to come up with inspiration and other important things like finding a job. **

**Also, you will notice that this story will have taken a darker turn. I hope so because that is sort of the point but not to fret. Ciel will not die. That is left for the other characters and a few select others.**

**Warnings for this chapter: mentions of torture, attempted rape, use of drugs, and corrupt staff.**

**Chapter 15: Just another push**

* * *

><p>The month of March transformed into April. The air was a little warmer giving the British countryside the arrival of fresh spring flowers, livestock, and harvest. It should have been a joy to experience. Not everyone was able to enjoy this beautiful season for they were either busy working, attending school, or stuck in a most undesirable situation. For one person, that was <em>precisely<em> the case. Yes, you guessed it. Ciel Phantomhive was stuck inside a god forsaken hospital with a bunch of unfathomable nut jobs! Well that is how the young Earl saw it. He lied down on his bed watching the ceiling fan whirl around. It had been one week since he last visited Anna telling her about his "improvements". He remembered to heed her suggestions carefully, only taking pills every couple days and not every day.

Ciel sat up on his bed and patted his fading _bulge_. Maybe he should go down to "The Back Alley" today. It was after all a gorgeous day and it was a real drag staying inside all day. He already ate his breakfast and did his annual weigh-in by Clarice. Thanks to the satchel from Anna, he was able to pass off as an average 38.6 kilograms (85 pounds), just a bare minimum of the normal weight for his age. When Clarice had turned her back via left the room, he took of his satchel and checked his actual weight: 36.3 kilograms (80 pounds). Good, he wasn't a whale this time around. That was not to say he shouldn't be more careful. If he became too light, the doctors would delay his stay a couple months. He opened his door to exit for the gardens when he was stopped by a familiar face. It was Dr. Paris Archibald. What could he be doing here? Didn't he have work to do? Paris greeted Ciel with a wave.

"Good morning Mr. Phantomhive and how are you holding up this morning?" Ciel shrugged. "Too be honest, I would rather not spend the entire day in my room. Instead, I would rather be outside and warm myself in the sun". Paris put a hand to his chin deviously. He couldn't allow Ciel to slip away just yet. First, he had to see if there was anything he could use against the boy and put it to his uses. **(1)** "Ahhh yes, sun does indeed do the body some good. That way we can absorb some much needed Vitamin D. It also helps boost metabolism" he stated. Ciel nodded. Of course he knew that. His school had a class on the human anatomy and its vital functions. "Well, not that it was good talking to you", Ciel reiterated to the man, "but I would at least like to see the outside before sunset" he stated pushing the man to the side. But Dr. Archibald was not done yet. "Uh before go, I wonder…how are you doing as far as your weight is concerned? I ask this out of doctoral concern" he suggested yet his cold eyes told differently. Ciel gulped. He had kind of hoped to sidestep that conversation. Alas, it was no use hiding it.

"Well, I was just measured by Clarice not too many minutes before. I am at a standard 38 kilos. Although, she says that is tad less than what the doctors here want of me". Paris shook his head. "Quite a good start I should say so for someone of your age and height" he complimented making Ciel smile. "Although, Ciels smile dropped somewhat when he heard the dreaded but, "I think you might be just be about ten pounds away from going past your previous weight limit" Paris stated sadly. Ciel's face dropped. Then he remembered that he had not told Paris the entire _truth._ He went back in his room much to the elder's chagrin. Ciel then pulled out something from the hole in the wall where he kept his "uppers" and showed them to the doctor. It would be a lie to say the man was shocked. Instead, the wheels in the crooked man's head were spinning a million miles a minute when he spotted the object.

_This is just too perfect. All the eating disorder patients I have ever had, this has got to be one of the more pathetic and desperate ones yet. Not to mention a filthy rich one at that. Now I have you right where I want you Ciel Phantomhive._

"I-I-I'm sorry about lying to you before but I was afraid that you would get mad and tell Mr. Zephyr and I-I- didn't really want that so I…" he was stopped by a hand. "Ciel…Ciel… I understand perfectly. You are not the first patient I had that has done something similar to this. Actually half the eating disorder patients I ever had eventually find some loopholes to their recovery methods. Just out of curiosity how much do you truly weigh in at?" he inquired tilting his head to the side. Ciel rubbed the back of his head. "80 kilos exactly" he admitted. Paris was ecstatic. "Aside from these, a friend of mine gave me other fine tips to help maintain a constant…er…medium" Ciel stressed his last sentence not using the word "weight". Paris nodded but decided not to keep him any further. He didn't want to stick around lest that bitch Clarice show up and report him. The last thing he needed was another lecture not to mention a headache. "I think I have kept you long enough young man. Go right along outside. Don't stay out too long now. Ciel nodded determinedly and ran off. Before he could get any futher, the doctor called out to him. "And Ciel…if ever you should need any advice…come to me alright?" he suggested. Ciel nodded and ran off again. When the boy was completely out of sight, the man let out an evil chuckle. "Mission accomplished".

* * *

><p>Ciel took a long deep breath of the outside air. He smiled taking in the splendor the outside provided. It was even more beautiful with the coming of spring; the flowers, the glow of the sun, the shade of the trees, and the crisp scent of the air. He stretched his arms over his head before relaxing. He patted his pockets remembering to bring his inhaler. He loved spring but hated the allergies that came with it. He walked through the garden before stopping at the fountains located toward the very edge. The flow of the falling water rippled in the fountain. They relaxed him. He was careful not to look too far down lest he see his own reflection. He wasn't in the mood to see how he had <em>failed<em>. That talk with Dr. Archibald shook him greatly. He felt like a loser for having let himself get back to square 1 like he did. Then his mind went back to Clarice's advice about staying away from Dr. Archibald. But something about the man drew Ciel to him. He was like a confidant…a guardian angel even (A/N: if only you knew that you're so called guardian angel was really a devil in disguise). Then, there was "Anna". He had talked some more to her yesterday. He thought her sort of strange but also as a friend. A strange one he had to admit but still just a friend all the same. While he was not one to boast, but seeing his doppelganger made him speculate that he would make one good looking female. God forbid, should anyone back home figure that out.

His eyes narrowed at the water when a second image appeared next to his own reflection. He rubbed his eye making sure he wasn't seeing things. He peered back and forth. His ears picked up a feminine giggle. He slowly lifted up his head to stare at the owner of the reflection and glanced. It was a young woman probably around 20 or so dressed in a white button-down dress frock much like the other women inhabitants at the place. She had a lithe, dainty figure all the way down to her feet. Her face was oval in structure with pointed chin and round nose. Her deep brown hair cascaded down her back in waves framing her face; she had deep blue eyes, and had light skin. She smiled at Ciel warmly. However, Ciel found it to be rather unnerving. Not to say she was ugly by any means. She was actually quite pretty.

"Beautiful spring morning isn't it?" she began casually walking forward making Ciel walk backwards slowly. He did not want to be near this woman for some reason. She sat down where Ciel had been and stared at the water running her fingers over the surface.

"I love the feel of water on my skin, hot or cold. Don't know why though. I guess it's because I associate it with typical sensations like a hug or even a…lovers…embrace" she switched her eyes to Ciel strangely. Ciel inwardly gulped. He took another step back. He became even more disturbed when the woman began rolling up her sleeves and lightly rubbing water on her arms gingerly.

"Before I came here, I was a washer woman at an old factory. Along with other young girls, I would spend hours knitting, sewing, tending to laundry. Afterwards, I would go home to the arms of the many men who accepted my courting to…" her voice trailed off and began recounting in graphic detail mind you, the experiences she recounted of the nights she shared with the men. Ciel pursed his lips in disgust_. Dear God, is she a whore? She must be if she was so willing to let different men have their way with her each night. Though it won't explain why she's in here. _The woman stopped talking finally and stood up from her seat and looked over her shoulders. "For the meantime however, I am but fated to be confined in this place thanks to court orders. But…" she suddenly turned to him, "seeing as you are here…" step, step, step " why don't we try and get to know one another for a bit" she inquired swaying her hips seductively. The Earl's eyes widened. This could not possibly be good.

(Inside the clinic)

Nathaniel Zephyr inspected the halls of the facility. In his arms was a clipboard and pen he used to check off; which patient was out, what patient was undergoing counseling, what patient was locked in, or what patient was where, etc. As head dean and physician, it was his sole duty to confirm every nook and cranny in this place along with making sure all the workers (via nurses and doctors) did their job accordingly. **(2)** Right now he was checking on the hallways of the high risk patients. The only times they were even allowed outside the rooms was if they were monitored or escorted by a qualified nurse or doctor.

"Okay let's see room 304, room 305, room 306, room 307, check…finally room 30- wait a minute" he exclaimed out loud. He glanced at the empty room to see that it was empty. He frowned to notice an empty room. There was no way that she could have gotten out without a key. That means one of the nurses or doctors must have let her out. He only prayed that someone wouldn't get hurt. He was just about to turn from the hallway, when his bespectacled eyes spotted something in its peripheral. He called out to the figure.

"Alphonse". The said man was just inching away hoping not to get noticed when the dean called to him. Shakily he faced his boss. "Alphonse, you didn't by any chance happen to let out patient #308 would you?" he asked. Alphonse as he was called shivered. Shit, if the doctor found out he had lost a patient he could lose his job. But he couldn't lie to him either. That would get him in even deeper trouble. Alphonse gulped and bowed shamefully. "Aye, I did sir. I only meant to let her out for a few moments to help air out her room and change her bed sheets but when I turned around, she was gone. I'm very sorry sir". Zephyr simmered down a bit. "It's alright, Alphonse. After all it was your first offense since working here. However, you know this is where I will write you off with a warning and put you on mandatory probation until further notice. Understand that?" Alphonse nodded dumbly and turned away. A voice called out. It was one of the nurses huffing and puffing. She had apparently been running up the many stairways.

"Dr. Zephyr bad news! Patient#308 was just seen heading toward the garden and that another patients, male, was seen walking over to the back alley before", she cried out. Wasting no time, Dr. Zephyr and Alphonse jolted down to the gardens. This was worse than they thought for he knew what #308 was capable of when around other men. He remembered reading her file. He was in absolute shock of the things this woman did outside her workplace. He prayed over and over again in his mind that he would be able to stop a similar _atrocity_ from happening.

**(In the gardens)**

Ciel continued stepping back. He looked behind him briefly toward the garden to see how close he was to make a possible escape route from this _person. _He turned his head back to face her only to find that she was now three feet in front of him.

"Well, not that I'm not at all enjoying this talk of ours" he strained his words "but I really must be going. It was nice to meet you but now I…" he never got finish that statement as he was knocked backwards and found his arms and legs restrained. His gasped in shock. He stared in horror when he realized he was being held down. And he couldn't get her off. Her eyes were glazed over and dilated and a red hue brushed across her light face.

"W-w-hat are you doing? Get off of me!" he screamed. She leaned down so her face was just above his. "It's…ha…been so long since…I've felt another's touch" she whispered caressing his face. Ciel flailed beneath her. Then to his abject horror, one of her dainty yet strong hands made his way to the hem of his hospital shirt. Ciel yelped and began flailing harder underneath her to stave her off. But this only served to arouse her further. She moaned. She knelt down and bit his earlobe gently. This made him gasp involuntarily.

"Relax and I shall show you the pleasures provided from a woman's body" she purred sensually. She then began unbuttoning her blouse revealing her undergarments. Ciel laid there petrified. He shook his head back and forth. Mortified tears ran down his face as flashbacks from his painful ordeal with the cult came back. She somehow managed to skillfully rip his shirt off and throw it off to the side before reaching for his pants. Instinctively, he folded his arms over his chest to cover himself. "Someone help me! Please. Help!" As he began to suspect all hope was lost…The weight that was on him was suddenly gone. He shuddered not wanting to take any chances that it was her trying to get her into a false sense of hope. He slowly opened his one visible eye.

Standing above him was Dr. Zephyr with a clenched fist and angered eyes. On the ground was his now unconscious rapist. Next to the dean were two employees he never met before. Ciel opened his mouth to thank the doctor. Suddenly, the boy remembered his situation and began to convulse violently. "NO, no no no no. Get off me! Get off me! Let me out! I don't want to be here! You monsters! I hope you burn in hell for this!" Ciel was in full blown crying mode, rolling back and forth in his place hugging himself. He felt himself being carried bridal style combined with hearing voices he couldn't make out in his state. The next thing he felt was a slight pinch on his arm, voices calling out to him in assurance, and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>NightmareFlashback sequence…_

_10-year old Ciel opened his lids to discover himself in a dark celled room. It could be taken as a jail even. He lifted his upper body up to find he couldn't. His eyes widened when he realized he was strapped to a wooden table. His head whipped to the direction of a door opening and a man entering. The blue eyed child's eyes widened when everything was sinking in. Here he was. _

_In this hellhole that they brought him to after his parents died and his house burned down. A man in a black hooded robe walked into the room. His face was covered by his hood so only his mouth was visible. He twisted toward Ciel with a sick grin. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a long black staff. Ciel felt his stomach drop. _

"_Well brat today's your lucky day" he laughed. "You get to have fun with me and my trusty friend here" he said waving the stick. But the boy knew better. He knew what fun he was referring to. The mysterious figure walked up to him. He unlocked Ciel from his chains and threw him roughly on the stone floor. Ciel cringed feeling the impact of the floor underneath his already bruised up knees. "Lets have fun now why don't we?" he laughed. Ciel whimpered knowing what was coming next. He could pray that it would go fast._

_A shrill whirl of a whip snapping next to him made him shudder. He shut his eyes tightly. He screamed when the sudden sting of a lash landed on his formerly smooth unmarred skin. Many more lashes, many more screams, many more tears, then it stopped. Some blood dripped from his lips. He struggled to stand on all fours. He screamed bloody murder when hot liquid splashed his torn back. Oh god, the bastard just poured hot water mixed with salt on him. Ciel fell to the floor in a heap. He curled into a ball weakly. Would it __**ever**__ end? His question was answered when the figure pulled him up by his hair harshly and back on to the board he was previously strapped to. He shivered wondering what would come next. Would he be compressed between two boards till the breath was squeezed out of him? Oh that would be awful especially with his condition. Anything but that. Ciel watched helplessly as the man stepped just a foot from him. He re-chained Ciel to the wooden table. __**(3) **__Suddenly Ciel felt his limbs being pulled rather painfully. The man stopped and loosened the wheel to let Ciel's limbs relax. He was then turned over on to his stomach. _

"_What-what are you doing" the boy exclaimed. The smell of burning smoke and metal met his nose. A harsh chuckle. "Now, hold still why don't you?" Ciel turned his head over his shoulder to see a red hot metal about to place itself on his skin. He screamed loudly before shadows engulfed him._

Nightmare sequence ends…

Ciel scrunched his face a little before slowly opening both his eyes. He was back on his bed, with a soft pillow beneath him, and covered by a soft blanket. He switched his eyes around him. A soft voice called to him.

"Are you alright, Ciel?" Ciel looked to his right and found Clarice smiling down at him. "What time is it? How long have I been out?" he whispered but loud enough for her to hear. Clarice sighed.

"It is now about 3:30. You gave us all quite the scare right there. Afraid you might go into a breakdown. Glad that Dr. Zephyr got there when he did or who knows _what_ could have happened". Ciel nodded numbly before turning over on his side. Clarice smiled sympathetically at him. Who could blame him? What with having been attacked out in the open and almost…humiliated; for lack of a better word. It was enough to make the woman's blood boil. She would let it slide for now. "Aside from that, you all gave us quite a scare down there. We were all afraid you would go into cardiac arrest and such. Good thing Dr. Zephyr for knowing what to do in that case", she stated softly. She then stroked his bangs. "Wow, your hair is quite soft. Must be a pain to comb through in the morning. Look at mine. It's naturally wavy so I struggle in the mirror every morning. Ha ha ha" she laughed softly. A quiet sob reached her ears. She found it to be coming from Ciel. His eyes were wide, his body was shaking, and both his hands were over his mouth. Tears were in his eyes. "Clarice" he whispered. He pulled the covers over his head and began sobbing. "Ciel, Clarice called out, "Ciel. Are you alright? Hey now come on. It's alright. It's over now" she stated shaking him gently. She sighed. He would confide in her when he came to.

(Hours later)

Ciel was back in the fields once again enjoying the last of the daylight. He was at first reluctant, given the chance that 'nympho' was still lurking from the shadows waiting to strike. At least, he decided that a chance to be outside was too good a chance to pass up and he forget his fears just this once. Now here he was outside just watching the last of the sunlight shine on the flowers as they appreciatively soaked up its rays. He smiled as he thought back to his companions back at the mansion. He knew for a fact that Finnian would jump at the chance to witness the beautiful foliage before him. Given the chance that he didn't mess it up before hand of course. Ciel sat there letting his thoughts of home and all that happened so far. He was in a crouched position so he could look at them without having to sit on the grass.

"(**4)** Beautiful aren't they?" Ciel flipped his head to the direction of the sound. Approaching toward him was none other than his savior from earlier; Dr. Nathaniel Zephyr. Ciel gulped thinking he would be in trouble for being out so soon after his earlier confrontation. He opened his mouth to explain but was ceased by the doctor putting a hand up. "You need not be afraid of me, Ciel. I will not punish you. In fact, a little fresh air would do all of us some good" he placated the child. Ciel exhaled in relief. He turned back to the flowers and heard the doctor stand next to him.

"You know, flowers are quite resilient. They can get pounded by rain, beaten by sunshine, and even blown asunder by sharp winds but they always manage to persevere", the man explained. "Because someone is watching over them" Ciel added in. "Huh?" Nathan asked confused. "It is because someone is looking out for them, that they are able to persevere" he replied smiling. Nathaniel nodded. "I see and are you able to persevere?" he inquired. Hmm mm, was Ciels only reply. Yes, it was all going to be alright now. Nothing could have spoiled this for him. He was interrupted by a curt cough. Ciel swerved his head. The doctor had addressed him but for what.

"By the way before I forget, young Phantomhive sir, you received several letters this morning. I was on my way to hand them over to you after I had completed my morning duties. However, the incident with patient#308 delayed things a little. If you would like, you may read some of them. I have them here". The doctor reached into his tweed pocket and handed Ciel five letters. Ciel eyes lit up. He had gotten mail. He got up from his leaned position and thanked the doctor before retreating to his room to read his letters in private.

He looked through each letters. Three of them were from his servants, excluding Tanaka and Sebastian. He read each one laughing at each of the staff's explanation of what is happening in the outside world. He got complaints (mostly from Finnian) about how Sebastian was running things or how they were being treated by him. All of the letters ended with them asking more like whining for him to recover soon so he could come home and set Sebastian straight. Ciel shook his head and chuckled. He then read the next three letters, those came from his relatives. He read the one from Elizabeth. She talked about how much she missed and apologized for her brother's behavior toward him and that she looks forward to visiting him when she can. Ciel felt himself smiling. Finally came the last letter, the ones from his aunt and uncle. As he read it, his smile dropped. He let it drop to the floor. He laid face first into his pillow and screamed loudly. Why oh why couldn't they leave him alone?

His relatives would be visiting in a week's time.

* * *

><p><strong>Just when things were looking up for Ciel, something always has to drop the ball. This wouldn't be a dramaangst fiction if I suddenly made it out to be happy. I want to add more drama to the mix before I jump in and give the antagonist their just desserts. I hope I didn't disturb any of you horribly putting in the torture scene. I imagine this is something to what Ciel experienced before Sebastian rescued him. Don't lose faith with Sebastian. He will have a part to play in this soon enough.**

**I ask this often but if any of you have a deviant art page, could you do artwork for my stories? I don't have a scanner for my laptop. If I could see some artwork, I would be forever in your debt. Also if any of you have suggestions on what I could do with my story, that would also be helpful. Remember to be nice though. If I see any rude comments, they will be deleted. Until next time then.**

**Chapter Footnotes:**

**(1) This is true. In fact the vitamin itself is mostly used to absorb calcium and phosphate to break down harmful fat particles. You can mostly get it from absorbing sunlight, milk, eggs, vegetables, and fish. **

**(2) High risk can refer to anyone that poses a danger to themselves or others. In this case it can refer to cutters, violent or angry patients, masochistic, or sexually deviant, etc.**

**(3) A pulling wheel or "rack" was one of many medieval torture devices. Accused witches or criminals would have all four of their limbs tied by ropes and the torturer would spin a wheel that would stretch the muscle fibers'. This was done with the intent to get a confession out of the accused or prisoner.**

**(4) This is based off a line from Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori, episode 1. The wheel guy is talking to the girl about the significance of flowers and their strength. No matter what their trials are, like flowers, people are able to persevere with a little help.**

**Next Chapter: A talent night at the clinic gives Ciel a sense of nostalgia and allows him to reflect on his life so far. **


	16. Songs that hit close to home

**I want to take this time to thank all of you for having supported me all this time. I also want to make clear that the subject of anorexia is often taken lightly. It is nothing to joke around with or something to be proud of. The problem goes on for years and often goes about unnoticed until it is too late. It is quite disturbing that the media puts on today's youth certain expectations of what being the perfect being is like. More so that young girls believe you need to be a size 0 to get a guys attention. The age expectancy for young girls to diet has risen begin as early as childhood. That is a disturbing statistic. One put upon by the adults.**

**Now a word on the story so far: the story will begin to take a darker turn. Ciel will begin to delve deeper into his obsession all the while dealing with some family drama. Dr. Paris and his cohorts will slowly rear their ugly heads and plant evil mind seeds into the heads of their more vulnerable patients. I like to think of Anna as the two faced best friend; one minute she's on your side the next she is plotting against you. No she and Paris are not working together. They are however forces that see people as ways to obtain a mean.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me. It belongs to Yana Toboso. Neither do any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. The characters and events mentioned do. I know they are not in the designated timeline but I thought it appropriate to match them with specific characters.**

**Warning: angst, drug use, that's about it.**

**Songs mentioned in this chapter:**

**Skins by Natalie Merchant**

**Scarlet by Brook Fraser**

**Breath Me by Sia**

**Stand In The Rain by SuperChick**

**Running Away by Hoobastank**

**Chapter 16: Songs that hit close to home**

* * *

><p>The circumstances of what transpired in The Back Alley were quickly silenced; courtesy of a certain dean. A few of the staff learned the hard way when the dean threatened them with removal of their doctoral license and expulsion. After all, Nathaniel Zephyr was neither a pushover nor a fool. That had been but a week ago. All was back to normal with the exception of the victim of the events. Ciel Phantomhive who was still shaken up from the incident rarely ventured from his room only to go visit his fri-er-<em>acquaintances<em> at the Rec Room. He was in his room after enduring another breakfast ordeal with Clarice. Luckily, he was not due for a weigh in on account of the stress he was in. It did little to quell his worries. There was the matter of his relatives who would be coming in a week's time.

"Just lovely", he whispered sarcastically landing backwards on his pillow. His face was in a grimace. "Knowing Aunt Francis, she is going to want to see my "progress". That her daughter's fiancée is not some sickly old skeleton. Next she is going to start bringing up the importance of siring healthy children". He sighed heavily laying a hand on his abdomen. He sat himself and lifted up his shirt. He was still the same he was last week; just a slight indent of ribs with a slight 'pudge' coming in. He quirked his eyebrow in confusion. Is that supposed to happen? He would have to ask Anna.

"But first, I must go see Dr. Zephyr. After all, I need to go prepare for their arrival. Surely, they understand the concept of confidentiality. He headed to the dean's office to lay down some ground rules concerning his family and his need for confidentiality. There was the possibility of potential relatives of his family's enemies about in the place. Once he spoke with the dean he headed to speak with Anna.

He was halfway down the hall when a female's voice called to him.

"Ciel, hold on a minute" she called. Chelsea stared at Ciel concern in her features and her tied up brown hair was a little messy. Apparently, she had been running. Ciel titled his head.

"What is it, Chelsea? Is something the matter?"

"I am glad I caught you. By the way, were you told about Talent Night?" she asked. Ciel nodded while shivering involuntarily. **(1)** He recalled the time he was to go incognito as a circus performer named Smiles. He did not wish to relive that anytime soon. "Actually Dr. Zephyr told me all about it while I was discussing some personal matters with him", he added in. "Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be" he brushed her off before heading to his destination. He was stopped when Chelsea spoke.

"You mean the Mirror Room?" she sneered shadowing her face. Ciel turned on his heels to face here with arms crossed.

"I don't believe where I go is any of your business" he retorted icily. Chelsea turned her heated hazel eyes on him.

"It does if it entails going somewhere forbidden and dangerous" she spat back increasing the intensity of her glare on the youngster. If Ciel was fazed he was certainly doing a good job not showing it. Chelsea's eyes softened.

"Listen Ciel, I don't know what is possessing you to travel back and forth to that place, but believe me when I say nothing good can come from it. While you haven't been coming out with scars on your wrist, I still feel you should be weary" she advised.

Ciel deadpanned. "I'll keep that in mind next time. Now if you excuse I really must be off" he brushed past her with an upturned nose. Chelsea watched solemnly at his retreating back. She could clearly see how his clothes hung off him. She shook her head. "I already turned a blind eye to Rita more than once. I'll be damned if I do the same to you".

* * *

><p>Ciel trotted the halls irritated.<p>

"Gah! the nerve of that woman, telling me what to do and such. She is not an adult so what right does she have to order me around?" he grumbled. He finally reached the door to his destination. He sighed sadly. "Although…in a way she sort of reminds me of my Aunt Angelina". He shook his head and went inside. He had to rub his arms a couple of times due to the chill inside of the room. He walked to the same object he made a point to visit for the last couple of weeks. He stood before it.

"Anna?" he called softly to it. The mirror didn't change. "Anna?" he called out again. This time there was a change. The image of Ciel was exchanged for the smoky background with Anna at the center of it all.

"Oh, it's you" the girl replied with disinterest. Ciel winced a little but ignored it. "How are you today? I'm sorry that I haven't been to see you for a while. See there was this…" he strained his face painfully to find the right word "incident a few days ago. So I was confined to my room during that time" he explained. Anna examined her fingernails. "It's fine, besides its not mandatory you come to see me. It's not like I would miss having you around", she replied snobbishly. Ciel eye twitched. That actually kind of hurt.

"Actually Anna, see the reason I came here was for advice" he stated. Anna folded her arms under her developing chest and glanced at him. "See…I was examining myself this morning. I have been taking the recommended directions like so and I have indeed noticed the change. However, I saw that I had developed a slight bulge under my ribcage. Is that normal?"

Anna scrunched her face in thought while placing her finger under chin. "Either they added a stronger powder or that you been putting the pills in one place" she 'speculated'. Ciel hung his head disappointedly. "I will have to do better than. Dr. Archibald advised that I don't go back above my previous weight" he replied sadly. Anna smirked.

_So that is his plan. I like that guy's style. Preying on one's emotions to fulfill his twisted goals. I just might be able to use this in my favor". Ku ku ku ku ku._

"The way I see it Ciel, you should continue what you are doing. And do some exercise once you have finished eating whatever crud they force feed you". Ciel gawked at her.

"Are you certain that is a good idea. I mean the last time I tried something like that, I ended up running to the bathroom and stayed there for at least an hour". Anna rolled her eyes. "Fine do what you believe is best but don't come crying to me if things don't go exactly as you intended", the specter snapped. Ciel stood there for a moment, awestruck at the girl's outburst. Anna seemed to calm down.

"I'm sorry Ciel. I really didn't mean to snap like that. It's just I get irritated when I give advice and get questioned on it" she excused morosely. The Earl nodded. "It's alright. I am the one who should be sorry. I prodded where I shouldn't have". Anna waved up a hand.

"In all retrospect, I think that is about all the advice I can give you for today. Besides you have that atrocious talent night they are forcing you to go to", she said laughingly. Ciel gulped. "Belive me Ciel, I know more than anyone in this place does. Good bye for now". With that Anna departed. Ciel was left to configure his thoughts together.

* * *

><p>(Later that night)<p>

Clarice escorted Ciel from his bedroom to a downstairs auditorium where Talent Night would take place. A while back Dr. Zephyr discussed with his staff of ways the patients there could express themselves positively. He finally decided on doing a talent night every few months to help liven up their spirits. A group session was out of the question since many people were unwilling to discuss their problems in public. Not surprisingly this was met with protest by few staff members; who were none too keen on staying past their shift to accommodate the needs of a bunch of _degenerates_. The response was a severe tongue lashing and the threat of unemployment. Flash forward to the present day, the auditorium was filled with the few "safe" patients and hospital staff to watch willing patients perform before their audience. Ciel was utterly amazed of how the room could fill that many people. Not to say it was small to begin with but still, wow. It was still early April so many wore jackets to keep them warm.

He sat down in one of the chairs next to Clarice. **(2)** He saw a few faces he recognized; Cain who gave him a small smile, and Fifi who was several rows down from him with Marcus. He was curious to where the La Dominica's were. He was relieved to see that _woman_ was not here. It certainly was different than what Ciel was used to. Whenever there was a gala, people would be dressed to the nines and surrounded by glamour. Suddenly all was quiet as Dr. Zephyr stepped up and took hold of the microphone.

"I just want to say to all of you for taking part in our talent night. Now as much as I would like to hold one once a month, unfortunately budget cuts and improper planning have prohibited it as such. For the remainder of this show, I would insist that all of you who are in the audience not make any obscene, crude, gestures or any rude comments to our entertainers as they have taken the chance to perform before all of us. Now without further adieu, allow me to introduce to you our first contestant".

From behind the curtains, gasps and murmurs echoed when they saw who the contestant was. Andromeda was dressed in her usual frock (refer to chapter 11) but was much cleaner. She stepped up to the microphone. From the curtains opposite to her, a grand old piano was rolled out next to her. One of the nurses sat down and began playing. Andromeda then sang.

_Take a look at my body  
>Look at my hands<br>There's so much here that I don't understand  
>Your face-saving promises<br>Whispered like prayers  
>I don't need them<em>

The audience was amazed. Andromeda's voice was like silk running through a storm. Even Ciel was impressed. The song so far felt so familiar to him and yet none so much. It was as if Andromeda was telling her life story to all.

Because I've been treated so wrong  
>I've been treated so long<br>As if I'm becoming untouchable  
>Well, content loves the silence<br>It thrives in the dark  
>With fine winding tendrils<br>That strangle the heart  
>They say that promises sweeten the blow<br>But I don't need them, no  
>I don't need them<p>

Ciel felt his eyes start to sting. All so many times when he was in that hell hole, he thought of finding a rusty knife and ending it all. However, the hope that someone would find him and take all of it away. From the time Sebastian has saved him, the butler vowed he would stand by his side until the contract was fulfilled. But could he really anyone's promise when all they did was bring him nothing but heartbreak?

I've been treated so wrong  
>I've been treated so long<br>As if I'm becoming untouchable  
>I'm the slow dying flower<br>In the frost killing hour  
>Sweet turning sour and untouchable<p>

Oh, I need the darkness  
>The sweetness<br>The sadness  
>The weakness<br>Oh, I need this  
>I need a lullaby<br>A kiss good night  
>Angel sweet love of my life<br>Oh, I need this

The young Earl's eyes threatened to brim with tears but didn't. If Clarice noticed, she had not said anything. He thought back to a time when everything had been so bright, so beautiful and so perfectly happy. The faces of his mother, his Aunt Angelina, and his father made him happiest. Before it was all burned away; literally. After his escape, it was clear to even him that his old personality had given way to hate and vengeance. The scars left on him had sunk deep never to disappear.

I'm the slow dying flower  
>In the frost killing hour<br>Sweet turning sour and untouchable  
>Do you remember the way that you touched me before<br>All the trembling sweetness I loved and adored  
>Your face-saving promises whispered like prayers<br>I don't need them

Oh, I need the darkness  
>The sweetness<br>The sadness  
>The weakness<br>Oh, I need this  
>I need a lullaby<br>A kiss good night  
>Angel sweet love of my life<br>Oh, I need this

Oh how he would give anything for things to go back to the way they had been. What he would give to be able to smile, to be open and friendly with those closest to him. Now he here was, with a sickness that he finds it hard to let go of. And all because he was too weak against the onslaught of petty words and discriminatory gazes. "Sebastian', he whispered 'you have forever scarred me worse than those cultists ever did".

Well is it dark enough  
>Can you see me<br>Do you want me  
>Can you reach me<br>Oh, I'm leaving  
>You better shut your mouth<br>And hold your breath  
>And kiss me now<br>And catch your death  
>Oh, I mean this<br>Oh, I mean this

The audience clapped and cheered. Andromeda bowed gracefully giving them a stunning smile before departing behind the curtains. Dr. Zephyr appeared in her place.

"Well, folks that was stunning ovation, wouldn't you all say?" he complimented. There murmurs of agreement. "Next contestant would be Igraine who will be performing the song: Scarlet. The audience clapped again as Igraine approached the stage. She clasped her hands as if in prayer. Ciel couldn't help but notice how much like his mother she looked. The piano began playing.

_Middle of nowhere  
>Finally you can breathe<br>Nobody knows your name  
>It's easier<em>

Shut your eyes tightly  
>Clench your fists 'til they almost bleed<br>Cautiously, lightly  
>Gently expose what's underneath<p>

And all you feel now  
>Is the scarlet in the day<br>Even if it's real  
>You can't stay...<p>

_[Chorus]__  
>So there you go<br>You're gone for good  
>There you go<br>You're gone for good_

Igraine opened her eyes and seemed to emit an ethereal glow. Even with the bandages on her arms, she never looked more beautiful; Ciel mused. He was curious as to who the song was dedicated to.

Your mind is swollen  
>From months of thought without release<br>They've taken their toll on you  
>And this very moment<br>Of timid and fragile honesty  
>Is precious and rare and fleeting<p>

And all you feel now  
>Is the scarlet in the day<br>And even if it's real  
>You can't stay...<p>

_[Chorus x2]_

Another round of cheers and claps echoed. Ciel sat up straight remembering to hold his posture. It was hard to do so when all these songs kept coming up. Was this entire talent night nothing but song and music? "Now a duo performance by Susie and Sonya who will be singing to the song; Breathe Me. Young Susie here, has some experience with the piano and will be momentarily replacing our pianist. Take it away ladies" he commanded. At the instant both girls moved to their tasks. Sonya folded her arms behind her back and breathed deeply. Susie moved the piano so she would be facing Sonya and could move according to the tempo of the song. The song began.

_Help, I have done it again  
>I have been here many times before<br>Hurt myself again today  
>And the worst part is there's no one else to blame<em>

Be my friend  
>Hold me, wrap me up<br>Unfold me  
>I am small and needy<br>Warm me up  
>And breathe me<p>

Ouch I have lost myself again  
>Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,<br>Yeah I think that I might break  
>I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe<p>

Be my friend  
>Hold me, wrap me up<br>Unfold me  
>I am small and needy<br>Warm me up  
>And breathe me<p>

Be my friend  
>Hold me, wrap me up<br>Unfold me  
>I am small and needy<br>Warm me up  
>And breathe me<p>

At this rate, most of the female audiences had tears in their eyes. Ciel was amazed at how the members of the La Dominica's could have such rich deep singing voices in contrast to their rowdy nature. Ciel had the urge to roll his eyes but resisted. After all, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Next one up was Chelsea. Her hair was up in a single braid that lay elegantly over her right shoulder and her bangs had slight fringe about it. Her song was Stand In The Rain.

_She never slows down.  
>She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down<br>She won't turn around  
>The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down<em>

_[CHORUS]__  
>So stand in the rain<br>Stand your ground  
>Stand up when it's all crashing down<br>You stand through the pain  
>You won't drown<br>And one day, whats lost can be found  
>You stand in the rain<em>

She won't make a sound  
>Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down<br>She wants to be found  
>The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.<p>

_[CHORUS]__  
>So stand in the rain<br>Stand your ground  
>Stand up when it's all crashing down<br>You stand through the pain  
>You won't drown<br>And one day, whats lost can be found  
>You stand in the rain<em>

So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>Stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, whats lost can be found<p>

_[CHORUS]__  
>So stand in the rain<br>Stand your ground  
>Stand up when it's all crashing down<br>You stand through the pain  
>You won't drown<br>And one day, whats lost can be found  
>You stand in the rain<em>

* * *

><p>Ciel clapped his hands softly. He failed to notice the stream of tears trailing down his cheeks. Sometimes he too felt like running from all his problems when it got to be too much for him. He felt the need to run away when he was humiliated by his peers at Gregg von Siemens party. It was in that moment, he felt that no one was on his side. Putting a hand to his cheeks, he realized with horror that…oh god he was crying. Slowly he turned his head to Clarice. She too was in tears but more so than he and had a tissue in her hand. She sniffled a little. Ciel quickly wiped his tears away before leaning over to whisper in her ear.<p>

"Umm, Clarice…I am all of a sudden not feeling so well. May I be excused and go straight to bed please?" Clarice sniffled a few more times and turned to him. "Are you sure you want to go right now? I mean there are a couple more people who have yet to perform. And besides you just got here" she said in surprise. Ciel glanced at with pleading eyes. Clarice rolled her eyes and relented. "Alright then, if you truly feel tired. You may go. But I am staying here. Good night". Ciel bowed before her respectively. He went to turn away before Clarice called him again.

"Ciel before you go, she reached into her apron pocket and handed him the key, "take this with you. You will need it to get into your room. Good night", she whispered softly before turning back to the show at hand. Ciel nodded heading for his bedroom. Once he reached his room, he landed onto his bed drained. He took off his eye patch and threw it to the floor. He turned over on his side and stared out the window. The night sky was filled with stars. His body felt hollow. Most likely since he ate little earlier. Once Clarice believed she could trust him not to throw out his meals, she allowed leeway for the teen to have leeway and eat his meal in privacy. Ciel had taken that opportunity to dispose of it carefully. Tonight, his mind was directed elsewhere. Each song that each member of the La Dominica's except for Rita had sung that night. It was like each girl was telling her own story to the world. For him, it was opening up a whole can of worms. And not in an entirely good way. It didn't help that he had to dread the oncoming arrival of his father's side of the family. He closed his eyes and prayed silently for them to not create such a ruckus.

Many other contestants stepped up to perform different feats like juggling, tricycle riding, hand standing, etc. Finally the last performance of the night was another song. This time to come up was…Marcus Arborough? Why would he be up there? Sonya who was now in the audience folded her arms. She gave a sardonic smile wondering what hair brained song he came up with? The pianist began fumbling with keys. This song was more upbeat than the previous songs. Marcus stepped before the microphone and gave a glance to Sonya. Sonya blinked. What was that all about? Marcus began to sing.

_I don't want you to give it all up  
>And leave your own life collecting dust<br>And I don't want you to feel sorry for me  
>You never gave us a chance to be<br>And I don't need you to be by my side  
>To tell me that everything's alright<br>I just wanted you to tell me the truth  
>You know I'd do that for you<br>So why are you running away?  
>Why are you running away?<br>Cause I did enough to show you that I  
>Was willing to give and sacrifice<br>And I was the one who was lifting you up  
>When you thought your life had had enough<br>And when I get close, you turn away  
>There's nothing that I can do or say<br>So now I need you to tell me the truth  
>You know I'd do that for you<br>So why are you running away?  
>Why are you running away?<br>Is it me, is it you  
>Nothing that I can do<br>To make you change your mind  
>Is it me, is it you<br>Nothing that I can do  
>Is it a waste of time?<br>Is it me, is it you  
>Nothing that I can do<br>To make you change your mind  
>So why are you running away?<br>Why are you running away?  
>...What is it I've got to say...<br>So why are you running away?  
>...To make you admit you're afraid...<br>Why are you running away?__  
><em>

The audience cheered once again. Sonya only sat there totally perplexed. If she didn't know any better, it was pointed to both her and Marcus? Sonya scoffed blowing a hair from her face. No way would _he_ be singing about them. He didn't like her that way, right? Marcus stepped off the stage and disappeared behind the curtain. Dr. Zephyr stepped up on stage.

"I want to take this time to say good job for those who participated in tonight's show. For those who did not, it was still appreciative that you came to witness and show your respect. Now it is late and I would like for all of you to return to your rooms for the night. If anyone would wish to participate in future shows, let me know so I can arrange settings for you. Good night everyone".

Everyone stood up and clapped one last time. Nurses and doctors stayed to escort their wards to their rooms. If one were to look closely, you could some of the patients were glowing. Not everyone was in high spirits. It was the one member of the La Dominica's who did not participate in tonight's show. Rita had chosen to stay behind in lieu of attending the show. She was not too fond of some nosy doctor force her to voice out her problems to the public. God, it was irritating enough that she got grief from her friends about how she needs to eat more and get healthy. But to have the rest of the clinic on her case was just testing her nerves. Here she sat, hugging her bony legs to her thin body. Her blond hair laid matted against her face, so nobody could see the storm in her eyes brewing. She had her blanket around her shivering form. It was not fair. She had done her weigh in earlier and was at a **(3)** 54 kilograms. Too much in her opinion. It was one of the reason she chose to stay behind. She could not stand for anyone to see her pudgy disgusting body. In her younger days, she had been considered beautiful, up to that day. She shook her head furiously. She stood up from her bed with clenched fist and a snarl upon her face.

"I will show them. I will be beautiful. When I come back, I will show them that the fat, ugly, Rita they once knew no longer exist. Even if I must go the extra step!"

Walking to the wall, she pulled out a loose brick and sifted out a bottle of pills. Before she had only taken two pills. This time she sifted out three and popped them into her mouth and guzzled down water. Once finished she slammed it down and breathed heavily. She fell to the floor and clutched her pained stomach. She stayed there for several minutes until they stopped. With shaky steps she landed on her side. She pulled the covers over her and fell into a troubled slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>It is like I said at the beginning; things that begun to turn for the darker. Rita as you can see is not entirely in her right state of mind. She is convinced that going above 110 is too much. The average weight for a 17 year old girl would be 115-120 lb. I suspect its that dirty old Dennis Reveni convincing her otherwise. Anyone think the chapter was good. The auditorium in question is located on the lower floor levels of the clinic and about the size of a large room. I reckon that should be a reasonable size for a room. You might have noticed that I put in a MarcusXSonya moment. It is only a matter of telling if it will come to pass. I sense dark forces are already at work. I am debating if lives will be lost as a result. Until then.<strong>

**Chapter Footnotes**

**1. The Noah's Ark Circus**

**2. One of the patients Ciel met in earlier chapters.**

**3. 119 pounds; below the weight limit for Rita's age.**

**Next Time: Ciel's relatives make an unwelcome visit. Chelsea and Rita have a violent row. Another visitor catches Ciel off guard.**


	17. An unwelcomed visit

**All I have to say is here I am once again. Good holiday season everyone. Stay warm and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and all its components belong to Yana Toboso. The rest are courtesy of me.**

**Chapter 17: An unwelcomed visit**

* * *

><p>In a London Mansion somewhere…<p>

A boy in his early teens sobbed quietly in his large bedroom. With jittery hands, he picked up a long sleek pipe and filled its pipe with a heavy dosage of the leafy substance. He lit the item and put it to his lips. Tears fell heavily from his eyes. He bemoaned his current situation. He wanted to go back to a simpler time. The time before he was rich, before he had to give up the cottage he loved so much, before his parents became so insufferable and superficial, before he had to be…perfect. He had been but a simple farmer's son before his wealth.

He coughed a bit before resuming his activity. He took out the pipe and sobbed louder. "Damn, you…'he cried out to no one in particular…'this is your fault!" he screamed out. Suddenly, his vision began to swim and he collapsed onto the floor. Within minutes, his shocked parents and staff shoved open his bedroom door open and tend to the inebriated lad.

"Someone get the ambulance!" The man yelled.

At the clinic…

The place was in a flurry of movement and buzzing carts. The entire hospital staff was in a busier state than usual. There was a rumor going around that some wealthy aristocrats would be making a visit to their facility. It was not very often that such wealthy, popular, and influential people visited unless it was to donate "damaged goods" or possibly offer a large grant. This was wishful thinking on their parts but it was still enough to attempt to drive them to make the place as kempt as possible. Unfortunately, this was not the case for everyone.

The case being; Ciel Phantomhive. It had been a week since Talent Night. He was thankful that he was not forced into participating but it did little to soothe his frazzled nerves. Today was the day he had been dreading them most; a visit from his relatives.

"Give me the strength to not strangle my aunt and cousin by the end of this" he prayed to himself.

* * *

><p>An ornamented carriage rode steadfast down the country road. Inside were huddled its occupants. The carriage skidded to a halt in front of its destination. The coachman jumped off to help his guest climb out. <strong>(1)<strong> The first to appear was the Marchioness of the Middleford family; Francis Middleford followed by her husband Alexis Middleford then her youngest daughter, Elizabeth. They stood with proud poise and dignity. They all approached the large metal gate. Elizabeth walked slowly behind her parents in fear of the large foreboding place. On the other side approached. It was Dennis's right hand lackeys; Travis and Douglas. Travis stepped up to the gate and smiled sickly at them. "What be the nature of your visit and what be your names?" he inquired. Alexis made to answer but was stopped by a hand gesture from his wife.

"Who were are and what our names would be is none of your business, mongrel" she spat crossly. "Secondly, we would like to see your dean if you don't mind". Travis was about to retort something nasty to the obstinate woman but was quickly silenced by Douglas. Travis snarled but unlocked the gates anyway. Alexis thanked the two men and went on inside. Elizabeth turned her head to stare at them wearily.

"Do not stare Elizabeth. We don't communicate with such garbage" Francis scolded. They entered the doors where they were led to the dean's office by one of the nurses. The three scrutinized the facility. Elizabeth looked about in curiosity. Alexis paid it no mind. Francis could only sneer in disgust at all the different…well she couldn't exactly call them individuals. The Middlefords were tempted to run for cover when a girl with long dark hair started hopping on all fours toward them. Luckily, the girl was stopped and escorted to a different location.

They finally reached the dean's office.

()

Chelsea walked through the gardens with her hands inside her pockets. The flowers of the Back Alley could not distract her troubled thoughts. Her mind kept on racing back to Rita. It had been a week since the Talent Night and she along with the other members of her group could not help but notice the all too dramatic change in Rita's demeanor. She had vehemently refused to participate in something so 'boorish' and 'invasive' especially for all to see. Chelsea had thought it was somewhat helpful as it helped to ward off some of her troubles off her chest. In the days that followed Rita had become more closed off and hostile to everyone. **(2)** Any meal she was given, she would refuse to eat unless she was threatened with the funnel. According to those subjected to such a harsh treatment, would know how bad it was. The seer brushed a few loose bangs to the side and rubbed an arm that showed a rather ugly purple bruise. She sighed as she recalled how she got it.

It was nearing lights out at the clinic. For one brunette, the night held other plans for her. Chelsea had waited for the nurse in charge of escorting her to leave so she could commence her plans. Once the attendant had left, Chelsea pulled out a set of keys and unlocked her cell door. Each of her friends had secretly obtained their own set of keys on one of their operations. It had been done with the help of Susie's seduction tactics. In the present, the ponytailed brunette was currently sneaking through the building to Rita's room. There was something off about her emaciated friend, more than usual. She reached the door and knocked on it a few times. No answer came and she turned the knob. To her surprise, the door opened with ease and saw that no one was inside. Rita must be at her counseling session with Dr. Zephyr or possibly being monitored while she took part in the bed time rituals; via brushing teeth, washing face, showering, ect. It was perfect time to snoop around for anything that could pinpoint Rita's problem. She slowly closed the door behind her and began to look around. The room was certainly a lot different from the last time she visited. A lot of their meetings would take place in Sonya's bedroom. She checked the windows…nothing. She checked under the bed…nothing. Chelsea resorted to checking the walls for anything suspicious. She could not help but to shake the feeling that something was pulling her to look to the dresser. She didn't see why. The dresser was a small square shaped furniture with three drawers for whatever people placed inside. Her senses pointed more to look behind the furniture. She tiptoed shifting her eyes to the door every often and finally scooted it from the wall. At that moment, a white tubular object dropped to the floor making a clinking sound. Chelsea had to peer her eyes as the only light was from the overhanging bulb. She picked it up and brought it to the window to get a better look.

Her hazel eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Oh god, say it isn't so!" she whispered. It was known how insecure Rita was about her weight but never did it ever occur that she would go to such lengths. She had overheard about it from Sonya during one of the forced sessions with Dr. Zephyr. Her body began to shake. She had thought she had gotten through to Rita somewhat by advising her on the error of her actions. Alas, it had to be that bastard's doing. Who else would have the access to such an atrocious creations like "diet pills". She continued glaring at the bottle all the while failing to notice the creaking door.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!"

Chelsea jumped about three feet in the air when the light of the room turned on. She turned around to face an infuriated Rita who had just come out of a bath and had her blonde hair wrapped in a towel. Chelsea gasped in horror. She looked a lot worse for wear than the last time she saw her. Her skin was pale and blotchy, her collar bone jutted out, her blue eyes dimmed to a murky blue and had dark circles underlying a sunken face. The woman practically looked like you could break her in half like a twig or more. There were very few things that scared Chelsea less than the hostile ghost she had the misfortune of seeing. Right now, Rita boring holes into her topped them all.

"I said what-the-hell-are-you-doing-in-my-room?" she growled out each word. Chelsea shivered but remembered her anger.

"You mean besides not letting you destroy yourself further than you already have?!" she retorted angrily shaking the cans whilst so. Rita's eyes bugged out her. She sauntered over to Chelsea with ferocity and ripped the bottle from Chelsea's fingers. "You had no right! No right! Coming into my room without my permission, sneaking through my stuff, and criticizing me on things that are none of your business! Need I say more?!" Chelsea glared at her.

"Can you blame me? Have you looked at yourself lately? You're a walking skeleton and those pills that man has given you has only served to make it worse! Don't you see Rita…" Chelsea's eyes filled with angry tears "those things are poison! Poison…that will kill you". Rita stared at her companion open mouthed. This was the first time she had ever seen Chelsea break down like that. Like the everyone in the **La Dominica's**, they made it a point not to show their emotions to _anyone_. Yet standing in front of her was a woman who she had come to see as a good friend…almost doing just that.

Rita exhaled and spoke softly. "You are right but it does not mean you should go sneaking into my room without my consent. And as for this poison…these poisons are what is going to help me get back to where I once was…thin and beautiful" she stated with excitement. That is when Chelsea snapped. She once again took the bottle from Rita's hands and threw them at the wall, causing the contents to scatter all over the floor.

"You stupid bitch! How can you say that! You really think that starving yourself is going to make you beautiful?" Chelsea laughed bitterly. Rita glowered but Chelsea continued laughing. "Ha! For your information, it doesn't. It makes you look disgusting. And I am not the only one who thinks that!" Rita stood dumbstruck. Her head drooped causing the towel keeping her hair to fall off. The word '_disgusting_' rang through her head. She heard it from her friends, the staff when they looked upon her thin body, and even her love. Her head shot up and narrowed her eyes at the girl across from her.

"At least my parents actually bother to contact me every now and then. When was the last time, you talked to any of your parents, Chelsea?! Oh wait, you haven't you know why? It's because they don't like to be associated with a _freak!"_

"YOU BITCH!"

The two teens immediately threw themselves at eachother and all the while avoiding…or at least try to avoid one another's blows. Rita for such a bony figure, could really pack a punch. "_Forget not hurting a fellow member, this bitch crossed an invisible line_" they thought simultaneously. It was thirty or so minutes before the fight was interrupted by several doctors and nurses.

Flashback ends

Both women had gotten off with barely a few bruises and scratches. The pills were immediately confiscated and disposed of properly. Unfortunately, they had at least 3 weeks probation and had to be separated forcefully. Rita due to her severe condition had the most damage from the fight and was confined to the hospital bed. Chelsea had afterwards been ripped into by the other members of her own group, Sonya and Igraine included. To add insult to injury, the group all unanimously voted to not have contact with her until Rita was recovered. It hurt to have been ostracized by people who had welcomed her into their inner circle despite her past reputation only to have them throw her out, just because she wanted to help a friend. It hurt worse than when her own parents had rejected her flat out and sent her away to "get better". It made her so angry that her own friends would just turn a blind eye to the fact that Rita's problem was so bad and just brush it off. At least she could make up for it by stopping Ciel from going down that same path. And speaking of Ciel, last she heard he would be receiving a visit from his relatives today. That's good. At least he had family that still _cared_ enough to check on him.

* * *

><p>The dean's office was quiet except for the slight 'ding' of porcelain cups set gently on their plates. The ones holding them sat on the plush couch situated just inches from the desk. Dr. Zephyr stared intently at the three visitors.<p>

"Is there anything else you wish to know on your nephew's status, Mr. Middleford?" he asked. Alexis shook his head. "Our families only desire is that he is well taken care of and that there has been some progress with his condition I trust" he inquired hopefully. The doctor nodded. "At first, it was a little hard but he has overtime managed to benefit greatly under Clarice's watchful eye".

"Clarice?" Elizabeth asked feeling slightly jealous of the thought of another woman around her fiancée. "Clarice is one of the head nurses of this place and a very competent woman at that. Hardly anyone has slipped through with her on the scene", he explained proudly. Francis sipped from her glass before setting it down.

"If that be the case, he will be out of here by next month. After all, we do have a very important engagement to attend to by May", she replied as a matter of fact. The dean frowned. "I don't think….that it is such a good idea to relieve him from treatment so soon. After all he is not so up to his normal health status just yet", he explained to the woman. Francis got up from her seat. She placed her hands on her hips in a haughty manner.

"With all due respect, dearest doctor' she dawled snootily 'the Phantomhive Family has been a household name for generations. And they have always made it a point to attend every important event named and to miss one would caus a ruckus amongst the gentry. While I may no longer be a Phantomhive by name, I still share the inherent blood passed down to me and my deceased brother. All I request is that you somehow speed up Ciel's condition".

At once, Zephyr felt like blowing up at the nerve of this woman. How dare she tell him what to do in his own clinic? In the all years of working here, he had heard from several parents asking him to help their children but never outright demanding him. He now realized why Ciel was so concerned about this upcoming meeting. He was about to put the woman in her place when the door knocked. "Come in" he commanded more gruffly than he intended. The door slowly opened. At once, the centerpiece of the discussion entered.

"CIEL!"

At once Elizabeth leapt from her seat and ran to go hug her cousin/fiancée. Ciel 'oomphed' once the contact was made. Ciel recovered quickly and awkwardly pushed the blonde away. Alexis approached Ciel. "My dear boy, it is so good to see you again! Perhaps not completely perfect but certainly not as bad as you were when you first came in!" he replied exuberantly examining his nephew. Francis coughed immediately silencing everyone in the room. Everyone's eyes turned to Francis. Ciel spoke first. "Hello everyone it is good to see you again" he greeted smiling but not reaching his eyes/eye. He walked past everyone before sitting down on the couch.

"Dr. Zephyr, if it would be alright with you, I would rather much like to speak to my family in private" Ciel suggested to the doctor. The dean opened his mouth to protest but relented. He bowed respectfully before the aristocrats before exiting. Before he left, he turned to them and smiled. "When you are finished, just ring that bell on the desk over there. I will not be too far away". Ciel was left alone with his remaining family. Francis was the first to usher in the first word.

"Young Ciel, I see the doctor wasn't lying when he reported to us the nature of your current status". Ciel folded his arms resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Why yes, aunty yours and uncle's decision to send me here was quite a wise one. It has helped me so much" he complimented falsely. In his mind however, he quietly cursing both of them. Alexis sensing the contention that threatened to erupt decided to put in his two cents. "From what I heard young man, that you have done pretty well thanks to a certain nurse. Clara, was it?

"You mean Clarice"

"Yes that's her. I hear she has been the one tending to you since you got here". Ciel nodded."Yes she has. She has been more than helpful. While I would rather she didn't try to shove all that food down my throat now and then, she is still quite a reliable person. Her and Dr. Archibald" he stated. "Sort of like how Sebastian is to you" Alexis included cheerfully. Ciel hung his head letting his bangs covering his eye. He wished his uncle hadn't brought up that bastard's name in front of him. Elizabeth couldn't wait no longer to voice out her thoughts and plopped herself next to Ciel.

"Oh Ciel, you have no idea just how much I missed you!" she wailed dramatically. Ciel groaned inwardly. One thing he did not miss, was Elizabeth's moaning. "It just makes me shiver and toss and turn to think of you being forced to surround yourself with all those…" she scrunched her face "wretches, much less mingle with them. I can't imagine the horrors you must be…"

"Really Elizabeth', Ciel called out scandalized, "it is not all so bad as you believe. And the people are not _dregs_! A handful of them are from wealthy upbringing like you and me!" Elizabeth laughed obnoxiously causing her mother and father to slap their faces in embarrassment.

"Oh Ciel, I may not have spent as much time here as you but I am not a dolt! I mean no way could anyone of such high standing ever get caught dead in this cesspool". Ciel frowned icily at her. "What about me?" he retorted. Elizabeth winced realizing her mistake and opened to apologize. "Elizabeth', Ciel replied, 'from now on, don't speak unless I tell you. Understand?"

Elizabeth immediately shut her mouth and sadly clasped her hand on her lap. Ciel directed his attention from Elizabeth to his uncle. "By the way, what is currently happening since I came here?"

Alexis exchanged an unsure glance at his wife. He inhaled heavily. "Well as you know, there is the wedding for Irene Diaz and Grimsby Keane that will be held this very spring". Ciel's head shot up. Of course, how could he forget? That wedding was supposed to be one of the finest yet. "They were hoping to have it by next week but decided at the last minute to move it to May. We have all put combined efforts to keep your current whereabouts a secret from the media. As for affairs back at the mansion, from what Elizabeth has told me, the place is in fine shape thanks to Sebastian's fine management skills.

Ciel guffawed. _Fine management skills? More like his condescending, patronizing, abusive, tyrannical and persuasion techniques that are keeping the place and its inhabitants under wraps. "_And what of the institution? My fencing lessons? Surely my absence would some serious repercussions" he exclaimed. Francis waved a hand. "Rest assured, we have already informed your teachers and fencing instructor that you will not be in commission for a while. Once you return, you will be able to resume your duties as Earl".

Ciel inhaled deeply straightening himself against the seat. Slouching would have been impolite in such a situation. Francis put a hand gently on her nephew's bony shoulder "Enough of the outside world, what is important of what happens in this place. Just focus on getting healthy again. Understand?" she asked him softly. Ciel bit his lip. He knew that becoming healthy meant becoming fat again. He was determined not to go back but if it meant he could get out early, then so be it. He looked up at his aunt and nodded with a sad smile.

"I will, Aunt Francis and I will see you all when I do. I promise" he vowed. Francis smiled. "Well, let us not keep Ciel any longer. Come now Alexis, Elizabeth" she commanded picking up her dress as she did so. Elizabeth was about to walk out the door before Ciel stopped her. "Elizabeth wait a minute!" Elizabeth blinked in surprise. Ciel placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, I do not wish to leave things off on a bad note. What I am asking of you is that you hold me up in your thoughts while I am away". Elizabeth smiled softly. "I will. Take care of yourself now or else I will never forgive you" she replied happily before joining up with her parents.

Once they left, Ciel was finally free to land casually on the couch. He stared at the ceiling completely exhausted. Even though he might act coldly towards his relatives, he still loved them. He did however dislike how they always pushed him into things and expect him to be perfect. Alas was the life when you were the only son of a wealthy parents and the future heir of several large companies. He so badly wanted to go back to the way things were before but knew he couldn't. All the while he was thinking this, his eyes drooped and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The Middlefords were once again led through the corridors and doing their best to avoid eye contact with the patients. As they neared the last corridor, their presence did not go unnoticed by a brunette male who stared wide eyed at them. Once they were out of sight, he followed after them and watched through one of the windows as they boarded their carriage and rode off.<p>

Those people seemed really familiar to him somehow. But what were they doing here? And who was it they were visiting? He knew deep down it was connected to him. And one way or another he was going to find out what.

()

When Ciel awoke, he was back in his own room. He saw that it was still somewhat light out, most likely a quarter to three or something. That left two more hours for visiting time. He was sure he would not be getting any more since there was no announcement of the sort. He relaxed back onto his pillow.

"Sure would be nice if I had a nice book to read in this place. I will go ask that of Clarice when she comes around".

Just as he said that, the door clicked open. He smiled ready to greet the red haired nurse. However, it was only Dr. Zephyr once again. Ciel was confused.

"Good afternoon, young Phan-…er, Ciel" the doctor changed his greeting once he saw the pointed look the blue haired child gave him. "I was just coming in here to see how you were faring after the earlier visit" he stated.

"Actually, it wasn't so bad as I thought it would be. Aunt Francis was actually more tame than she usually is. And Elizabeth was not as vivacious either. I hope they didn't make things difficult for you" Ciel joked. Nathaniel chuckled. "Trust me. They are not the _worst_ I have had to deal with. Some of the patients have relatives who are so pushy, rude, and so unsympathetic to the plight of their own. Half of them don't even bother to visit" he said sadly. Ciel stared at the doctor sadly. He thought back to his first day here. He recalled Marcus telling him about the boy known as Cain.

"Is there something else you wanted to say, doctor?" the teen inquired. The dean stood up. "I will be honest with you, young Phatomhive. It so happens that not less than thirty minutes ago, another relative of yours has arrived to pay you a visit. Of course, if you are not quite up to seeing anyone so soon and right before Clarice rolls in your next meal".

Ciel placed his feet on the floor and slipped on his slippers. "I don't mind. You can send him or her in now if you would like" he commanded. Dr. Zephyr sat up from the bed and went over to the door. "You can come in, sir" he said to the one on the other side. Ciel stood up ready to greet this so called "relative" of his. Only to wish he hadn't. His eyes widened in shock as the door opened to let in the last person he wanted to see.

"It is so good to see you again, my bocchan".

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm. Just who is the mysterious visitor? The person at the beginning is not Marcus nor is it a flashback. He will however prove of importance in this story. I am certain you think the La Dominica's were being irrational when they ousted out Chelsea. I think its ridiculous when you get in trouble just for wanting to help out. <strong>

**A word on Elizabeth: There are times when she's okay. Then there are days when you feel like punching her lights out. It is more than likely it is her mother's influence. I plan on making another Kuroshitsuji fanfiction in the future. That is all I have to say for now. Until then, Happy Holidays.**

**Chapter Footnotes:**

**(1) I am slightly fed up that the creators changed the last names of certain characters. Like for the Middlefords are now 'Midford" or Phantomhive has been changed to "Funtomhive". I will stick to the original dubbing for this fanfiction from then on.**

**(2) In lieu of a feeding tube, a funnel would probably be used.**


	18. One hell of aI need painkillers

**I do not have much to say but oh my aching back. I began having back problems on Monday and can't go in to see a chiropractor until Thursday. Aside from that, I am currently job searching and might be working so I will not have time to update my stories. My thoughts on Kuroshitsuji: the relationship between Ciel and Sebastian has always been rather platonic rather than romantic. We have to keep in mind that the whole romance factor was purely fanfiction oriented. Still, us yaoi-lovers can always dream.**

**The whole concept for the website was so fans could write stories about their favorite genre, book, TV show, etc. Overtime, the general idea has switched to more graphic details. Alas, that is why we all love it.**

**Warnings: eating disorders, coarse language, bastardous Sebastian, crazy people, and angst.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji manga and anime belong to writer Yana Toboso. The other characters and events mentioned are my sole creation.**

**Chapter 18: One hell of a…I need painkillers**

* * *

><p>Ciel stood open mouthed at the doorway. This was just not happening. Not here and now of all places. Standing next to his bed was none other than his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. The butler seemed to take notice of the lack of proper exchange so he took the initative.<p>

"Well, bocchan aren't you going to say a proper hello or anything?" the man replied smartly. Ciel snapped out of his relative shock and glared at him. "What are you doing here?" he retorted angrily. Sebastian pursed his lips. "Now really after so much time has passed between us since your time here is that all you can say?" he replied condescendingly. Ciel glowered further.

"Fuck you". Sebastian clicked his tongue and wagged his finger in a scolding gesture. "Language bocchan, language. I do believe that your time in this place has dissolved some of your mannerisms. Even so, it is my duty to see that you are following through with your recovery as planned". Ciel fumed.

"You mean to make sure that I don't try to shirk on our contract and rob you of a soul in the long run" Ciel retorted only to regret it as he began to cough harshly. _Oh god not again_, he thought as he rummaged through the room to search for his inhaler. He began to panic trying to seek out his applicator not caring that his butler was watching. He felt relief when he saw it on the window sill and wasted no time in inhaling the medication. He struggled to calm his breathing that he did not notice a hand patting his back. Once his breathing was calm he stood straight up.

"Are you alright?" the man asked. The young Earl replied with a glare. He walked over to the doorway. "Well, I have little intent to lie in my bed all day. I would prefer very much to venture to the Rec. Room with some fri-er acquaintances. Then I shall retreat afterwards to the gardens out back. They are quite lovely to behold. Not as lovely as Kensington Gardens but just as such. So long" he waved. The boy flinched as a hand caught the back of his shirt.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily, bocchan" was the teasing reply. Ciel groaned.

* * *

><p>Ciel slumped as he led his butler through each of the corridors. None of the doctors or nurses bothered them knowing the older man was here on a visit. He had on a plain expression. He scanned the area with a slight sneer. Even if he was told this place was supposed to be impeccable in terms of cleanliness and patient care, it was still not better than a gutter or mental hospital. Ciel rubbed a hand over his face. He prayed fervently that Sebastian would do nothing to embarrass him. His time at this place would become an invariable hell than it already was.. He even hoped the butler would remember the commands set for him.<p>

_Now remember, if anyone ask you are my uncle that has come back from a business venture in Poland" the boy commanded. The butler nodded. "Of course, young master". Ciel grimaced. He so wanted to wipe the smug look from his butler's seemingly emotionless face._

"_Also, you are not to tell anyone my last name. I am currently known to some but not all as 'Ciel'. I am unsure of how they would respond if they were to find out my last name", he added worriedly._

"_As you wish". _

"_-_-"_

"_And finally, when we go to address people, do not refer to me as 'sir'. If you feel you must talk with people, do not talk down to them like they are lower than you. It's sort of a pet peeve many of the pat..." he trails off trying to think of a better word for them "attendants have. So remember that Sebastian" he states. _

"_I will do that and more"._

Ciel knew that Sebastian wouldn't purposefully slip up. "Mr. Perfect never slips us on anything" he mused bitterly. They both walked toward the Rec. Room where he knew everyone would be. He only hoped that a new arrival wouldn't cause a scene. Just as Sebastian stepped a foot into the area, he was suddenly glomped by a white blur. He barely winced as he stared down at the thing.

"Fifi!" Ciel cried out in both embarrassment and astonishment. Fifi let go of the butler and began barking happily. She smiled widely at Sebastian with wide brown eyes. "Yipee, Ciel brought me a new friend. Hooray!" Fifi ran in circles barking in circles barely brushing against the man's pant legs. Sebastian casually stepped to the side while scrunching his face at the girl's spectacle. He was instantly reminded of Pluto. Ciel initially wanted to burst into laughter but kept his face stoic. Or at least tried to.

"Fifi" he coerced to the girl, 'down girl" he commanded. Fifi at once sat in front of him and got into her usual dog pose. Ciel smiled and patted the girls' head. Sebastian straightened his suit and resumed his posture. He watched his master's interaction with the 'creature'. He was about to open his mouth to speak before someone beat him to it.

"I see you got Fifi to calm down, eh Ciel" a brown haired man with shoulder length hair came in wearing the same style frock. Ciel glanced up at the new arrival. "Marcus, good afternoon. I was just on my way to see you" he greeted. Marcus waved at him before noticing Sebastian. "Hey Ciel, who is that over there?" Ciel looked behind him and sighed. It was going to be like that all day.

"Marcus, I would like for you to meet my uncle _Sean_. He came from Poland after signing some business deals and came over to visit me for a few days" he replied jovially. Sebastian blinked and furrowed his brows. He did not recall that being part of the agreement. Marcus walked up to Sebastian and stretched out his hand. "Nice to meet you Sean. Your nephew has certainly made this place more interesting. First day he came here, he wouldn't say a word to anybody. I showed him the ropes sure enough" he stated putting an arm around the boy's head. Ciel sneered trying to get the man's arm off of him.  
>"You don't say. Last I remembered, <em>little<em> Ciel here never was so sociable with people" Sebastian reminisced. Ciel glowered at the man. He knew it was some petty little revenge. Marcus patted Ciel's head and turned his attention to Fifi. "Oh and this little ball of excitement here is called 'Fifi'. Her real name is Fiona but she prefers to be called Fifi. She is half convinced that she is still a dog because some douchebag raised her up that way" he told him. Sebastian nodded. "I never would have guessed" he stated. Ciel gave his butler a pointed look. Sebastian rolled his eyes completely unfazed.

"Well Marcus, not that it was not great to see you and Fifi again, my uncle would like very much to see the rest of what the place has to offer. Come along then, Sean" he gestured scathingly. Sean, as he was referred followed after. He paid little mind to the others in the room. He did see a young man with blonde hair smiling at him before returning to his drawings (?). He paid the rest no mind. Once they were out of earshot from the place, Ciel exhaled. He wiped some imaginary sweat from his brow. He heard a saccharine chuckle from behind him.

"I must say bocchan, you certainly have acquired yourself some interesting friends. Several months ago, you wouldn't even think to associate yourselves with such people". Ciel sighed and folded his arms. His aunt had said the same thing. "There are lots of things I never would have done before this" he whispered with a hint of guilt. If Sebastian had heard him, he made no comment on it. Ciel shook off and ordered. "Shall we continue on our way or go down memory lane?" he stated crossly. "I would like to not gather any more unwanted atten-"

"CIEL! There you are little man. Been looking all over for you!"

Ciel stiffened upon hearing the cry of several females. "Oh no" he moaned and turned to face them. Coming toward the two men were four members of the La Dominica's; Sonya, Igraine, Susie, and Andromeda. They skid to a halt. Sonya stepped up and hugged Ciel tightly.

"Long time no see, kid. What's up?" she asked. Ciel grunted prying the woman's grip off of him. Before Ciel could reply, Andromeda's turned her glance to Sebastian. Immediately, Andromeda transformed into Tessa. "Hey girls, looks like we got a new man on the block" she purred seductively. At once all girls turned their attention to Sebastian and sported blushes on their faces. "Hey Ciel, aren't you going to introduce us?" Igraine asked excitedly. Ciel rolled his eyes in a deadpanned expression. "Oh yeah, um everyone this is my uncle Sean. He just got back from a trip overseas and has come over to visit me for a while" he greeted.

"Hello" the women all said giddily breaking into a fit of giggles. It was not everyday that they had laid eyes on such a handsome stranger. The only men they have had contact with was the doctors and the dean. Sebastian greeted back and bowed gracefully. Ciel scoffed. _Kiss-ass._ It was then that Ciel noticed something amiss. No more like some people were amiss.

"Sonya, where are Rita and Chelsea? Normally they would be accompanying you" he stated curiously. The girl's previously cheerful demeanor turned cold and their gazes hardened. Sonya glanced at the floor. "I guess you didn't hear…Rita is in the hospital ward recovering from some bruises she acquired due to a certain incident. As for Chelsea…" Sonya's snarled 'she will not be joining us until she has served out her punishment and that Rita is well out of the I.C.U".

Ciel's blinked. "What do you mean? Why won't Chelsea be with you?" he asked. This time Igraine cut in. No pun intended. "That is none of your concern, now leave it!". Ciel stumbled back in shock. He had yet to see any of the girls get angry. Sonya put an arm on Igraine's shoulder. "Peace, Igraine. It won't help Rita's condition by lashing out at people who are unrelated. Besides, it's best to remember we all have our own problems to worry about. By the way sorry about worrying you both" Sonya stated apologetically to the two men.

"It is quite alright, my nephew indeed has a _long_ way before he can even hope to see the outside world again" Sean emphasized indefinitely. Ciel glared in response. "Aside from that, like I said Sean and I have other places to get to" he explained in a rushed tone. Sonya nodded. "At least visit Rita in the meantime, she really misses you. And would very much appreciate the visit" she pleaded. Ciel nodded.

"I will later on. I promise. But now me and Sean have to get going" he stated tugging on his uncle's arm. As the two passed, they were stopped by 'Tessa' who ran a finger down the older man's clothed chest. "If ever you start to feel lonely….know that I'm available" she purred. Sebastian did not answer. Before Tessa could say anything else, she was pulled back by an embarrassed Sonya.

Ciel dragged Sebastian toward one of the empty halls. After a moment of silence, the butler spoke again. "I must say bocchan, you certainly have an interesting set of friends in this place. Especially, the red haired female". Ciel stared at the floor still too embarrassed to even want to look at the ravne. "Although, I am curious as to the identities of the two missing" he inquired curiously. Ciel stiffened.

"They are just a bunch of silly girls who compiled some stupid little group just to ward off the reality of their situation. I didn't associate myself with them willingly. They just sort of sought me out and often like to include me in some activity from time to time". Ciel knew none of it was true but could not afford to let his butler know his time here had made him soft. Also, it was important that he not make attachments before his time was up. "Now if there are no more distractions in the way, let us away to the gardens that you so mentioned earlier" Sebastian interjected. Ciel sighed.

* * *

><p>Sebastian inspected the gardens of The Back Alley with slight disinterest. It almost looked similar to Finian's work. The garden itself was nowhere near immaculate as the ones back at the mansion, and the fountain looked way overdue for a proper cleaning. The place was surrounded by a large fence. Ciel shrugged in embarrassment at having the butler see the state of the gardens.<p>

"Listen I know that it is not perfect but it was the best the people could do. Besides…I…think it's alright. I mean it's peaceful and quiet. On those nice sunny days, you can see the flowers glisten. It is a great place for the occupants here to get their minds off things even if for a few hours" he explained solemnly.

"And you?" the butler asked. Ciel did not answer. Instead, he gestured Sebastian to follow him through the garden path and see all it beheld. They walked to the back area and froze when they saw someone at the fountains. Well, more like Ciel froze. He cursed beneath his breath. Sitting at the fountain was Samuel. He sat on the bench with his arms crossed and his face in pensive meditation. Like a cobra waiting to strike. Ciel quickly ducked behind the group of trees. Sebastian slowly followed after. He saw Ciel shaking hard.

"What is the matter? And why is it that you are so afraid of that person?"

"That man is named Samuel. He has got a wicked temperament and will most likely try to kill us if he spots us. More so, I nearly had the misfortune to face his wrath on a number of occasions but was always saved by Marcus or any of the other doctors. If I want to see Rita later on, I would rather not be with broken bones". Sebastian glanced at Ciel with blank eyes before he furrowed them.

"Do you remember what I told you the first time we met? I said that as long as the contract still stands, I will never allow any harm or distress come upon you. As for this Samuel character, you leave him to me if he should act out. And come now, it is not like you to bow down to such acts of bullying. Of course, you normally have your pistol at hand" he reminded offhandedly. Ciel frowned. He sighed and shakily stood on wobbly legs. He walked besides the demon. They passed slowly alerting Samuel that someone was encroaching on 'his' quiet time.

"Well, well, look who it is? Little blue hair and Jeeves" Samuel sneered. Ciel hunched his shoulders and moved hurriedly away. That irked Samuel into standing up from his post. "Hey brat, when I'm talking to you, you listen got it?" He marched toward Ciel but never quite reached him. Sebastian held out his arm blocking Samuel from walking any further. "Hey Jeeves, how about moving over? I need to teach that punk a lesson".

Sebastian glanced at the man with an emotionless expresion. "Ciel has no business with you nor does he intend to listen to any of your idle threats, _good sir_. Now please resume your activities and leave my nephew and me to mine". Samuel snarled and gave out a roar. He moved back his arm to deliver a blow to the butler. As it made to land, Sebastian grabbed the man's fist. Samuel blinked. He suddenly found himself flung backwards into a thicket of bushes. Samuel kicked his legs to remove himself from the greenery and utter a curse at him. He was stopped when Sebastian's red eyes peered menacingly at him. The red head shuddered. "Now why don't you go back to whatever it is that you were doing?" the butler retorted dangerously. Samuel stood rooted to the spot. Sebastian then followed after Ciel.

Ciel waited for Sebastian at the entrance with impatience on his features. "In the future, can you refrain from doing that? The last thing we need is people asking questions" the boy scolded. Sebastian did not move to retort. Ciel sighed. "Now that you have seen the gardens, I want to make a quick stop by the hospital ward before they serve dinner". Sebastian nodded. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. He turned his gaze toward one of the upper windows. He narrowed his eyes. He had sensed something was not quite right with the place the minute he stepped foot inside. It had only gotten stronger when he saw Ciel again. Whatever it was, he was not going to allow whatever this thing was to take hold of him.

"Oi, are you coming?" Ciel demanded impatiently. Sebastian walked in without another word.

* * *

><p>Ciel felt his heart thrum in his chest. He was on his way to visit Rita at the ICU and did not know what to expect. Rita had become like an older sister to him. She was one of the few people he could relate to and could confine in her about everything. Plus, she knew how to keep a secret. Not like another blonde haired girl back home.<p>

"Master Ciel', the butler addressed him, 'we are here". Ciel was so set on how to keep his private life secret that he did not notice them approaching the wards area. One of the rooms was marked Rita on the plaque. He slowly approached the door and gulped. He spoke to his butler with a quiet voice. "Um, Sebastian if you wouldn't mind I would rather I go meet Rita myself. You know since she knows me well" he pleaded. Sebastian nodded. "As you wish". Ciel exhaled and knocked on the the door. The door opened to reveal one of the nurses. She furrowed her brows. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"I am here to see Rita if it is alright" he stated politely. The nurse tapped her chin. "The patient in question is allowed visitors but only for a short moment. She is still a bit fragile from her injuries and cannot endure excessive amounts of strain. She is awake if you want to see her but keep it brief. We will both be in trouble if she becomes overwhelmed" she commanded. Ciel bowed politely before going in.

The nurse walked out with a clipboard in hand. She blushed at the man standing casually against the corner. She walked away giggling quietly.

Ciel slowly walked in being careful to mind the nurses warning. The ward was quite large with several beds and a large window. He noticed only one of the beds had a curtain surrounding it. That was Rita's bed. He walked toward the curtains and coughed.

"Rita, it is I Ciel". The curtain opened revealing the young woman's state. Ciel nearly stumbled backwards from the shock. Her arms, torso, lower calves, and forehead were covered in bandages. She appeared to have gained some weight on account that they were forcing her to eat. Although she still was obscenely thin. The older teen smiled brightly.

"Ciel is it really you? I have not seen you for who knows how long. I missed you!" she exclaimed in a raspy voice. She raised up her upper body from her bed and go to embrace him. Suddenly a quiet 'crack' of her ribs stopped her making her fall back. She winced rubbing her sides. "I'm sorry but as you see, I am still quite sore". Ciel lips thin-lined.

"I…uh…heard about your little spat with Chelsea" he affirmed nervously. Rita's eyes were glued to her hands with a slight glare. "So you have heard. That girl up fronted me in my room and got me in trouble with the dean causing him to throw out my pills. Thanks to her, I'm wasn't allowed visitors, freedom, or even to deny any of the gob they force feed me. It will take weeks to undo all of this' she pointed to her 'pouched' stomach 'fat I have gained. More so, I haven't been able to get in touch with Dr. Reveni for some refills. Not with the dean poking his nose about". She shook her head.

"Ah but never mind, how about you? It's good to know they haven't found your stash…assuming you've been hiding it in the right places" she said with critical eyes. Ciel shook his head. He had not taken a single pill since his ordeal in the garden. "Nah, I've been pretty good about that. I just came by to see how you were holding up. It's been a little _empty _around the place since you were admitted here." Ciel clasped his hands. The only contact with the opposite sex he ever had was with his relatives and some of the older females at the parties he would attend…sometimes forcefully by Sebastian. Rita sighed and looked up toward the ceiling with a broken smile.

"I wonder how the other girls are doing?" she whispered to herself. Even though it was whispered it reached Ciel's sharp hearing. "Rita…you should forgive Chelsea. I mean even if she did sneak around your room without permission…she just wanted to help. I mean you are all a group. And groups such as yours should stick together!" Ciel felt sort of like a hypocrite for defending Chelsea for wanting to help despite that he had gotten angry with Sebastian for having done the same thing months previous. Also it did little to help seeing Rita all banged up like she had been run over by a carriage. Rita's turned on her side.

"You don't understand, Ciel. It was not the fact that Chelsea was sneaking in my room and yelling at me about the pills that set me off. It was what she said in the middle of it. She basically acted like a self-righteous, nosy, impetuous, whistle-blower who thought it was her job to snoop around in other people's room and tell them what they should or should not do". Ciel turned to his hands. He knew there was more to the story than what Rita was revealing. He would have to talk to Chelsea later on this. He inhaled deeply before exhaling. He turned back to her. "Well, at least get better then. The others miss you and so do I". Rita smiled at him. She patted his head. "You know thinking about it, I wish there was someone out there my age who was a little like you, I would definitely vouch for you".

Ciel raised an eyebrow not sure what he meant. He was about to say something else before a knock alerted them both. "Ciel, visiting hours are over and the nurses are requesting that you return to your room for dinner detail". Ciel groaned. His butler was standing at the door with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

"Who is this?" Rita asked surprised to find someone there. Ciel sighed. "Rita this is my uncle Sean. He is visiting from overseas and all such" he reiterated not wanting to repeat the same fabricated story. Sebastian walked over and took Rita's hand gently before kissing it. "It is an honor to meet you young lady" he greeted. Rita blushed and turned away. This man was handsome but couldn't hold a candle to her Calvin. (A/N: Can I puke now?) "Obliged much" she greeted back. "I wish I could talk some more but my young nephew here really must be getting back for dinner". He ushered Ciel out of the room. Ciel craned his head to mouth "Goodbye". Rita waved back.

()

Ciel exhaled as he entered his room. "You can go now, there is nothing more for you to see" he retorted. Sebasitan clicked his tongue and wagged his fingers. "On the contrary, I do" he replied. "I plan on seeing how your recovery through and to help fill in loopholes that this so called respectable facility might miss" he stated like a cop interrogating a criminal. Ciel cheek's puffed out. Damn, his butler could be really annoying when he went into his "arrogant teacher mode". Ciel racked his brain seeing what he could do to get his butler out of the way. He smirked.

"You may not want to get out of the wa, Clarice will be here any minute with my dinner tray". Ciel smiled. _Ha take that, dog! _As if reading his mind, Sebastian snickered. "If you were planning on getting rid of me so easily, I am afraid your plans have failed. See, I have told the dean I shall be staying for at least three days before reporting back to my duties". Ciel sat agape. "But what about the mansion?" he shrieked. "Tanaka is taking care of things at home. Do not be so nervous, bocchan" he laughed. Ciel groaned and landed forward into his pillow. With a muffled voice he said a prayer: "Please oh please let me get through this alive and with what's left of my sanity."

Clarice came by as she usually did. Ciel was relieved. Tonight's dinner was not too greasy or heavy; a vegetarian pot pie with a side of bread and a cup of milk. He cursed his fortune at not having applied the usual dosage of pills before consuming the meal. He could not take them afterwards without Sebastian spotting him and indefinitely losing his chances of ever leaving this place. As usual, he left just a few crumbs of food. Clarice said her goodbyes and walked off to see to her other chores. Ciel laughed thinking how Clarice's behavior around Sebastian was in comparison to Mey-Rin. His face turned somber. He wondered how they were doing since his absence.

"Sebastian…not that I care or anything but how are the others doing?" he asked. Sebasitan who was reading a book he had borrowed from the dean looked at Ciel with a blank expression. "They are well if that answer pleases you enough". Ciel frowned. He recalled in one of the letters he received that it was not all as well as Sebastian had stated. Not that the older man would admit it. "By the way, how are things in the outside?"

Sebastian snorted. "As you have been told, Greg and Irene are planning their wedding next month, now word on your absence has reached the media, and further missions from the queen have been transferred to Scotland Yard until your return". Ciel scoffed. He sat on his bed. "So where exactly will you be staying?"

"The dean has made a bed for me in the common's room. Not that I have a need for it" he stated. Ciel hung his head and let his arms hang. He knew it was not proper but he just didn't care. Sebastian had this innate tendency to drive him to near insanity. Sebastian was after all bound to him until the time came when he was no longer needed. Then it would be the end of him. That is if he didn't die from starvation first.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, poor Ciel. He has an overbearing demon butler on his case. The La Dominica's have issues to work on. Rita is still fixed on unrequited love, and there are forced at work to see that Ciel never recovers. I noticed that I have been lax with the angst factor for this story. I dislike those overly angsty stories where the person becomes depressed and decides the only way out is to commit suicide. I still plan on a character death but it will not be one of the main characters. <strong>

**Also, for those who are wondering where Collin is? He will show up in later chapters but will not remain at the facility for long. His backstory will be delved deeper into later on. I laughed when Sebastian was glomped by Fifi and Ciel was in the background trying not to laugh. **

**I have read stories where Pluto talks but in the anime, he doesn't say much. I watched the OVA with Grell and William. The climax pissed me off a bit but they wouldn't be reapers if they didn't do their jobs. That is all I have to say on the matter. Until then, read and review.**

**Next Chapter: Sebastian finishes his review. Chelsea and Ciel discuss the incident involving Rita. We see a glimpse of the La Dominica's nighttime activities.**


	19. The La Dominicas Reunite

**I just wanted to verify some mistakes from the previous chapter. For one, I wrote Dr. Reveni instead of Dr. Archibald. Another mistake I have made was failing to distinguish the realities of Rita's condition. I would have had to make her a little more reluctant to eat anything and that it would take weeks for her to gain the needed weight for her improved condition. It will not last as that man Dr. Reveni is so crafty and manipulative to let his cash cow slip away from him so easily. My goal for this story will be at least 30 chapters. **

**I also plan on a sequel dealing with Ciels attempt to reestablish his life since the events of the last story. That will be not for a while. Stay tuned.**

**Chapter Summary: Sebastian finishes his review. Chelsea and Ciel discuss the incident involving Rita. We see a glimpse of the La Dominica's nighttime activities.**

**Chapter 19: The La Dominica's reunite**

* * *

><p>Sebastian's visit ended as it began. It took all of Ciel's willpower not to throttle the man for constantly poking his nose in places it didn't belong. It was because of Sebastian that he was unable to follow through with his routine. It was even more degrading that he had to be escorted to places like a naïve child. For god sakes, he wasn't five or anything. More than once, the butler goaded him into enacting in activities with the other patients though he would rather do something else. It seemed that the raven wanted nothing more than to see if he would crack just so he could laugh at him later. When the butler saw that all was well…well enough for his liking…it was not time to return to London. The butler walked with Ciel to the front door so everyone would not question if he just disappeared.<p>

"I must go now bocchan. I will return in two weeks time to see if your condition has improved. Given that you want to see the wedding by the appointed time" he stated with poignant emphasis. Ciel clenched his fist. How dare he assume such as him? Condition? He was not sick. Yet that was what everyone assumed. All Ciel could do was nod.

"Do not fret young master. No one aside from your relatives and I know of your location. We have made doubly sure that no one from the media check in on your absence. Do try to get better. It is imperative for everyone that you not shirk on your duty and our contract" Sebastian whispered the last part to get the point across. Without another word, the dark man dissipated into a vortex of purple smoke. Ciel stood rooted to the spot. His body shuddered, eyes dilated and his breath hitched in his throat. Ciel grasped both of his arms. It was official. No matter what happened between him and Sebastian it would always return straight to the contract.

()

Rita stretched her arms over her head. She straightened her wobbly legs onto the linoleum floor. She was finally free to leave this place and return to her quest. The dean entered the room.

"**(1)** How fare you, Ms. Marinette?" he asked her. Rita smiled at the man. "A lot better now that I can finally leave this place and get back to my friends" she replied. "Not to mention you look a _lot_ healthier now" the man added. Rita frowned in disappointment. The dean glanced at her with sad eyes and walked over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rita…you know as well as I do that you are stronger than this. You have done well for yourself since coming here and that you want more than anything to see your family again and live a normal life". Rita sighed. "I was fine before, Dr. Zephyr and those pills were the key to achieving my goals" she stated desperately. The dean glanced at her sympathetically. He knew why she was really doing this. "Listen Rita, I know damn well what it is like to be rejected by a potential love interest. God knows how painful it is" he said with a strained voice. Rita stared at the dean wide mouthed. "Who was she?" Nathaniel clenched his fist and shut his eyes.

"I was no older than you. I had taken fancy with a young merchant's daughter. She was quite the lovely creature. I had begun my third year of medical college and sough to see if I could at least court her. We had began a coquettish affair in secret so as not to incense her father who had no intent of letting his daughter marry someone of common birth. I vowed to myself that I would make something of myself and then once I had obtained more than enough I would hope to impress her and the man. If only I had known. I asked her to wait for me at least until I had graduated. (2) Two more years passed and I obtained my Doctorates Degree and I was now ready to set out what I had promised her. I learned that her father was announcing her engagement party. I came to the party with youthful optimism that she would reject her engagement and marry me. It was not to be. She had readily jumped at the chance to wed a wealthy marquee. I did not have the resolve to voice my heartbreak. She was the reason I almost quite being a doctor".

"What changed your mind?"

"In the midst of my depression, I decided to take a detour toward the bridge where I used to come visit her. I overlooked the village and in one house, through a window there was a little girl tending to her sick mother. That is when I truly woke up. I mean actually woke up. I was reminded at that instant why I decided to become a doctor in the first place. It wasn't for her but rather it was to help people like that child. In time the hurt went away and I delved deeper into my work".

Rita hung her head. She was compelled to feel ashamed for her actions and how they affected others. At the same time, she was still unsure of going back to her current state. If she quit now, it would further prove that she was not worthy of _his_ affections and that she would once again be a fat blob. She had no desire to return to the way she was or listen to another of the dean's lectures. "Um, can I leave now? I really would like to return to my friends now" she pleaded. Zephyr sighed. "Of course. Have a good day then". Rita nodded and ran to the door. She was stopped when the dean spoke again.

"Oh and Rita, I know you may not want to but…please consider forgiving Chelsea. It has come to my understanding that some of your friends have out casted her because of the fight you two had. She has been in low spirits since then and the confrontation with her parents earlier has not been any better. So please do consider forgiving her. If not at least talk with her. After all, you are one of the few friends she has". Rita eyes shuddered with emotion before returning to their emotionless state. "I will try". Rita left the I.C.U. Nathaniel Zephyr shook his head.

"Perhaps I should have just let things run their own course. Then perhaps people would feel more comfortable confiding in me".

* * *

><p>Chelsea was at one of the tables playing a game of checkers with Cain. Or rather attempting to while Cain would just put pieces in random places. Chelsea did not get mad at him. After all, he didn't mean any real harm. Normally she would be off doing who-knows-what with the rest of the La Dominica's. Yet she knew she could not approach them until Rita got better or until they forgave her. It was unlikely since Rita held a grudge better than anyone she knew. Just as she was about to lay down another piece, someone stopped just in her line of peripheral. Chelsea whipped her head to face the person.<p>

"Ciel, what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise. She had not the chance to talk to him because of his 'uncle's' visit and that she had spent the majority of her temporary _banishment _from her group. Ciel shifted some weight to his right foot and fumbled his lips to find the right words to say to her.

"Chelsea, would it be alright if I stole you away to speak to you?" Chelsea glanced at him. Whatever he wanted to discuss must have been important. She noticed that he looked a little haggard and that his eyes had some slight circles underneath. That meant he must be going through some stress (No kidding). Chelsea nodded. "Alright but first I am going to have to ask Cain if it is alright that we end our game. Is it alright?" she directed her question toward Cain. The boy looked a bit disappointed that his playmate was leaving him but he smiled sadly. He nodded. Chelsea felt guilty doing this to the poor boy. She decided to go and placate him. "I promise to come back later and then we can resume our game". Cain smiled happily this time. Ciel waved the boy goodbye and led Chelsea to a secluded hallway.

"What is it Ciel? You seem troubled" she asked. Ciel clasped his hands together. "I was told by Sonya that you and Rita had a misunderstanding of sorts. I later visited Rita and she told me that you were inconsiderately scrimmaging through her bedroom the night she was admitted to the I.C.U." Chelsea shrugged. "It wasn't so much that I went through her stuff that we had a fight over. When I confronted her about it, we got into a particularly nasty argument where we exchanged insults that both got us quite upset. I am not going to go into detail what they were but it…was…pointed towards both our expenses" she replied somewhat abashedly. Ciel shut his mouth knowing she wouldn't want to emphasize further. "Still, you still shouldn't have done what you did" he critiqued. Chelsea growled. "Speak for yourself. What she was doing was wrong and had I continued to let her go further, she would have eventually died. Just like you! I don't want that to happen to any of you!" she screamed with tears threatening to fall but didn't.

Ciel's throat knotted up. Half of him felt bad for having chastised Chelsea for wanting to help her friend while half of him wanted to throttle him for putting him in the same category as Rita. He most certainly was not sickly. In fact he was perfect as he was. Well, almost since he regained some of the weight he lost. Ciel shook his head. Now was the time to change to conversation.

"It should make you happy to know that Rita is now out of the I.C.U. As of this morning, she was just released" Ciel informed her. Chelsea's eyes lit up. Then her smiled disappeared as she remembered that Rita must still hate her. "You do realize that she still hates me along with everyone else" Chelsea asked him. Ciel shrugged. "Well, you never know if you don't ask. And who knows maybe the girls will forgive you" he assured her. Chelsea smiled. Before she could speak, a familiar voice called to her.

"Chelsea! Ciel! Hello".

Both turned their head to see the whole female gang come toward them. Sonya was at the front with her hands on her hips and her chin pointed upwards. The rest just followed after. Rita twiddled with her fingers not exactly looking at Chelsea. Ciel waved at them. "I must go now. See you later on then" he waved her goodbye. Chelsea waved back. She then turned back toward her friends. No one said anything for a while. Finally Rita spoke in an authoritative tone.

"Chelsea; now that Rita is out of the I.C.U., we have all put our heads together and come to a fortified decision. However, since this was between you and Rita respectively, it will be her that shall give her two cents". Rita stepped forward and put her arms behind her. She gave an awkward smile to Chelsea before speaking.

"I just want you to know that even though you went through my private business…I…I forgive you... So we on good terms again?" she asked pleadingly. Chelsea inspected the blonde seeing if there was any underlying motive. But upon seeing the genuine look in her eyes, she figured that Rita truly did want to make things right.

"Alright, I guess we can call it a truce. For now" she said sincerely. With that sentence, the La Dominica's were once again whole. They shouted and clapped. Each girl besides Sonya clapped and congratulated Chelsea, telling her how much they missed her or that things have not been the same since her 'ostracism'. Sonya seemed to be getting tired (oh the irony) of the commotion, and decided to put a stop to it.

"Alright girls, we are all so glad that Chelsea is once again part of the group. However that does not mean Chelsea is off the hook" she stated earning several groans and complaints. She put up her hand signaling the group to silence. "As punishment for the transaction against a fellow member…she must decides tonight's activity" she ordered. All the girls looked to Chelsea. For the first time in weeks, Chelsea let out a real smile. Only this smile was more a smirk. This was strange since Chelsea was normally the mild mannered one of the group and usually preferred to keep out of such things. However, today would prove to be different. Chelsea gestured all the girls to huddle around.

"Well girls I was thinking tonight…"

* * *

><p>(Later tonight)<p>

The clinic shut down all its lights leaving a quiet building. All the patients were asleep in their bedrooms. Many of the doctors and nurses were still awake doing last minute protocol. However, a few of the patients who had other plans tonight. Once the coast was clear, they all snuck out of their bedrooms and made for the Back Alley. They all made for the fountain in the far back of the garden. The moonlight shone above to reveal the identities of the six women. The La Dominica's were in coats preparing.

"So Chelsea, what is tonight's destination?" Igraine asked. Chelsea tapped her fingernails upon the fountain. "I was thinking that we blow this place and head for the lake on the otherside of those hills over there" she pointed her thumb behind her. The girls blinked at her. Sonya coughed sardonically. "Are you sure Chelsea but uh…no offense but wouldn't you rather prefer a more _dignified_ place". Chelsea glared in response to the insult. "I was thinking that we could use a change of scenery" she answered honestly. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Sonya searched the group and sighed. "Alright fine, then let's go" she ordered. It was no problem getting out of the garden undetected since the place was not very well secured. All the guards would be asleep anyway. They used the hole in the fence and then made their trek through to the lake. It took only about twenty minutes to get there. All the girls were sweating and panting by the time they got there.

The lake was a pond with no trees surrounding it but still had reeds growing at its edges. It was about twenty feet wide, just wide enough for anyone to swim. Wasting no time, they took off their frocks, leaving only their undergarments on. They all jumped in not caring for how cold the water was. It was not so cold but it was enough to bring relief to their heated bodies (not like that). They splashed and played around in the water all the while laughing. This was just what they needed. For each of the girls, it was a time to forget about well…everything. They could just be themselves. Once they got too tired of splashing or playing in the water, they all lied down on the dry grass and rested beneath the cover of the stars. The outside air was warm enough so it was perfect to be outside. Andromeda lied on her side and sighed in contentment. She could barely remember a day, she had ever felt peace.

"You know something girls? This is really nice. We should do this more often" she said. The girls hummed in response. Susie sat up and stretched. She tapped on Sonya's shoulder. Only Sonya, Chelsea and Rita could understand sign language. The girl began moving her hands, "_You ever think that I will be able to communicate with people like the crickets_" she asked. Sonya nodded. "Of course you will. And we will be there to help you all the way". Susie gave a half smile. As badly as she had wanted to, something in her brain prevented the words from escaping her mouth. She looked over to Andromeda who looked to be in a troubled sleep. She reached over and tapped Andromeda. At once Andromeda's eyes shot open and she began to thrash and scream immediately breaking the tranquility of the night.

"No!No! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! Let me out! I'll be good!"

Some of the girls looked on in horror save for Sonya and Igraine who attempted to calm the poor girl. They knew what was going on. It meant Amber; the timid, childish side of her had come out and forcing her to relive a very unpleasant memory.

"Andromeda! Andromeda! It's okay. You are fine. Those bad people are gone. You are safe now" Sonya hugged Andromeda close to her body and rocked her (A/N: Mind out of the gutter perverts). Igraine soothed and caressed her hair until the girl calmed down and fainted. Andromeda was once again in possession of her own body. Sonya stared up at the group with serious eyes. "Let's get dressed and back to the clinic before the dean has a panic attack". Not wasting any time, they all put their frocks back on but not without redressing the unconscious Andromeda. Susie had her head hung with tears in her eyes. Sonya noticed this and put a hand on the girls shoulders. "Susie, it is not your fault. None of us could have known that Andromeda was going to switch" she assured her. Susie only nodded numbly. Sonya sighed.

"Come on, let's get back home and we will have forgotten this ever happened" she ordered. Susie followed after her. Nothing more was said as the girls trekked back to the clinic. Sonya offered to bring Andromeda to her room. Rita tiptoed slowly to her room. She shut the door behind her slowly. She looked straight ahead with a blank expression. She walked over to her dressing beau and reached for the top shelf and grabbed something. The object in question was a bottle. Yes, Rita had obtained another set of diet pills. How did she you ask?

**Flashback…**

_Rita left the I.C.U. with a heavy mind and heart. The fact that Dr. Zephyr could just expect her to forgive Chelsea like it never even happened. He even told her that some people are not worth destroying yourself over. She had thought this over time and again. Was she really doing all this for Calvin or was it to prove him and everyone else wrong? She was interrupted from her thoughts as Dr. Archibald walked over to her with an expectant smile. It rather unnerved Rita that he always knew where to find her. She gave a false smile_.

"_Rita, it is so good to see you up and about. How are you feeling since you have come out of the I.C.U.?" he inquired. Though his face held one of jovial clarity, his blood turned cold upon seeing Rita's "improved" status. "I am okay although I would have rather been elsewhere" she answered honestly. Archibald gritted his teeth. This was not supposed to happen. If she got any better, she would leave and he would lose one bit of his paycheck. "That is wonderful to hear. I am sorry that you had to go through such an ordeal". Rita crossed her arms. "Truth be told, I am quite over it already and am about to go on my way to make up with Chelsea. After all she is my friend and is only trying to help". The doctor clenched his fist. He did not particularly care for any members of the La Dominica's. In his mind, it was one big joke to him. They were all just a bunch of silly adolescents making them_ _out to be something they're not. He especially did not like Chelsea because she was one of the many who was not easy to manipulate. That is why he went toward the weakest (in his mind) member, Rita. He knew she was so eager to be as thin as possible. It was time to pull out his trump card. _

"_Well as wonderful as that is, it would have been much better had they not forced you to fatten up" he stated slyly. Rita paled. She looked toward her stomach. She noticed it was larger now. Then her mind clicked back to the talk with the dean. She stared at Dr. Archibald. "With all due respect sir, the doctors says I am fine where I am. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go find my friends and let them know I am up. Good day to you sir". She dismissed with a casual wave and trotted down the floor. The doctor growled. No he was not going to lose her now. "Well, if you change your mind, they will be up on the top shelf of your dressing closet" he called to her. Rita nearly slowed down to tell him to bugger off but continued anyway. "Oh and by the way, you look a little __**large **__at the hips!"_

**Flashback ends.**

Rita stared at the bottle. It was brand new by the looks of it. When she was in that hospital bed, she made a promise to herself that she would try not to falter. Then the doc had to give her some cockamamie sob story about how his dreams were dashed because he failed to catch some girl's affection. And now he was telling her to not to repeat his mistakes. Blah! She had long forgiven Chelsea. For a time, she even began to reconsider what she was doing. But then Dr. Archibald had to come along. She closed her eyes and fought with herself for a while. She glanced at the bottle of pills. "I am sorry but I just can't go back to being fat" she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>The La Dominica's are now back together. That does not mean all is well. Damn that Dr. Archibald coming in and wrecking everything once it's been fixed or close to. I was originally planning on having Chelsea's folk come into the picture but I found that it was taking too much time away from the main characters. I believed the La Dominica's needed something to blow off some steam and what better way than to play around in the lake. Well, they would not be gang members if they didn't break a few rules every now and then. Ciel's ordeal is only going to be more trifle as the story progresses. He will start to question what he is doing when a rather shocking event happens. I will not reveal until later on. Please read and review. I wanted to put in a little backdrop into Nathaniel Zephyr's past so that he could have something to give Rita to think over and if it is really worth it what she is doing. <strong>

**That is all I have for now. Thanks and until next time.**

**Next Chapter: Everyone's favorite Indian duo comes to visit though are not welcomed warmly by some. The dean tries to console Samuel to no avail, Agni meets with misfortune and Ciel comes upon a familiar face. **

**Chapter Footnotes**

**(1) Her last name from Chapter 14.**

**(2) Something that is obtained when one completes a certain number of college credits to obtain the right to work as a doctor.**


	20. Commiserated Circumstances

**I am back faithful readers after so many weeks of absence. I have been away at work on the base and have not had the time or the energy to pursue writing. I however have not forgotten you. I have also recently put up a new story for Yu-gi-Oh!GX. **

**Happy Fourth of July Everyone!**

**Warning Warnings: usual with the addition of racism, rude people, injury of a favorite character, supernatural, and spoilers.**

**Chapter 20: Commiserated circumstances**

* * *

><p>The English countryside had freed itself from winter's cold grasp and was now in the midst of spring. The farmers of London saw this as a good sign. The spring harvest would bring in some much needed income and prosperity. Yet try as some might, <em>their<em> concerns were on a different matter. Two tan-skinned young men rode inside an ornamented buggy toward their destination. They had arrived in London after about a month at sea and having gone through the pain staking process of assigning a buggy that would take them to their destination.

It was not such a bad thing to have to wait; it was the trials they confronted. Aside from the cold looks and the racist slurs from less polite citizens, it was all worth it. They would soon get to see their old friend, Ciel. Agni sat in nervous stillness. For weeks now, he had several disturbing visions. He was not necessarily certain but he knew for a fact that Ciel was in danger. He did not dare tell Soma who was beyond worried since he received news the adolescent had been admitted to a clinic in the lower countryside. Agni also wanted to prevent any further distress as it would most certainly bring about unpleasant memories. He never wanted to see his majesty in that state ever again. Agni gave an exasperated huff when he noticed the young prince staring expectantly out the window.

"Your majesty, you must relax. Young lord Ciel will be alright, I promise" he stated uneasily. Soma inhaled sharply. "I am just nervous of what we will see that bothers me so much. The last I heard, he was half-starved and on the verge of death. What makes you so sure it won't be the same?" he half-yelled with eyes swimming. Agni blew a halted breath. He wanted to assure his master but did not know how since he was unsure himself. Immediately, all was silent between the two. Finally the carriage halted. The two men stared at the window in awe of the imposing building. Agni gazed at the prince with stern eyes.

"Your majesty, I understand how anxious you are to see the young earl but we must exercise caution. For this, we must go over some rules" he enunciated briskly. Soma gulped. He might have been a prince but Agni could be quite harsh and strict when he could be. He had always respected the white haired man for this quality. Agni then put up his fingers.

"**Rule one: do not speak unless the supervisor addresses you as such". **Soma nodded. Agni continued putting up another finger.

"**Rule two: when you do go to meet Ciel, do not call him by his last name. It is most likely, he would like to keep a low profile and not cause any unnecessary stress upon the lad". **Soma nodded in return.

"**Rule three: Do not ask Ciel any unsettling question like; his weight, his experiences in the building, or if anyone from home has come to visit. Ciel will be most unwilling to answer such". **

"**Rule four: If any of the orderlies or other patients insults you, do show restraint and self-control. The last thing we need is to prove to them that we are indeed as barbaric as they claim us to be". **Soma scrunched his nose at that. The hell was he going to be bow down and be treated like a third class citizen just because he was a different color than his peers or that he followed customs that a bunch of ignorant white people couldn't fathom. However, if it was for Ciel's sake he would do it**. **

"**Finally rule five: No wandering off to explore without an escort. And by escort I really mean me**" Agni emphasized cryptically. Soma glanced at his confidant with confliction. Finally, he relented with a curt nod. "Alright Agni, I will do as you say. With a smile, the two left the carriage; much to the relief of the coachman who had been waiting rather impatiently for his two charges to leave. Agni apologized to the coachman with the payment of several gold coins and that _he_ (Agni and Soma) would not be long. The two then went up to the gates where they were stopped by the two guard dogs or should I say bullies; Travis and Douglas. They sneered in distaste at the two natives at the gate.

"State your name, business, and then get the hell out!" Travis barked. Agni grimaced. "We are here to speak with the warden if it pleases you" Agni said politely though he meant otherwise.

"Beat it dark skinned heathens. Go back to the rat hole where you came from!" Douglas snarled. Agni growled. "Who the hell are you calling heathens you sallow faced Neanderthal?!" Before many more harsh slurs could be exchanged, a new voice entered the fray. At once, the dean came down with an utmost un-amused expression.

"Ahhh, dean we were just explaining to these two young men here that…" Douglas tried to explain but was stopped by a stern look from the man.

"You mean you were being utterly rude to guest who are simply here to visit. I swear it feels like I wonder why I even hired you two to begin with" he retorted harshly. Before the two nimrods could retort, the dean approached the two men. "What can I do you for gentlemen?"

Agni bowed before him. "We are here to see young lord Ciel. He is a friend of ours" he explained. Zephyr examined both the men critically checking for any ill intent from the two. At finding none, he ushered the two in giving the two guards nasty looks. "Do not think of this as the end of my little lecture. I will see both of you tonight" he warned. The two men instantly paled.

* * *

><p>Ciel was down in the gardens watching the antics of the few residents who were allowed to venture outside. He saw no sign of that nympho…thank goodness. He watched Fifi chasing after a ball that Marcus had thrown to her. Sonya and the rest of her crew heckled Marcus saying he threw like a girl or something along those lines. Ciel rolled his eyes at the childish display. Samuel was somewhere in the more shaded areas of the gardens. <strong>(1)<strong> It was ironic considering that Samuel hated dark places. The young Earl erased his thoughts of the red haired anger management case. He instead opted to soak in the sun rays that graced the place. He loved days like this. At the mansion, he could wander through the gardens on days when he did not have a ton of paper work to tend to or any business trips. The sun would sift through the trees and lightly brush him with warmth and he would skim the flowers with his fingers. It was not to say this place was any more a paradise for him but the Back Alley was a nice change from the cramped white room he was confined to most of the time. He stood up from the fountain and stretched himself. Out of the corner of his visible eye, he spotted Rita staring solemnly at the bed of flowers next to her. He recalled Sebastian's words.

He would not dare to admit but from his standing, there were times she did look somewhat similar to his mother. On days when Rita was not obsessing with her waist size, she would almost appear to glow when she laughed or talked to him. Rachel Phantomhive certainly did not have the emaciated or distraught look to her eyes like the teen. He was half way to having a heart attack when he saw Chelsea fall backwards on top of her. Apparently, Chelsea and Andromeda had a bit of an argument about something which invoked "Cora" to come out. Luckily, Sonya was there to stop the fray before it escalated. It did little to cease his worries for the blonde female. It was to his relief the said female sit herself up. Suddenly a voice from inside the building called out to him. **(2)** The dean was dressed in a Prussian blue tweed suit and his trademark brown hair was slicked back.

"Forgive me for interrupting your day out young lad but there are two young men who wish to see you". Ciel glanced in confusion at the man. He sat up and waved his friends off. They watched their comrade enter the building leaving them to wonder who was here to visit _their_ friend.

()

Samuel watched from behind the thicket of trees at the _idiotic _display of the residents as they played. In his mind, it was idiotic. How could they just prance and skip about as if they weren't inside a prison? His anger began to boil as Fifi kept on barking. God how desperately he wanted to strangle the pest for having pretended she was a dog. She was a human. She should act like it. He wanted to hit the doctors for acting so casual in regards to the girl. He didn't see it as an act of violence when he sought to put the dog-girl in her place or unjust when he would set it straight out to others for stopping him. If anything, it was hypocritical for saying they should just let things run their course when they were practically pouring pills down her throat to normalize her. And Marcus was the worst. He would defend the girl when she acted out of sorts or would erupt into barking fit during the most inappropriate times. To make things worse, Marcus at times threatened a few times to put him in solitary confinement himself. Sure, he could take on Marcus and beat him in one fell swoop however it would give the doctors an ultimatum to place him in solitary confinement. With an irritated sneer, Samuel sat himself up and headed back inside the building for his room. He knew that if he had stayed just a while longer, he would have killed Fifi.

He stomped inside ignoring the wearied stares of the people as he passed.

"_Good let them all fear me" he thought with malice. It wasn't like love had ever gotten me anywhere_".

"Samuel" a masculine voice greeted him. The red head huffed and turned to face the person responsible for interrupting his musings. "What do you want Nathan? Don't you have some patient you need to get to or something because I am not in the mood" he sneered before turning away.

Nathaniel frowned. "Well seeing as how you are one of my patients, I do have to tend to you" he retorted hotly. Samuel inhaled sharply. "Make it quick doc because I would very much like to get to my room before I seriously beat the crap out of somebody!" If the dean seemed offended by the choice words of the hot tempered man, he didn't show it. "I noticed you did not enjoy your time outside as everyone else. I was certain that the shady spot in the back would have been enough of a private place for you". Samuel glared at the doctor. _Condescending Bastard_.

"If you are trying to make light of something, it's not funny. Now if you will excuse me doctor…I would very much like to get to my room so I can rest" he snapped before stomping donw the hallway. As the man made for his room, the doctor spoke.

"Is perhaps your unreasonable anger is because of today?" he asked sympathetically. Samuel skid to a halt. His face swam with a whole range of emotions. Neither of them were happy. He felt a sense of dread come upon him. When he awoke that very morning and saw the date marked on the calendar, he knew what today was. It was the day he was ultimately left all alone in this world.

"Samuel, it is true I can't understand your sorrow nor the pain you feel". With this Samuel stomped back toward the older man's direction before stopping right before him. The force of his stomps were so great that they caused the hallway to shake. "You-don't-understand?" he snarled. "What don't you understand? My parents ABANDONED me! They hated me! When they finally got the change to get rid of me, they took it! What more do you need to understand?!

At this point, Samuel's face was red, his eyes had unshed tears, and was breathing heavily. His fist were clenched and prepared to usher a barrage of blows onto the dean. Nathaniel glanced at him with remorse. "Samuel, you were not abandoned. Both your parents died in a carriage accident. The day you were sent away, it broke both their hearts and pained them so much. They were on their way to visit you in hopes their presence would help break you of your cycle of anger". Samuel scoffed.

"My mother maybe. My father…didn't want nothing to do with me the minute he learned his only son was a fucking basket case! He never gave a damn about me. Hell, did you know he tried to convince my mother to put me up for adoption or put up in some reformatory school more than a few times? The only reason he didn't was because my mother would always beg him not to! Paternal love? Don't make me laugh! It's never done me any good!"

With that the man stomped away once again leaving the dean to himself. He shook his head sadly and rubbed his temples. "I should have never told you, Samuel. I am so sorry. Don't let your anger be the death of you".

* * *

><p>Ciel!<p>

The earl was caught off guard when he was swept up into a tight embrace and spun around rapidly. His brain didn't have time to register as soon as he entered the office when a flash of purple, tan, and white grabbed him from out of the blue. The boy caught a whiff of persimmon and mint. That meant one thing. He quickly pushed off his assailant and confronted him with a hard stare.

"Soma!Agni! What are you doing here?" he yelled out. Soma opened his mouth to answer but was stopped by Agni's outstretched arm. "Once we heard the news that you had been admitted to this place, we just came by to see how you were fairing" he lied uneasily. Agni was not too sure how to approach Ciel with the truth behind their visit. Should he tell the boy about the disturbing visions or should he just stick to the story he and Soma agreed on? Ciel folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. He leered menacingly at Soma who stood there like a deer in the headlights.

"Well, Soma? Is what Agni tells me the truth…_your majesty_?" he sneered bitterly. Soma gulped. He was well aware the young earl had a temper and could be quite snarky when he wanted to be. It was well a shock to see the Earl in such an emaciated state. For one, he looked more pallid and skeletal. He gulped before reigning in his emotions. "Agni is speaking the truth. We had been a tad worried of not having seen you in so many months. Even more so when we had gotten word that you had been admitted to the hospital" he explained calmly.

Ciel folded his arms and tapped his foot. He stared at the two Indians with a wearied gaze. Finally he spoke. "Fine, he sighed, I will humor you and say I believe your story. So now what?"

Agni inhaled. "We don't have to do anything if that is what you wish. We can sit here and you can speak of your stay in this place" he offered. Soma stood up. "Or we could tour the vicinity if you would like" he asked. Ciel nodded leaving no further room for questioning. He was not in the mood for any more annoyances. "Tour it is then" Agni consented.

()

"Master Ciel, please slow down" Agni pleaded tiredly. Ciel paid no mind as he continued to impatiently speed up his footing. He would stop only briefly to describe a room or particular area before continuing on his way, much to the displeasure of the nobles. Ciel made sure to avoid the hallway where the mirror room was. That was his area and no one else's. He stopped atop some stairs and gestured downwards.

"Down this row of stairs is an area for the patients to come outside when they want to vent out or just to get some fresh air. We call it the Back Alley. I know it sounds like a droll place but it is actually quite lovely. Just wait and see". Soma and Agni wiped some sweat from their forehead and followed after the sapphire haired brat. For a half-starved individual, Ciel sure could walk fast. They reached the final step just as Ciel opened the door. Their eyes widened at the large garden before them. It was a bit smaller than the palace gardens back in India but still looked just as glorious. They stepped outside and looked around.

"Well, what do you think?" the lad asked. Soma smiled. "It is very beautiful although it could do without the fence surrounding it" he commented. Soma and Ciel both agreed. Agni had his attention elsewhere. A terrible feeling had washed over him since he arrived at the clinic. He couldn't pinpoint it but he knew it had something to do with Ciel's worsening condition. Forgetting his earlier decree to the prince, he left the two unknowing onlookers and walked away. Meanwhile, Soma walked through the garden alongside Ciel who would shift his gaze from left to right.

"What are you searching for Ciel?" the prince asked. Ciel smiled nervously. "Just looking out for a man named Samuel. Like me, he is an unwilling patient at this place and he is quite mean. I was fortunate enough to escape him the last couple of times but I am not so sure if he saw you. He has quite a vicious temper…more so than mine". Soma shivered trying to picture anyone whose temper rivaled young Ciel's or that man's. They reached the end of the path back into the exposed field. A loud cry greeted the two.

"Ciel! Hey Ciel!"

The two teens turned to the direction of six teen girls greeted them. Soma blushed as these quite gorgeous females came toward him. **(3)** At 18 years of age, he was a young man in his prime and had quite an eye for beauty. The girls back home were quite a sight and could give the women of his kingdom a run for their money. Ciel on the other hand was far too busy praying that none of the girls embarrassed him.

"Ciel! Oi Ciel! There you are. How you doing?" inquired a blonde female wearing a white hospital frock. The blond pulled her hair off her face revealing her light blue eyes. She then noticed the older man next to Ciel. "Hey Ciel, who is this guy with you? You never mentioned him" she asked bluntly. Ciel nervously glanced at Soma. "Oh this. He is uh…uh a very good friend of my family" he answered quickly in a happy tone. Everyone glanced at Ciel with quizzical gazes. Sonya looked over to Soma for verification. The other girls stared at Soma with a mix of weariness and curiosity. Andromeda blushed and pulled some hair behind her ears. Ciel answered.

"Why yes, he is a very good friend of my family introduced by my uncle Sean. He and Agni-" Ciel then realized that Agni was nowhere in sight. "Soma, where is Agni?" he asked. Soma spun around a few times before narrowing his eyes in anger. "I am not sure but I am sure he will come around" he said seriously. Igraine stepped forth. "Who is Agni?" she asked. Soma clenched his fist and pushed past Ciel.

"Someone who is going to be in a lot of trouble when I get my hands on him" he retorted. _That hypocrite! Telling me not to go anywhere without him and then going off by himself_. The violet haired prince stomped back into the building leaving several bewildered onlookers. Chelsea stepped up. "What was that all about?" she asked. Ciel shrugged his shoulders because he was honestly unsure of what happened.

With Agni...

Agni walked up the long stretch of stairs leading away from the Back Alley. He put his hand to the wall to get a good sense of what he was searching for. He walked past ignoring the looks of the nurses and doctors he passed by. He was through with worrying what these people thought anyway. The former Brahman felt his heart racing. He was not sure what he would find. He just knew that he had to confront whatever it was that was holding residence in the facility. He reached a dimly lit hallway with several flickering lights. His eyes scanned the area until it came upon a singular door. There was no label, not that he could read English anyway. He stepped before it, sensing the presence inside.

He opened the door and stepped inside. His dark eyes glanced upon a room full of broken mirrors and glass. He tiptoed around the tiny fragments of glass and searched the place. His eye then caught sight of a large mirror that seemed to be completely unharmed. He stepped forward and stopped suddenly feeling a very dark and foreboding feelings coming from the relic. He glared at it.

"Show me your secrets" he commanded. Agni gasped when the mirror took on an eerie blue glow before revealing the figure of a feminine version of Ciel. Agni stepped back a bit startled before recovering. 'Anna' smirked at him.

"Greetings and to who do I owe the pleasure" she purred. Agni glowered at it. "Who are you? And what are you doing taking refuge inside a mirror taking the form of master Ciel?" Anna chuckled darkly. "I go by many names but you can call me Anna. Ciel does". Agni did not falter his glare. "I have seen many unnatural things in my day but you have to be far more the foulest. I know for certain you are not some innocent young girl" he accused. Anna crossed her arms and pouted fakely. "Not me. Surely I a young girl could not do harm inside my translucent tomb".

Agni became angry. "**(4)** Show yourself you rakshasha. Come out of that relic and face me!"

Anna grinned revealing sharp teeth. "As you wish" the spectre answered. Suddenly as if by magic, the creature sifted through the mirror. Agni gasped as the room became engulfed in deep shadows.

* * *

><p>Ciel and Soma searched the facility accompanied by the La Dominicas. Well, actually Ciel led the way and the other girls flirted with the un-protesting prince. It made sense since Soma was the closest to their age and the only other man closest to their age was Marcus. Ciel finally grew impatient with the situation and growled out.<p>

"If you are not too busy flirting, you can use some of that energy into helping me find your confidant!" Ciel snapped. Soma immediately stopped brushing a flirtatious 'Tessa' off his arm. He cleared his throat. "Not that I wouldn't want to talk more with you lovely ladies but now I have to go find my wayward advisor and give him a piece of my mind". Each of the girls agreed reluctantly. Rita walked up to Ciel and tapped his shoulder. "Mind telling me what in the world is going on?" she inquired. Ciel looked at her nervously. He was about to answer when suddenly a loud explosion shook the whole building. At once pandemonium seized the clinic.

The people who had landed on the ground stood up shakily. Agni stood up regaining his composure before remembering Agni.

"Agni!" he cried out before breaking off into a sprint. A startled Ciel cried out to the frantic man. He shakily stood up on his bone thin legs. He sprinted after Soma desperate to catch up. A pained cry caught his ears. When he finally found Soma, he came upon a most heart wrenching sight. Soma was standing over the cut up and mangled body of the white haired Brahman. Blood flowed loosely from his wounds and his chest heaved up and down in shallow breaths. Breaking from his shock he ran over to the distraught prince.

The nurses rushed Agni to the I.C.U. forcing Soma to wait outside. "Agni, I-I-I'm so sorry". Soma looked away from Ciel and sat down in one of the chairs putting his face into his hands. Ciel gulped feeling his eyes tearing up. If he had been more watchful, Agni would not have been injured. He took a seat next to the Indian noble and waited for news of Agni's condition. Finally after an hour or so, the dean stepped out of the I.C.U.

He approached Soma who looked up the doctor with worried eyes. "Your friend is fine. He will be bed-ridden for some time but he will need additional care at a certified hospital. I already made calls for an ambulance to transport him. Fear not Prince Soma, your friend will live" he assured gently. Soma smiled in relief. It was like Dr. Zephyr said. An ambulance had indeed arrived and Agni had been slowly wheeled to the vehicle with Soma by his side. All Ciel could do was watch helplessly from a window. Soma turned briefly to the window Ciel was watching from and waved sadly. Ciel returned the greeting. Soma's words echoed in his mind.

"_I will come by to see when I can. I shall write to you on Agni's welfare but for now I am not certain. Take care of yourself and be careful, young master Ciel_".

Now, he was alone in his room. This time around he did not protest when Clarice brought him some food. He slowly ate each bite before numbly thanking the nurse. Clarice gave the boy a sympathetic gaze and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She told him that if he ever needed someone to talk with, she would be there. He glanced over at the clock. It was still a bit early but still a close many hours to lights out. His mind kept going to Agni. The former Brahman had been rather fidgety when he arrived and seemed reluctant to reveal his true intentions. Last he saw the man; he had been coming from the direction of the hall where the Mirror Room was. But that is impossible, how could he have thought to look there? Could Anna have done something? It wasn't possible; she was just a mirror spirit. (A/N: oh how wrong you are, dear bocchan).

The dark sapphire haired lad felt the need to shake off these troubling thoughts and go for a stroll before bedtime. He started for the gardens; perhaps the clear night air would do him some good. As he neared a corner, his ears perked up the faint sound of sniffing (?). Instinctively, he went to inspect it. He tiptoed toward the source and poked his head around a corner. His eye narrowed at seeing the turned back of a teen with sandy brown hair down to his shoulder dressed in a standard male British garb. The young man continued to sniff and sob quietly, rubbing his eyes now and then. Ciel was about to ask for the man's identity but widened when the man finally turned around. Sapphire eyes widened upon seeing a familiar face that he never expected to see _here_ in all places.

It had been weeks since he last saw the boy. The boy's cropped brown hair was slightly longer, had reddish-brown eyes, paler skin, and his body was thinner but still kept its broad build. Now, there was something off. Never did his fencing partner ever cried. Not even after the time he grazed his left eye with the butt end of the sword. Now, his eyes were totally bloodshot, there were bags underneath, and tears ran down in streams. Forgetting himself, Ciel finally found his voice.

"Collin McCrullin?"

At once the two young men stood a hair length apart. Both stared at one another in apparent shock and apprehension. There were no words exchanged. Collin wiped off his remaining tears and smirked deviously at his rival.

"So this is where you have been hiding out, eh Phantomhive?" with that said, it would be the beginning of a series of questions that neither was willing to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>And so we meet again Collin McCrullin, next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me a long while to write it. Rest assured, Agni will live to see another day. He will just be banged up a bit. What was the mysterious entity that he faced that was so "foul" and enough to cause external damage? Is Anna really who she says she is? You will have to stay tuned and find out. <strong>

**I feel some sympathy for Samuel believe it or not. His anger toward his parents is not completely unjustified though I believe his mother is what made them more tolerable. Now the only people in his life that truly understood him are now gone. Of course in that time, prescription medicines were not completely accessible and had yet to be properly developed. Ironically, that still seems the case. **

**Anyone want to take a guess as to what substance Collin was getting into? Give you hint: the same as Marcus. **

**Next Chapter: Collin reveals to Ciel about himself and the reason for the unbridled resentment toward the Phantomhive heir.**

**Chapter Footnotes: **

**(1) Refer to chapter 14.**

**(2) A moderate to rich blue color often accentuated with a greenish to gray tint. **

**(3) There are many examples of this, both anime and OVA. In one instance, he finds himself attracted to Mey-Rin, going so far as to tell her to strip at some point. **

**(4) In Indian mythology, rakshashas are shape-shifting demons.**


	21. Wealth is not always glamorous (Part I)

**Hello, faithful fans of my works. I apologize for my hiatus. Alas, I have returned with another chapter for you and to answer questions regarding the enigma known as Collin. I found myself having a bit of a soft spot for the young brunette who seems to have a heated luster for our dear Ciel. That is partly because he is conjuring of my own creation. Never mind Alois. **

**But fret not, I will return back to our main characters in later chapters soon enough but first we must get the issue of Collin out of the way. Oh by the way, some people will not be alive by the end of this fiction. I will not reveal any spoilers only that it will be rather tragic and you may cuss me out when it happens. For now enjoy the fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji; manga or anime. I do own the O.C.'s and the events that take place in the chapters. There will also be some Hana Yori Dango references in here.**

**Warnings: some language, Anti-Semitism, drugs, dark thoughts, plenty of angst. **

**Bold: Narrative**

**Italics: past-tense or thought process**

**Underline: Flashback**

**Chapter 21: Wealth is not always glamorous (Part I)**

* * *

><p><em>Last time…<em>

"_Collin McCrullin?"_

_At once the two young men stood a hair length apart. Both stared at one another in apparent shock and apprehension. There were no words exchanged. Collin wiped off his remaining tears and smirked deviously at his rival._

"_So this is where you have been hiding out, eh Phantomhive?" with that said, it would be the beginning of a series of questions that neither was willing to answer._

Present…

Ciel's lips thinned. It was shocking and unnerving to see his self proclaimed 'rival' standing in the same place as him. A part of him was relieved; someone he knew was in the same situation. Another part of him generalized the dangers included. Collin could just as easily ride on back to London and tell the press his true whereabouts thus brining shame to his family name. It would also include possibly being blackmailed by the taller brunette to do his bidding to keep him quiet. Thankfully, it appeared the boy had other things on his mind then blackmail.

"What are you doing here?" the Earl asked. Collin gave Ciel a twisted smirk. "Oh me, nothing much just passing by here visiting an old colleague of my father and such" he lied shakily. Ciel raised a brow. Collin scrutinized the other boy's appearance. "Well Phantomhive, you certainly look worst for wears the last time I saw you. You practically look like a half-starved dog under all those rags" he laughed. Ciel grimaced at him.

"Why are you here, McCrullin?" he asked again. Collin's jovial demeanor disappeared instantly. Unshed tears formed in his eyes. "I guess you didn't hear. As of right now, I am sort of the new occupant" he stated truthfully. Ciel's eyes widened. "But why and how?" Collin continued staring at the floor. "Can we talk this over somewhere else?" he asked in a small voice. Ciel gripped the boy's shoulders. "Come with me" he ordered. The older gave no protest as he was led to another location. They stopped at the Recreation Hall. It was completely empty since everyone was somewhere else. Ciel stood up. "Stay here and I will have Clarice get us some tea and cakes if possible" he said.

"Who is Clarice?" the boy asked. "Clarice is one of the nurses here and has been tending to me since I got here. She is rather nice, I think you will like her" he explained. Ciel paused thinking over the irony of his statement. **(1)** Those treats were the sole reason he was here to begin with and was determined not to fill his body with anymore "fatty" substances. He was also talking about how wonderful Clarice was even though he resented her for forcing all this food down his throat. However, if he wanted Collin to talk he would have to compromise for now. Clarice was rather dumbfounded when Ciel had requested such treats but agreed. She came by and greeted Collin while thus delivering the treats to the two boys. "Well I am off to tend to other patients. Have fun talking with you friend Ciel" she said cheerfully. Collin waved back awkwardly.

"You're right she is nice". Ciel only nodded. He poured some tea in the cup before speaking again. "Now that all niceties are out of the way, are you going to tell me how and why you are here of all places? And why you are crying" Collin inhaled before speaking.

"You probably already know that I was not born into wealth like some of our _peers_" he sneered disdainfully. Ciel nodded for Collin to continue. Collin clasped his hands together in pensive silence. It started some time after you supposedly "died" in that fire.

* * *

><p>3 years ago:<p>

A boy of ten years old laughed as he ran up and down the multiple grassy plains. He was just the happiest ten year old boy you could see. His family owned a small ranch that had been passed down his family for generations. **(2)** His family was not one of the wealthiest but it did not matter to the young boy. He loved his home in the small farming village of Eastern England. His village was of a tight knit community where everyone knew each other and treated one another as equals regardless of their status. Little did young Collin suspect; that his life would change indefinitely.

Collin past the wooden gates leading up to his family's ranch home. As he approached the door, he noticed a rustic horse-drawn buggy. He blinked in confusion. That buggy belonged to his uncle Trish. He exclaimed excitedly and pushed open the door to his home.

"Mother! Father! Uncle Trish is here. His buggy…" he paused upon noticing his parents sitting down with his uncle. His parents Seth and Odessa were quite well to do people. His father Seth had short brown hair and a slight mustache with grey eyes while his mother was a woman with wavy brown hair kept in a bun and two ringlets on the side of her face with brown eyes. They wore moderately refined clothing. He noticed his uncle Trish was of smooth complexion and was in what looked to be a tweed suit. That was strange. They all turned to Collin.

"Collin, me boy come sit down. I want to show you and your parents something" he said in his cockney accent. Collin did as he said. Trish's face became serious. "Now that everyone is all here, there is something I want to show all of you" with that he began rummaging through his duffel and pulled out a large object. Once he set it on the table, a plethora of reactions lit up on people's faces. "This, my family is a fragment from an underground copper mine beneath my farm. And it so happened that sometime after this bit of copper gold, a rather wealthy gentleman has offered me triple for the use of the mine".

Odessa beamed. "You mean to say that-" she paused wanting Trish to finish. Trish smiled gallantly at the woman. "As of right now, our family is now officially wealthy and the proud owner of several copper mining franchises". All the adults clapped and cheered for the newfound happiness. Odessa stood up and closed her eyes dreamily imagining the life she would have now that she had wealth. Seth laughed and congratulated Trish on his new success that he so thankfully decided to share. Odessa cleared her throat summoning the attention of all.

"Now that is settled, it is time to discuss more important things. Has it not occurred to you that with all this wealth, this ranch looks like a disheveled dump in comparison?" she inquired. Seth guffawed. "Disheveled dump?! Odessa this dump has been in my family for the last several generations. How can you say you want to sell it?" Odessa sighed. "But Seth, she began, 'if you think about it. With our newfound wealth, we can now afford the things we could never before. As you haven't noticed, the ranch has not been doing so well lately. Even some of the neighbors are starting to talk" she stated. Seth groaned. Leave it to his wife to bring up the matters of their family's social status. Collin and Trish shared in the dismay. Seth straightened up dignified. "Now, Odessa we have done pretty well for ourselves these last few years and Collin has never once complained. As a matter of fact, we are quite happy where we are" Seth defended sternly. Odessa put her hands on her hips. "But Seth, surely we could afford a better change of scenery? And besides, with the money we can finally be able to send Collin to school and give him a far better life than out in the country" she countered snootily. "I truly believe Collin would surely benefit from…"

"NO!"

All the adults turned to their young charge. Collin was on his feet glaring at all the adults. "I don't want to be rich. Or sell the ranch. I like it here" he shouted desperately. Odessa frowned. "Don't yell. And besides what do you mean you do not wish to be wealthy? This is a golden opportunity offered to all but a few and you say you don't want any of it" she chastised. Collin glared heatedly at his mother. "I like it here in the country mother. It's wide, open, everyone here is kind and besides who will manage the ranch once dad dies?" the boy asked. Odessa sighed. "Alas, if we did sell the ranch, we would never have to worry about the mountain of debt that would come with it and besides even if someone like your father were to work his entire life on the place, they would never be able to compensate for the amount it is worth. **(3)** Trish finding that copper vein is like manna falling from the sky. And besides…what do you find so wrong with a new rich lifestyle?" she retorted speculatively. Collin huffed through his nose.

"Do you remember a few years ago, telling dad that rich people were nothing more than spoiled assholes who were just showing off by flaunting their wealth in people's faces and downtrodden the lower class?" he half-yelled. Odessa wagged a reprimanding finger.

"Watch your language" she chastised. "Besides, that was back when it was someone else's situation and I was jealous of them" she said dismissively. Do you know of the many opportunities getting with the high class can get us?" she exclaimed giddily. Collin clasped his hands behind his back and sighed. "I still like things as they are" he retorted grumpily. He walked away toward his room. Feeling rather unsatisfied with her son's response, she shouted out to him. "But Collin, you always used to say you would like to go to the big city and go to a nice school" she protested. Collin spun around to give his mother a nasty look. "What do you take me for? I am not some _child_ who will be swayed away by the idea of some fancy building and some hoity-toity school" he declared heatedly. Before Odessa could say anymore, Seth quickly clasped his hand over his obstinate wife's mouth.

"Collin, why don't you go upstairs and prepare for dinner? We'll call you down when it's time" Seth asked. Trish who had stayed quiet during the heated discussion between mother and son decided it was time to put in his two cents. "I have a better idea. Why don't we go out for dinner instead?" he inquired. That was all that was needed to be said to alleviate the growing tension; for now that is.

* * *

><p><strong>Collin shook his head. "Of course, the dinner wasn't enough to distract my mother away from the discussion. During dinner, we would normally talk about whenever but the promise of a better life seemed to stay on her mind." Ciel grinned sarcastically. "I think you mother would get along well with my Aunt Francis. She can at the very least be most status conscious and quite stern when the circumstances call for it. Other times she can be quite pleasant to talk with". Collin smiled half-heartedly. "Anyways, how exactly did your mother finally convince you to accept the deal?" Ciel asked. Collin huffed. "The answer is quite easy: mother dearest method of persuasion" he dawled sarcastically<strong>.

Collin lied in his bed clutching his pillow close to him. Downstairs he could hear his parents arguing.

"Odessa, how can you expect me to just give up our home? We have it good in this place and Collin will become a fine individual. You won't find that in the city. And furthermore, the people in the city have next to little to no tolerance for our kind" Seth complained.

"But Seth, Collin could have a far better life handed to him. He can even afford to go to a fine school and attend a top university. Imagine us in about ten years, sitting in that podium watching our son obtain his diploma and possibly even joining a top law firm". Seth stopped what he was doing and allowed that train of thought. Seth dismissed his wife's claim and went back to sharpening wool scissors. "As I said before, we are fine where we are and Collin has never had reason to complain. He seems perfectly happy with how things are and might one day want to inherit ownership of the ranch once he gets older" he shouted with frustration.

Odessa's brown eyes hardened. "It takes more than inheriting a ranch from family it also requires one to have a certain level of education. Collin could definitely benefit from experiencing a bit from city life. Show him how the real world works" she pushed. Seth ignored his wife and continued sharpening his tools. Odessa was not finished. "You remember Trish telling us, that we can get triple on the ranch and rise ourselves up to greater heights as well as a more dignified reputation than small ranch owners?", she whisper the last part to herself. That was the spark that finally lit up Seth's anger.

He got still not facing his wife and keeping his hands flat against the table. "Odessa', his voice strained with repressed ire 'when we got married, you knew exactly what was expected being the wife of a ranch owner. I even offered to move up to the city if that is what you wanted but you said in your own words: _No, I am the daughter of a farmer and always will be. The city life is not for me_". Odessa exhaled and shifted her weight on her right foot. "That was something I said to make you happy so you wouldn't feel too guilty about not being able to provide me with a higher living. I surmised in time after Collin was born, I could accept that we would never join the ranks of higher society and that I could fulfill my duties as both mother and wife. Now things are completely different". Seth put down his shearing tools and clasped his hands. Odessa walked up to her husband and put her hand on his shoulder. "I am not asking you this out of greed. If you won't do this for me, will you do it for Collin?" she pleaded. Seth craned his head to give his wife a slight smile. He stood up and hugged her. "Alright Odessa if this truly is the will of God and what is best for Collin, I will do it". Odessa beamed excitedly before embracing her husband. Laughter and excitement was exchanged before the parents. The joy was not shared by the one laying in bed with shock on his features.

"**And so, my father at the behest of my mother sold the farm and within a month, we moved from the country to the city. I of course was unhappy to leave my home in the country. My uncle had sold ownership of the ranch to a wealthy businessman as he had wanted to. I wonder if the ranch is still there or if my beloved countryside has remained the same. Most likely turned into some sweatshop**" he narrated disdainfully. Ciel lips thinned into a fake smile. He was not a nature lover by any means. **(4)** Still, he was no big fan of the many factories that nestled their way into London and billow the tons of pollutants that irritated his asthma so. The water in town could also be cleaner. The only thing alleviating the people was the Kensington Gardens. Collin began speaking again pouring himself another glass.

"**It was intimidating to say the least. The city was nothing like what I read or heard from the locals. We then moved into what would become my home for the next three years. Of course, to my parents it meant a life of prestige and wealth. To me, it would become a prison**".

* * *

><p>3 years later…<p>

Collin sat at his desk by the tinted glass window. It had been three years since his parent's fateful decision to sell the ranch and move to London. The family was now living in immense wealth and glamour. But Collin was not satisfied. He noticed immense changes in his family. For one, his father had become far busier and was rarely at home. His mother had taken a more stern approach to his upbringing. No longer could Collin see remnants of the kind, generous, easy-going woman he had grown to love and respect. It seemed Odessa was eager to keep reminders of her past life behind her. She even went so far as to enroll Collin to an academy built to groom and secure the prestige and reputation of all the aristocrats young children. **(5)** He hated life at **Shefflings Academy for Boys**. Many of the teachers were strict and often bordered on cruel. The students there made no effort to welcome him upon arrival. Somehow word immediately spread of his "new money" status for which some of the boys bullied him often about. Days at that place were often shrouded in hell for the young man but he persevered choosing not to give those spoiled little brats the satisfaction of seeing him break. But alas, some things were easier said than done.

"**There comes but a time when even the strongest ones break. But that will come later. The boys already difficult would be made further difficult with the return of a long lost heir to a mult-national corporation. Oh but before I continue, do you happen to know where a bathroom may be?" he asked. Ciel nodded and pointed him to the directions of the restrooms. Once he left, Ciel was left alone to think over Collins story. A part of him always felt annoyance at the boy for always picking fights with him for no reason other than being wealthier than he. At the same time, after hearing a part of McCrullin's story, Ciel could not help but to feel sor-sympathetic toward the taller male. The bluenette then recalled the first time he met or saw Collin**.

Flashback…

_In London, a grand ball was being held. There had been a number of many balls held in upper London before but this was particularly important. Word had spread throughout England that the long lost heir and son to the illustrious Phantomhive fortune had been found well and alive. The news aroused a mix of happiness and consternation among the London elite. Since the supposed death of the Phantomhive Family, it was up to the remaining relatives; the Midfords to keep hold of all of the Phantomhives belongs and possession until Ciel (who they never gave up hope of being alive) returned to take back control of the corporation. Now that Ciel had returned, stealing the corporation and all its factories would be near impossible to take control of or exploit. Another mystery was his whereabouts for the last three years. Ciel refused to relay any information about that time in his life. He even refused to discuss where the man known as Sebastian Michaelis came from. Whatever the truth, Ciel was definitely no longer the lively, cheerful, adventurous ten-year old they came to know. _

_The now 13-year old was currently walking side by side with his butler scrutinizing his homecoming. He scoffed at the concept. For him, the party was nothing more than an insult to his deceased parent's memory and just another attempt to curry his favor. Also, many of the gentry at this place aside from his relatives were nothing more than greedy hypocrites trying to obtain their few hours of fame for associating with the Phantomhive heir. He especially held distaste for the children of these noblemen. He scrunched his face as the multitude of false compliments passed his ears._

"_Oh young master Phantomhive, we are so overjoyed you are alive and safe" replied a duke and his wife._

"_Quite the striking young man…just like his father when he was that age" whispered a portly old man to his audience._

"_Perhaps that the heir to the Phantomhive has now returned, perhaps we can discuss business matters" was the eager reply of a viceroy. Ciel only rolled his eyes in response. _

"_Oh great, months of curtailing favor with the Midford's and faking sadness over his loss, how are we going to slip the company right back in our possession?" groaned a suited up entrepreneur Ciel cared little about. _

_He drowned out the rest of the whispers and comments his way and continued on walking. He was thankful to have Sebastian nearby to brush away his pesky party guest. After having greeted his relatives and discussing with them about how life has been since his return to society, he decided he needed some time apart to collect his thoughts. Ciel walked his way around the crowds managing to avoid being seen. He stopped at a porcelain pillar and rested his back against it. His one eye overlooked the crowded room. _

_His younger self would hide behind his father's leg while Vincent chatted merrily with his colleagues or whatever. Now that time in his life was over. There was no father for him to hide behind, or mother to calm his fears or budding laughter of the adults who would coo over how "adorable" he was. He continued to scan the room with a bored expression until his eyes landed upon someone over by the horderves table. He didn't appear to be someone he knew or appear to be the son of any aristocrat. Suddenly, taunting chuckle drew his attention. Ciel whipped his head up and groaned in displeasure. Sauntering toward him was one of his classmates; Devin Norvoy; son of a large financier for a law firm. The Earl's dislike for the boy stemmed that he was not in the least bit attractive; shaggy dark hair akin to poisoned mud, face like a ferret, and his mouth was usually up in a mocking drawl. His attitude made it all the worse. The boy was short of obnoxious, arrogant and always kissed up to him (most likely due to his father's influence) in hopes of securing his social status. __**(6)**__ Devin was also the leader of a posse that made it a habit of bullying the less influential students at Sheffling and was not above using physical force to prove their point. Thank god, he only had to spend a few hours at that school before attending his private lessons. _

"_Greetings young Ciel. What a pleasure to rejoin polite society?" Devin responded in a nasally, stuck-up voice. Ciel snorted. "What do you want Devin?" the earl sneered. Devin grinned toothily and stood next to him much to the other's dismay. But his eyes were not on him rather the boy at the table. "I see you dear old Collin McCrullin; London's newest upstart". Ciel raised up an eyebrow at him to elaborate. _

"_Ahh, that's right. You weren't around when news came out three years ago. See, his uncle found a copper mine beneath his family's ranch and just like that…the family is noveau riche" he dawled the last part mockingly. Ciel only nodded and stared at the young boy. That would explain a lot. He saw Collin standing next to two adults who he surmised were his parents. The mother was quite pretty with her brown hair curled up in an elegant half bun and his father was impeccable in his tweed suit. Although, sadly true was that they did not appear to entirely belong to a place like this. For one, there outfits appeared to be something bought from a hand-me-down catalogue. Ciel was interrupted from his scrutinizing by Devin._

"_It is practically laughable if not pathetic that they try to act rich. However, they manage to look ridiculous. As for Collin, the poor sap, his parents are always trying to mold him into the perfect son in hopes they can shed off their former poverty". Ciel shrugged. Devin sounded as if he was sorry but the young Earl knew better. He knew hands down that Devin was just another bully playing off the pain of others. "Aye, my boys and I have been showing Collin how things are run at Sheffling and where his place is" he said in a saccharine smile. Ciel sighed. It looked like he wasn't going to get any relaxing time. _

"_Aye but enough about me. There is something else you should know in case you ever find yourself misfortunate enough to be caught in the same proximity as him" he sneered. Ciel resigned defeat and faced Devin. "The McCrullins are hiding a secret that would otherwise hinder chances of them ever entering higher into society. Their last name McCrullin was recently exchanged from McCorvin". Ciel blinked several times. Then that would mean…_

"_Collin's family is actually Jewish. They just do a good job of hiding such an aspect, they just do a good job of hiding it, hence the crucifix dangling from their pockets". Ciel returned his gaze back to the McC…McCrullin's with shock. Devin was many things but a liar was not one of them. Devin left before Ciel could ask to clarify. He then returned his gaze upon the unfortunate upstarts. Already at a young age, Ciel was aware of the depths of human cruelty. As if his lower midsection was any testament. __**(7)**__ Jews were treated with the worst discrimination and hatred. The only way for a Jew to be respected in high society was to stop being one all together. As he continued to look, Collin's brown eyes immediately locked with his. Both boys stared at one another across the room. The brunette then narrowed his eyes at him with challenge as if to say: I will not lose to you". _

Flashback ends…

That night seemed to mark the beginning of their tumultuous rivalry. Collin seemed to want to do all he could to undermine Ciel only to face defeat. After a time, the blunette decided to stop trying to make peace with the latter and acquiesced to show him just who was the better. And now, here he was hearing Collin discuss his arduous tale. Footsteps alerted the Earl that the boy had returned from his trip to the restroom and sat down with a sigh.

"Sorry about the long wait there, mate. The place apparently had more stairs than what you described" he chided lightly. Ciel shrugged his shoulders. "So now where did I leave off?" the brunette asked.

"After the part where you said the mansion was a prison" Ciel reiterated solemnly. Collin bit his lips. He looked down on his lap clasping his hands. His mind whirred trying to decide how he was going to explain _that_ part.

"Well I did my best to cope with things at home and at school. You came in and made it all worse" he accused. Ciel gasped indignantly. "How is your life my fault?" he asked angrily despite knowing the answer. "After you came back to life, my parents became even more paranoid for my future so they pressed on to me that if I could not measure up to you, the least I could do was outdo you. And believe me, a part of me wanted to be like a companion to you. Yet, that resolve was hindered by my desire to be your better. I looked for every conceivable excuse to hate you…despise you. I assumed you were like the rest of those spoiled, arrogant brat that often gave me a hard time. After some time, it…it…got to be too much and so I…began looking for ways to cope. And did I find it" Collin forced a crooked smile 'in a tiny hovel…in the WhiteChapel region where I found my method of escape".

Ciel gulped heavily. He had a bad feeling as to what it was. Collin stared at him with an insane glint to his eyes. He pulled out a metal pipe and set on the table before Ciel. Ciel gasped in horror and choked out the words. "Opium".

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't see that coming now did you? Or some of you did but didn't want to risk spoiling. Collin was put into a spot where wealth did not bring happiness and he is initially the victim of unjust discrimination. Thus, even further proof that money brings out the worst in people. The question I know some people are wondering is: What is the whole point of Collin and his addiction? Simple, it will help to serve as a catalyst provoking Ciel to consider wanting to recover. <strong>

**That does not mean he is out of the woods yet. Not with old crafty Dennis Reveni poking his nose in and sabotaging things. Don't worry him and his associates will get their just desserts in the end. Collin's situation will correspond with another occupant but his will be for an entirely different reason. That is all I have to say for the meantime. For now, read and review. **

**Chapter Footnotes: **

**(1) People suffering from eating disorders will often associate certain foods or beverages to their current "weight" problem. **

**(2) This chapter is explaining Collins former life before his noveau riche status.**

**(3) Manna is the name of a biblical type of bread/treat.**

**(4) Long before EPA and clean air and water acts, there was little to stop the accumulation of pollutants from flowing into the rivers and air. In short, lower class districts in London and part of the U.S. suffered from disease as a result of the increasing garbage on the streets. **

**(5) Just a made up name for a wealthy private school.**

**(6) I would think of Devin as being like Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter.**

**(7) Anti-Semitism wasn't limited to WWII Europe. Sadly, it continues today.**


	22. The Wisdom of Hypocrisy

**Hello faithful readers, I am back once again with another epic chapter of "Dead Weight". I know I promised that I would update more often as possible. However, I did also say that things may get in the way so I will be sidetracked as well. I would also like to include a word on the story thus far and people's thoughts on it. The issue of drug abuse and addiction is often taken so lightly and made out to be 'cool' in media. Unfortunately, real life paints a much more vivid and horrifying, disturbing picture of what it can lead to. Money is not always a luxurious many have and often have to suffer in silence because they have no other means or people tell them to 'deal with it on their own'. It really upsets me when parents for the sake of keeping face tell their children to keep their problems hidden because they don't want it to reflect badly on them or they will be dubbed as unfit parents. They may even often send them away just so they can assuage their guilt for having caused the problem in the first place and will try to scapegoat someone else to do so. **

**That is what the chapter will primarily focus on. I understand this is fanfiction but the issues discussed are very real and must not be taken too lightly. People who will read my profile will probably bark out things about me being a Christian and going about disturbing or sexual things. One of my main pet peeves are hypocritical/self-righteous people that can preach about being part of a religion but write about stuff like intercourse, murder, child abuse, or rape and then criticize others for doing the same thing despite being that religion. I am certain you have read previews or summaries for stories that end with "Don't like, don't read". Practice what you preach people. **

**I bring this up because people will read this chapter and make complaints about some bits. Well that is all for now. As for the rest of you, read and enjoy and review.**

**Warnings: drug abuse, cursing, hints of homophobia, bisexuality, some violence, bullying, social injustice, inaccurate description of medical diagnosis, and of course eating disorders. **

**Bold: Narratives**

**Italics: thoughts or conjectures**

**Chapter 22: Wealth is not always glamorous (Part II)**

**(The wisdom of hypocrisy)**

* * *

><p>The room was quiet. It was enough to be broken by the drop of a pin. Ciel glanced in shock at the reply given to him. The earl was at a standstill. What can one say when they just admitted to you of being involved in drugs? A part of Ciel wanted to reach over and slap the boy right across the face. He stopped himself mostly because one Collin was slightly more built than he was and could easily beat him easy in his condition and two; he wasn't in any position to chastise him of a great wrong but god help him…<p>

"YOU IDIOT!"

Ciel stood up knocking his chair over and giving Collin a look of consternation. "Opium?! Dammit, do you know that stuff is illegal not to mention completely dangerous?! That is the kind of thing that can send you to jail?** (1)**". Collin became angry. He slammed his palms on the table causing the tea set to rattle and shake. "You dare speak to me of what is _dangerous and unhealthy?!" _the brunette retorted with a smirk. "At least I was not sent here because some of us were too stupid to get caught killing themselves because of personal issues!" A resounding echo broke the argument. Collin caressed his red swollen cheek from Ciel's slap. Ciel put his hand down and gave Collin a look of reproach. He slid down on to his seat and hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly. "I just…just can't understand how you could…" Ciel paused unable to find the words. Collin sat back down on his chair. He gave a broken tear-stained smile. "Well, like I said, with my parents bearing further down on me to surpass you in about…everything and Devin and his gaggle of snickering toadies; it just got to a point where I needed an outlet".

Flashback…

Collin sat with his knees drawn up to his chest. He sat beneath a willow tree in the park. Tears ran down his face as he stifled a sob. Today had just been one of the most hellish days of his young life. Today at school, Devin and his lackeys decided to go one up with their usual tactics and get physical. Usually, they dished out lackluster taunts, paper balls edged with spit, and false rumors regarding his parent's professions. Today was different however. There was great debate on what took place that day. Some said that Devin made a comment speculation regarding where Collin's er…_preferences_ lied which had many of his classmates laugh at him. Normally Collin would have let such things go but that moment, Devin and his friends crossed the line and before anyone knew it, all hell broke loose.

Collin pounced on Devin and began to give the sniveling rat the well deserved taste of his own medicine. Devin's lackeys tried to push the boy off but Collin continued to pound into the boy with the ferocity of an enraged animal. It took the efforts of several teachers and the help of different students to get him off the now unconscious boy. The state of Devin was incredible; his face was bloodied covering most of his bruised up face. **(2)** The constables were called in to investigate the matter. Meanwhile, in the office Collin sat between his parents who did their best to act indifferent as Mr. Norvoy raved angrily at the headmaster for the "harm" that was caused to his son and demanded that Collin be expelled. Of course Seth rose up to his son's defense suggesting suspension instead. The headmaster eventually reasoned on suspension until further notice and that measures would have be taken for the next time such incidents happened. It was complete bull but the school needed to set an example.

Once Collin arrived home, he got an earful from both his parents. Neither would listen to his side of things and sent him up to bed without his supper. He sat beneath the tree crying out his frustrations at the unfairness of it all. That bastard Devin and his gang got off scot-free while he was forced to be made the scapegoat. He wished his Uncle Trish never found that copper mine and was back in the countryside running through the lush green fields of his family's ranch. He rubbed a hand over his face ridding of the tears.

"I think I'll take a walk and then I'll head back home" he thought to himself.

**I don't really quite know what brought me to that place. I guess I was looking for a way to get back at my parents or perhaps I just wanted to forget my troubles. All I knew was I found my 'outlet'.**

* * *

><p>Collin suddenly came to the realization that he was in an unfamiliar neighborhood. Nervousness gripped his being. If he wasn't careful, he could be another nameless victim in the morning paper. Upon closer observation, did he come to the shocking revelation; the run-down buildings, the garbage strewn streets, multiple shacks on either side? He was in the <span>WhiteChapel<span> district. His instincts were immediately telling him to turn around and go straight home. However, his peripheral caught hold of a stream of light coming out of a building. The compelling force known as curiosity took hold of him and dragged him to the shack. He walked towards it and looked through the windows. The inside looked like a restaurant of sorts. On the floor lied a carpet with Indian style designs, a chandelier hung high above shining with light, several tables lined the floor where people sat. The air hung heavy with smoke though it was not from cigarettes. Several people walked some holding girls on their arms which he surmised were prostitutes. No one paid any mind to the adolescent walking inside. Of course, that was mostly because there were several young people strewn about as well. He was pulled from his thoughts when someone spoke to him.

"Eh, sonny shouldn't ya be at home?" a man with a porkpie hat worn over his eye asked him** (3)**. Collin gulped. "Actually, I am kind of here to pick up someone" he lied. The man was probably strung out by the state of his glazed over eyes. The man shakily sat himself up. "How about you's go and take a drag while you waiting?" the man slurred. He lazily reached behind him and picked up a metallic little object. Collin raised a brow trying to figure what 'it' was.

**(A/ N: I'm not all that good at depicting Yorkshire accents or languages so just go with me on this)**

"Curious boy? Let me show you howz it's done" the man stated. He opened a small box that was filled with dried, crusted leaves. He picked up a pinch of them and stuffed it into the pipe. He then took a lit match to the leaves and lit them. In an instant, the pipe emitted a strong smelling smoke. The man handed it to Collin. The boy didn't need be told what to do. With a deep breath he brought the pipe to his lips and inhaled. A strange feeling consumed him. He felt lightheaded, dizzy, heavy yet he felt light and relaxed at the same time. Where had this been all his life? He was experiencing what no amount of alcohol or fitful sleep could ever give him; Euphoria. The den was distorted into a beauteous array of colors and irrecognizable shapes. For that one time, he was not a _McCrullin_. He was not the son of noveau-riche parents, he was not his classmates whipping boy…he was just Collin; son of small farm ranchers, and running wild through the lush grassy plains.

Flashback stopped…

"**Looking back now, I realized inhaling from that pipe was the dumbest thing I did but I don't regret it all that much" Collin smiled. Ciel glared heatedly at him. "What do you mean you don't regret it in the least" he half yelled. Collin sighed. "If not for that, I would have probably ended up running away or possibly end up killing myself". Ciel folded his arms. "I'm actually quite amazed you were able to function so normally what with being so inebriated?" he said in a sardonic tone. Collin chuckled bitterly. "It did help if only for those few moments of time. Deep down however, it wasn't enough. When we started taking lessons together, I began to learn **_**things**_** about myself" he trailed off turning his eyes to a different direction.**

"When you came back into the picture, my parents became even more paranoid for my future and demanded I try to best you in some if not all subjects or at least befriend you so as to establish connections. Of course, I was not willing to degrade myself to befriend my competition. My only option was to best you and prove to all those self-centered wankers that I was indeed fit to be one of them!" Ciel winced when the boys fist hit the table and upon hearing the rather crude term. Collin's expression dropped and he fisted his hands into his pockets. "But it didn't work. No matter what, you were always several steps ahead of me and perfect in practically every way. I would count days to how long I could go without the den but my wish of besting you became more intense. Like I said previous, I began discovering things about myself that would send my family into quite an awful shock". Ciel raised a brow trying to find out what the boy was talking about. Collin sported a blush and grasped his right arm.

"Remember that time in the changing rooms when you called me…a dandy?" Ciel nodded. Collin glared heatedly at the blue haired earl, his teeth clenched, and fist twisted at his sides. "On one of my trips to the den;I stopped by the public bath houses. You know the ones owned by those Chinese business men?" Well, I got curious and decided to…take a peek and I know it's disgusting and people would throw me horrified looks if they knew but at that point I realized the truth about myself". Ciel sucked in a breath.

"Collin…are you…" he stammered almost afraid of the answer. Collin whipped an angry expression at Ciel and just let it out. "YES! Collin McCrullin the newest upstart of London's society is a blasted queer! A dandy! A filthy HOMOSEXUAL! Or at the very least bisexual! That day in the changing room when you made that heinous comment, you served to only make it worse!"

Ciel gawked wide-eyed at his rival. Sure, he made a few small jokes toward the taller teen but to have it revealed to be true was something different. "So…is that what Devon and his cronies…were speaking about? Those are what the rumors were?" Tears ran down the brunette's eyes as he shook. "What am I going to do?" he moaned. Ciel hung his head keeping his eyes to the ground. He did not know what to think.

"So what does this have to do with your incarceration here?" Ciel whispered. However, it was loud enough for the now miffed brunette to hear. Collin did not face him but continued to narrate the rest of his series of events.

Flashback proceeds…

* * *

><p>"<strong>I don't quite remember all that happened before. All I knew is that I was particularly stressed from school, my parent's expectations, the Ton's treatment (4), and everything else. I must have inhaled too much because next thing I knew, I was on a white hospital bed and my parents inability to understand".<strong>

Collin sat himself up and looked around. It was still morning telling by the brightness of the day. The boy coughed a few times to get some air into his lungs. He was dressed in a white hospital frock. The bed sheets and pillow was a plain white color. Before he could utter a word, the doors to his room opened. In stepped in a man with slicked back brown hair and a grey tweed suit with a white over jacket (A/N: Guess who). The man smiled at him.

"Good morning, young Mr. Crullin. Good to see that you are awake and well. You did give us a bit of a scare the last couple of days" he greeted.

"Days" the boy croaked from disuse. The doctor nodded. "Yes about a week almost" he added. "Oh but listen to me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Nathaniel Zephyr. I am a physician as well as a rehab specialist" he explained. "My medical team and I had to pump out your stomach as well remove the toxins resonating in your lungs to replace with oxygen. Had we waited any more, you would have surely died". Collin hung his eyes and lowered his eyes. "Before I allow your parents, perhaps we should discuss" the doctor's expression turned serious. The doctor asked Collin a series of questions though to the boy it seemed more of an interrogation. The doctor finished asking questions and explained the reason. He was the proprietor and dean of a clinic that specialized in cases like Collins. But fist he would have to seek consent from his parents. Finally the doctor called in his parents. This was the moment Collin dreaded. Odessa and Seth came in with stricken faces. Yet there was an underlying bit of anger in their eyes combined with disappointment.

"Collin, his mother began, how could you do this to us?" she screamed. "After all your father and I did for you and you do this to _us_" she screamed keeping unshed tears back.

"Odessa! Our boy is alive and okay. You should at least be happy!" Seth scolded his wife. Odessa did not seem to hear him. Instead she opted to wail on her son.

"You are fortunate that our friends were not there to see you cause if they did; who knows how many years it will be before we can show ourselves in public ever again!" Collin hung his head making his bangs hang over his eyes. He could feel a long withheld sensation much bigger than that time he felt with Devon. His mother continued to rant while his father idly stood by struggling not to strangle his insufferable wife.

"And above all else, I will not go back to that god damned ranch in shame because of your stupidity". That did it.

CRASH!

"S.t.u.p.i.d.i.t.y.?" Collin sneered. "Like it was stupid of you suggesting that we move to this god forsaken spit of gravel we call a city?!" Collin's brown eyes flashed causing both his parents to step back. "You want to know whose fault it is that I'm in this place? YOU! Both of you! Why did we have to move? Why did we have to sell the ranch? Why do we have to kiss up to a bunch of stuck up wankers? Because of you, mother!" Odesssa's eyes widened as her jaw dropped open. "Before we came here, I was happy. You and your delusions of wealth and grandeur brought me…us into this hellhole you call London! We were a family! At least father was always home, and you made the house light up with your warm smile and kind disposition. Then, Uncle Trish had to find that cursed copper vein" Collin's voice shook as if he were about to break down if not even more so. "Everything went to hell the minute we came here. Father, you loved work on the ranch. Sure you came home tired afterwards but it was for the right reasons. Now you're tired all the time except you do it with drunkenness. And you mother, before you were so happy and gracious and were friendly to everybody no matter who they were. Now look at you, dressing up and acting like the crème of the crop all in the name of impressing a bunch of people who think we are lower than scum! Oh by the way mother, do you know what some of the noblewomen call you when you are not looking?" he said mockingly. Odessa pursed her lips into a thin line not at all liking where this is going. Too bad. "They call you all manners of horrid names such as cakesniffer and a hook nosed frump **(5)**". Odessa clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle a mortified sob. Seth grit his teeth looking as though he was about to strike his son. Collin continued. "Of course, when I was being bullied by the children at school did any of you two care? No, you didn't. All you thought about was saving your own damned reputations and that I did not embarrass you in front of your colleagues! You didn't care about me then and you don't care for me now. You standing there yelling at me for socialistic reasons proves it. If I had my way, we would be back at the ranch and Trish would have never found that stupid copper vein. I would rather go back to being a middle class son of a ranch farmer".

At once Collin broke down into a sobbing fit. It all seemed to sink in because both parents either sobbed loudly or hung their head in respective shame. All hopes for a life of wealth and grandeur had become a nightmare.

Flashback ends….

* * *

><p>"I am not a hundred percent sure my parents were genuine in their concern for my welfare. Although, they did agree it would be best that I be sent here until my 'addiction' cleared up. What bull. Once my so called problem clears up, my parents will just go about their daily lives and I will once again be thrown to the dogs (so to speak). So here I am, your new housemate".<p>

Ciel twiddled his thumbs on the table. Collin had completed his story and sat down once again. "What do you plan to do between here and now?" Ciel asked. Collin shrugged his shoulders. "Well, the purpose of this place is to get better and find things that distract us from the source of our problem, right mate?" he asked. Ciel shrugged. Ciel stood up. He had enough 'socializing' for one night and the stress from worrying about Agni was wearing him down.

"I better get to my room. The dean is a bit of a stickler for nighttime curfew. If I am outside my bedroom for even one more minute, he might make me stay longer". It was a lie but the new influx of information was too much for the Earl. As Ciel began to walk away.

"Wait, Phan…er I mean Ciel. Before you go, let me do something first" he suggested. Ciel barely turned all the way when he suddenly felt something firm press itself at his lips. Ciel nearly gasped when he realized the new situation he was in. Collin McCrullin, the boy who claimed often enough that he _hated_ him was KISSING HIM!" Ciel pushed away the offender making him stumbled backwards. The sapphire haired lad roughly wiped his lips. Ciel gawked at the taller lad in mortification. Collin bit his lips shifted weight on his right foot and placed his arms behind his head.

"I'm s-sorry for that. I just wanted to know what it's like" he said in a small voice. He did not get the chance to finish. Ciel broke into a run leaving the new attendant alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel reached his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. He inhaled and exhaled heavily placing his palms over his heart and mouth. He then reached for his inhaler and took a huge puff before placing it down. He sat down and clutched his knees. <strong>

"**What-the-fuck-was-that?" he breathed out. "What was he thinking back there?!" **

**Flashes of what transpired a few minutes ago, nearly caused the Phantomhive to lurch. He rushed to the bathroom in case something transpired within him. As if fate was laughing at him, Ciel's stomach gave a sharp jolt that had him run to the toilet and latch on to the rim. The sound of wheezing and gagging echoed the room. He rinsed his mouth and shakily left the room patting his now calming body. He laid down on his side and curled into a slight ball so as not to aggravate his stomach once again. He pouted grumpily nuzzling his pillow.**

"**God forbid if anyone should catch me partaking in that **_**vulgar **_**activity and with another male no less" he mumbled. No he was not homophobic. It had been instilled to him from the time he was young that such things were considered disgusting and forbidden. A homosexual in modern society may as well have a giant target sign painted on their back. Then again, Collin did say he might be bi. He looked up dizzily to the night sky and spoke to no one in particular: "Someone get me out of here soon. So that I may go back and resume my normal existence". Soon the Earl lay down to sleep.**

**()**

**I bet no one you saw that one coming, did you? I know some of you are pointing figures at me demanding to know what I was thinking when I wrote this. As I mentioned in earlier footnotes, stuff such as this is serious business. Even in 19****th**** century England, there were some young men gunning for the "other team". I wanted to emphasize on that point. I have a sort of soft spot for Collin. He is the brainchild of my own creative imagination wanting to secrete those juices hidden so deep within. Also, was the main point of this chapter; hypocrisy. **

**Both Ciel and Collin are well aware of their own hypocrisy but have little desire to admit it. Ciel was brought up from an early age to uphold his family's honor and legacy by absorbing as much knowledge as he could. This included business details and social graces that could ensure him great connections seen as upstanding in London's elite culture. He realizes he in danger of bringing his family's namesake to ruin as a result of his obsession. However in his anorexic mind, it is well worth it if he can 'look' the part. Collin is a different story. Up until he was ten years old, he had little concern with the world outside his small farming town. Wealth can change things big time and not always for the better. He was put under sudden tremendous pressure to excel in his new world and it proved to be too great a burden. He and Ciel are full of too much pride to admit they even have a 'problem'. In order to compensate, they resort to the relying on typical male bravado by acting strong on the outside while hiding any negative emotions within. **

**Alas, I have not forgotten the other characters. They are my brainchild after all. Oh and I will be making a small sequel after this. Long story short, it will not end happily. No one will die though. That is all for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter and review.**

**Chapter Footnotes:**

**(1) Opium is a very addictive drug that can send you into a state of euphoria but can supply detrimental effects to one's own body hence the reason it is illegal. I am not sure as to how many years one served for such use in the 1800's.**

**(2) Constables are sort of police men in Britain but they do not posses high authority as the Queen's guards do. **

**(3) A porkpie is one of those short hats shaped like a mini fedora. **

**(4) The Ton was just a name for London's elite society.**

**(5) In "A Series of Unfortunate Events" one of the antagonist call the Baudelier children names such as 'cakesniffer' in reference to their orphan status and presumably destitute situation. It is a term originally taken off the term "cake eater".  
><strong>


End file.
